The Eternal Gem
by Angelic Candy
Summary: Sequel to REBIRTH.Egypt has found peace once again and Yuugi and Ryou are adjusting to life in the Pharaoh's palace.Love is beginning to blossom to its full ability,but a dark shadow lurkes nearby.And only Isis knows about it. Y&YY,R
1. Prologue

**The Eternal Gem**

_This is the **Sequel to Rebirth**…_

_(order of Yu-Gi-Oh stories to be read: **The Lost Pharaoh**, **Rebirth,** **The Eternal Gem**. If you haven't read The Lost Pharaoh or Rebirth you won't understand a lot of what is going on.)_

**Synopsis:** **Takes place a week after Rebirth. Egypt has gone back to a peaceful state with the final destruction of Kontar. Keith has been locked up for contributing to the deaths. Yuugi is finding that his love for Yami is still growing and Ryou and Bakura's mysterious relationship begins to blossom. Isis is still hiding the secret about her brother's whereabouts and his search for the Eternal Gem. And just when everything's looking perfect, Yuugi and Ryou realize that there's another problem arising—the biggest one of all: the fear that they might not be able to remain with their true loves. **

**_WARNING: there will be yaoi content (boyxboy romance/relationships). Couples established: YamixYuugi and RyouxBakura. There will be, somewhere along the story eventually, TWO LEMONS which will be graphic sex scenes. So anyone under age, PLEASE DO NOT READ THOSE PARTS if it will offend, traumatize or have any negative affect on you. _**

_Genres:_ _Romance and humor are the main genres. There will be suspense and some action too!_

**Prologue: **

Soft, sweet-smelling summer wind blew the silky fabric away from his body, lifting up the bottom of the long lavender robe. Yuugi breathed in deeply, closing his eyes in relaxation. It was perfect; everything was absolutely perfect. He already felt like he had lived in Egypt his whole life; it had become his new home even though he had only been crowned prince a week ago. It felt like longer though. Yuugi opened his eyes and leaned against the railing of the patio. Glancing over his shoulder he peered through the open patio doors toward the large plush bed a distance away but in view. He could see Yami's slumbering form. The wind had blown some of the sheets off his body so Yuugi could see his smooth, tan skin almost glowing as the dawn rays caressed him. Normally Yami woke up before him, but for some reason Yuugi couldn't sleep. His stomach had been churning a bit throughout the night as if something were wrong, but standing outside the patio looking across at the beautiful Egyptian land that he would see every day from there on out, ruling beside Yami, he couldn't see anything wrong. For once in his life everything was going right.

It had been difficult at first and very frightening. Yuugi could still remember accidentally falling into the Mu river and being pulled down the waterfall. He remembered seeing Horus for the first time; those beautiful golden-yellow wings and red eyes—eyes so much like Yami's. And he could still picture the gorgeous tomb that had been coated with gold to symbolize the Pharaoh of Egypt. It had all seemed like a memory from long ago but it had only been nearly a year ago that it had all started: the prophecy, the Orb, meeting Kontar and finding out how powerful and cruel he was. And then…then it became harder the second time around when Kontar came back using the Millennium Scale. It wasn't just harder because things took a turn for the worst when Yami, Shadi, Isis, Marik and Bakura were captured, as well as Yuugi and Ryou who had been trapped in Kontar's fortress, but also because Yuugi was dealing with his feelings for Yami. They had gotten to know each other so well in such a short amount of time not just because of their fight together with Kontar, but because they were fated to meet; and because they understood each other so well. Yuugi thought Yami was perfect in every way and felt so safe around him, but he was afraid when the safe feeling inside turned to butterflies.

Yuugi's cheeks turned pink as he remembered their first kiss. It had been intimate but sweet and full of love. It had been so right…And he remembered when Yami's crown had glowed after their kiss and the crown he had given Yuugi for Christmas had glowed too. At the time Yuugi didn't understand what it meant, but later on when he had to battle Kontar with Yami's powers he understood. It had meant that Yami trusted him with every part of his being and since he wasn't completely human when they kissed Yuugi sensed the power he held within and because they loved each other so dearly the power was able to spread to Yuugi as well; at least when they were that close. Their crowns didn't glow after they made love though, which Yuugi was curious about. He worried that maybe it meant he couldn't sense Yami's power anymore. Even if that were true though, it wasn't like he needed Yami's powers. Kontar had been defeated and Egypt was back to its peaceful state. So why was he having trouble sleeping when everything was alright?

Sighing, he shook his head trying to forget the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everything was perfect and he had Yami so there was no reason to worry. Yuugi stepped back inside the room and approached the bed where Yami was still slumbering soundly. Bending down, Yuugi placed a soft kiss against Yami's cheek and smiled as Yami moved gently beneath the covers but remained sleeping.

"I still can't believe a whole week has passed since the end of the festival. It's only felt like a day," Yuugi sighed.

Yami turned a bit in the bed and Yuugi glanced down at him. Smiling, Yuugi untied his robe, hanging it back over the chair by the table, and slipped back into bed. He scooted up against Yami's warm back and wound his arms around him. Yami made a sound in his sleep, sighing contently and Yuugi kissed his shoulder, nuzzling up against him as he fell back to sleep.

A few hours later Yuugi opened his eyes, waking up from a very pleasant dream. He had dreamt that he and Yami had gotten married and sailed off together on a boat that had the Egyptian symbol of the Eye of Horus on it with Yami's intelligent and trustworthy bird Horus on his shoulder. They had been dressed in the most elegant robes, though the details of them Yuugi couldn't remember only that it had been perfect. Although he and Yami were together now to rule by each other's sides, and Yuugi was now Prince of the Egyptian kingdom, he had often thought about marrying Yami. Technically it was almost like they were married only they hadn't kissed during the crowning ceremony and it wasn't viewed as a marital commitment, but rather blessing Yuugi with the power to rule with Yami. He wanted everyone to know they were in love though. He was still a bit shy and hadn't ever kissed Yami on the lips in front of his viziers or even Ryou, but now that he was thinking about it if anything could make him happier it would be marrying Yami in front of all his people and having a glorious celebration.

Yawning, Yuugi rolled over to see that Yami wasn't in bed. The room appeared empty with Yami no where in sight. He blinked and sat up wondering when Yami had woken up. As far as he knew, Yami didn't need to be anywhere early since he didn't have a meeting until that evening. Yami didn't say what sort of meeting it was or who it was with, so it left Yuugi very curious. He hoped it wasn't about anything serious. The door to the bathroom opened and Yuugi nearly jumped, having been lost in thought. Yami stepped out in his flowing bath robe and Yuugi smiled lovingly.

"Morning Yami," he said, blushing as the ivory-white bath robe reminded him of his dream about marrying Yami.

Yami's eyes flickered over to him as he finished drying his hair and his eyes brightened immensely as the familiar soft smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning Yuugi. I'm glad you slept well."

Yuugi blinked curiously. "What do you mean?"

Yami smiled. "I woke up a little while ago and you were smiling in your sleep. Although I was a little concerned because your face felt warm, but I checked you over to make sure you didn't have a fever."

Yuugi tried to hide the blush that crept up onto his face. Quickly, he decided to change the topic.

"Yami, what is the meeting about?" he asked.

He watched as Yami walked over the polished wooden closet and began changing into one of his day robes.

"I'm meeting with an old friend, Mahado. Hadi, Isis, Minkah, Shadi and the others from the group helping me protect the Millennium Items, will also be there. Together we're going to try and work on figuring out a way to release the powers from the Dagger of Anubus."

Yuugi nodded. "I see. Um…would it be alright if I came with you?"

Yami turned and smiled at him once he clipped the robe together. "You are always welcome to come anywhere with me, Yuugi, especially now that we rule together. You needn't have to ask permission anymore."

Yuugi's expression lit up, causing his violet eyes to shimmer with happiness. Yami approached him, completely dressed now in his dark purple robe that wrapped elegantly around his waist leaving most of his chest bare, and sat on the bed beside him. He then put a warm hand on Yuugi's forehead, trailing his fingers through his hair. Yuugi closed his eyes, feeling the massaging sensation of his fingers down his scalp and then to his cheek. Yuugi tilted his head sighing contently at the feel and Yami's fingers ran down his neck to his bare shoulder and across his chest. Yuugi shivered as it tickled him as the warm, gentle fingers caressed his skin, trailing back and forth. The fingers came up on the other side of his neck and Yuugi tilted his head to make it easier. As his skin was tickled, Yami's hand stopped at his chin. Yuugi's eyes remained closed and he felt his chin being lifted. Warm, soft lips pressed passionately against his and Yuugi made a sound in the back of his throat, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yuugi tilted his head as the kissing became more passionate. Their noses brushed up against each other and Yuugi's fingers trailed up the back of Yami's neck into his hair. Yami pulled away slowly taking deep breaths as their lips gently detached. Yuugi opened his eyes staring into Yami's face. He pushed himself closer, his hands behind Yami's head to keep them close.

"One more kiss," Yuugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned in again, capturing Yuugi's lips between his in an open-mouthed kiss. Yuugi's heart jumped and he pushed forward even more until his bare chest was touching Yami's. Then Yuugi opened his mouth wide as their lips broke and came back together quickly. One of his hands came from behind Yami's head to Yami's face, touching his chin gently. They broke apart again and Yuugi gently pressed his forehead against Yami's.

"Tonight the meeting shouldn't take very long," Yami said quietly, keeping one arm wrapped around Yuugi's waist as he stared deeply in his eyes. "We're only discussing possibilities for what we should do now about the Dagger. We'll be back by supper time and if you'd like we can eat it up here together. I know for the past few days we've been eating with Hadi and his group, and also with Isis, and I've been mostly discussing plans to make Egypt more prosperous and to have a plan in case another attack or something disastrous happens again. However, tonight you and I can spend time together without worrying about duties, until tomorrow that is," he smiled.

Yuugi returned the smile and stroked Yami's cheek. "I'd love that. I want some time to be alone with you."

Yami grasped the hand that was stroking his cheek and kissed it. Then he bent forward a bit and kissed Yuugi's cheek.

"Yes, we will have time together. I know it's been a bit busier than I expected lately. It is difficult sometimes to rule over such a large country even during times of peace, but it will get easier. And once a few more things are taken care of we'll have more free time to take some trips around Egypt and have time together. I know you haven't had much time to spend with your friend Ryou either. It seems he's doing a very good job with helping Fidil out with things. Fidil tells me Ryou very much enjoys living here and learning about our customs," Yami smiled graciously.

"Yeah, that is like him," Yuugi laughed lightly. "And I knew agreeing to this wouldn't be easy. I mean, I never expected this duty to be taken lightly. I know we're going to have lots of things to do and many events to go to, but I love this place. And helping it become a better place makes me happy. Even if we can't spend every minute of every day together, we'll be together for the most part and we'll have plenty of opportunities to spend some time alone."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Yes, we will. I must go downstairs for a minute to talk to Fidil. I'll let you rest some more."

"Okay," Yuugi grinned, kissing Yami's lips once more.

Yami gently released the hold on Yuugi's hand and gave him another loving smile before walking out of the room. Yuugi sighed contently and lay back down under the covers. He was so lucky to have become a part of Yami's life, even if it was at first because of a prophecy. If he hadn't awakened Yami he would've never met him and who knows, if Yami hadn't been awakened ahead of schedule because of Yuugi, Kontar might've found a way to prevent him from waking up. He was definitely certain things happened for a reason. And now that Kontar was gone there weren't heavy burdens that he and Yami had to deal with. Still…now all Yuugi worried about was getting up the courage to ask Yami if he wanted to expand their relationship. They were already bound together as soul mates and royalty to Egypt, and they were in love so Yuugi guessed Yami would be considered his boyfriend, but he wanted it to be more permanent. Even though Yami told him he could live there with him for eternity, he wanted to eventually marry him so they could be bound together by vows of love. They were already bound by love, but…even though marriage wouldn't change how they felt about each other, and even if they never got married they'd always love each other the same and live together, but Yuugi wanted that step. It felt like a continuation of their love; a way to show that they loved each other eternally. Sure, marriage wouldn't change their relationship, but it would make everything seem that much more perfect.

"I shouldn't be so selfish though," Yuugi whispered aloud. "I don't want to rush our relationship. I mean, we're already together eternally and I've changed the course of an entire prophecy and Egyptian law, since for the first time there are now two rulers, but…I love him so much I just want to bound to him in all ways, including marriage. I know we've only been together a year, but…we've made love and we're living together so why not make it official?" he blushed, hoping that Yami wasn't near to hear him. "I just don't know how to ask him."

Sitting back, Yuugi thought about the dream he had and smiled dreamily. It would be perfect to be bound by marriage, even though without out it wasn't like they weren't in love, or bound together. Still, it would make him so happy. And once he could kiss Yami in public in their wedding, it would take away his fear of showing intimacy toward Yami in front of people. He was certain his viziers wouldn't mind, but he didn't know if anyone else besides him thought of Yami as his boyfriend. Marriage would make it very obvious they were ruling together but that they were in love too. Yuugi shook his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it!

The door opened and Yuugi blushed and looked away, not wanting to look Yami in the eye, in case somehow he could read minds. He would ask Yami eventually, but he wanted to find a romantic way to do it. The only reason he planned to do it was that he was certain Yami didn't know a lot about marriage. It wasn't that Yami wouldn't propose to him, but it wasn't in his custom. He hadn't grown up knowing or thinking a lot about marriage since his fate had always been to die for his people and rule alone. So Yuugi knew it was up to him, since Yami probably wasn't thinking about that. Yami wasn't as materialistic because in his era he had limited knowledge of things beyond his duties and taking care of Egypt. He might not even know about an engagement ring or how to propose at all. But that was alright. It wasn't like it was wrong for Yuugi to propose to Yami. Besides, Yami would be content just to have him always by his side, not worrying about having a huge celebration and having to show everyone they were together. He knew it and showed love to Yuugi always and that was what mattered to him. Yami was the type to care about the deeper parts. Yuugi knew he was a tad materialistic because of the era he was born in. It wasn't like he wouldn't be happy if he didn't marry Yami, but he just wanted to. And that way, he'd be able to give something special to Yami since Yami had given him all his love, sharing his power and palace and home. Yuugi wanted to be the one to give a treasure to Yami—his entire love and show to the world how much he cared about Yami.

He was so lost in thoughts he forgot that he had been staring out the patio door for some time.

"Yami, I…," Yuugi trailed off, blinking as his eyes set sight on the figure that entered.

Bakura stood looking around, having left the door open as he stepped in. He turned when Yuugi spoke, noticing him in the bed. Coming closer, he crossed his arms.

"Where is the pharaoh? I need to speak to him," Bakura said casually.

"Um, he just left to go speak with Fidil. He should be back soon. What do you need to see him about?" Yuugi asked, blinking curiously.

Bakura looked away momentarily. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Yuugi."

"Oh," Yuugi said, a bit surprised that Bakura had called him by his name for the first time.

He could tell Bakura was a good person on the inside. He didn't always like to show it on the outside; he liked to be tough, sarcastic and teasing, especially to Ryou, but he was still good.

"So, Bakura, I take it this means you're staying in the palace as well?" Yuugi asked, sitting up carefully.

Bakura shrugged. "I suppose. The pharaoh told me I could. In fact, he said it'd probably be better now that I have complete control over a Millennium Item. So now that I'm staying here he asked if he could let some poor couple have my old house. I guess their home had been destroyed by Kontar's men recently."

"And you gave it to them?" Yuugi smiled.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yes, well I have no need for it. Don't look at me like I'm sappy, because I'm not."

Yuugi chuckled lightly. "I won't, don't worry."

"What exactly is the prince doing in bed this late anyway?" Bakura asked, his eyes locking onto him.

It was then Bakura's eyes observed him more carefully. A slow, familiar smirk took place on his features and he stepped closer. Yuugi didn't like the expression on his face; it was just like the expression in the restaurant the week before when he had embarrassed Yuugi by implying that he and Yami were lovers. In a way it was true, only they weren't lovers because they didn't just make love, they loved each other with every ounce of their heart. And though Bakura assumed they had made love a lot, he didn't know for sure. Bakura walked closer until he stopped just by the edge of the bed, staring at him intensely.

"I see now why you've slept in. You had a busy night didn't you," his smirk widened as he stared at Yuugi's state of dress.

Bakura could only see his bare chest since the rest of his body was beneath the sheets. Yuugi's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened in embarrassment as he realized what Bakura was assuming.

"W-what?" Yuugi stammered.

Bakura's eyes narrowed teasingly and he uncrossed his arms. "You and Yami must've been having a pretty nice time last night for you to still be tired, huh? How many times did you do it?"

"You're wrong!" Yuugi exclaimed, blushing vividly. "And anyway our relationship is none of your business, Bakura!"

He sneered. "Oh, but it is! For I told you that I knew what you two were doing, and this is proof!"

"There is no proof! You're wrong!" Yuugi exclaimed hurriedly, instinctively pulling the sheets closer to his body.

Bakura's eyes noticed him pulling the sheets toward him and smirked wider.

"I'm wrong, huh? Then let's see how wrong I am!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the sheets.

"No, stop it!" Yuugi exclaimed in embarrassment, trying to dig himself beneath the sheets.

Bakura tugged but was unable to loosen the sheets because of Yuugi's position and because he was delving further under them. In annoyance, Bakura knelt on the bed and reached over, grabbing Yuugi's arms. He pulled him out of the bed to find he was tangled in the silk sheet that had been underneath the main sheet. Yuugi made a squeak-like sound as Bakura tried to take the silk sheet off of him.

"I know I'm right! If I wasn't then how come you won't let me see?" Bakura exclaimed, trying to pin Yuugi as he struggled violently.

"Why is it your business!"

"To humiliate the pharaoh, of course! If I am sure you're lovers I can hold that over his head and threaten to tell all of Egypt unless he—hey! Hold still! Stop that!" Bakura exclaimed.

Yuugi was struggling so hard, trying to get off the bed and make a run for the door. Bakura managed to grab the sheet and since Yuugi didn't want it to fall off him he held onto it. That was a mistake since Bakura lifted him back onto the bed and quickly moved over Yuugi, pinning his arms down and squeezing his hips with his legs so he couldn't move. Bakura was knelt over him, on his knees, holding Yuugi's arms above his head and keeping his legs still.

"Now let's see," Bakura smirked as he managed to rip the sheet from Yuugi's body and quickly pin him again as he struggled.

"GET OFF!" Yuugi exclaimed, blushing as the sheet was torn off his body leaving him clad in his underwear in front of Bakura.

Bakura seemed a little disappointed since he expected Yuugi to be naked.

"I told you!" Yuugi exclaimed, struggled violently again. "And why in the world would you want to see me naked!"

Bakura's expression turned into one of great annoyance. "I don't want to see you naked! If you're implying that I have some deep sexual attraction to you then you've been sleeping with the pharaoh too long!"

"Then why did you take the sheet off thinking I was naked?" Yuugi shouted, still blushing but managing to glare up at him even as he was pinned awkwardly.

"So that I could see if I was right! Not because I wanted to know what you looked like without clothes on! I should've expected that you had strange customs!" Bakura snorted. "So I take it that seeing someone naked is a sure sign that you want them from where you come from, huh? Well, just so we're clear I had no such intention. At least in my time it was no big deal to see another person naked! So quit making such a big fuss!"

"Well it is a big deal! Now that you know, get off me!"

"I'm not getting off until you tell me the truth!" Bakura snapped, keeping him pinned tightly.

Yuugi glared at him while struggling. "Why exactly do you want to blackmail Yami?"

"That's my business!" Bakura exclaimed. "Tell me, are you lovers!"

"NO!" Yuugi shouted, startling Bakura. "Now get off of me! If someone finds us in this position—"

"Oh stop making a big deal out of nothing!"

"NO! How can you be so calm? If you don't get off me right now I'll…I'll tell Ryou you have an infatuation with me," Yuugi blurted out before he could stop himself.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he leaned in toward Yuugi's face. "I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

Just as his sentence echoed, Yuugi heard something and turned to see Yami standing in the doorway staring at them. Yuugi's heart thudded loudly and he nearly screamed aloud. Bakura's eyes fell on Yami too, even as he was kneeling over Yuugi.

"Pharaoh! You—"

"YAMI WAIT!" Yuugi screamed suddenly, kicking Bakura in the stomach and causing him to fall right off the bed with a loud thud.

Yuugi leaped off the bed and ran toward Yami, feeling his eyes sting with tears that threatened to fall. He had just been thinking about how lucky he was that he had such love with Yami and about how he wanted to marry him then Yami had to find him in that position.

"Yami!" Yuugi screamed, embracing him tightly and allowing his tears to fall. "I'm sorry, please, it's not what it looks like! Please don't hate me!"

"Yuugi, calm down," Yami said gently, bending down and pulling him into a tight embrace. "What's the matter?" he asked, as Yuugi stared up into his face, sniffling.

"I thought…I thought you would be upset to see Bakura and I…like that," Yuugi sniffled again, his lip trembling. "We didn't do anything I swear. It's not how it looks, it—"

"Give it a rest!" Bakura snapped, having lifted himself off the floor, glaring. "I told you not to make a fuss! Around here being in the same room with someone even with one person undressed DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING!" he shouted. "Yami! You have to teach him not to fuss over such small things! It's annoying and I did NOT appreciate being kicked off the bed!"

Yami stood up and stared at Bakura while keeping an arm around Yuugi. "Bakura, please stop shouting, I'm right here. And you've upset Yuugi. He doesn't only come from a different country, but a different era. You can't expect him to know how everyone around here thinks, especially since it depends on the individual."

Bakura glared and stomped over toward him. "Fine, whatever! Look, we need to talk!"

"Alright, but first apologize to Yuugi. That was very rude, Bakura."

"I told him it didn't mean anything!" Bakura exclaimed, gesturing to Yuugi.

Yami nodded. "I understand, but you did hold him down without his permission and it upset him."

Bakura glared harshly at Yami then sighed in annoyance. He glanced down at Yuugi who had stopped sniffling but his eyes were still shining with tears and he pressed up against Yami's side.

"I'm sorry," he said bluntly.

Yuugi nodded curtly and Bakura's eyes went back to Yami. "Can we talk now?"

Yami smiled and nodded, glancing down at Yuugi. "Why don't you get dressed, Yuugi. I'll meet you downstairs. Ryou is down there as well and he wishes to see you."

Yuugi wiped at his eyes and smiled, relieved that everything was alright. "Okay."

Yuugi then glanced at Bakura as he turned around. "Sorry I kicked you off the bed, Bakura."

Bakura grumbled, "It's fine. I'll live."

Yuugi watched as the two of them walked out of the room. Once they left, Yuugi slumped down onto the bed, thankful that assumptions weren't made so easy, at least in Yami's time. He got up and began to get dressed, wondering why Bakura wanted to know if he and Yami made love. How would that be embarrassing? Perhaps in Yami's time, being lovers was a bad thing. Not that it mattered because they weren't lovers. Yami was his boyfriend, but still…he wondered why Bakura wanted to hold something over Yami's head in the first place. As he dressed, Yuugi thought about it for a second.

He and Yami had made love, three times total to be exact. They hadn't made love since a week ago, but they snuggled together every night and Yami was always showing him love. A couple nights ago they took a bath together again, but it was really late so Yuugi didn't ask Yami if they could make love again. He wondered what his grandpa would say if he knew he had already lost his virginity. Even though they were considered a couple, they weren't married and Yuugi was considered very young nowadays to have taken that big step. Still, he didn't regret it at all. Even Yami had been concerned about rushing things. Was he rushing their relationship? Maybe he shouldn't be thinking about marriage yet? But if they were in love and they had already made love together, why shouldn't they get married? It would only allow them to say how much they loved each other in front of everyone so that they'd be known as a couple.

Yuugi wondered how things were going with Ryou and Bakura. Though he hadn't spoken with Ryou about it, he knew Ryou really liked Bakura, probably just as much as he had liked Yami in the beginning. Maybe he was even in love too. They hadn't had time to sit down and talk much lately, but hopefully Yuugi would have time soon. Now that he thought about it, Bakura had seemed especially angry when Yuugi had told him he'd tell Ryou. He hadn't actually expected Bakura to be intimidated, but maybe Bakura liked Ryou just as much. Smiling, Yuugi came up with an instant idea. If Bakura decided to still try and delve into figuring out Yuugi and Yami's relationship and trying to humiliate Yami, then perhaps Yuugi would have to get some proof about Bakura liking Ryou so that he could have something to hold over Bakura's head. That way, Bakura wouldn't be able to humiliate Yami. And also, Yuugi would feel better about having something to hold over Bakura's head since Bakura knew more about the modern technologies than Yami. At the restaurant he had mentioned video recording devices, though he didn't know what they were called, which meant Bakura might actually try and record them making love.

Yuugi blushed in embarrassment even in the empty room. He hoped Bakura wouldn't go so low! He didn't want Bakura to see them in an intimate moment. Yuugi wouldn't go so low as that ever, even if Bakura tried to do that. All he really needed were some pictures of Bakura and Ryou together, just hugging or something. That would cause embarrassment on Bakura's part since, if he did like Ryou, he wouldn't want everyone to know he had a soft spot. Yuugi finished getting dressed and then left the room to head downstairs with everyone else.

**XXXXXX**

_The Forbidden Library_

Another book was closed and set in the stack of books that were already examined. Every book and piece of furniture in the room was covered with years upon years worth of dust and cobwebs. Isis sighed and glanced at the pile she had already looked at. Feeling a bit nervous, she looked around the room again to make sure she was alone.

She knew she had done something unspeakable. No one was allowed to go into the Forbidden Library. It had been sealed off ever since Yami's father had ruled. All the banned books and items were in the Forbidden Library, some from previous generations as well. The Forbidden Library was beneath Yami's father's tomb. She had broken into his tomb, which was against Egyptian law, but luckily she didn't have to disturb the chamber in which his body lay. Yami knew about the Forbidden Library even as a child, but it hadn't been touched in so long. It even had magical protections on the doors so no one would enter, but Isis was able to with her Millennium Item. It was something she never thought she'd do; breaking a rule against the pharaoh, but she felt she had to. The Forbidden Library was the only place that could have information on the Eternal Gem.

She accepted that once the pharaoh found out she'd have to face the consequences, but until then it would continue to be a secret, including the secret about her brother's whereabouts in his new hideout and his determination to find this Eternal Gem. Unfortunately, Isis was in a terrible predicament. Not only was she going against her pharaoh in order to help her brother, but she was going against her brother as well. For he wanted the Eternal Gem for himself, but she wasn't researching it just for him, but to find out if it was real and if it would help the dangerous problem concerning Yuugi and Ryou. She felt that very soon Yuugi and Ryou would feel the stress on their bodies from being so close to Millennium Items when their bodies couldn't handle it. At first, she thought perhaps it was fine, because they hadn't been affected when first brought close to the Millennium Items and still it didn't affect them throughout the fight with Kontar both times.

However, she was now realizing that it was a gradual process. The Millennium Items were actually draining energy from them each time they were really close to them. Yuugi would most likely start feeling it first since Yami possessed two Millennium Items. Sooner or later though, they would begin to feel weak and then they would feel unbearable pain and wouldn't even be able to be in the same room as Yami, Bakura or anyone with Millennium Items. And if nothing was done about it, eventually they would slip into a coma and die.

That was what Isis wanted to prevent. She knew once Yami found out he would want to save Yuugi at all costs, including sending him back home to Japan. It would break Yuugi's heart completely, and Ryou's and of course the pharaoh would be broken as well. If they couldn't be together it would kill them emotionally anyway. So whether they were separated or together, it would destroy them. Isis knew they would all want to remain together for eternity no matter what the costs so if this Eternal Gem was real, it might be the answer. If it was…she would be betraying her brother's trust by giving the details to Yami and helping Yami find it. She wanted to be on her brother's side, but not at the cost of lives, or the broken hearts of Yuugi, Ryou and her pharaoh. Bakura too would probably resort back to his violent stage and begin to tear apart tombs and sanctuaries. That would again cause havoc and Egypt would no longer be peaceful.

Egypt needed Yuugi and Ryou…that was why they were connected to the prophecies and the only ones in thousands of years to change a prophecy and be connected with such power. If they left it would cause great devastation, but if they stayed they would die. There was no way around it except to find a way to make Yuugi and Ryou immortal. And the only way that she saw was with this Eternal Gem that could grant any one wish.

Sighing heavily, Isis decided that she would have to continue searching through the books some other time. For the time being, she would have to put on a false smile in front of her pharaoh and the others. Soon her brother would contact her again, asking if she had had a vision or found any information on the Eternal Gem that would help him. It was hurting her to have to go against the two people she loved dearly, but it was for everyone's own good, including all of Egypt. She couldn't let the powerful bond between the Millennium Items, Ryou and Yuugi, all the people, and her pharaoh along with the rest of those owning Millennium items be broken. It would most likely prove to be another dangerous journey for her pharaoh and the others, but if they wanted eternal happiness and peace to live together and have a prospering country all at once, they needed to deal with one more dilemma. And then they would all be set free.

Blowing out the dim candle, Isis left the room, closing the door slowly once again and made her way through the tunnel of the previous ruler's tomb and headed out. She peered around the tomb's entrance to make sure no one was around to see her leave it before she closed it back up and headed in the direction of the palace. She hoped she still had some time to find information before the problem became serious. Only time would tell.

**XXXXXX**

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Hey everyone! I've gotten the sequel up sooner than expected! Hope you enjoy it! **


	2. Midnight Rendezvous

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 1: Midnight Rendezvous **

The downstairs was pretty much empty except for Fidil and Ryou, who were standing quietly talking. Ryou noticed Yuugi and smiled, waving to him. Fidil turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning prince Yuugi, and how was your sleep?"

"Great," Yuugi responded contently.

Fidil nodded, pleased. "Well, I will be in the kitchen if either of you two need me."

Ryou and Yuugi both nodded politely and watched as Fidil left. Then Ryou turned to Yuugi and his eyes lit up with mirth.

"Things have been pretty busy. I'm sorry we haven't gotten the chance to hang out much."

Yuugi waved it away, smiling. "Don't worry about it Ryou. Um, just out of curiosity, are you and Bakura a couple?"

Ryou blinked, his eyes widening in response as a faint blush appeared. He shook his head quickly, glancing down.

"No, I…I don't really know what we are. I mean, it's just…," he sighed heavily.

Yuugi's expression turned to worry and he gestured for Ryou to sit down.

"You like him, don't you?" Yuugi asked, as he sat next to his friend on the marble bench in the entrance hall.

Ryou looked up at him and nodded. "A lot, actually. It's just…I don't really know where we stand. I'm not sure of Bakura's intentions at this point."

"Have you asked him?" Yuugi questioned.

Shaking his head, Ryou's shoulders slumped. "I haven't got the courage yet. And…I'm worried about what he'll say. Bakura is so hard to read. He can be nice sometimes, but most of the time he's teasing and hints at…well…never mind," Ryou blushed, not having the courage to say Bakura hinted a lot at sexual things. "I just don't know if he likes me like that."

Yuugi glanced at him confused. "I guess I understand. I mean, Bakura doesn't really act like you are together, at least not around anyone. But to you, I mean…does he act the same when he's alone with you?"

"Kind of," Ryou said, looking down at his hands as another blush threatened to come. "I mean…we've, you know, kissed, but I really don't know if that means anything."

Yuugi's eyes widened considerably. "What do you mean you don't know? Of course that means something! Geez, I hadn't even thought you two kissed yet! And you still don't know if you're a couple?"

The question made Ryou's eyes dim and he shook his head sadly. "I really don't know Yuugi. We've kissed a few times, yes, but other than that we don't spend time together and whenever we are alone he just…teases me, or kisses me, but it's never enough to show me if he cares about me. Sometimes I feel like he's just using me."

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed sadly. "Ryou, don't think that way. If you really like him then don't give up on him. Honestly, I think Bakura likes you too, in his own way. He's not very good with showing intimate emotions, but I feel like he cares about you. Whether or not he _loves_ you, however, I can't say. That's something you're going to have to ask him."

"I know," Ryou responded quietly.

Yuugi put an arm around his friend, scooting closer. "Hey, cheer up. Just remember that Bakura's not an easy person to read. So even though he comes off as rude and sarcastic it doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you deep inside, alright?"

Ryou gave him a small smile and nodded, leaning into the one-armed hug. The two of them turned as they heard voices and saw Bakura and Yami descending down the stairs talking. Bakura seemed rather annoyed about something, but then again he was always annoyed. Taking Ryou's hand, Yuugi helped him up and they began walking toward the stairs.

"…telling you I deserve it!" Bakura hissed bitterly, crossing his arms.

Yami tilted his head at that moment and spotted Yuugi and Ryou coming toward them. Smiling brightly, his eyes softened and his attention was soon on them.

"Yuugi, Ryou, I'm glad you too finally had a chance to catch up," Yami said sincerely.

Bakura gave them both a suspicious glance, but didn't say anything. Just then, Fidil entered the room bowing toward Yami.

"Pharaoh, breakfast is ready in the dining room."

"Thank you, Fidil," Yami nodded back with a smile. "Shall we?"

Yuugi smiled up at him and they all began walking toward the kitchen. Ryou was still close to Yuugi's side, unable to look up at Bakura. He was so confused about how Bakura acted around him. The things that he did were often sexual innuendos and hints and he was almost always sarcastic. Did he actually like Ryou or…?

"Would you like to sit next to me?" Yuugi asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

Ryou blinked then smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Yuugi and Ryou sat next to one another, while Yami sat at the head. Yuugi was next to Yami on his right and Bakura was on his other side. The table was full of delectable dishes, some made with eggs, cheese, spices, bacon and other things. There were omelets, some sort of sweet dip that went over buttered cakes and of course orange juice; lots and lots of orange juice. Yami had a pitcher of it that was passed around for those that wanted to pour it on anything. Yuugi watched barely able to contain his laugher as Yami not only poured himself a glass, but soaked his cakes, omelet and fruit-filled _pavlova_ with it. He offered some to Yuugi and he accepted, but only poured a little on his cakes. Bakura even poured some on his plate.

Ryou didn't want any and he seemed to take the least amount of food compared to everyone else (whereas Bakura took the most). Occasionally, Ryou found himself lifting his gaze toward Bakura and watching him eat. Yami filled most of the silence by telling them about what he and his viziers were planning to do. They were going to host a celebration at some point, but the plans were still being discussed so no one in the city knew about it.

"When aren't you celebrating something?" Bakura asked, licking his fingers.

Yami smiled at him. "I suppose that's true. It's fun to have large gatherings and be able to talk, eat and hang out with others though."

"I'm not fond of large crowds," Bakura said, taking another large bite. "Besides, Yami, all your events are too goody-goody for me."

Yami just chuckled and went back to eating. Yuugi however gave a slight glare toward Bakura, although he didn't see it. Scrunching his face up in annoyance, Yuugi suddenly got an idea. Hiding his smile, he took a piece of his omelet and put it on his fork. With a quick snap it flung out toward Bakura and hit him straight in the forehead. Bakura snapped his head up and stared across the table at Yuugi, who quickly glanced down at his plate and pretended he was occupied with eating.

Bakura's eyes narrowed irritably and he scooped up a piece of his soggy cake with his fingers and hurled it toward Yuugi. As if timing couldn't have been worse, Yuugi lifted his head up right before the chunk of cake splattered against his cheek and mouth.

"BAKURA!" Yuugi exclaimed, his mouth dropping open.

Yami and Ryou saw the splattered gunk on his face and Ryou tried his very best not to laugh. Yami blinked, wondering what he missed.

"Bakura, Yuugi, I believe food is for eating not throwing," Yami said, trying to intervene.

Yuugi and Bakura however were too lost in their silent fuming and food fight to hear him.

Bakura sniggered and leaned forward. "I'm terribly sorry, Yuugi. I just thought you'd want some food back since some of it has appeared to _crawl_ onto my plate!"

Wiping the gunk off his face, Yuugi glared. A small smirk crossed his normally innocent features and without hesitation he picked up his glass of orange juice and jerked it toward Bakura, spilling it all over his chest.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Bakura shouted, his chair skidding backward as he stood up abruptly.

The silent war turned into a very loud one as Bakura scooped up some of everything off his place and hurled it toward Yuugi. Thinking fast, Yuugi slid down into his chair and ducked under the table. The food splattered against his chair and onto the floor, luckily missing him.

"Missed me!" Yuugi exclaimed, peeking his head up.

Bakura clenched his fists, his expression turning into one of frustration. "THAT'S IT!"

Bakura suddenly leaped over the table and Yuugi squealed, crawling under the table to get away from him. Bakura followed him quickly chasing him around the table. Fidil suddenly walked in hearing the commotion and stared at the mess.

"What is going on!" he raised his voice.

Yuugi stopped running abruptly and Bakura, who was close behind, crashed into him unable to stop that soon. The two of them tumbled to the floor with Bakura on top of Yuugi.

"Bakura! Get off me! You're heavy!" Yuugi exclaimed, trying to push him off.

"Like I wanted to fall on you!" Bakura shot back, picking himself up.

Yuugi stood up sending him a glare.

"What happened?" Fidil asked, coming closer as he stared at the floor and the table, then at all of them.

Yami and Ryou still were seated quietly in their seats. Yami stood up slowly.

"It's nothing serious, Fidil. It seems Bakura and Yuugi wanted some of each other's food and I guess they forgot how to pass it gently across the table."

Yuugi inwardly chuckled, knowing that Yami probably didn't know what food fights were. Ryou stared down at his plate hiding his smile and Bakura continued to send glares at Yuugi.

Fidil blinked. "Oh, I see. Well, if you're all finished here perhaps we should get it cleaned up."

"We'll help since we caused it," Yuugi added. "Won't we Bakura?"

"It wasn't my fault! You started it!" Bakura seethed, bending down toward him with narrowed eyes.

Yuugi glanced up at him innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bakura began shaking with frustration and annoyance and Yuugi just gave him a smile.

"It's alright prince Yuugi. We will get it cleaned up," Fidil said kindly, smiling slightly.

It seemed that Fidil understood what happened. He nodded toward them all to let them know if they were done they could leave. Ryou and Yami stood up and Yuugi immediately grasped Yami's hand as they all walked out. Bakura was grumbling under his breath, but Yuugi ignored him.

"That was an interesting breakfast," Yami chuckled, glancing down at Yuugi who smiled up at him.

"And delicious," Ryou added as he was unable to contain his grin.

"That's the last time I eat with you, Yuugi!" Bakura snapped.

Yuugi turned as they continued walking and stuck his tongue out at Bakura. Yami didn't notice since he was facing ahead, but Ryou saw it. He chuckled lightly, glancing at Bakura to see his face turn red with anger. Bakura's eyes locked onto his and Ryou felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly turned back to the front unable to hold the gaze for long.

"Yuugi, the meeting has been moved a little bit earlier. I have to run a couple errands first, if you'd like to come with me."

Yuugi's eyes brightened immediately. "I'd love to!"

Bakura snorted. "Don't make me sick."

Yuugi glanced over his shoulder and sent him a glare.

Yami, oblivious to the exchange, turned to Ryou and Bakura.

"If you two want you can ask Fidil to arrange horses for you if you'd like to get for a while. Or you can remain here, whatever you like. I'm sorry that we haven't had long to stay together."

"It's alright," Ryou smiled sincerely. "I'll be fine here."

Yami nodded. "And you Bakura?"

"Apparently, first I have to get cleaned up," he quipped sarcastically, sending another glare toward Yuugi. "And then I'll probably take a nap, pharaoh, so don't worry about me. I won't do anything to your precious palace while you're gone."

Yami chuckled lightly. "I wasn't concerned, Bakura. Very well, I guess I will see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Ryou!" Yuugi exclaimed, giving his friend a hug. "Oh, you're coming to the duel right?"

Ryou blinked. "What duel?"

"Jou sent me a letter, I forgot to tell you! Kaiba wants to duel me in two days and if I don't show up, well…you know how Kaiba is."

Ryou's eyes widened. "He wants to have _another_ duel with you? Wow…Of course I'll come!"

Yuugi grinned brightly. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Ryou nodded and waved, watching them leave. At first he was worried about being left alone with Bakura, but when he turned he saw that Bakura was already half way up the stairs probably heading to the showers. Sighing heavily, Ryou decided to go to the gardens and help some of the viziers plant flowers. It was always relaxing to be outside in the sunshine with flowers blooming everywhere. He'd just have to wait to deal with Bakura.

**XXXXX**

_The Secret Temple—5:30 p.m._

Yuugi clutched Yami's hand tightly as they made their way inside the beautiful archway of the temple. It was a huge temple—with a very tall ceiling and beautifully carved pillars around the room. There were candles and lights too all around. There was a purple velvet carpet in the center of the isle leading up to a platform with statues. And there, several figures stood conversing. Yuugi recognized Hadi and the other two men, which he had met the first time he had come to Egypt. Isis strangely wasn't there, but the familiar man Shadi was. And then there was one more man, one Yuugi had never seen before. He had dark tan skin like Yami's and he had a couple symbols etched into his face. His eyes were oval but the color was a light hazel making his appearance seem very exotic. His hair was dark and a bit long down to at most the middle of his neck. He was wearing a long cloak like the rest of them.

All eyes lifted as Yami approached and all of them bowed to him. Hadi's eyes fell onto Yuugi and he smiled slightly and nodded. Yuugi nodded back thankful that Hadi trusted him now. The men continued to talk all except one: the one Yuugi hadn't met yet.

"Pharaoh," the exotic young man greeted.

"Mahado," Yami smiled back. "This is Yuugi," Yami introduced.

Mahado's eyes locked onto Yuugi's and for a moment he couldn't breathe. The man appeared to be sending off great waves of power, although Yuugi couldn't see a Millennium Item on him.

"H-how do you do?" Yuugi bowed politely.

Mahado bowed slightly then turned his gaze to Yami. "May I speak with him alone, pharaoh?"

Yami nodded, taking Yuugi's hand and leading him forward.

"Yuugi, I must go speak with Shadi and the others. I'll leave you with my trusted friend Mahado."

Yuugi nodded wordlessly and gave Yami a small smile. He watched him walk toward the other group before trailing his eyes back to the mysterious man before him.

Mahado's eyes stayed locked onto his face. "I know we have never met before this, Yuugi, but I have heard everything about you from Yami, Shadi and Isis. You possess great bravery."

Yuugi blushed awkwardly. "Thank you."

"Are you aware of the duel with a man named Seto Kaiba?" he asked.

Yuugi stared up at him with wide eyes. "Yes."

Mahado nodded. "You must know that it is because of me that you are having this duel."

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I have not been in Egypt for very long," he began, staring at him evenly. "Ever since the pharaoh was reawakened I have been traveling far and wide trying to understand this prophecy. I was in search of the Orb and tracked down a powerful man named Kaiba. He didn't know who I really was. I told him I was a business man, but I made a deal with him. He was going to give me access to his technology, in which I could search for the Orb using that. And in return he told me the only thing he wanted was a rematch in a duel with a boy named Yuugi Mutoh. I agreed immediately, because finding the Orb was my top priority. I lied to him saying that I knew this boy, since it seemed that Kaiba assumed everyone did anyway, and told him I'd give the message to the boy. However, I didn't realize that the same person he wanted to duel was the boy who had awakened the pharaoh. I am sorry, but I cannot go back on my promise."

Yuugi shook his head smiling. "It's alright, I understand. I've dueled Kaiba twice before so I can do it again. It's no big deal. I mean, I still love dueling, but obviously now my main joy and concern is with Yami and Egypt. However, knowing how to duel is even important here. After all, Kontar even used Shadow Games to duel," Yuugi shivered. "I'm glad I didn't have to duel him."

Mahado's eyes shone in the dark and he nodded. "I understand. Shadow Games are very dangerous indeed. However, even though nowadays dueling isn't dangerous, I would like it if you allowed me to watch your duel."

"Of course! I'd like that," Yuugi smiled.

Mahado gave him a subtle smile though his eyes remained unblinking. Yuugi felt somewhat intimidated by him but tried his best not to show it. Luckily, Yami walked over to them a minute later.

"It appears that the Dagger has still been unsuccessful," Yami sighed.

Mahado nodded toward him gravely. "Unfortunately, it is proving to be much more powerful than we imagined."

Yami stared back grimly. "Yes, we'll have to find another way. For now though let's end this meeting. There's nothing we can do."

Mahado nodded in agreement and turned to walk away. Before he turned completely he glanced back at Yuugi.

"Until the duel then, prince."

Yuugi blushed at the name as Mahado walked away and Yami glanced down at him smiling.

"I see you've agreed to let him come."

Yuugi blinked. "Of course. I didn't think he needed my permission."

Yami chuckled. "It's just courtesy, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled up at him and leaned against him. "So the meeting's over then?"

"For now," Yami answered. "Are you ready?"

Yuugi nodded and remained by Yami's side all the way back to the palace. They climbed the stairs together to their bedroom and once there Yuugi collapsed on the bed. Yami began undressing and changing into his sleep robe.

"I guess I'll have to start looking at my deck and forming a new strategy. I really don't know what Kaiba will have in store for me," Yuugi thought aloud.

Yami turned, clipping his robe together and approached the bed.

"Are you worried?"

Yuugi sat up and shrugged. "A little, I guess. Mostly because Kaiba wants to humiliate him in front of the world. He's a little bitter about his past defeats."

Yami's eyebrows rose a bit but he smiled knowingly. "You'll need to get some sleep then."

Yuugi sighed. "I still have tomorrow to prepare. Besides, I won't be able to get to sleep right away. I'm always edgy before a duel, especially since I haven't dueled in a while."

Yami stood up and smiled down at him. "I have an idea that might help you relax."

Curiously, Yuugi watched as Yami headed into the bathroom and a few minutes later came out with several bottles of unknown concoctions.

"What are those?"

"Body oils to help massage and cleanse the skin," Yami replied, setting the bottles down on the bureau. "Whenever I was stressed out my viziers would massage my muscles and it would relax me."

Yuugi's eyes lit up in excitement. "I'm going to get a massage?"

Yami chuckled deeply and nodded, his eyes glowing with mirth. "Yes, if that's what you'd like."

"Definitely!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Should I just lie on the bed?"

"Yes, that will do," Yami smiled. "Here," he said, handing him a towel. "You'll need to take off your robes."

Blushing faintly, Yuugi nodded and began undressing. Yami had seen him naked several times and they had even made love so he didn't know why he was still shy at times. Once all his clothes were off, Yuugi wrapped the small towel around his waist and lay face down on the bed.

"Is this alright, Yami?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Yes," Yami replied gently. "It might be a little cold at first."

There was amusement in his tone, but Yuugi hardly noticed it. He could only feel his heart pounding in his chest. Why was he so nervous? It was just a massage. He felt the bed move as Yami positioned himself beside him. A cold feeling tickled his skin as natural oil was poured on his skin. The coldness subsided almost immediately and Yuugi sighed, relaxing his muscles. Yami's warm hands came down on his back and began kneading his muscles gently. His fingers stroked along every inch of skin, including down his spine. Yuugi shut his eyes as Yami's fingers worked up his back slowly but firmly reaching up to his shoulders and beginning to massage his neck. His fingers then worked back down and didn't stop at the bottom of his spine. Yuugi's eyes fluttered open, even as his head was down, turned to the left, sensing as Yami's warm and strong fingers cascaded to his buttocks region, massaging him thoroughly, and continuing to his thighs.

Yuugi took in a shaky breath as the feel of Yami's hands began to make him feel a lot warmer than he should have. Yami's hands were so warm…and so gentle, but his touch felt so good. Yuugi stifled a gasp as Yami's fingers strayed from his calves back up to his thighs and began massaging while lifting up the towel a tiny bit to get higher. Yuugi held his breath hoping Yami's hands wouldn't go any higher otherwise he definitely wouldn't be in the mood for a massage. He was a bit surprised when Yami's fingers pulled away, and even a tad bit disappointed.

"You can turn over now," Yami said softly.

Yuugi blinked and then complied, turning over to lie on his back. Yami smiled down at him and poured some fragrance cream into his hands. He rubbed them together and Yuugi couldn't help but arch a bit as Yami's hands glided over his chest. The fingers worked on his shoulders and chest area for some time before gliding down to his stomach. Yuugi let out a soft giggle since it tickled and Yami just chuckled richly, his eyes alight with amusement. Then his fingers moved down to his hips briefly and then began massaging the front of his thighs. Yami's fingers again lifted up the towel and began kneading the muscles on his inner thigh. Yuugi suppressed the groan that almost escaped his lips. He shut his eyes trying not to be aroused by the movements but it was nearly impossible.

Yuugi unconsciously spread his legs farther as Yami's fingers trailed over to his other leg, massaging the thigh region. Yami's fingers found a tight area in his inner thigh and began pressing firmly. His fingers roved around his upper thigh and slid to the back where his fingers kneaded the very top of his thigh, nearly touching his butt.

"Yami," Yuugi breathed, arching a bit.

Yami stopped his movements and locked eyes with him, blinking. "Yes, Yuugi?"

Yuugi sighed heavily, taking deep breaths as he swallowed. "Yami, this is _not_ relaxing. It's arousing."

Yami let out a deep laugh. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. Perhaps then I should stop."

"No, continue," Yuugi breathed, smiling at him coyly.

Yami raised an eyebrow then smiled gently. "Very well. Where would you like me to begin?"

Still smiling, Yuugi bent his knees up which caused the towel to hike up a bit further. Chuckling, Yami poured some more cream onto his hands and started from the bottom on his calves before slowly moving upward. Yuugi's eyes fluttered closed as Yami massaged his bent knees and then continued upward toward his thighs. Yuugi arched as Yami very skillfully slipped his fingers beneath the towel and began massaging higher and higher. He stopped at Yuugi's pubic bone and then slipped to the side to massage his inner thigh, just barely brushing up between his legs. Yuugi could feel his arousal growing and gripped the bed cover as Yami's fingers moved deftly around his thigh. Both of Yami's hands lay on Yuugi's thigh now and he began pushing the towel up slowly. Yuugi's eyes fluttered back open, though he was in a daze now, and he let out a soft groan as the towel began coming up higher and higher. In just a few seconds it would reach the top and allow Yami to see his desire. Yuugi spread his thighs apart as the towel began reaching the top and Yuugi arched up getting even more aroused as the towel was so close to revealing his desire…

A sudden loud knocking broke Yuugi's euphoric trance and his eyes snapped open. Yami's hands remained on his thighs but his head had turned toward the door in surprise. The towel was up so high it was just, _just_ barely there. Yuugi let out a disappointed sound in the back of his throat, feeling painfully aroused.

Yami turned back to Yuugi and pulled his towel down then helped him into a sitting position. Before Yami got up from the bed to answer the door, as another knock sounded, Yuugi wrapped his arms around his chest and brought him closer.

"Yami," Yuugi breathed. "Do you have to answer it?"

Yami's eyes softened and he brushed his smooth fingers, still smelling of the sweet lotion, across his neck and up to his cheek.

"I'm afraid I do. It could be Fidil with some news from Isis."

For the first time, Yuugi gave him a small pout. "But Yami, I really, _really_ want to make love with you right now."

Pulling him in close, Yami smiled down at him. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't expect any visitors after the meeting, Yuugi. It's my fault. I should've warned you that sometimes after meetings new information will come up and they'll alert me. I've been lucky so far though; they haven't needed to wake us up in the middle of the night. But I must answer this," Yami whispered, bending down and capturing his lips in a sweet, soft kiss. "Will you forgive me?" he added, when they had broken apart.

Yuugi gave him a sweet smile and brought a hand up to Yami's cheek. "I always can forgive you, Yami. Just promise to make it up to me," Yuugi gave him another coy smile.

Yami chuckled and bent down to kiss Yuugi's forehead. "I will. For now, though, if you'd like to you can ask Fidil for some ice cream while I'm gone. I don't know how long I'll be."

The knocking became pounding and Yami turned, glancing down once more at Yuugi and kissing his cheek. Yuugi was disappointed when Yami released him and watched as he walked over to the door. He opened it and Bakura appeared looking very disgruntled. He walked right in without asking, crossing his arms over his chest. He caught sight of Yuugi on the bed clad in only a towel and smirked.

"Have I interrupted something?" he asked in an amused tone.

Yuugi sent him an annoyed glare. "Yes, you have. I was getting a massage."

Bakura's eyebrows rose. "Well, aren't you a spoiled little prince."

"Bakura," Yami said gently, "what is it?"

Bakura turned to him. "Mahado wants to see you. He says it's urgent."

Yami nodded. "Alright, thank you."

"Wait, Yami," Bakura said, grasping his arm before he could walk by. "Has anything changed yet?"

Yami glanced at him and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Bakura. The answer still remains the same."

Bakura gave him an angry glare. "You mean to tell me even after discussing _everything_ with them it's still a no?"

Yami gave him a sympathetic look, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I tried, Bakura. I told you it wouldn't be easy."

Bakura looked away, glaring but didn't push Yami's hand off his shoulder. For a minute, Yami just stared at him then tilted his head back toward Yuugi and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Yuugi."

"Okay," Yuugi gave him a smile back, watching as he turned around and left the room.

Bakura remained standing nearby the door with his arms crossed and thoroughly irritated expression on his face. His eyes locked back onto Yuugi and he uncrossed his arms.

"So, a massage huh? Let me guess, it's because of that duel that's coming up, right?"

Yuugi got up from the bed and retrieved a velvet bath robe to tie around himself so he didn't feel so naked in front of him.

"Yes, it was," Yuugi said casually, thankful that Bakura didn't start teasing about him and Yami possibly doing things other than that. "So, just out of curiosity, are you coming to watch me duel?"

Bakura shrugged. "Probably. I have nothing better to do. Besides, I'd like to see how dueling is nowadays, without the shadow realm."

Yuugi nodded giving him a small smile of understanding. Bakura's eyes trailed over to the bureau where the creams and body oils were.

"Are you still using those?" he asked, gesturing over to them.

Yuugi glanced over at them then back at Bakura, blinking curiously, and shook his head.

"No, you can go ahead and take them."

Bakura nodded and approached the bureau taking one of the creams and a body oil tube. He then headed back toward the door.

"Bakura?" Yuugi called out and Bakura hesitated turning back toward him. "Just wondering, how come you need those?"

An amused smile crossed his features. "Because you're not the only one who needs pampering prince."

Yuugi blinked as Bakura exited, shutting the door behind him. Sighing, Yuugi reached over to the small antique phone by the bedside, which had been put in there recently a couple months ago by Yami's viziers so he could contact them easier, and called down to the kitchen asking for some chocolate, strawberry and coconut ice cream to be brought up to him. Yuugi waited patiently and was surprised when a knock came at the door two minutes later. He jumped up and opened it seeing Fidil standing there.

"Here you are prince Yuugi," he smiled down at him, handing him several pints.

"Thanks Fidil!" Yuugi smiled. "Are you by any chance coming to see me duel?"

Fidil smiled sadly. "Unfortunately I can't since there are some things that need to be taken care of around here. While the pharaoh is gone the palace will need to be looked after as well. So I can't leave, but you can tell me all about it when you get back."

Smiling, Yuugi nodded and bid him goodnight as he shut the door. Yuugi leaned against the pillows, opening the strawberry ice cream first and taking a bite. He relaxed, resting and enjoying the ice cream. It made him melt, almost like Yami had when he touched him. Yuugi blushed even though no one else was in the room. He had never been that aroused by Yami's touch before. Perhaps it was because it was no longer his first time being touched by him or making love. The first time had been slow and awkward but still just as passionate. However, now that he was past the awkward first stage, his love appeared to be growing even more for Yami, if that were possible. He didn't think it was humanly possible to love somebody so much as he did Yami, but apparently it was. Not only was his love growing in desire, so that a simple touch from Yami sent his nerves on fire, but also his love was growing even deeper; that was why he wanted so much to marry Yami. Yuugi sighed heavily and leaned back into the pillows. They probably wouldn't get to make love that night, but he was happy just knowing he and Yami shared such intimate and powerful love. His mind drifted to Bakura as he continued to eat the ice cream. He wondered why Bakura wanted the massaging oils.

**XXXXX**

It was a little past midnight now, but still he couldn't get to sleep. Ryou sighed heavily, leaning back against his pillows. His conversation with Yuugi earlier had made him feel a little better, but he was still wary. Yuugi's love with Yami was no doubt true love. So what was this thing he had with Bakura? If only he had the courage to ask him.

A soft knock at his door made him jump slightly. Hesitating, Ryou slid from his bed and approached the door, opening it a crack. His eyes widened as he saw Bakura standing outside.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered.

"Yes. Are you going to let me in?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ryou blushed slightly and opened the door. Bakura stepped in and Ryou noticed he was carrying some bottles in his hands.

"What are those?" Ryou asked, closing the door.

"They're for you," Bakura smirked. "I thought you might need a massage to help relax you."

Ryou felt his heart jump. "A massage? Um…this late?"

Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes this late. Do you want one or not?"

Ryou glanced down as another blush formed. "Uh, sure."

"Alright. Lie down on the bed face down. And take off your shirt."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest but Bakura was already setting the bottles down and opening them. Swallowing thickly, Ryou unbuttoned his shirt and slowly walked over to the bed, lying face down. He heard Bakura moving around and then felt the bed jerk as he sat down beside Ryou's legs. Warm hands were suddenly caressing his back and Ryou blushed against the pillow. Bakura's hands moved all around his back cascading down to his lower back then back up. Ryou knew he was a bit tense since he hadn't been getting to sleep very well so Bakura's firm massaging was a great relief for his muscles. However…Ryou was a little confused about why Bakura was suddenly there with him giving him a massage.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Bakura asked, breaking the silence.

Ryou blinked, feeling his heat racing. "What?"

"It just seems like whenever I'm around you, you tend to ignore me."

"No, I'm not ignoring you," Ryou said quickly.

Bakura's hands stopped moving and Ryou suddenly felt more weight as Bakura leaned down toward his ear.

"Then why haven't we had any time alone?" he whispered seductively.

Ryou gulped, afraid that Bakura would do something like this. He had been avoiding him since he wasn't sure of his intentions. He wanted to make sure Bakura wasn't just using him to try and sleep with him. He needed to know if this was real, but…

"Well?"

Ryou felt Bakura's hands begin to massage his lower back. "I've just been really busy helping Fidil out, that's all. I didn't know you wanted time with me."

"Of course I do. Don't you remember I told you we should finish what we started?" Bakura said as his hands moved to Ryou's hips.

Ryou felt his heart pounding in his chest. Is that why Bakura had come to see him? To try and get him to have sex with him? Ryou's nose began to sting as tears threatened to come, but he didn't let them. Ryou let out a sound of surprise as he was suddenly grabbed and turned over. He blinked wide-eyed and Bakura leaned over him, a smirk on his face. Ryou had no time to respond as Bakura pressed his lips against his and continued to massage him in the front. His fingers roved over Ryou's chest, touching and caressing him all over. Bakura's lips opened on his and his tongue slipped into Ryou's mouth. Ryou made a sound in the back of his throat and was caught off guard as Bakura's tongue started to caress his. Ryou's eyes fluttered closed as their lips roved over each other's passionately. He was beginning to relax until Bakura's fingers trailed over the hem of his pants. Ryou's eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss.

"Bakura, stop!" he exclaimed, suddenly bending his knee up and kicking Bakura in the stomach.

Bakura made a grunt and slid off the bed, landing with a thud. Ryou sat up abruptly surprised that he had actually kicked him. Bakura stood up quickly sending an irritated glance at him.

"I'm _really_ getting sick of being kicked off the bed! What is it, kick Bakura day!"

Ryou was confused by that comment, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"No, Bakura, it's not that…it's…it's…," Ryou glanced down, his eyebrows furrowing sadly. "I'm not ready for that."

Bakura stared at him evenly then crossed his arms. "Well you could've said no to the massage," he said, heading toward the door.

He walked out of the room without a glance back toward him and Ryou pulled his knees up to his chest and began to sob quietly. That had to be the proof. Bakura only wanted him for sex…it wasn't love at all.

Outside the room, Bakura stomped away from the door all the way to his room. He shut his door, stripping his clothes off and throwing them aside. He then slipped on a pair of tight, silk underwear, which he normally wore to bed and lay down. For a few minutes, he stared up at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with that boy!" Bakura hissed out in the darkness. "I'm never nice to anyone and I volunteer to give him a massage and end getting kicked off the bed again! How in the world does Yami do it!"

He sat up angrily, glaring in the darkness. His mind pictured Yuugi sitting on the bed clad in only a towel giving Yami a loving look. Growling in annoyance, Bakura slumped back down onto the bed. Yuugi's friend was too confusing. One minute he seemed like he enjoyed it and then next he didn't. It was irritating and frustrating, especially when Bakura often had erotic dreams about him.

Clenching his jaw, Bakura glared up at the ceiling. "Why can't I get that boy out of my head!"

Bakura had no choice. He'd have to talk to Yami the next day and confront him about how he easily persuaded Yuugi to comply with intimate things. He really hated having to resort to Yami; it was almost like asking him for…_advice_! It pained him to do it, but right now he was too frustrated to care. Sighing irritably, Bakura closed his eyes and rolled over not looking forward to the morning.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note: **I know it seems like so far it's mostly about emotions and the plot hasn't really started yet, but fear not! Next chapter will be Yuugi's duel with Kaiba among other things that will begin the plot development. It will start out slow but it will pick up pretty quick.

To Reviewers: 

**Kari-Sama: **Hehehe, thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! I think it will be just as good as the first two, especially since it's going to finalize everything and bring this mini-series to a closure. Yes, Yami is very understanding, ne? And don't worry there will be much romance to come! It's actually going to be more romantic than the other two since Kontar's not involved, but there will still be some suspense and action! I hope to update this very shortly!

**Celeste-the-Hikari: **I'm glad you're liking this so far! I hope it'll be just as good as the other two and bring this mini-series to a perfect closure. Yes, poor Isis has a bumpy road ahead of her and the others too once they find out the problem. Yes, continue to guess at what might happen:-)

**SilverWing147: **Hehehe! I'm glad you liked the scene with Yuugi and Bakura. This story is a bit different because it's mainly romance and humor. So I hope there will be many more amusing scenes. :-)

**Sansi: **Yeppers! I can just see Yuugi and Yami getting married. It's just so kawaii! Tehehehe! And yes, Bakura is Bakura…he seems to be having trouble with the whole relationship thing. But I like making him suffer. It's fun:-) Oh and yes, Merry Christmas to you too!

**Yamiyugifanadic: **I'm glad you like it so far! Oh yes, I know exactly what you mean. Don't worry, there is NOT going to be a fourth installment to this mini-series. This story probably won't turn out to be as long as the others either, we'll see. It's mainly to show the progression of the relationships and solve the immortality problem. It'll just finalize everything for a perfect closure. :-)

**Atemu** **Yugi Lover34: **Yes, poor Isis. She'll have a bumpy road ahead of her, but don't worry. This isn't an angsty story whatsoever! And Merry Christmas to you too!

**SpufFan: **I'm really glad you like it so far! Yes, hopefully this story will be the perfect way to close up this mini-series:-)


	3. A Treacherous Duel

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 2: A Treacherous Duel**

_The sky was completely cloudless and the sun was so bright the entire city appeared to be glowing. Though the entire city was glowing, all its citizens were packed outside the palace walls standing in amazement at the view before them. Bundles and pillars and baskets of flowers covered the area. Petals were scattered down the velvet purple rug that traveled from the palace entrance doors all the way down the steps to the ground. Two glass stands sparkled in the sunlight, standing on either side of the palace doors with roses bunching up out of the top. There were ribbons and trinkets of gold decorating the doors, pillars, and the stands. _

_Cheering and clapping began as Yami strode up the carpet toward the top of the stairs. He had on a magnificent robe that glimmered in the sunlight and flowed out around him. His crown was beaming in the light and his Millennium Pyramid shone as well. He stood by the stands as several of his most trusted friends and viziers stood before the glass stands as well. Everyone waited until the palace doors opened and gasps and awes sounded. Stepping out of the entryway was Yuugi, dressed in the finest of robes. It was a glorious dove-white robe made completely out of velvet with a silk ribbon around his waist and a Blue Topaz jewel holding his robe together. His crown was glimmering as well and he had a wreath of pink, white and yellow Lotus flowers pinned in his hair with pearls attached to it. Blushing, Yuugi stepped out farther and cheering and clapping began again loudly as cameras flashed all around him. _

_Yuugi's eyes caught Yami's soft gaze and he blushed darker. Yami smiled so lovingly and held out a hand, gesturing for him to come forward. Yuugi tentatively walked toward him and grasped his hand. Yami helped him to his spot, which was next to him. They were facing the front as Fidil and Isis smiled at them and began a ritual in Egyptian. Then they turned to face one another and Yuugi could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Yami's gentle crimson eyes gazed down at him. Yuugi could see his eyes so brilliantly against his bronze complexion and he nearly melted on the spot. He couldn't hear any words being spoken, if Fidil or Isis were even still reading anything. All he could do was to stare into Yami's face and feel his heart swell with such powerful emotion. Yami's gaze softened and he reached a hand to touch Yuugi's face. He stroked his cheek and then moved down to his chin. Grasping his chin softly, Yami began to lean down. Yuugi glanced at the hand on his chin to see a gorgeous ring glimmering in the sunlight, though he couldn't make out any details. He hadn't even remembered saying vows or exchanging rings. He was just entranced by Yami's every move and every curve of his body. Yuugi closed his eyes leaning up toward Yami's face, feeling excitement explode throughout him as he realized that their love was known to all of Egypt and it was to be everlasting. _

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open as the dream ended before he was even able to touch his lips to Yami's. It took him a minute to realize that he had just had a dream—a dream that had become much more frequent. He was marrying Yami in his dream and there were a lot more details in this dream. It had looked and felt real; he had actually _seen_ what he was wearing and some of the decorations around. Sighing blissfully, Yuugi turned over to stare at Yami who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled gently hoping that someday soon he'd have the courage to propose to him, but for now he needed to concentrate on getting ready for the duel. It was to be the next morning and Yuugi knew if he wasn't prepared Kaiba would most likely win. After all, he had gone through great trouble to plan this and was going to have it broadcasted live so there was no doubt he had gotten together a much stronger deck from before.

Yuugi slipped out of the warm bed and walked over to the desk where he had put his cards. Sitting down in the comfortable chair he began flipping through them to make sure the plan he was thinking of would work even if Kaiba tried to prevent it. He had gone through it a number of times in his head and he was certain it would prove successful, but…at the same time he didn't know if Kaiba had gotten new cards in his deck or what he had in store for him.

_But I've always just trusted my cards. I can't give up on them now. After all, even though I'm going to live in Egypt from now on, that doesn't mean I'd like to give up the title as the King of Games. I rather like that title. Besides, dueling is still just as important to me, even though I'm not entering into many tournaments. I can still enter into some to keep the title I earned and I know Yami will support me all the way. Whenever we have time we can always take a break from duties here and go so I can duel or even watch a Duel Championship. _

Yuugi didn't realize how long he had been lost in thought and staring down at his cards until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Glancing up he saw Yami smiling down at him. Yami's eyes locked onto the cards in his hands and he brushed some of Yuugi's bangs away from his face.

"I see you're studying your cards again. Do you feel ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Yuugi sighed, putting his cards back together and setting them on the desk. "I don't know why Kaiba is so obsessed with defeating me and trying to make me look like a fool. Even if I did lose a match it wouldn't be like everyone would hate me or ridicule me the rest of my life like he seems to think."

Yami's eyes narrowed and Yuugi could tell Yami wasn't very happy with how Kaiba was. Yuugi just gave him a reassuring smile and leaned into his soft touch as he continued to stroke his face. Yuugi let out a yawn and closed his eyes, enjoying Yami's touch.

"So, are there any meetings tonight or anything?"

He heard Yami chuckle softly. "No, there's not. I made sure that anything that was today was moved for later since I know you needed a day to relax and get prepared for your duel. I want your mind and body to be well rested and ready for tomorrow."

Yuugi's eyes opened and he stared up into Yami's face lovingly. Yuugi grasped his hand and pulled him down nuzzling against his neck.

"Thank you Yami. Does this mean you'll relax with me?"

"Yes," Yami laughed lightly.

Yuugi grinned up at him. "So, can we do _anything_?"

Yami's smile broadened and he nodded. "Anything you desire, Yuugi."

A coy smile flickered across his face and Yuugi turned to face Yami properly, bringing a hand up to brush his hair away from his face. Yuugi stared into his eyes deeply before glancing at the crown upon his forehead. Leaning down, Yuugi kissed the crown then moved down over his nose to his mouth. He felt Yami's lips curl into a smile as he pressed his lips upon his. Yami moved his arm around Yuugi's waist, holding him close as they continued to kiss passionately. Yuugi tilted his head sideways and opened his mouth wide. As Yami's lips opened a bit, Yuugi quickly allowed his tongue to slip inside. Yami groaned in the back of his throat and leaned forward, pushing a hand behind Yuugi's head as their tongues caressed together.

Their intense kiss broke and Yuugi smiled at him, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Can we stay up here together and order ice cream while we talk and kiss?" Yuugi asked, blushing faintly.

Yami chuckled and brought Yuugi's face closer to him, his eyes twinkling with happiness and amusement.

"Yes, we can," he said, planting a kiss on Yuugi's nose.

Yuugi leaned his head against Yami's chest and sighed contently. "You can also look at my cards and let me know if my strategy seems good."

Yami stroked his fingers through Yuugi's hair, smiling. "I would gladly do that for you."

"Great!" Yuugi exclaimed brightly as he stared up into Yami's face. "Can I call down to the kitchen to ask for some ice cream to be brought up now?"

Yami nodded with a grin and Yuugi kissed his cheek and then rushed over to the phone. He was so excited to be spending the day with Yami just being able to rest with him, kiss him and talk to him about how he's feeling about the duel. That would definitely relax him. Yuugi blushed, knowing that he really had wanted to make love to Yami that day, but truthfully they hadn't made love that long ago and Yuugi didn't want their relationship to turn into lust. It would only be able to turn into lust in the beginning when their relationship was still new and Yuugi was still getting used to experiencing sex and other intimate emotions. That's why he wanted to wait…he wanted to wait until the time when he asked Yami to marry him. Then, if he said yes, they could make love after the wedding. It would be so romantic that way! Yuugi grinned and picked up the phone, pressing the button for the kitchen. He was so happy that he was certain no matter what Kaiba had in store for him he'd be able to get through it and win a victory; he would win for himself and for Yami.

**XXXXXX**

The alley was dark and deserted; Isis was almost sure she was in the wrong place. A note had come to her a little while earlier, telling her to meet in this alley. She knew it was her brother, since she recognized the handwriting, but she had gotten there and seen no one. Soft footsteps sounded behind her and Isis wheeled around as her eyes searched for the source. A slim figure came out in the open, though Isis wasn't sure where the person came from. The hood was pulled down and Isis blinked, recognizing the figure as Mai—the young woman who was friends with her brother.

"Thank you for coming Isis," Mai smiled brilliantly, her red lipstick shining even in the dark. "Please follow me. Marik is waiting."

Isis wordlessly followed her into the back of the alley. They reached a dead end and Isis wondered where Mai was leading her. She was about to ask when Mai pressed a hand against the wall. The tiles began to flicker and then it vanished altogether and in its place a door appeared. Isis' surprise didn't last long; she knew Marik was still using his Millennium Rod to hide his whereabouts. Isis just wasn't sure whether to trust Mai or not. She had been wary about the girl ever since Marik introduced her years ago. Mai gestured to the door and Isis walked forward. She glanced at Mai as she turned the knob and then stepped inside. She felt Mai step behind her and the door vanished. A cold wind swept around them and Isis shut her eyes, realizing they were being transported to Marik's hideout.

When she opened her eyes she was in a tall spacious room; it wasn't just any room though. It was a library—one she had never seen before. There were shelves upon shelves of books and even tables littered with papers. Stepping forward Isis saw a cloaked figure standing in the center of the room.

"Marik I have brought her," Mai said.

The figure turned and Marik laid eyes on her, smiling. "Good. Thank you Mai."

"You're welcome darling," she winked, blowing him a kiss.

Marik nearly rolled his eyes, but just gestured for Isis to come forward. Isis glanced up at the tall ceiling as Mai took her leave and approached her brother.

"Marik what is this place?"

"It's my hideout," he said simply.

"Yes, but why are you using a library as one?"

Marik's lips curled in amusement. "Dear sister, this isn't a library. Well, perhaps I have turned it into one, but it didn't start out as one. It was an abandoned church room that I found completely boarded up on the other side of town. I took the church and transported it with my Millennium Rod to this hidden location. I believe there is a small gas station that is being built in its place now. No one seems to care that it's suddenly gone missing. And even if the pharaoh finds out about it and gets suspicious he won't be able to track it."

"I see," Isis said quietly.

Marik closed the book he was holding and turned to face her. "So, have you found out anything?"

"Well, I…I went to the Forbidden Library," she whispered, pulling out some papers. "I found some interesting things about this Eternal Gem and a woman named Queen Elmina. And also…I found this scrap of paper that's very worn out and torn, but I wasn't sure what it was. It was just in the book that had mentioned Queen Elmina," she finished, handing it all over to him.

Marik took several minutes to look through the items she brought and suddenly his lips curled into a smile and a loud laugh escaped his lips. Isis blinked, puzzled and Marik held up the small torn piece of paper.

"This is it, Isis! You've found something! With some of the records I've found from all over the world, which Mai has been helping me, I discovered some things too. Queen Elmina was a queen who ruled a small island. The reason why she wasn't documented as a queen was because she wasn't technically royalty, at least not from Europe or Ireland or any place. The people on the small island just called her Queen Elmina because she was the prettiest woman there and incredibly bright. Anyway, Mai and I found this out by sneaking into old libraries from around the world and we came to Greece and found this information out. The island was never named anything because no one believed it was an island. The people who lived on the island didn't want any strangers coming so they made it appear to be an abandoned, dirty, wasteland. But really, the island itself is underground with flowing rivers and plans and everything. The only person who knew about this was Queen Elmina's lover, who had eventually left the island because he was to be killed by the queen's husband. He made it look like a suicide, jumping into the water to be eaten by sharks, but truthfully he was picked up by a ship which had spotted him later on.

"He wrote in a very peculiar language, I'm not sure exactly what combination of language they spoke, but I used my Millennium Rod to translate this tattered journal that I found. It wasn't the one I gave you though. The journal I gave you to look at was, I believe, Queen Elmina's, but as you can see hers seems to be protected by magic because I couldn't use my Millennium Rod. It makes me curious that these people had magic. They lived back in ancient times, even before us, so I don't know how they had magic, but they could've been our ancestors," Marik said, opening another book and taking a larger, worn piece of paper out. "And see here, the piece that you gave me fits with the one I found in the journal that I had," he said, putting the pieces side by side.

Isis, still stunned, came beside him and stared down at it. Her eyes widened considerably.

"It's a map!"

"Yes and not just any map. A map of the location of this unknown island and see how everything, all the buildings, rivers and things are below these rocky symbols?" he asked, pointing. "It's because it's all underground. I figured that out recently. The rocks represent what's left on the surface of the island, covering it up as a dirty, abandoned land."

"But wait, even if it is abandoned you would think that people would still want to own it or use it for something," Isis said, glancing up at Marik.

Marik continued to smile. "Very clever, sister, but they thought of that too while they lived there. Every day they would kill several animals that lived on the surface and feed them to the sharks out in somewhat shallow waters to keep the sharks close to the island. Even later on when ships were created and explorers came to the island, they did something…I know they couldn't have still been alive. These people lived a long time and there were many villagers underground. Everyone knew everyone and they were able to keep lines going by having their kids marry each other's kids, all the neighbors and villagers and the way the plants and trees underground got sunlight was by this cave. They watched and made sure when the sun would hit at different angles so there are caves and holes hidden around by bushes and rocks. At different times of the day the sun would reach one of these caverns or holes and shoot straight underground through the tunnel that was built into the inner island. However…something happened; something that's not documented in any of these journals. They lived for generations and they had plenty of food and water that they grew themselves, but for some reason the entries just stop, like something had happened to them. They could've died or been killed or I don't know, but the inner island was left like that. And it was never documented because no one knew of these people. That is why we must get to the island and find a way underground into the inner area. There might be more information about these people and even the Eternal Gem. It seems that they are the only ones who know about this Eternal Gem."

"Do you think maybe they created it?" Isis asked.

"I don't think so, otherwise why would they mention trying to search for it. They didn't even know its exact location. We won't know more, however, until we search this island. And now that the two pieces of the map have been found we can go there!" Marik grinned, carefully placing the pieces of the map into a book.

Isis looked down at her hands, unsure of what to do. If the Eternal Gem was real then the answers would be on this island. And if it was real it would solve the terrible problem that would soon occur with Yuugi and Ryou. If they wanted to stay in Egypt they would need to come along and help search for it, which would mean she'd have to tell Yami about it and what would happen to Yuugi and Ryou. If she did that though…her brother…her brother would never forgive her. She had to choose a side; whether to help her brother find it and voyage with him, or tell Yami what she did and what she knows and help him. She wished there were a way to help both of them, like if there were two Eternal Gems, but from the records shown so far it only mentioned one.

"We can leave tomorrow at sunrise," Marik said, grinning. "I have a crew already and it won't be hard to find a boat we can use. I can just go to a dock, find the best and biggest ship and hypnotize the owner of the ship with my Millennium Rod so he, or she, will allow us to take it. And then of course I'd have to make the person forget what happened to their ship, but that won't be difficult at all. Pack your things, sister for tomorrow," Marik said, his voice alight with hope and confidence.

Isis glanced down again and took a deep breath. "Marik, I…"

Marik turned around to face her, holding the book with the map in it. "What?"

"I…I c-can't…," she trailed off, finding it difficult to breathe.

Marik's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You can't what?"

She saw the look in his eyes and knew it would betray him to tell him she would have to tell Yami about it.

"You haven't told the pharaoh have you?" he asked, his tone dripping with coldness.

Isis shook her head. "No."

"Good. Then what's the problem? As long as the pharaoh has no clue we can pull it off. I'm sure you can make up a good excuse."

"It's just…," Isis said, closing her eyes briefly. "Marik, I…," she started again, unable to say it. "I can't tomorrow. Um…the pharaoh will get suspicious because I'm supposed to come with him to see Yuugi duel this man named Kaiba."

Marik's expression softened and he nodded. "Very well, we'll leave the day after tomorrow."

Isis hesitated then nodded. Marik packed up a few things and began walking passed her. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile before walking off.

"See you then sister," he said as he left the room.

Isis' shoulders slumped as she realized she had bought herself only a day before she had to choose one of the two important men in her life: her pharaoh and trusted friend or her brother. It was killing herself on the inside so bad. At nights she couldn't even get to sleep until well into the night. She was exhausted, upset and torn; she wished she didn't have to make a decision, but she knew she had to by the day after tomorrow. That gave her barely any time to think about it. She would be up all night from then on torn between the two choices. With a heavy sigh, she headed back out of the room and was transported back to the alley. She was thankful the night air was cool so it would relax her a bit as she walked back to the palace.

The pharaoh and Yuugi had been together all day in the pharaoh's chambers. They were most likely asleep now since Yuugi had his duel in the morning. Luckily they were so that she could sneak back inside quietly. So far, the pharaoh wasn't suspicious of anything; of course it helped to have Yuugi around because his main concern was Yuugi, besides his duties. He never questioned her excuses for not showing up at meetings or leaving suddenly at times; she knew he trusted her with his life so he didn't even suspect she was hiding something. And when he finally found out, it would break both their hearts.

**XXXXXX**

_The next morning: 8 a.m._

The nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach increased as they entered the area, heading toward a specific destination. It was unnerving to think that he might be humiliated in front of a lot of people. That was what Kaiba planned on. The duel didn't start until 9 a.m. so they had some time. He was with Yami, Isis, Ryou and Bakura and except for Ryou the rest of them had on their Egyptian robes. They didn't really look out of place, just foreign. The plan was that they would meet up with Jou, Honda and Anzu at his grandpa's game shop so that Yuugi wouldn't be bombarded by people. He had thought that perhaps his name wouldn't be so big since he hadn't participated in any duels since he had last beat Kaiba in his own Dueling Challenge Competition, in which he dueled many skilled duelists to earn five map cards and get to the top to take on Kaiba, among others that challenged him. Still, now Kaiba wanted a re-match so he knew if he was seen people wouldn't leave him alone. His name was back to the big screen and even Jou told him even if he didn't continue with dueling in the future he'd always be known as the King of Games.

They arrived at the game shop by 8:15 and already Jou, Honda and Anzu were waiting outside of it. Yuugi's grandpa was away on business with Arthur, but no doubt he would hear about the duel.

"Hey Yug! Long time no see!" Jou exclaimed waving as Yuugi approached them.

"I know! I missed you, Jou!" Yuugi smiled, giving his friend a hug.

"What about me?" Anzu huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Yuugi just smiled and went over to hug her as well. Honda wasn't really into the whole hugging, but he clapped Yuugi on the back.

"Ryou, I'm so glad you came! We've missed you too!" Anzu exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Bakura's eyes narrowed but he kept silent just watching the exchanges between the friends. All of them greeted Yami and were introduced again to Isis and Bakura.

"So, you ready for this Yug?" Honda asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's gonna be huge! Kaiba's really lookin' to cream you, but we won't let him try and humiliate you!" Jou exclaimed angrily, clenching his fists. "Even if you do lose, which I'm sure you won't, it won't change da fact dat you've beat him twice in the past."

Yuugi smiled. "I know, but Kaiba seems to think that even one victory against me will allow him to take the title of the King of Games. I'm not sure if that's true, but I don't plan on handing it over to it, at least not without a fight."

"A good one at that!" Honda grinned. "I mean, this guy's going all out this time. Not only is it live again on TV but he's also got stands in which people are sitting to watch it live. You'll be in front of an entire audience with cameras included in the center of an outside arena, just like in International Dueling Championships. That and Kaiba doesn't only want your title but he says that this duel will prove everything. He says he's put all of his skill, heart, work, money, everything into it; everything that's him!"

"Which means, Yuugi," Anzu added, looking concerned, "is that if he does win he wants your title and your word that you're going to give up dueling."

"WHAT!" Yuugi and Ryou exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously and Yuugi could feel the rage building, although the Eye of Horus didn't appear on his forehead. It seemed as though he was controlling his powers…for the time being. Bakura snorted in amusement.

"Seems like this guy's a sore loser."

"He sure is!" Jou agreed, glancing at Bakura. "Not only dat but he's a sly, greedy, cold-hearted, cheatin', dirty, underhanded, selfish, untalented, spoiled, son-of-a—"

"We get it Jou," Anzu interrupted, giving him a warning look. "We need to get Yuugi there on time so that Kaiba doesn't try and say he wins by default."

"Yeah, now that would be underhanded to the max," Honda agreed.

"Let's go!" Jou announced, punching his fist in the air.

Isis kept quiet the entire time, too lost in thought. Yuugi glanced at her for a minute, sensing that she seemed a bit down, but upon locking eyes with him she gave him a reassuring smile. The eight of them then headed toward the arena, keeping Yuugi in the center of the group so he wasn't noticeable to those walking by.

The entire dueling arena, the size of the international Dueling Championship arena, was filled up with those special well-known duelists and rich folk who paid extra to get inside to watch the duel live. The rest of the folks would have to watch it from the malls or places where big screens showed the duel. Either way, Yuugi knew the whole city was watching it. Yuugi gulped as they approached the entrance.

"Names?" the guard said.

"Yuugi Mutou, the King of Games!" Jou announced enthusiastically. "With his friends."

"Yuugi Mutou, please go through that tunnel. You will be coming out on the left side. Wait till your name is called," the guard said, and Yuugi nodded. "You'll need this too," he said, handing him a headphone that would act like a speaker so the crowd and Kaiba could hear him clearly.

"What about us? We deserve front row seats!" Jou exclaimed.

"Hold on," he said, putting a hand up to his headphone. "Boss, Yuugi Mutou has arrived and his friends want front-row seats."

They waited patiently as the guard stood still, listening from his headphone. He nodded and then put his hand down.

"He says that's fine. He wants you to get a close view."

Jou clenched his jaw, but Honda nudged him so he wouldn't say anything that could get him kicked out. Yuugi then turned to his friends and gave them all a soft smile.

"I guess you'll see me in a few minutes," Yuugi said. His eyes glanced over at Yami, who gave him a loving and reassuring smile that told him he believed in him. Ryou and his friends also wore the same smile and Isis seemed lost in thought again. Bakura looked indifferent but that didn't bother him. Yuugi took a deep breath, gave one last smile, and headed off toward the tunnel. He slipped inside and walked down a long ways before he came to the entryway into the dueling arena. He stood by and peered out, able to see much of the crowd and the center of the arena.

Several minutes later, Yuugi saw Kaiba walking out into the center. The crowd erupted in clapping and cheering, excited that the duel was about to begin. Kaiba had his microphone headset on as well since he began to talk without holding anything and his voice boomed throughout the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the duel of a lifetime! I was surprised that our guest Yuugi Mutou has shown up when I've tried to track him down for so long!" Kaiba announced and Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Now it will begin; the duel you all have been waiting for. As you all know I've been defeated in the past, but the past was the old me. I have used every ounce of skill in my deck, which I have revamped and now Yuugi Mutou will see Seto Kaiba in his best dueling!"

The crowd erupted again and Yuugi felt his heart jump. He knew it was coming.

"And now the duel begins! Yuugi Mutou, come out here to meet your match!"

Taking one last deep breath and stepped out into the open, holding his deck tight in his hand. The crowd was cheering loudly and he could feel the cameras on him. He made sure not to look at them and just stared straight ahead. Yuugi approached all the way to where Kaiba was standing holding two duel disks. Kaiba reached out and handed one to Yuugi who grasped it carefully.

"Are you ready to face every ounce of skill I possess?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes," Yuugi answered without hesitation.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed subtly but he put on his duel disk. "Let's duel, Yuugi! One final time! And if I win, I claim the title King of Games and you are never to duel again!"

The crowd roared at that to show how excited they were that so much was at stake.

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed angrily as he slipped on the duel disk. "It's one thing to try and _steal_ a title that I earned for myself, but to try and force me to quit dueling just because you're a sore loser is going too far, Kaiba!" Yuugi shouted, his voice booming across the arena.

He was certain he heard Jou screaming in agreement very loudly above the other cheering that erupted. Yuugi could hear some of the crowd laughing, those that were cheering for him anyway and Kaiba's expression turned into one of rage. Instead of insulting him further he placed his deck in the duel disk. Their life points automatically registered at 4000 to begin.

"Just to show you how confident I am that your skills are no match for my true abilities, I'm going to let you go first."

"Fine," Yuugi said, knowing exactly which card he wanted to summon. "Dark Magician, come out!"

The Dark Magician appeared in front of him in a blaze of light, staring coldly over at Kaiba. He had 2500 attack points and 2100 defense.

"I put one card face down and end my turn," Yuugi finished.

Kaiba smirked at him, choosing a card from his hand. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!"

Yuugi was confused; his Kaiser Sea Horse had 1700 attack points and 1650 defense. It wasn't strong enough compared to his Dark Magician unless he had something up his sleeve, which was highly possible.

"I end my turn," Kaiba said.

_What? Not even a face down card that I have to worry about? Why is he leaving his monster open for attack? _

Yuugi didn't know what he was planning, but there was a clear attack open for him that he couldn't ignore.

"Dark Magician, destroy Kaiser Sea Horse!" Yuugi shouted.

The Dark Magician twirled in the air then shot at Kaiba's monster, twirling his staff before letting out a dark stream of light. The monster was destroyed instantly and Kaiba's life points decreased to 3100.

"I put another face down card and end my turn," Yuugi said.

He watched Kaiba's face and saw that Kaiba hadn't cared that his monster had been destroyed. There was definitely something up with that. Kaiba grinned as the crowd cheered at Yuugi's attack, obviously planning to show everyone that although he seemed great that Kaiba could crush him. Kaiba pulled another card from his deck.

"I use Jar of Greed to pick up one more card," he said, doing just that. He laughed loudly as he saw the card he had gotten. "Now I play Hyozanryu, the dragon, in attack mode!"

That dragon was very powerful, but still not powerful enough. It had 2100 attack points and 2800 defense.

"I place two face down and end my turn," Kaiba said.

Yuugi picked up a card since it was his turn, wondering if he should attack or not. There was a possibility that Kaiba had something facedown, but what else could he do except attack?

"Dark Magician, attack his Hyozanryu!" Yuugi shouted, as Dark Magician flew up to attack.

"Not so fast, Yuugi. I play one of my face downs, Shadow Spell, which decreases the attack of your Dark Magician by 700 points, leaving him weaker!"

_Oh no! I should've expected this!_

The crowd cheered loudly as the excitement continued to build.

"Hyozanryu, destroy his Dark Magician!" Kaiba shouted.

The dragon roared loudly and charged at his Dark Magician, breathing hot fire out of its mouth, incinerating his most faithful card. Yuugi winced as his life points decreased to 2500.

"Now I summon Luster Dragon 2 and end my turn!"

"I reveal my face down card, Last Will," Yuugi responded, "which allows me to summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less since my monster was sent to the graveyard. And I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode!"

His Celtic Guardian only had 1400 attack and 1200 defense, which wasn't enough to fight either of Kaiba's dragons, but it was enough to protect his life points. Kaiba's Luster Dragon was very powerful with 2400 attack and 1400 defense. And his Hyozanryu had 2100 attack points. He needed a good monster. Yuugi closed his eyes then picked up a card. His eyes lit up with joy as he found the perfect beast. Kaiba saw his expression and immediately his face hardened.

"I play Summoned Skull in attack mode!" Yuugi announced, summoning the beast. It had 2500 attack points and only 1200 defense, but the attack was just what he needed to destroy his Luster Dragon, which was more of a threat than the Hyozanryu.

"Summoned Skull, attack his Luster Dragon!" Yuugi shouted.

Summoned Skull roared loudly and shot lightning straight toward the dragon. It was destroyed and Kaiba's life points decreased to 2100, but he didn't seem concerned.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Yuugi said. He already had one face down, which he had put there in the beginning and now he had two. Not to mention he had Summoned Skull out on the field and Celtic Guardian protecting his life points. However, Kaiba didn't seem at all discouraged, in fact, he looked pleased.

"By sacrificing all the cards in my hand to the graveyard, except this one, I can summon Infernal Incinerator!" Kaiba announced and the crowd went wild.

Yuugi clenched his jaw. Infernal Incinerator was very powerful; more powerful than his Summoned Skull. It had 2800 attack points and 1800 defense.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Kaiba said.

Yuugi's face blanched in surprise. He could've destroyed his Summoned Skull and cost him quite a bit of life points, but he just placed one card down. What was he up to? He wasn't even planning to protect his other dragon. Frowning, Yuugi wondered if he should attack. Kaiba did have a face down card, but it was possible that it wouldn't deflect the attack. Those cards were very rare. Should he take the chance? It would help him get more ahead. Sighing, Yuugi nodded to himself as he picked up another very good card.

"Summoned Skull, attack Hyozanryu!"

His Summoned Skull used lightning attack on the dragon, which roared in agony as it was destroyed. Kaiba's life points decreased to 1500, but still he didn't seem concerned, nor did he use his face down card.

"I place another card face down," Yuugi said, totaling his face downs up to three as he ended his turn.

Kaiba smirked and picked up seven cards since he had to discard all his cards to summon Infernal Incinerator the last turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to summon Luster Dragon 2 again!" he announced, as the crowd made sounds of excitement. "And I place two cards face down," he said, which totaled his face downs to three as well.

Yuugi picked up another card, but it wasn't useful. The only thing he could do besides pass was to attack and find out just what Kaiba had in store for him. It was risky, but sometimes risks were necessary to win.

"Summoned Skull, attack his Luster Dragon 2 again!"

"Not so fast! I reveal my face down, Trap Hole. Since you summoned a monster recently, your Summoned Skull, and it has attack points over 1000, I can destroy the monster that is attacking."

Yuugi's face hardened as Summoned Skull roared as it burst into flames. Yuugi's life points dropped to 1700, which was still 200 more than Kaiba's.

"Now I reveal my other face down, White Dragon Ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

Yuugi's eyes widened. Paladin had only 1900 attack and 1200 defense, but there was a special effect that it had. Yuugi had a guess at what Kaiba might summon soon.

"I place one face down and end my turn," he said, as it totaled him up to two face downs.

Yuugi wondered why Kaiba didn't seem to be trying very hard to decrease his life points. There was something he was planning, but so far he couldn't figure it out.

"Alright," Yuugi said, picking a card, "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician! Then I reveal one of my face downs, Mystic Plasma Zone, which allows me to increase his attack points by 500 and decrease his defense by 400. That brings my Dark Magician up to 3000 attack points!" Yuugi announced as the crowd erupted again. "Dark Magician, attack Infernal Incinerator!"

Dark Magician prepared to attack but Kaiba only smirked at him.

"I reveal my face down, Swords of Revealing Light to hold your Dark Magician captive for three turns! And I use Paladin to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon, but that's not all Yuugi!" he grinned. "I use my face down, Megamorph to double the attack points of Blue Eyes since my life points right now are lower than yours!"

_So that's why he didn't attack! He needed his life points lower than mine to use this spell card!_

"After this spell card is used it goes to the graveyard, but my Blue Eyes will remain at 6000 attack points!" Kaiba laughed, as Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed. "Now Blue Eyes attack his Dark Magician!"

Yuugi's eyes widened as Blue Eyes shot a lightning-blue blast toward his Dark Magician, destroying the Swords of Revealing Light card and his Dark Magician, which brought his life points all the way down to 500.

"And my Blue Eyes has a special ability. I can automatically use a second attack and my eyes are set on you, Yuugi!"

_NO! If he achieves that my life points will decrease to zero! I've got to use a card quick!_

"Blue Eyes attack him!" Kaiba shouted victoriously, pointing at Yuugi.

"I use the spell card Second Chance, which allows me to change the position of any monster being attacked and I change your Blue Eyes to defense mode!" Yuugi intervened, his heart racing.

It would only last for that turn, but it was well worth it. Luckily his life points weren't damaged but that only left one monster on the field protecting him. Kaiba looked disappointed for a second but then laughed loudly.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy to destroy you. Just wait until you see what I'm planning! I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

Yuugi took a deep breath, letting his eyes roam the crowd for his friends. He spotted them a distance away watching and laid eyes on Yami. His muscles relaxed a bit and he drew another card. His eyes widened subtly. It was the card he needed! Unfortunately, he couldn't use it yet. He didn't want to ruin his chance by rushing; he needed to see what Kaiba had in store for him first.

"I use the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master to restore 1000 life points to me! Then I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in defense mode!"

Kaiba laughed loudly, looking amused. "So now you're hiding behind your defense monsters! Gaia only has 2300 attack points so it's useless against my Blue Eyes and my Infernal Incinerator."

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

He was now back to having three cards face down. Two of which would win him the duel.

Grinning, Kaiba picked up a card and smirked widely. "Now you're done for, Yuugi! I reveal my face down, Mountain to increase the attack and defense of my Blue Eyes by 200 bringing him up to 6200 attack points! Now I use my Blue Eyes to destroy your Gaia!"

Yuugi winced as Blue Eyes shot another blast out at Gaia, destroying it.

"And with my Blue Eyes ability I also destroy your Celtic Guardian!"

The Celtic Guardian was blown to bits, leaving Yuugi wide open. Although Kaiba couldn't attack again, it certainly wasn't looking good. The crowd was still going wild as the duel began to build up to its climax. Yuugi only had 1500 life points.

"I place a card face down and end my turn," he said.

Yuugi glared at his two face downs, wondering what else he could possibly do. It was finally time to put his card into action.

"I reveal my face down, Black Luster Ritual! This spell card allows me to summon one of my most powerful monsters, but also it has a second ability. In order to summon this monster I have to sacrifice a monster, but this special ability allows me to use my monsters or my opponent's! And since I don't have any monsters on the field, I can use yours! Your Blue Eyes may be protected from this spell card, but your Infernal Incinerator isn't! I use him to summon Black Luster Soldier!"

Kaiba grimaced as Infernal Incinerator was destroyed making way for Black Luster Soldier which appeared in a blaze of light.

"That's not all!" Yuugi announced. "I equip him with the spell card Axe of Despair, which increases his attack by 1000 points, bringing him up to 4000 attack points!"

"That's still not enough against my Blue Eyes!" Kaiba countered angrily.

"Maybe not, but my other face down might change your mind! I use Change of Heart, which allows me to take control of your monster!"

Kaiba laughed loudly. "I reveal my face down Card Destruction to destroy that card! Now, Blue Eyes, attack Black Luster Soldier!"

"I deflect that with Magical Shield spell card!" Yuugi intervened quickly.

Kaiba's smirk only widened. "That won't help you! I use my face down spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon Lord of D. And you know what this card does! It protects all my dragon cards from being attacked as long as it's on the field, which protects my Blue Eyes. Not only that but I use my other face down Gift of Mystical Elf, which gives me 1500 life points, bring me up to 3000. And now, you're finished, Yuugi Mutou! Blue Eyes, attack his Black Luster Soldier!"

"TIME FREEZE!" Yuugi shouted, activating the spell card in his hand. "This traps your Blue Eyes for one turn so it can't attack! I now use Magic Jammer and you know what this card does!" Yuugi exclaimed as Kaiba's eyes narrow. "It can destroy any spell or trap card and I choose Flute of Summoning Dragon! Without this spell card, Lord of D. can't be activated so it's automatically destroyed. And since it's a monster, being destroyed brings your life points down to 2500!"

"That's no matter! You're only at 1500 while I'm at 2500 life points and soon you'll be at zero!" Kaiba countered angrily.

"You've forgotten my Black Luster Soldier's special ability that I now use. He can attack you directly! Black Luster Soldier, attack him!"

Kaiba's eyes widened as the soldier came at him with a huge blade, cutting his life points down to 2100. He glared toward Yuugi angrily.

"Now it's my turn!" Kaiba said, picking up a card. Smirking, he revealed it. "I use Ookazi, which is a trap card that allows me to attack your life points with 800 points of damage!"

Yuugi winced as his life points decreased to a mere 700. Kaiba's smirk widened considerably and he laughed loudly, throwing his arms in the air.

"And now when I attack your Black Luster Soldier with my Blue Eyes, your life points will be at zero!"

The crowd erupted with loud cries, some cheering others booing and Yuugi glared toward Kaiba. He prepared to attack him, but Yuugi wasn't going to let him.

"I reveal a card in my hand, Kaiba! Only three of these cards have been made in all of Duel Monsters! It's called Egyptian Ritual!" Yuugi announced and the audience erupted with awe while Kaiba's expression looked concerned. "This is a powerful spell card that binds to my Black Luster Soldier. When he is destroyed with this card in effect his soul comes back automatically so that no life points are taken from me!"

Blue Eyes attacked his Black Luster Soldier and it was destroyed, bursting into pieces. A second later, Black Luster Soldier appeared transparent and Yuugi's life points remained at 700. Kaiba's laugh echoed throughout the arena as his eyes showed amusement.

"But now your Black Luster Soldier is at 3000 attack points again and my Blue Eyes is set free from your card! I can now attack your soldier and destroy the rest of your life points when my turn comes!"

"Actually, not," Yuugi smiled, earning a surprised glance from Kaiba. "I know Black Luster Soldier isn't powerful enough, but I'm not going to use him. I reveal my face down card, Chthonian Polymer! By sacrificing my Black Luster Soldier I can use this card to take control of your Blue Eyes!"

Kaiba's eyes widened and his expression turned to one of rage. "No! I use the trap card Dust Tornado to destroy your trap card Chthonian Polymer!"

"Sorry, Kaiba," Yuugi grinned, "but that doesn't work. Chthonian Polymer is a rare and powerful trap card and because it requires the sacrifice of at least a five star monster, it has a special ability. While it's in play no trap or spell cards can be used."

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Kaiba yelled.

"Now Blue Eyes is in my control! Blue Eyes, attack Kaiba directly!"

Blue Eyes roared so loudly, capturing the attention of the entire audience and cameras as it summoned a huge blast. The blast of power headed straight for Kaiba and he shouted again as it surrounded him in a blazing light. His life points decreased to zero and he fell to his knees as the crowd shouted in excitement, cheering for Yuugi. The crowd stood up and continued to clap and cheer for him, calling him by the King of Games. He finally looked straight at the cameras and gave a relieved smile, thankful he didn't have to be forced into giving up dueling. Now he could go meet Yami and his friends and go out celebrating his victory.

"This can't be…," Kaiba whispered, staring at the ground.

Yuugi glanced over at him, feeling a bit sorry for him but he did bring it upon himself. Kaiba's eyes lifted to Yuugi's face and his expression morphed into absolute rage and humiliation.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN!" he roared.

He jumped up off the ground and charged toward Yuugi in a blind rage. Yuugi was so stunned he couldn't even react to it. Kaiba's arms lashed out toward him to grab his throat but suddenly he was flung backward and his back skidded against the ground. Yuugi turned to see Yami glaring at Kaiba so intensely while the Eye of Horus was glowing on his forehead. He was thankful that the cameras were off and that it wasn't that noticeable, but he was certain people would wonder how Kaiba flew so far. The Eye upon Yami's forehead glowed strongly as he came closer. Yuugi screamed in agony as a pain shot through his entire body. His knees collapsed from the shock of the pain and he fell to the ground. Yami's anger immediately dissipated as the Eye vanished and he rushed over to Yuugi's side.

"Yuugi, what's wrong? What is it?" Yami asked concerned as he held him close.

Yuugi took several deep breaths, trying to remember what had happened. He wasn't sure. The pain had come so suddenly and intensely that he couldn't remember anything except that horrible sensation. Soon Ryou, Isis, Jou, Honda, Anzu and Bakura were approaching behind Yami, wondering what was going on.

"I'm fine. It was just a sudden pain, probably a cramp," Yuugi said, shakily standing up.

No one noticed Isis' downward glance or how her shoulders tensed. Yami put an arm around Yuugi's shoulders to help him.

"That was an excellent duel, Yug!" Jou exclaimed. "Come on, let's go celebrate at the café!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anzu asked, her blue eyes searching Yuugi's face.

He smiled, feeling that the pain had vanished. "Yeah, I'm fine, promise. Let's go."

Bakura snorted and everyone glanced over at him to see that he was staring at Kaiba, who was struggling to stand up.

"Pathetic," Bakura smirked.

"I agree!" Jou said. "I outta let him know just how badly he lost!"

"No, Jou, don't!" Anzu whispered harshly. "He was already humiliated in front of everyone, just leave him alone. Hopefully from now on he won't be such a cruel, selfish, egotistical pig and bother Yuugi all the time."

Yuugi nodded and followed his friends out, glancing back once at Kaiba to see him watching them leave with a forlorn expression on his face. Yuugi felt bad for him, but hoped that this duel would finally rid Kaiba of his obsession and allow him to spend more quality time with his little brother Mokuba and actually learn to duel for fun, not obsession or greed.

They all went to the large café that Yuugi and his friends used to go to in order to study together. They got a large table and all started chatting about different things. Jou kept bringing up how awesome the duel was, but Yuugi just blushed and waved it aside. Yami smiled down at him warmly and Yuugi wanted to kiss him right there. Although his friends wouldn't mind that he and Yami were a couple, he didn't exactly want to break it to them that way. Suddenly, Yuugi's eyes widened as an idea came to him. The food wasn't going to come for another ten minutes so he had some time.

"Ryou," Yuugi said quietly, leaning forward.

Ryou glanced at him, as well as Bakura just because he was sitting next to Ryou and had heard him.

"Can you come with me for a second?"

Everyone else was too absorbed in conversations. Yami was listening very intently, interested in modern life while Isis sat sipping her drink quietly. Ryou and Yuugi slipped away from the table with Bakura watching them and headed out of the café.

"Where are we going, Yuugi?" Ryou asked as they walked down the block.

"I just need to get something. I know there's a store somewhere…oh, there it is!"

Yuugi stepped inside the jewelry store with Ryou, marveling at all the expensive accessories. Ryou eyed them and turned to Yuugi with a curious expression.

"Yuugi…these are very expensive. Why are we in here?"

"It's okay. Since I'm helping Yami rule, he gave me my own stash of cold coins with an Egyptian symbol on them. They look like gold dollars, only they're worth much, much more. And I already asked Yami if I would be able to use them other places than Egypt and he said yes."

"Alright, but what do you need in here?"

Yuugi blushed and glanced down, slipping past a couple and walking to one of the glass cases. He pointed into one and Ryou stepped up, looking down.

"Rings? You want a ring?"

"Not for me…f-for Yami," Yuugi whispered, blushing again.

Ryou stared at him, not understanding what the pharaoh would want with a ring. Suddenly his eyes widened considerably.

"Wait, do you mean a _wedding_ ring?"

Yuugi's face darkened but he nodded, staring down into the case as well. "I want to ask him to marry me. I mean…I don't want to live with him for all eternity and not be married to him. And I thought about getting him a ring from here because it would mean more. A modern ring designed with diamonds and things can't be duplicated the same in Egypt; it's unique and from where I live, which is why I think it would mean more."

Ryou's face softened, envying Yuugi for having such love with Yami. He smiled and nodded happily.

"So, when are you planning to ask him?"

"I'm not sure. It just needs to feel like the right moment. If I get it now I can keep it with me all the time and when it feels right I'll ask him," Yuugi answered.

Ryou smiled and glanced down into the case again. "There are so many cases. Which one are you going to choose?"

Yuugi studied the several cases full of rings and his eyes locked onto one in the corner of the glass case. Smiling at Ryou, he pointed to it.

"May I help you gentlemen?" A woman asked from behind the counter.

Ryou nodded in agreement that he liked the ring and Yuugi glanced up at her.

"May I please have this ring except in one size bigger?"

The woman smiled. "Absolutely. We are having a sale on some of the emeralds over there."

Yuugi shook his head politely. "No thank you. This one's perfect."

"Very well, I shall it wrapped for you at the counter," she smiled, taking the ring carefully in her hands.

"And can you put it in a red box?" he asked shyly.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I believe we have that color. Right this way."

Yuugi followed her to the payment counter and watched her put it in a box. Yuugi told her he didn't need it in anything else, so she just rang it up. It wasn't one of the ones on sale so it was a bit expensive, but luckily Yuugi had a small stash of coins in his pocket. The woman had to check with the manager to see if they could take them and when Yuugi explained it was money from Egypt the manager let it pass, saying that one Egyptian coin was worth a hundred U.S. dollars which would be equivalent to 11786 yen. So Yuugi paid for it by handing her seven gold coins (and Ryou helped with the change in yen) and then they were off. Yuugi slipped the small box into his robe feeling his heart pounding with excitement and anxiety. They returned to the café and saw that their food had arrived, but everyone was waiting for them to return.

"Where'd you guys go?" Anzu asked.

Yuugi just smiled and waved it away. "I just went to see if the Duel Monsters card place had any new cards."

"You don't need any new cards; your deck is invincible!" Jou exclaimed dramatically.

Yuugi laughed loudly, thankful that everyone seemed to believe it. Bakura, however, was staring at him with a suspicious look, glancing at Ryou as well, but Yami just smiled at him like always, his eyes shining with love and happiness. Yuugi had to look away before he blushed since the engagement ring was tucked close to him and Yami was sitting next to him. It was just so…thrilling, but it definitely wasn't the right time yet. As they ate, Yuugi realized he really couldn't be happier. He had two homes: one in Japan and one in Egypt. Both of those homes had people he loved and cared about deeply and he was able to see both places whenever he wanted to—for the most part. His grandpa wouldn't be back from his business trip for another few days, but he had said he would visit Yuugi sometime soon in Egypt. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Yuugi was so happy, eating his meal and talking with his friends while glancing at Yami occasionally and blushing, that he didn't notice Isis staring at him with concern and sadness. She could see his love for his friends and Yami and knew he thought everything was alright. She knew, however, that the sudden pain he had experienced earlier was because his body was beginning to be effected by Yami's powers. And the next day was when she'd have to decide whether to go with her brother, or admit everything to Yami. Sighing heavily, Isis concentrated on her meal, dreading the next day in which she would have to choose between them.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note:** **I will update this again asap! It was extra long! Sorry I didn't write individual reviews, I'm running short on time. Going to the movies. So, I will write comments next time! Thank you all!**


	4. Isis' Betrayal

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 3: Isis' Betrayal**

The early rays of dawn shone in through the window upon the soundly sleeping figure. Very gently, Yami stroked his fingers across Yuugi's face and through his hair. His face was a bit paler than usual just like it had been the other day. When they had gotten back to the palace, Fidil was right there to hear the good news about Yuugi's victory. However, Yami told him he wanted Yuugi's health evaluated. Fidil's smile had immediately vanished even though Yuugi appeared healthy in front of him. Yami trusted his viziers with all his heart, but he was certain Fidil knew something he didn't. The torn expression on his face showed he desperately wished to tell Yami something, but he hadn't.

Yuugi had been checked up physically and nothing showed up on the evaluation; he was perfectly healthy, but his face remained a bit off color. Fidil had told him perhaps Yuugi was exhausted from his big day, but Yami wasn't so sure. He and Yuugi had had plenty of big days, like during the festival and other things like that. The only other time he had been off color was after battling Kontar again; Yami knew when his complexion paled it was a sign that something wasn't quite right with his body. He just didn't understand why the evaluation on him didn't show up with anything.

Sighing, Yami leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuugi's cheek. Yuugi made a noise in his sleep and turned his head. Yami hadn't gone to sleep much through the night since he was so worried about Yuugi. He'd have to talk with Fidil again and see if there was something he needed to tell him. The door to the room suddenly opened without even a knock and Yami turned to find Bakura walking in. He saw Yami's hand upon Yuugi's sleeping face and smirked.

"How touching pharaoh," he said quietly. "Can we talk or are you too busy being lovey dovey with little Yuugi?"

Yami just smiled and shook his head. "We can talk outside."

He got up from the bed and made sure Yuugi was tucked in nicely before heading out of the room with Bakura following. They walked down the hall and toward the stairs in silence. When they were a distance from the bed room door, Yami turned toward him.

"Bakura, what is it?"

Bakura's face hardened and he tensely folded his arms across his chest. "Look, Yami, I want you to know that what I'm about to say does _not_ leave this hallway and you are to forget it right after, understand?"

Yami blinked curiously and Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I understand. What's so urgent?"

Bakura suddenly stopped walking when they neared the end of the hallway and he glanced out the window that was on the tall wall above the railing. Glancing down, Bakura saw the second and first floors. Yami came up next to him, resting his arms on the railing.

"I need you to tell me what you think about something. And _don't_ speak until I'm finished, got it?" Bakura snapped, his eyes flickering over to him.

Yami nodded silently, obviously sensing whatever he was going to say would be hard for him. Bakura scowled and then turned around so his back was resting up against the railing and his arms were crossed again. Yami remained facing the opposite direction, waiting for Bakura to speak.

"Do you remember when I walked in on you and Yuugi when you were giving him a massage?"

Yami glanced at him uncertainly and saw Bakura's eyes move toward him and he nodded, but remained silent.

Hesitating, Bakura glared at the wall ahead of him. "I asked Yuugi for some of those body oils and lotions so that I could use them."

Yami nodded. "Alright. So…it's about using the lotions then?"

"NO!" Bakura snapped, roughly bringing his fingers through his hair in frustration. He wheeled back around and rested his arms on the railing similar to the position Yami was in. "It's about, you know, Yuugi's _friend_!"

"Ryou?" Yami asked curiously, tiling his head up.

Bakura didn't look him straight in the eye at first. Then he scowled again and straightened up facing Yami.

"Yes, it's about him, okay? And this will _not leave_ this area, got it? I tried the whole massage thing and it didn't work! At first it worked, but then when I tried to kiss him he got all mad at me and I was kicked off the bed _again_! I want to know exactly _how_ you get your dear little Yuugi to be so…so mushy and cooperate with you!" Bakura exclaimed, all in one breath.

Yami's eyebrows rose just a bit at his ranting but he nodded in understanding. "I see. So how did he react exactly? When did he kick you off the bed?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. "Well we kissed, alright? And if you want to know the sexy details it was after I stuck my tongue in his mouth. He was fine with it! We've kissed like that before. And just like before I was going to reach down to put his legs around me, but I barely even got to his hip when he jerked suddenly and my finger got caught beneath the elastic of his pants because he didn't keep still. Then suddenly he screamed stop, kicked me off the bed, told me something about not being ready for it and I told him he could've said no to a massage, then I left."

Yami stared out the window for several minutes lost in thought. Bakura angrily glanced at him.

"Well? Any words of wisdom _pharaoh_?"

"It seems…," Yami said quietly and Bakura waited, "when he kicked you off the bed…Yes, I believe that's what happened."

"Would you mind speaking so I understand you?" Bakura drawled.

Yami turned to him, straightening up. "Bakura, I think it was a misunderstanding. Did he seem frightened at all?"

"How should I know? I was too busy picking myself up off the floor. He did stutter a bit when he told he wasn't ready for it, but why did he agree to the damn massage if—"

"It's not the massage," Yami interrupting, causing Bakura to glance at him a bit surprised. "I think Ryou thought you were going to try and take advantage of him."

Bakura's eyebrows rose up in a sarcastic response. "And where would he have gotten an idea like that?"

"I think your movements were too sudden. I know you said before you had kissed him passionately—"

"With tongue."

"Right, passionately," Yami said, while Bakura rolled his eyes. "But when you did it the first time what was different?"

"The first time there was no massage and it was again after the tongue kiss that I asked him to put his legs around my waist! Where is this going pharaoh?" Bakura snapped heatedly.

"That's your problem right there, Bakura," Yami said, staring at him gently. "You _asked_ him the first time to put his legs around you. This time, because you didn't ask, he probably assumed that your intentions were something else. And when you said your finger got caught in the elastic of his pants—"

"You're joking! That's what happened!" Bakura exclaimed. "All because I just didn't _voice_ what I wanted to do he automatically assumed I was trying to get him to take off his clothes, spread his legs and—"

"Exactly," Yami finished. "It was all just a misunderstanding. Bakura, I know you didn't mean for him to take it the way he did, but do you know your intentions toward him?"

Bakura's eyes locked into his intensely. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

Yami just remained staring at him gently. "Bakura, listen to me. Ryou is a lot like Yuugi. They both come from different eras where things in their time work differently. They're both sensitive and caring boys, but they have their strengths as well. Ryou might be having trouble trusting you and with the way you normally are on the outside I can see why."

"What exactly does that mean?" Bakura snapped.

"I'm not trying to insult you. I'm trying to tell you that unless you're sure your intentions toward Ryou are good you shouldn't be so intimate with him. Even if he trusts you completely he could get hurt later on. I'm just saying," Yami said, putting an arm on Bakura's shoulder, "that if you really care about him, you'll be patient with him. If he's not ready to be intimate then don't force him."

Yami gave him a small smile and then removed his arm from Bakura's shoulder. He then turned around and left him to his thoughts. Yami made his way downstairs to the first floor.

"Good morning pharaoh," said Ashla, one of his viziers who had been pretty new back when he ruled Egypt long ago.

"Ashla, good morning," Yami smiled. "Have you seen Isis?"

"No, not since this morning. She left the palace a little while ago," Ashla said.

"Isis left?"

Yami and Ashla turned to see Fidil standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on his face.

"Did she say anything to you?"

Ashla shook her head. "No, I don't think she even saw me. She seemed to be in a hurry."

"Did she have anything with her?" Fidil demanded.

Ashla looked nervous and nodded. "She had a bag, yes."

"Fidil, please," Yami said, putting his hands on Ashla's shoulders to calm her down. "You may go Ashla."

She nodded and hurried away. Fidil glanced down at the floor, his fist clenched by his side. Yami approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fidil? What is the matter? I feel like you've been distant lately."

"I…I'm so sorry pharaoh," Fidil said, looking torn. "I trusted Isis would tell you when the time came. She said she would once she figured out a solution. But she didn't…she's run off! I don't understand."

Yami's face morphed into worry as he gestured for Fidil to sit down. "Fidil, please, my friend, tell me what's wrong. Do you know where Isis went?"

"I don't know, pharaoh…I don't know what to think. A part of me is hoping she'll come back so that she can explain everything to you herself, but…but I can't hold any secrets from you any longer! I know you'll hate me once I've told you."

"I could never hate you, Fidil," Yami said gently.

"Even if Yuugi's life was in danger?"

Yami's expression turned to one of shock and he stared silently at Fidil, who glanced downward.

"Isis told me a little while ago of the problem. She had found something wrong with the evaluation of Yuugi and Ryou after Kontar's final defeat. She said that she found no trace of your power within Yuugi, which means that the both of them have lost the bond with the Millennium Items, for whatever reason. She said she feared this would happen even from the very beginning when we all first met Yuugi. She hadn't voiced it before because we were all more concerned with you becoming complete and the prophecy being fulfilled. She said that because Yuugi and Ryou are from a different time there's no way their bodies would be able to stand the power of the Millennium Items. And I didn't understand what she meant, because Yuugi used your powers to defeat Kontar. Isis told me that she thought perhaps she had been wrong as well, but soon she realized that the signs were all there. When Yuugi used your powers he became weaker very easily and the pain was twice as bad as if you had been using them. Very slowly, she said, the Millennium Pyramid has been draining his life essence away, which is why he takes longer to heal and get tired very easily. That's why he wasn't looking so good when he came back from the duel, pharaoh," Fidil said, looking up as tears glistened in his eyes. "Eventually the power of the Millennium Items will kill the both of them by sucking all their life essence and energy out of their bodies. I am so sorry that I didn't reveal this sooner! I am…so sorry!" Fidil exclaimed as tears came down his cheeks.

He jerked when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up into Yami's kind but worried eyes.

"I understand why you didn't tell me this right away. Were you and Isis looking for a solution?"

Fidil nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Yes, Isis said she might have found something, but that she had to look into it. She told me to keep silent until she was certain this was the solution. But she never told me what it was and now she's just gone off. I don't even know if she'll ever come back."

Yami's eyes fluttered closed briefly and he nodded. "I see. Well, we mustn't assume that Isis won't come back. She's always been there for us before."

"Pharaoh, aren't you…upset?"

Yami's eyes dimmed. "Of course I am upset about Yuugi and Ryou's conditions. If they can't be around the Millennium Items then…they can't be here. The only solution is to send them home."

"No pharaoh, you mustn't!" Fidil exclaimed, grabbing onto Yami's arm. "Egypt needs them! You need Yuugi and he needs you! You can't just send them home!"

"If there was another solution I'm sure Isis would've told us. Yuugi was looking pale yesterday and still is today. It's going to get a lot worse and I'm not sure how fast it will work until it's killed them both. I can't take that risk…," Yami whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I can't."

"How typical."

Fidil and Yami glanced up to see Bakura standing before them with his arms crossed.

"The two boys are in danger and you decide to run away from it. You know, I really expected better from you, pharaoh!"

"Bakura, please, I don't have time to argue," Yami said sternly.

"This isn't arguing! This is: shut up and listen to me!" Bakura exclaimed, approaching close to him and pointing a finger in his face. "If _you_ truly care about Yuugi you won't just give up and run away like a coward! If you truly _love_ him you'll find a way for him to live here with you in Egypt eternally!"

"Bakura, I…," Yami started.

"Listen to me! I bet Isis _was_ onto something and that's why she's run off! Why don't we check in her room huh?"

Yami glanced at Fidil who returned the gaze. "Alright, but if there is nothing there…"

"Then we'll find another way!" Bakura insisted. "Now move it!"

The three of them headed upstairs with Bakura in the lead. They went straight to Isis' room and opened it. Bakura immediately walked in and started looking everywhere, throwing things around searching for something. Yami glanced around the room. Closing his eyes, he used his Millennium Pyramid to guide him. When his eyes snapped open, his direction was toward the chair by the table. Yami walked over to it and searched around. His eyes caught sight of something stuck between the chair cushion and the arm of it. He pulled it out, noticing it was a journal.

Upon opening it there were words that Yami couldn't understand. He realized there was a magical binding spell on it. Setting it down on the chair he summoned the power of his Millennium Pyramid. The Eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead and the windows and doors began to rattle. Bakura and Fidil looked up from their search to see Yami's entire body illuminated by the power of his Millennium Pyramid. The book shook only a bit, but it didn't move. Angrily, Yami's power heightened and he reached a hand toward the book. It began to float upward toward him very slowly. Suddenly a huge gust of wind shattered the glass windows and the journal fell back onto the chair.

"What was that?" Bakura snapped, having ducked behind the couch.

"This journal was protected by magic. I think I've broken it."

"You could've broken my head too! Next time warn me to duck, will you?" Bakura shot back.

Yami lifted up the journal and opened it, realizing he could read it. His eyes skimmed over each of the pages and Fidil and Bakura approached him. For many minutes, Yami sat skimming through pages until Bakura couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Fidil sent a glare toward him, but Yami carefully shut the journal. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"This journal belongs to a Queen Elmina—a woman who ruled and watched over an island that was apparently built underground to keep people off the island, thinking it was a wasteland of some sort. A lot of it was about her lover and her life on the island, but she mentions something called the Eternal Gem."

"What's that?" Bakura asked.

"It's a rare Gem—the most powerful form of magic ever created. It was way before the time of the Egyptian God beasts or any Egyptian magic. It can grant any one wish."

"Any one wish? That…that could be the answer!" Fidil exclaimed.

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, only if it exists. If this journal is older than we are, who knows if it's accurate or not."

"Isis must've believed it was, right?" Fidil asked.

Yami sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, I don't know. I remember this journal though…it was buried with my father along with his other possessions he kept in his magically sealed room."

"So that's it!" Bakura snarled. "Isis has broken into the tomb of your father! There's a penalty for that!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Bakura," Yami warned. "I'm not worried about Isis at this time. Wherever she is, she's safe. For now, we must find out what we can about this Eternal Gem. If sources indicate it's real, then we must go search for it."

"But if she knew about it she's probably on her way to go get it to have her greedy wishes granted!"

"It only grants one wish, Bakura and I'm not so sure about anything right now. I will have to get into my father's Forbidden Library."

"WHAT! Pharaoh, that…that's been sealed since his death. There's a law stating no one should go into it."

"And that law was made by my father, which I'm willing to abolish, especially for this crisis!" Yami exclaimed determinedly. "It's our only chance."

"Alright, let's go now before the two brats wake up!" Bakura insisted.

Yami nodded and tucked the journal in his robe. Bakura and Fidil followed him out of the room and down the stairs. They walked all the way to the back of the kitchen where Yami used his Millennium Pyramid to reveal a hidden stairway down into a lower level. Without a word, the three of them walked down the stairs and into the room. Bakura looked around at all the shelves covered in cobwebs.

"This is the Forbidden Library? It's not very big."

"This is only part of it. There is another way to get to it through my father's tomb, but only I knew of my father's hidden stairway here. It seems that someone has broken the seal on the entrance door," Yami said, feeling the door gently. "However, it seems that this person did not know that this is only a section of the Forbidden Library," Yami said, approaching one of the shelves. He searched around for his father's favorite book—one that he had stolen from Kontar's father's library which was coated in gold—and pulled on it. A secret door opened from behind the book shelf, barely noticeable in the dim light. Bakura and Fidil exchanged glances before following Yami through the dark tunnel toward another secret room.

"Incredible," Fidil whispered.

They walked into an enormous room with a very tall ceiling and a gorgeous chandelier hung down, completely made from diamonds and gold (which Yami's father specifically asked for). There were cobwebs covering the many, many book shelves that lined all of the long walls from top to bottom, but otherwise it appeared in good condition. There were some long tables in the center with dusty cushioned chairs and couches. This was the Forbidden Library—Yami's father's private sanctuary; a place for him to be completely alone and have the world at his fingertips with all the information and records he ever wanted. This was also where he kept many of his valuables, though he had so many that he stored them in various places.

"Where in the world would we start looking?" Bakura asked; his tone doubtful.

"We'll start with Queen Elmina, if there are no records about her we'll go into legends. The Eternal Gem must be mentioned somewhere. Let's start looking," Yami said.

Bakura sighed heavily. "Great. This is going to take weeks!" he muttered.

**XXXXX**

Yuugi yawned and blinked from the sun shining directly on his face. Sitting up, he winced as a dull pain throbbed in his chest. Glancing beside him, he noticed that Yami wasn't in bed. He did sleep in kind of late; perhaps he was more exhausted than he had thought.

"Where is Yami?"

Slipping out of bed, Yuugi didn't bother to change into day robes as he left the room. He jumped startled as he came face-to-face with Ryou, who was just about to knock on the door.

"Ryou! You scared me!" Yuugi exclaimed, clutching his chest.

"Sorry Yuugi, I didn't mean to. I was wondering if you were up yet. I haven't been able to find Fidil or Bakura or Yami. This nice vizier named Ashla told me she had seen them earlier, but she's not sure where they are now," Ryou said, looking concerned.

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed. He could sense something was bothering him. "What's the matter, Ryou?"

Surprised, Ryou glanced at him then sighed heavily. "It's nothing really. I just had a bad dream."

"Really? Don't let it get to you," Yuugi smiled softly. "I haven't had a bad dream, but I woke up with this terrible pain in my chest. It was a lot worse yesterday when I got that sudden pain right after the duel, but it seems to have come back."

Ryou tilted his head curiously. "Maybe you pulled a muscle."

"Maybe," Yuugi shrugged. "I suppose we should go look for Yami and Bakura then. They could've stepped out for a minute."

Ryou nodded a bit disappointed and followed Yuugi down the stairs. As they reached the bottom they saw the vizier Ashla talking with someone familiar. Ryou stopped at the bottom, staring at the two conversing.

"Who's that man?"

"That's the same man from the meeting," Yuugi said quietly. "His name's Mahado. I remember he asked me for permission to come see me duel, but I didn't see him there."

"Looks like he must've just arrived. He's most likely looking for Yami. I guess we can leave it up to him to find him."

Yuugi nodded. At that moment Mahado turned around as Ashla began walking away, having shook her head about something. Mahado's eyes locked into Yuugi's and it was then Yuugi saw that his hand was gloved in a thick, transparent glove, most likely made from a magical cloth from the way it was glistening. He appeared to be carrying what looked like a dagger—its blade shone brilliantly in the light and the two emeralds at the bottom glistened. The handle of the dagger had gold and silver engraved with the material used. And small, barely noticeable diamonds covered the length of the tip. It was magnificent.

"Is that the Dagger of Anubus?" Yuugi whispered to Ryou, taking a few steps forward.

Mahado began to approach them, probably to ask them about Yami's whereabouts. He only got within five feet to Yuugi before a sudden searing pain erupted through Yuugi's chest. He screamed loudly, shocked, and collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest. Ryou immediately ran to his side and Mahado, surprised, hurried over as well. The pain increased filling his head with a strange sound that blocked out any words that Ryou and Mahado were saying. His veins felt like they had been lit on fire and his eyes were tearing from the agony. Yuugi screamed as the pain sharpened, hitting him all over his chest and through his stomach. It became so unbearable that Yuugi soon collapsed entirely, having passed out.

**XXXXX**

_Three hours later…_

Bakura threw another book down, furious that they had been down there forever and a half and still nothing turned up. He wheeled around, glaring at Yami's back as he flipped through pages of an unknown book.

"Pharaoh! This is taking forever!"

Yami closed the book and sighed. "I know, Bakura. It's going to take some time to go through the sections that we have to look through."

"We've been gone for hours, pharaoh. It would've been better to alert someone of our whereabouts in case you're needed," Fidil said, putting another book back on the shelf.

Yami's eyes dimmed and he nodded. "Very well. We'll continue this tomorrow early in the morning. Hopefully we can find the answer soon before anything happens."

"Finally," Bakura grumbled.

Yami strode out of the room and Bakura and Fidil followed. There was no choice but the leave the project for the next day. Yami was disappointed, but he tried his best not to show it. They left the room, closed the secret passage and headed up the stairs back into the kitchen. Yami closed the hidden stairway and followed behind Bakura as they entered the dining room.

"Pharaoh! Oh pharaoh, thank goodness!" Ashla cried, running to him. "We didn't know where you were! We were looking all over!"

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Pharaoh, it's the prince! He just collapsed! Mahado was here luckily and he carried him up to his room, but—"

Ashla didn't get to finish as Yami hurried out of the room. He ran up the stairs and barged straight through the door. There he saw Yuugi thrashing on the bed, screaming in pain.

"YUUGI!" Yami shouted, running toward him.

Yuugi's scream increased and his body arched up off the bed.

"Pharaoh, don't! It'll make it worse!" Fidil exclaimed, rushing into the room and grabbing hold of Yami's arm. "You can't approach him! None of us but the viziers can!"

Yami's eyes widened as his eyes glimmered with tears, watching as Yuugi's scream continued to echo throughout the room. Fidil pulled him backward away from the bed and Yuugi's scream died down a little. Mahado was also standing a distance away with a grim expression on his face. Ryou was sitting beside the bed, sniffling as he watched his friend suffer. Mahado walked over toward Yami.

"I am sorry. I fear it's my fault, pharaoh."

Yami shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "It's my fault…I should've sent him home immediately."

"Are you insane!" Bakura roared, grabbing hold of Yami's robe and pulling him face-to-face. "I told you we can't just give up! Either way he'll die! Either he'll live in misery far away from you or he'll die here! The _only_ solution is to find that Gem!"

"What Gem are you speaking of?" Mahado asked.

Yami wiped at his eyes as Bakura released him. "We'll fill you in downstairs. Lina please take good care of Yuugi," Yami said to the vizier, who nodded worriedly.

Yami, Bakura, Fidil and Mahado left the room leaving the several viziers and Ryou in there to watch over Yuugi. They entered into the sitting room and each took a seat. Bakura crossed his arms tensely, per usual, and Mahado sat gently across from Yami and Fidil.

"Isis may have stumbled upon a rare artifact known as the Eternal Gem," Yami began. "It has the power to grant one wish, but any wish at all."

"Where would that sort of power come from?" Mahado asked; his eyes wide with shock.

"I'm not sure. But the ruler who knew of this power was a woman named Queen Elmina. I don't know if she was magical like us or not, but she was in search of this Gem. The journal just ends abruptly, which leads me to believe something may have happened to her, or even all her people, I'm not sure. If we can find out if this island is real then we can sail to it by ship and find this Gem. It is the only way to cure Yuugi and Ryou."

"Ryou? The boy seemed fine," Mahado said.

"For now," Fidil said quietly. "But soon he will be in the same state as Yuugi. It is because Yuugi used much of Yami's powers that it is progressing a lot quicker for him."

Mahado took in a deep breath and sighed, leaning forward. "I was afraid of this. I didn't want to say anything pharaoh, but about a month ago, after Kontar's defeat, I spotted Isis talking with a woman with long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name is Mai Kujyaku. She is a woman who has worked for and befriended Marik."

Bakura turned his head abruptly while his eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, Isis is helping Marik get this Gem."

"Perhaps, I'm not sure. However, I'm certain Isis didn't have access to those records being since the Eternal Gem isn't in any of the main libraries."

"No, it's in the Forbidden Library," Yami said coldly. "My father must've been keeping all records on it so he could find it for himself. Luckily he got distracted by the war between his kingdom and Kontar's father."

"But pharaoh, you did say the small section of the Forbidden Library had been broken into," Fidil added.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "So the goody-two-shoes priestess actually broke a law? I'm shocked."

"We don't know for sure," Yami said quietly, though his eyes dimmed slightly.

"It will take too long to search those records with just the three of you," Mahado said, standing up. "I will help as well. And if we find those records I will make sure to get you the best ship, if I may come along."

Yami stood up and smiled softly. "I wouldn't have it otherwise, dear friend."

"We best get started now. None of us can enter that chamber anyway. We'll let Yuugi rest. If this just happened hopefully we still have some time before the worst comes," Mahado said grimly.

Yami nodded, his eyes narrowing in determination as he headed out of the room, leading them all back toward the Forbidden Library. There was no way he was going to let something like this happen. There was no way he was going to lose Yuugi. Bakura was right; even if he saved Yuugi's life and sent him home it would break both their hearts too much. They'd both be living in misery anyway, so the only solution and the only hope was this Eternal Gem. And if it existed, Yami would make sure to find it.

**XXXXXX**

_Two days later…_

"No. No! NO!" Bakura shouted, throwing books aside. "Nothing! Always nothing! Two days of looking for hours upon hours with barely any sleep and still _nothing_!"

"You do not have to alert us every time you fail to find something," Mahado said casually.

Bakura wheeled around and glared at him. "What was that!"

Mahado just ignored him and continued to read. Bakura's fists clenched up and his face began turning red. He stomped over toward him and Mahado turned around.

"You may think that you can just boss anyone around, but not me! Got it!" Bakura snapped angrily. "And just because you may have figured out a way to get those powers out of that dagger doesn't make you a hero!"

"Please stop spitting in my face, it's aggravating," Mahado stated calmly as he closed the book he had been looking in and walked away.

Bakura's mouth remained open and his face turned redder. Snarling, he wheeled around to see Mahado's back turned to him but before he could think of a come-back he was startled by another voice to his left.

"I found something! Pharaoh, come quick!" Fidil exclaimed.

Yami hurried over to Fidil's side, dropping the book he had been searching through. Mahado and Bakura approached them quickly as well, wondering what Fidil had found. Fidil held up a very, very old book that was worn and falling to pieces. It was made out of some kind of animal's skin. There was no title on it and it was small—small enough to be easily missed many times.

"This book has the same strange language as the journal you found in Isis' room. It is also protected by magic, but it is so old it probably wouldn't be hard to break," Fidil said, holding it out to Yami.

"Give me that!" Bakura snapped, snatching it away.

He took out his Millennium Ring and concentrated hard, using his anger as a power source.

"Break the spell!" he shouted as his item began to give off a golden-yellow hue.

For a minute all it did was glow, until a blast of light erupted from one of the triangular ends and hit the book. The book shook almost forcefully as if it were about to be torn in two. Then suddenly a huge blast of light filled the room and Bakura was pushed off balance. Yami fell into the nearest shelf and Fidil landed on a table, while Mahado barely budged. The book fell and Yami caught it before it reached the floor.

Upon opening it he realized there was only one page that had been written on while the rest of the book was blank. The words slowly began to transform out of the strange language and into words he understood. Bakura's spell obviously hadn't worked very quickly, but it definitely did the charm. Bakura picked himself up, glaring at Mahado who still hadn't budged.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Most of it is blank, except this page. It says: '_the date is the Eve of the ice queen. A new baby girl has been born by the family who lives nearest to the center. Their baby girl's name is Elmina. She is a lovely child. The people have chosen her as the future ruler since there are no other kids around. Most everyone has been killed. But Elsa and Atemu…,'" _Yami stopped at the name. Atemu was his last name—a name that had been passed down through generations upon generations. But this was the man's first name. There couldn't have been a connection. " '…_they have said that with just us few we can start a new village again, now that the ice queen has been destroyed. It is decided that we build our homes underground, that way if any more strangers come to our beautiful island to try and take it over with war and bloodshed, they will find nothing but a wasteland atop. Our homes and village will be hidden underground forever, where we will continue to live and produce to keep our line running. After all, that is why strangers try and take over us, because we're different from all the others; the last breeds of Merlin the Great and other ancient practioners of majick. That's what those strangers called it anyway: majick. To us it's our lifeline, but they will never understand. They want it for themselves. In order to further protect the island we go out every day to feed the sharks in shallow waters to keep them here. And luckily, many storms come around our island; we've had to build houses many times over again because of the strong winds from the gods. Now no one will find us. We will finally live in peace. This is the only map of our island left. I'm going to hide it in this tattered book and keep it with me until I die…no one will know of our island, our sanctuary...no one.'"_

Yami flipped the page and a small folded scrap fell out onto the floor. Carefully he picked it up and opened it.

"Is that…?" Fidil whispered.

Yami nodded. "It's a map alright. It shows the entire island, both surface and below. Not only that, but it shows the secret entrance into the underground area."

"Okay, so there is this island and a woman named Elmina who becomes queen, but it didn't say anything about an Eternal Gem," Bakura said.

"Maybe not, but if Queen Elmina existed and that was her journal I read, then there's a chance it's real. If we go to this island we may find the answers," Yami said, closing the book and tucking it back into the shelves while pocketing the map.

"What about Yuugi and Ryou?" Fidil asked.

"We can't go without them," Mahado said.

Yami's eyes widened. "Mahado we can't bring them along. They'll only suffer!"

"We don't know everything about this Eternal Gem. They may need to be with us for it to work."

"Look, chances are the Eternal Gem isn't on the island, right? Otherwise they would've used it. So, how about we just go to the island to find out everything we can first before deciding whether they should come with us or not," Bakura suggested.

"I think…I think it would be fair to ask Yuugi and Ryou their opinion," Fidil spoke up. "They are the ones who need to know what will happen to them and what's going on. And they can decide whether they want to stay here, go home or come with us."

Yami nodded. "I agree. We shall do that now. Mahado, please get me a ship as soon as you can."

"Right away, pharaoh," Mahado said, walking swiftly out of the room.

"_Right away, pharaoh,_" Bakura mocked.

Yami glanced at him but ignored his comment. He walked out of the room shortly after Mahado with Fidil in toe. Sighing irritably, Bakura followed behind them grumbling. Mahado disappeared out the palace doors and Yami made his way upstairs, followed by Fidil then Bakura. When he reached the bedroom he knocked first. Lina opened the door and smiled at him.

"Pharaoh, Yuugi is awake now and feeling a bit better."

"Thank you," Yami said quietly, smiling. "You can go now, all of you."

The viziers nodded toward him and waved to Yuugi and Ryou as they left. Bakura and Fidil stepped up beside Yami, but as Bakura tried to take a step further, Yami stopped him.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked weakly, sitting up in the bed. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid something bad," Yami said, his eyes dimming as he stared at Yuugi's wide and fearful face. "You both need to know something, something important. And it's up to you to decide what you want to do."

Yuugi and Ryou exchanged worried glances but they both nodded.

"Yuugi…Ryou…Isis found out a little while ago that you two being around such foreign power from the Millennium Items will eventually kill you."

Yuugi and Ryou's expressions changed to horrified ones and Yuugi's eyes welled up immediately with tears.

"No…," he whispered.

"And being around me, or anyone with a Millennium Item is what caused you such great pain, Yuugi," Yami said sadly. "However, we think there might be a solution."

Yuugi wiped at his eyes and glanced at Ryou who was trying his best not to cry.

"What? I'll do anything, Yami!"

Yami sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, it won't be easy, Yuugi. There is this rare gem called the Eternal Gem that grants one wish and one wish only. Information on it is hidden on a secret, unknown island that we've discovered the map to. Mahado is retrieving a ship for us and we will go to this island and search for clues about this Gem and the people living there. If we do find it, you can make a wish. However…I'm not sure, if this Gem is real, how it works. You may have to be there for it to work, I'm not sure. I may not even be able to wish for you. But if this is the solution it's worth a shot. Your choice is whether you'd like to try and remain here while we go out searching for it or be sent home."

"I want to come with you," Yuugi said without hesitation.

"Me too," Ryou spoke up quietly.

Yami's eyes widened. "Yuugi, Ryou…I…"

"That wasn't one of the options," Bakura quipped sarcastically.

"I don't care!" Yuugi cried, his eyes stinging with tears again. "I'm not going to leave you and I'm definitely not going home! I don't want this to happen! I'll do anything so that I can stay here with you forever! I can't leave! I CAN'T!" Yuugi shouted, bursting into tears and running into the bathroom.

Yami made a move to go after him, but Fidil stopped him, shaking his head sadly. Ryou nodded toward Yami and went into the bathroom to help calm him down.

"Pharaoh, if they come…they could die before we find it," Fidil whispered fearfully.

"I know," Yami whispered sadly, his eyes dimming. "But this is what they want. I know it would be a lot more painful for them to be sent home. We have to have faith that we can find this Gem in time. Fidil, I know Isis has some extra healing potions in her room somewhere, please retrieve as many as you can find for the voyage."

Fidil nodded sternly. "Of course, pharaoh, right away."

"Do you think those will work?" Bakura asked, watching as Fidil hurried away down the hall.

Yami's face hardened and he glanced over at the bathroom door. "I can only pray."

"You know, pharaoh, if Isis knew about this Eternal Gem and she has been seeing Marik recently, it could be the Marik was the one who was originally searching for this Gem," Bakura said, staring at him firmly.

Yami nodded. "I know. I was thinking of that too. However, I will not blame her until I hear it from her what really happened."

"I know, but if she is working with him, that means they've already got a head start. That's why Isis left two days ago and hasn't returned."

Yami's expression hardened even further, but he didn't answer. "We should go downstairs and wait for Mahado's return. We'll have to leave tonight. Pack essentials but don't bring too much aboard."

"And what are we going to do about the fact that we can't be near them?"

"The boat will be big enough for Ryou and Yuugi to stay on the other end. Fidil will also be joining us and since he doesn't have a Millennium Item he can stay with them and keep them calm. I've also got those healing potions so that if they need to be near us when we reach the island so we don't separate then it should help, I hope. For right now we should concentrate on getting things packed and ready. I'll have to tell Lina and Ashla to let the people know I'm ill or something."

Bakura smirked. "Lying to the people Yami?"

"For a good cause," Yami said, glancing at him. "They will know the truth once everything is figured out. Until then, I will have to fib."

Bakura's eyes narrowed as Yami smiled at him, using his line from before. They became silent and Yami glanced once more at the bathroom door before walking out.

"Bakura, I'm going to make sure the dagger is locked up securely so can you tell Lina or one of the girls to let Yuugi and Ryou know they can come aboard as long as they take precautions."

"Bossing me around already, I see," Bakura glared. "Fine, I'll do it!"

He stomped off and Yami sighed, heading toward the secret passage to the small abandoned room where the dagger was being kept safe. Mahado had brought it to him to show that he had a possible way to get the powers out, but that would have to wait until later. Yuugi and Ryou's lives were much more important. He only hoped that if Marik was indeed after this Gem as well, that they reached it in time before him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note: I'll try and update this asap! I already have the next chapter started! OH YES! And some of you are REALLY guessing good! I've seen some reviews where people are getting close to what will happen:-)**

To Reviewers: 

**Atemu** **Yugi Lover34: **Yep! This chapter was pretty long too! I think most of the chapters from now on will be about this length, especially if there's a lot of dialogue involved. Yeah, you were close! Almost happened during the duel, but not quite. Although now it's becoming more frequent. Poor Yuugi…I feel sorry for him…and yet I continue to torture him. :-)

**SpufFan: **Tehehehe, well thanks! I try and write comments after every chapter, but sometimes I'm in a rush. So yes, this chapter was full of drama and there's certainly more ahead. Yes I know! Yuugi is so cute with his proposing idea, huh? Well, I'll update this asap!

**Josephine Taylor: **Yep, trust me though there will be a couple twists in this story. I'm really glad you liked the duel. I didn't want to make it terribly detailed otherwise it'd get boring since you guys aren't actually watching it, but I'm glad it was good.

**Yamiyugifanadic: **Yeppers, yay for Yuugi, he beat Kaiba! Yes, poor Isis is going through a rough time. You will just have to see what's up with her later. :-)

**Citrus luver: **Yes, Yuugi's marriage dreams and proposing ideas are really sappy, ne:-) But so adorable! You will just have to see about that…(I can't tell you specifically which part I'm replying too. I don't want to give anything away).

**Kari-sama: **Yami will always try to find a way to save Yuugi! After all, Yuugi needs some saving now since he's done saving all of Egypt. :-) Don't worry, Yami's on it!

**Sansi: **Yes, I have read a lot of angsty fics, but this one isn't angsty. :-) Sometimes angst is good, but it just doesn't fit into my mood or storyline for this. But have no fear there will be plenty of suspense and it's not going to be so easy. Oh yes, well you'll have to see about what happens…after all, Yuugi is carrying that ring around…tehehehe….

**Kingleby: **I'm so glad you liked the duel. I was hoping it wouldn't be too boring. I didn't want to rush it or go too slow so I'm glad it worked out well. Yes, Yuugi buying the ring is adorable:-)

**Celeste-the-Hikari: **Yes, tehehehe! It was hot huh? I bet I had you fooled; thought the lemon would come in that chapter, right? But nope! I'm making you guys suffer for a little longer. :-) Yes poor Kaiba…he never really gets over his losing streak.


	5. The Journey Begins

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

The water was beginning to pick up speed as the waves became bigger. A storm was on its way. The large ship rocked back and forth from the force and Isis clung to the railing tightly. She was on the top deck, looking out across the vast body of water thinking of the decision she had made. A part of her thought that perhaps the storm was a warning to her to show that the choice she had made was a dangerous one and one filled with betrayal. Isis' attention turned as she heard voices nearby. She looked to see Marik speaking with Rishid, his faithful companion and the girl Mai. Hesitantly, she slipped away from the edge and approached them slowly in order to hear what they were saying.

"…right here," Marik said, pointing at the map he had taped together. "See, this? It's a symbol for bad bodies of water, which means that it's the shortest route, but the likelihood of us running into large waves or a storm is fairly high. However, if we go the other route it'll take another three days to get there instead of one in a quarter."

"But if we run into a storm it could slow us down anyway," Mai said.

"Yes but I doubt it'd keep us any longer than the other route," Marik said, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps, darling," Mai grinned, wrapping her arms around him.

Marik glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Rishid and the group of others that he had chosen for the crew.

"Sail on ahead following the shorter route!" he commanded.

"Will do!" one of the crew members shouted in response.

Marik smirked and then turned around, his eyes settling on Isis who stood a short distance away. Isis tensed as her brother gently pushed Mai off of him and approached her.

"Sister, why do you look so glum?" he asked, smiling, as if he already knew the answer.

"Marik, please," Isis stated firmly. "Don't make this any more painful for me."

"Really, you shouldn't be so concerned with the pharaoh," Marik said, leaning against the side. "This will be for a good cause."

"Brother…," Isis said, after hesitating, "what do you want this Gem for?"

Marik's eyes locked into hers and his eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know, Isis?"

Isis' face hardened. "I have come with you, betraying my pharaoh, brother. I deserve the right to know why you want this Gem--a Gem that probably should stay hidden away from anyone because of its great power."

Marik's face matched her expression and he folded his arms. "Very well…if you must know, sister, that Gem is going to solve all of our problems. I am going to wish that the war 5000 years ago never took place."

Isis' eyes widened in horror and her face paled. "W-what? Brother, what war?"

"The war between the palace and the opposing nation. Egypt lost so many lives during that period and its power went downhill. That was when the Millennium Items began to scatter and so many chaotic things were happening at once that no one could control anything. So if it never happened then we wouldn't lose so much and the other Millennium Items wouldn't be stuck in that Dagger nor would I be separated from my Millennium Rod. The Rod in the past was more powerful than before, Isis. I never told you but the Hag approached me around that time and tried to suck my Rod's powers into that Dagger. She managed to suck some, but thankfully I managed to hypnotize her long enough to escape. So this way, if that war never happened, that Hag would've never discovered the Dagger and I would've never lost some of that power that is bound within the Dagger."

Isis shook her head in disbelief, her hands shaking beneath her robe. "Brother, you don't understand what that will do! Those things may happen, but it'll change the course of history! If that war never happened then the prophecy would've never been foretold. And if that happens…Yami would never have to sacrifice himself and…"

"And so what's the problem? Instead of waking up in this unknown era, we'll be alive and well throughout the years we missed and we can make up for lost time. We can make Egypt more powerful and continue to prosper and your precious pharaoh won't have to die," Marik said, adding the last line sarcastically.

"But then he wouldn't come back to this time! And he never would have met Yuugi!" Isis exclaimed, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "And if that war never happened, then perhaps Kontar's father might actually find a way to sneak inside the palace walls, kill Yami's father and then Yami too and possibly have his son Kontar take the throne instead!"

"You're exaggerating. If Yami doesn't have to die then we can prevent it," Marik said coldly.

"You don't understand! If you change time and we go back to that time with the cancellation of the war we won't remember anything! And if that prophecy isn't foretold, who knows what our future will be instead of this," Isis said exasperated, gesturing with her arms. "Marik, please, I beg you…don't do this! Things happen for a reason!"

Marik's eyes narrowed even more and he stared at her silently. "Very well, if you want to be stuck in this strange time period, I will just make the wish simpler by wishing for my Rod to have its full powers back."

"So that is what you'd wish for?" Isis asked softly, her fear dying down.

"Yes, that's all I want but I thought it'd be nice to live back in our time. But you're right, I suppose the important thing is to have my Rod back to its full power. So that will be my one wish, then," Marik said, turning around and walking away. He stopped after several steps and turned his head to glance back at her. "I could've chosen to wish that the greatest pharaoh ever was never born, you know. So that our family wouldn't have to suffer by being _required_ to learn so many duties toward him, wasting our lives just protecting the pharaoh. You know how much I hated being forced into learning everything about Yami's entire family, including his greedy father, and then being forced to serve them and keep an eye on the powerful sanctuaries of Egypt. I could have wished for that…"

Isis swallowed thickly. "Why aren't you?"

Marik's lips curled into a smile. "Because…without Yami I wouldn't have gotten my Rod in the first place. But it would've been interesting to see what the world would be like if he never existed, don't you think?"

His question was left unanswered as his head turned back around and he walked away, not even expecting her to respond. Isis sighed heavily, feeling her chest loosen from before. She had been so afraid Marik would make a foolish wish, but his wish was now only for his Rod to have its full powers back. It was a selfish wish, but it wouldn't affect anybody except himself. Still, even though Marik's wish wouldn't do damage like his first wish would've done, Isis knew what had to be done about the Eternal Gem. Marik thought she was with him because she loved him and chose him over the pharaoh, but the truth was that she was betraying both of them. Marik didn't know about her true intentions and neither did Yami, though by now he probably assumed she had left him for good. Eventually, by the end of the voyage they would all find out the choice she had made.

**XXXXX**

Blinking tears away rapidly, Yuugi kept himself slumped against the bathroom wall. Ryou was sitting beside him silently, having followed him into there. His eyes looked tired and red as if he had spent the previous night crying. Yuugi wondered briefly if Ryou had known about their predicament all along; however, thinking about the expression on Ryou's face made him discern that Ryou probably hadn't known. The two of them had been sitting in the bathroom for about twenty minutes. Yuugi was hoping that Yami would come rushing in to comfort him, but he knew that wasn't possible; Yami couldn't touch him. It pained him greatly and not just because he couldn't touch or kiss Yami, but because it was something that interfered with his dream; the dream about marrying Yami. He still held the ring with him; in fact it had just been the other night that Yuugi was thinking about pulling it out to show Yami and ask him. Then…then he found out he couldn't even be close to him. Now there was no way he could ask Yami to marry him unless they did find the Eternal Gem and wish for immunity to the power of the Millennium Items.

"Ryou," Yuugi sniffled, glancing at his best friend, "we have to find that Eternal Gem."

Slowly, Ryou's eyes lifted to him and his lip quivered. "Yes, but…even if we do it…it won't matter," he choked out, barely able to hold back tears.

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed sadly and he scooted closer while putting an arm around him. "What's wrong? If we find it we'll be cured."

"It won't matter for me," Ryou said, wiping at his eyes before tears could fall. "Bakura, he…he's just using me!"

"Ryou, I thought we talked about this," Yuugi said gently.

"You don't understand! After we had that talk, Bakura came into my room really late the night after. He asked me if I wanted a massage!" Ryou exclaimed, as his voice wavered from being near tears. "And I agreed to it because I didn't see how that could hurt, but…then he tried to…his hand, he…," Ryou struggled with words before giving up and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Yuugi hugged him as he began to cry and leaned his head against Ryou's. "What happened exactly?"

"I t-thought he was going to take advantage of me," Ryou whimpered, wiping tears from his cheeks. "He started kissing me and then he tried to take off my pants, I think."

"You think?" Yuugi asked, holding onto him tightly. "Are you sure that was his intention?"

Ryou sniffled and raised his head, blinking teary-eyed. "I'm not positive, but…but his fingers went beneath my pants and I thought…"

"Has he ever done something like that before?" Yuugi asked softly, trying to calm him down while his anger toward Bakura was growing.

Ryou shook his head quickly. "No, not like that. The first time we made out he did ask me to put my legs around him while we kissed, but other than that he's never tried to…to…"

Ryou's lip quivered again and Yuugi hugged him tighter. "Shh, it's okay. Look, maybe Bakura isn't the best person for you," he said, and Ryou glanced up with wide, teary eyes. "I mean, he's made a lot of mistakes in his life and he was a bad person before, or at least he stole things. Even though he has a second chance and he's met you, it's not going to be easy for him to just forget about being a thief with no morals, you know? So…what I'm trying to say is, that's not a sure sign he doesn't like you. I mean…he didn't try and _force_ you to do anything did he?"

The short hesitation caused Yuugi's heart to pound furiously in his chest, but thankfully Ryou shook his head. "No, he didn't do anything. I kicked him off the bed and then he left."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Kicking him off the bed seems to work pretty well."

Ryou gave him a confused look, but Yuugi quickly changed the subject. "Just give it time, Ryou. If Bakura truly likes you then he'll come around."

"Okay," Ryou said softly, wiping at his eyes again.

"We should probably—"

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted Yuugi's sentence. He turned to the door and slowly stood up and approached it. Upon opening it, he saw one of the viziers, Lina, smiling at him.

"Yuugi, Ryou, I've been told to give you the message to meet the pharaoh out on the docks where the ship is. Mahado will give you both a ride there," she said.

Yuugi and Ryou glanced at once another in surprise. "But…we can't be near anyone. How will we be able to stay on the ship?" Yuugi asked quietly, his eyes casting downward.

Lina gave him a sad smile. "Well, the ship is very large prince. It's got several bedrooms below deck and plus there are places to sit on deck too. The pharaoh said that as long as you two keep a distance you should be fine for now, but he also has healing potions with him for emergencies."

"What about Mahado? Can we be near him when he takes us there?" Ryou asked tentatively.

Lina blinked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I believe so. Lord Mahado does not actually possess a Millennium Item. His power lies elsewhere."

Yuugi wondered what she meant by that and also why she called him _Lord_ Mahado. He had only met him twice total so he didn't know much about him at all. In fact, he seemed more mysterious than Shadi had been the first time he met him. There was something about Mahado that seemed unique from all the others. Hopefully though, what powers he did possess wouldn't hurt them.

"Alright," Yuugi said finally.

Lina nodded and Yuugi and Ryou left the bathroom, following her. "The pharaoh has packed up clothes and essentials for you, so you don't have to worry. Just follow me downstairs."

Downstairs, once outside the entrance doors, they saw Mahado waiting for them with a dark brown horse. Lina bowed to Mahado and then to Yuugi and Ryou before hurrying back inside the palace. Mahado's eyes examined them and Yuugi felt drawn to the dark eyes, as if he had some sort of power over him. With a quick nod, Mahado then gestured to the horse. Yuugi and Ryou cautiously stepped forward and Mahado lifted the both of them up onto the horse. He then got behind them instead of in front to control the horse. Ryou was definitely confused as he felt Mahado's arm hold him steady around his waist.

"_Drar!_" Mahado said firmly in a strange language.

The horse shook its head and pounded its hooves into the ground before it took off at such a fast speed away from the palace. It seemed that the horse knew where it was going without any directions or help. Ryou was clinging onto Yuugi's waist and Yuugi was clinging onto the reigns that were tied onto the golden neck item around the horse. The reigns didn't control the horse or tie onto him; it was attached to the gold item but it allowed Yuugi to hold onto something as the horse dashed quickly across the lands and through the town.

A little while later the horse began to slow down as it came to a place where there was a large hill looking over the Mediterranean Sea. Mahado slid off the horse with ease and helped the both of them to the ground before patting the horse on its nose.

"_Drar_ _hjem_," he said, and the horse neighed loudly and took off in the opposite direction.

Yuugi stared up at Mahado curiously. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to go home," Mahado said softly, his eyes locking into Yuugi's intensely. "He's a Norwegian horse so he understands that language."

Yuugi nodded wordlessly as Mahado stepped forward and began making his way down the hill. Yuugi and Ryou followed, stumbling a bit behind him, until the three of them reached the body of water. A light illuminated out of the water and Yuugi squinted for a minute. He hadn't noticed the large ship sailing toward them until the lights had fallen onto them. It definitely wasn't a modern ship, at least any ship Yuugi had ever seen. It was definitely large, at least half the size of the Titanic. Yuugi had only been on one ship before with his grandpa that had been about that size: the Canadian Empress. It even had sails with the Eye of Horus etched into them. It appeared to be made out of wood, but Yuugi wondered if there was some sort of sturdy metal beneath the wood. Yuugi could just make out a bridge that separated the two large areas of the main deck. There were also a few upper decks, or levels for technological terminology. Mahado stepped forward into the water and waited for the ship to come closer. A rope ladder was thrown down from the main deck and Mahado picked up Yuugi suddenly earning a surprised "eep!" from him. Yuugi then climbed up to the top of the ship with Ryou not far behind him.

When he reached the top he spotted Yami immediately although he was standing a distance away. Yami's face shone with love as he smiled at Yuugi sadly. Yuugi fought the tears that were stirring and gave him a smile back. Mahado climbed right behind Ryou and soon they were all aboard the ship. Ryou stood up carefully and turned to watch Mahado climb up and approach Yami. His eyes immediately moved to the right and landed on Bakura, who was standing by the edge. Bakura was staring at Yami and Mahado as they spoke then suddenly he tensed as if sensing he was being stared at. Bakura's eyes shifted in Ryou's direction and stared at him passively. Ryou stared back at him taken aback that Bakura could sense him from so far away. Ryou hadn't noticed Bakura's eyes before, at least not in detail. Even from that distance Ryou was drawn to his dark eyes, light brown skin and light hair. Ryou himself was fair skinned, even more than Yuugi and his hair was much lighter like a white-blonde color. The first time he met Bakura he noticed the differences, but now…something had changed but he wasn't sure what it was. Ryou let a small smile show quickly before he broke the eye contact and moved closer to Yuugi, who was still staring at Yami with a gaze full of longing.

"We're ready now," one of the viziers aboard said.

Yuugi glanced around, noticing Fidil wasn't there. Then he remembered that Fidil had to keep an eye on the palace while Yami was away. The ship slowly began to move away from shore and soon they were traveling at a constant speed toward an unknown destination. Yuugi and Ryou were unsure, but Yami and the others had an idea of where they were headed.

"It'll probably take several days to get there," Yami said quietly, letting his gaze drop from staring at Yuugi.

Bakura crossed his arms angrily, having been staring in that direction as well. "Can't we take a short cut or something? Marik's going to get there way before we do! They left two days ago, which means they're almost there!"

Yami sighed heavily and nodded. "Mahado, what do you think?"

Mahado was leaning up against the pole with the crows nest (which was the basket-type thing that one could stand in to look out over the ocean with a spyglass). "I agree with Bakura. We are at a disadvantage right now. If there is a way to make the ship go faster than it normally could just to catch up with them in time, then we should do it."

"Don't you have that sort of power, pharaoh?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With your help I'm sure our Millennium Items could push this ship fast, but…," Yami trailed off as his eyes landed on Ryou and Yuugi who were asking a couple viziers and guards some questions.

Mahado and Bakura also looked in that direction and Mahado nodded. "I see. You're worried that using your powers would affect them even from this distance."

"Yes, because it will affect the whole ship," Yami said firmly. "We can't do it."

"Yami, if Marik reaches that Gem before us this entire journey will have been wasted!" Bakura hissed angrily. "Not to mention we then won't be able to cure Ryou and Yuugi, don't you get that? As long as it doesn't kill them I'm sure they can stand a bit of pain."

Yami's eyebrows furrowed in pain, but he finally nodded. "Very well, but Mahado I want you to go over to them and warn them about what we are planning to do. If the pain gets too bad for them you have to let us know. Give them a healing potion if necessary."

"I will," Mahado said gently as he lifted himself away from the pole and began walking away toward Ryou and Yuugi.

Bakura watched him leave then turned to face Yami. "Alright, let's do this."

Yami nodded sternly and stepped closer to Bakura. The two of them concentrated hard on the power of their Millennium Items. Yami's item began glowing first and soon Bakura's followed. The triangular parts of Bakura's item began lifting and pointing direction at Yami's. Their bodies began glowing and the sky above them rumbled loudly as if sensing great power. The Eye of Horus began to glow upon Yami's forehead and the ship began to quickly pick up speed. The viziers and guards soon had to hold on with every ounce of their strength as the ship began to practically fly off the surface of the water, speeding ahead to gain at least a day or two of time.

On the other side of the main deck, Ryou and Yuugi were clinging onto Mahado who was remaining in place somehow. Yuugi's eyes were closed shut, but Ryou kept his open. His head turned and he glanced over toward Bakura, watching with awe as his body glowed with an aura of power. Yuugi began whimpering as a familiar pain began burning from deep within him. Ryou reached out a hand to comfort him and was soon struck with a pain of his own. He winced and cried out, nearly letting go of Mahado as the agony became more severe. It was like nothing he had ever felt before; his muscles were all aching and it was hard to breathe. A searing pain struck through his head and his grip on Mahado soon faltered and he screamed loudly as he was flung away, sliding down the main deck.

"Ryou!" Yuugi cried out, barely able to stand.

Mahado couldn't let go of Yuugi to try and catch him. Bakura's eyes snapped open and his head turned seeing Ryou sliding along the main deck. Yami's eyes also opened and he stared with wide eyes even as the Eye of Horus continued to glow upon his forehead. Bakura suddenly leaped forward and Yami tried to stop him.

"Bakura, don't!"

Ryou was about to hit the edge of one of the sides of ship, which could have flung him overboard, but Bakura jumped up onto the edge of the ship and ran forward. Ryou screamed as he was flung up roughly into the air just as Bakura leaped off the edge and tackled him, holding him close. As warm arms wrapped around him, Ryou felt a hot pain slice through every muscle in his body. He began screaming loudly and struggling in the grip.

"Keep going pharaoh! Hurry!" Bakura shouted.

Yami's eyes widened with worry but he snapped his eyes shut to try and quicken the speed of the ship even more. Ryou continued to scream and writhe in Bakura's grip as tears of pain ran down his cheeks.

"Mahado, throw me a healing potion!" Bakura shouted up at him, as the waves splashed around the ship.

Mahado, while holding tightly onto Yuugi, revealed a small healing potion from inside his robe and tossed it to Bakura. Unfortunately, because of the winds, it rolled away from Bakura and toward the edge of the ship. Ryou's voice was becoming hoarse from screaming and he was writhing constantly in pain now. Bakura growled deep in his throat and sprung forward, keeping the boy locked tightly in his grasp. The ship began to tilt and he lost his balance, rolling toward the pole. To protect Ryou he turned so that his back rammed right into the pole and his grasp on him wasn't broken. Ryou was beginning to look like he was about to lose consciousness. Bakura scooted him up closer against his chest and then glanced at the potion bottle meters away. It was approaching a hole that would cause it to fall into the lower deck and most likely shatter into pieces.

Clenching his jaw, he released his grip on the boy then charged toward the bottle. He leaped forward as the bottle rolled right toward the hole and skidded along the ship's floor. His fingers grasped the bottle tightly but a sharp, familiar scream cut through the air. Bakura wheeled around to see Ryou heading straight for one of the other poles of the ship. He was rolling head-first toward it and if his head smashed into it there would definitely be damage. Bakura flung himself forward and allowed his body to roll against the floor. He began rolling so fast though that he was practically flying up in the air every time. And he wasn't heading exactly straight for Ryou so he turned his body and willed his Millennium Ring to take him straight to him.

As he used the power of his Ring though, a boyish scream echoed loudly as he approached him. Bakura grasped his flailing arm and pulled him close. Turning at an angle he was able to catch his balance and have his feet hit the pole instead. Ryou cried out, his face scrunched up in agony as the Item glowed brightly from its power. The bottle was still grasped tightly in his hand and he attempted to open it but the ship hit against a wave causing him and Ryou to fly up in the air for a second. Wincing as he came back down on the floor hard, Bakura opened the bottle and attempted to pour it down the writhing boy's throat but he was thrashing so hard, screaming in agony to try and get away that he couldn't. So he did the only thing he could do: he poured it into his own mouth and roughly pulled Ryou close to him. He covered his mouth over his, whose scream was then muffled and while his mouth opened, Bakura allowed the liquid to pour out of his mouth into his.

Choking a bit from the suddenly inhalation of liquid, Ryou turned over onto his side as the liquid burned its way down. His vision blurred and he nearly lost consciousness. When he blinked several times in a row he noticed that his vision was beginning to return. The pain was lessening quickly and soon the agony was gone but a dull throb remained. Ryou gasped in air, his throat feeling sore from screaming so loud. His head turned and he stared up at Bakura, who was still holding him tightly.

"Bakura," Ryou choked out softly against the howling winds.

Waves were splashing around them getting them all wet and Yami was still lost in concentration. Yuugi was till grasping onto Mahado with his life. Bakura began to release the strong hold he had on him, allowing his arms to drop.

"You really need to work on making it easier for me to save you," Bakura said bluntly.

Ryou's lip began to tremble and suddenly he lashed out and threw his arms around Bakura. "I'm s-so sorry, Bakura! I didn't mean…to kick you last time. I…I-I'm sorry!" Ryou cried, clutching onto to Bakura's shirt. "I like you s-so much," he choked out through sobs, "but I wasn't ready…I'm sorry!"

Bakura's face remained expressionless as Ryou cried against his chest. Bakura pushed him away gently and forced Ryou to look up at him. Ryou's teary eyes locked into Bakura's unreadable gaze.

"Honestly, you and Yuugi need to stop reading into things too much," Bakura said sarcastically. "All I was doing was giving you a massage and then I was going to make out with you."

Ryou's expression morphed into one of surprise. Tears continued to fall while mixing with the droplets of water that hit his face. "That was it…?" he asked quietly.

Bakura's eyebrows rose. They were still in an awkward position with Bakura half lying down and half sitting with his feet against the pole and Ryou half in his lap clinging to him.

"Yes, that was all."

"Oh Bakura!" Ryou began to sob, "I'm s-so stupid! I'm sorry! I thought…I thought…! It's all my fault! I-I ruined everything with you!"

"Stop crying already," Bakura said, forcing his chin up. "It wasn't your fault, alright? I understand why you thought I was trying to take advantage of you. I shouldn't have just left without asking you what was wrong. I guess…it's my fault too," Bakura added reluctantly.

Ryou was staring up at him with a saddened expression. He sniffled while trying to wipe at his eyes. "Are you…mad at me?"

"Would I have saved your life if I was?" Bakura retorted, snorting.

Ryou's eyes, although still sad and watery, lightened immensely. A soft smile graced his face and he hugged Bakura again. Suddenly, the ship shook roughly and Ryou gasped, nearly losing his grip on Bakura.

"Why is the ship shaking so much?" Ryou shouted above the winds.

Bakura's eyes locked onto Yami and saw that he was floating a few feet off the ship and his entire body was glowing. "Yami's using a lot of power to keep this ship going so fast so we can catch up with Isis and Marik."

Ryou gasped again as they bounced up a few inches off the floor. He grasped onto Bakura tightly. "We're going too fast!"

Just as he said that the ship tilted sideways and Bakura had to quick wrap his legs around the pole to keep them from sliding down the main deck again. Bakura clenched his jaw, his feet unable to hold onto it for long.

"I have an idea!" Bakura exclaimed, pushing Ryou off of him.

Ryou looked taken aback but Bakura just pushed his back up against the pole as he sat up completely. Then he wrapped his legs fully around Ryou and the pole, along with his arms so he was clinging tightly to the pole and Ryou was pressed up against his chest and the pole, sandwiched tightly so he couldn't budge.

"There," Bakura smirked, "feel better?"

Ryou blushed and nodded. "Um…Bakura?"

"What is it?" Bakura asked as the ship shook again.

"Do you…," he trailed off, unable to meet Bakura's gaze. "Do you, um…s-still like me?"

They were so close that it was hard not to look up at him. Ryou's eyes tentatively gazed into Bakura's to see his expression was still unreadable. The smirk had vanished and his eyes were staring intensely into Ryou's, but he wasn't sure what that meant. Finally, Bakura leaned forward brushing up against Ryou's ear.

"I dream about you every night," he whispered seductively.

Ryou felt a shiver run up his spine and he blushed crimson. "So you only dream about us…like that?" he asked quietly.

Bakura moved his face to stare into Ryou's eyes. His face looked stern; there wasn't a usual seductive smirk on his face. "It's true I do want you," he said as Ryou lowered his gaze, "but I can wait."

Ryou's eyes glanced up surprised and his eyes shimmered in response. "You'll…wait?"

Bakura shrugged and smirked at him. "I'm perfectly fine with dreaming about you."

"Thank you so much, Bakura," Ryou said, his eyes shimmering with tears. "It means so much to me."

"Don't get all sappy on me, now," Bakura drawled, as an eyebrow rose.

Ryou glanced downward and blushed. "Bakura, what, um…do we do in your dreams?"

Bakura's lips curled into a seductive grin and he leaned forward so their noses were touching. "Many things…"

Even while blushing, Ryou couldn't help but be somewhat curious as to Bakura's fantasies. Never before had anyone dreamed about him, especially someone who he really liked.

"AHHH!" Ryou cried out as pain sliced through his skull.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"My head…it hurts," Ryou winced.

"The potion is probably wearing off," Bakura said, looking grim. "The ship is going at a constant rate so you should be able to get back to Yuugi."

Bakura began to unwind his arms but Ryou suddenly clutched him tightly and pulled him up against his chest. Ryou's cheeks were tainted pink, but he managed to keep their gazes locked.

"Before you go, can you…can you kiss me?"

Bakura's eyebrows rose in amusement, but he smirked and leaned forward. Ryou's eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched for the first time in a while. Ryou leaned into the kiss and Bakura's legs tightened around him. Even though the pain was still throbbing, Ryou wrapped his arms all the way around Bakura's back and allowed their kiss to deepen. He heard Bakura make a noise in the back of his throat and soon he felt a tongue invade his mouth. Unconsciously, Ryou let out a soft moan and opened his mouth wider as Bakura continued to kiss him. Their tongues caressed and Ryou moved his own legs to wrap around Bakura's waist. A groan escaped Bakura's lips, vibrating into their kiss and he pushed up against him. Ryou's fingers slipped beneath Bakura's shirt and caressed the smooth the skin beneath it. Bakura groaned deeply and thrust his hips against Ryou's causing goose-bumps to rise along his skin. Their kiss was broken and both of them were panting for air. Ryou appeared slightly dazed and Bakura immediately leaned in and sucked on Ryou's neck.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed breathlessly as his back arched.

The pain in his head was spreading but Ryou suddenly didn't care. For the first time in his life, he felt…_aroused_. He wanted to explore Bakura's body a bit more and feel more erotic sensations that caused goose-bumps up and down his spine.

"Looks like you have a sensitive spot," Bakura whispered against his chin. "I'll have to remember that. Until then, you better go before the pain gets worse."

Bakura pulled his head away but Ryou didn't release his arms from around him. "Bakura, no! What if…what if the Eternal Gem isn't real? What if we can never kiss again?" Ryou exclaimed as tears began to build up in his eyes once again.

Bakura hesitated and stared into Ryou's saddened eyes before leaning down toward him. "There is good evidence that it's real and Yami and I will make sure we get that Gem before Marik does. So stop crying over nothing," he said as a familiar smirk graced his features.

Ryou's eyes welled up with even more tears and he gently laid his head on Bakura's chest. "Promise me," he whispered.

He felt Bakura's hand touch him behind the neck and pull his head up to look at him. "I promise, alright?" Bakura smirked. "So get over there and join your friend, because if we remain in this position any longer I might just have to go back on my word."

It was after he said that, that Ryou noticed Bakura's slight hard-on. Blushing crimson, Ryou nodded and Bakura released his arms and legs from around him, grinning. As Bakura scooted away, Ryou was released from being trapped between Bakura's warm body and the pole. The pain began to lessen a bit as Bakura distanced himself. He was still smirking seductively and Ryou felt goose-bumps appear on his skin again. Ryou glanced at Bakura once more, feeling his heart ache that he couldn't be very close to him.

"Thank you Bakura. I owe you my life."

"Well I guess you'll have to pay up eventually," Bakura said, standing up and Ryou glanced up at him in surprise. "Except that it won't be your life I'll be asking for."

He should've expected Bakura to say something along those lines. Ryou's cheeks remained pink as he stood up shakily. His body was still tingly from the sensations Bakura had been giving him while so close. As Ryou moved away, slowly walking in the direction of where Yuugi was standing a distance away, Bakura suddenly grabbed him from behind, pushing his body close to his.

"We will get that Gem," he whispered against Ryou's neck.

Ryou shifted his head to glance up at him and he nodded. "Okay."

Bakura released him and Ryou had the urge to push himself back into Bakura's arms but he didn't. He smiled softly at Bakura before turning around and approaching Yuugi and Mahado. Bakura watched him go and then leaned against the pole with his back, sighing irritably. He was going to have to relieve himself yet again, but thankfully the confusion between him and Ryou had been cleared. It was obvious Ryou still really liked him, which made Bakura feel very confident.

Bakura smirked. "There is no way that idiot Marik is getting that Gem."

His fingers brushed against his own erection noticing that he wasn't painfully aroused, but he was slightly aroused. It was true what he said about having dreams about Ryou, but he didn't want the boy to think that he was only after sex. Though…Bakura wasn't sure if that was all he was after. It was all he could think about with him, but at the same time, if he only wanted sex would he have saved him? Was the only reason he saved him was because he was desperately waiting to take Ryou's clothes off? Feelings were too confusing and for the time being Bakura didn't want to think about it. He remembered Yami's advice about not leading the boy on if he wasn't sure about his intentions, but he couldn't help it. Whenever he was close to the boy he just reacted. Frowning, Bakura began walking back toward Yami, who was exhausted from using so much power. They were now half way to their destination, which saved them about a day and a half. Bakura ignored his slight hard-on and his confusion about Ryou and concentrated on their soul objective: to get to the island and find the Gem. After the Gem was taken care of, then he could worry about what was going on with him and Ryou.

**XXXXXX**

_Several hours later: 11:20 p.m._

The sky was now dark and the ship was going at a slower constant speed. It couldn't go extremely fast without the help of power and Yami was too exhausted to do any more. Not to mention, Yuugi and Ryou had suffered quite a bit from before. They were both very pale now and losing their appetite. Mahado had taken them down to the lower deck where there was a small kitchen and a dining room. They hadn't eaten very much, but at least they had tried. Yami, Bakura and the seven guards plus the three viziers on the ship remained on the main deck. Yuugi sighed heavily as he put his spoon down.

"I still feel weak and tired," he murmured softly.

Ryou nodded in agreement. "Me too," he whispered. His thoughts were still on Bakura and what had occurred between them earlier. He had liked being so close to him and he had felt so happy when he realized Bakura had saved him. Even though Bakura hinted at sexual things a lot, he had never tried to take advantage of Ryou (now that Ryou was certain it was a misunderstanding) and he protected him. There was a chance that Ryou _loved_ him as well, which was also why he enjoyed being so close to him.

Mahado had left the room and said he'd be back in a few minutes. Ryou glanced over at Yuugi and reached over a hand laying it on top of Yuugi's. Yuugi blinked out of his daze and smiled softly at him.

"Yuugi, do you think we're going to survive?"

Yuugi was taken aback by the question but he grasped Ryou's hand in his and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Ryou stared at him relieved and the two of them sat in silence. Mahado walked through the door a second later staring at them passively.

"We're approaching the route that will take us directly to the island. We should be there in less than a day."

Exchanging relieved glances, Yuugi and Ryou nodded gratefully. Mahado's eyes remained on them even as he stood in silence. Yuugi noticed how intense his eyes were and wondered what sort of abilities he had. Mahado's eyes gleamed in the dim light and his gaze landed on Yuugi.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep," Ryou said, getting up from the table and releasing his hold on Yuugi's hand.

"I think I'll stay up a little longer," Yuugi replied quietly and Ryou nodded.

"Okay, goodnight then," he said, walking through the other door that led into the bedroom area.

"Goodnight," Yuugi said as the door shut behind him.

"What is it you wish to know?" Mahado's deep voice asked, causing Yuugi to turn to him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Mahado stared at him unblinking and stepped forward. "You wish to know about me, don't you?"

Yuugi's eyes widened, surprised that Mahado knew what he was thinking. It was true he had been curious about him ever since he had met him, but he had never voiced anything. Glancing down, Yuugi couldn't meet his gaze. He heard Mahado come closer and looked up finally to see him standing right above him.

"What do you want to ask me?" he asked quietly, staring down at Yuugi with intense, dark eyes.

Yuugi swallowed and licked his lips. "I just…if you don't have a Millennium Item, how is it that you're immortal like them?"

Mahado's lips curled into a soft, barely noticeable smile. "It is because I have the pharaoh's blood in me. I am his brother, in a way."

"You…what?" Yuugi asked, his eyes staring up at him in shock. "But Yami didn't have any brothers."

"True, but I'm not a regular immortal being," Mahado stated quietly, his eyes remaining locked into Yuugi's. "I was created by Yami long ago. It happened some time after Yami's mother died. Yami's father was a cruel ruler and didn't allow him to have many friends, except those that he trusted who weren't at all friendly to Yami. Many were jealous of him and he was certain several of his father's viziers wanted to kill him and steal the throne. One night after the war upon Kontar's father, in which so many innocent lives had been taken, Yami ran into his father's Forbidden Library. There, Yami saw something peculiar—it was a golden pyramid sitting atop his father's desk. But it wasn't a Millennium Item, not yet," Mahado explained softly as Yuugi stared up at him with wide, violet eyes.

"That was the golden object his father had constructed in which to make it into a magical item. He had gone to a number of mystical people to try and bless it with abilities but nothing had worked. And everything sacred to him, he kept in his Forbidden Library. Yami was about six when he found this item. He took it off his father's desk and began examining it. He heard footsteps coming toward the Forbidden Library and he assumed it was his father, since no one else knew about it. He didn't stay to find out who it was because he ran into the shadows of the shelves of books his father had obtained. He was trying to hide in the shadows, but as he hid he found a secret passageway leading into an underground passage way. The passage way led out of the palace, like an escape route. Once outside, Yami decided to run away.

"He ran and ran until he came to a deserted hill top covered in trees. There he was captured by people dressed in robes thinking he was a trespasser. That is when Yami first met Shadi, the very man who created the group of protectors for the Millennium Items. At the time though, Shadi did not know about the powers that were harbored in Egyptian history. He recognized Yami as the pharaoh's son and asked him to follow him. He took Yami to his home where he showed him some ancient tablets that were very worn and incomplete—tablets that he discovered recently. They showed the three God beasts and Shadi explained to Yami that he was still trying to figure out the meaning behind that. He told him he believed that Egypt was one of the most powerful nations and that there was a buried secret out there somewhere. He told him though that Yami's father was greedy and he got most of the ancient relics of Egypt, but luckily Shadi had obtained these few tablets. He told the prince that if his father found out he would surely kill Shadi and take the tablets. So Yami vowed to never tell his father. Yami told Shadi that he hated his father and that he wanted to run away, but Shadi convinced him otherwise. He said that if he truly hated his father he would stick around and take over his throne when it was time and fix the messes his father had caused.

"After that meeting, Yami went back home, but that was not the last time he saw Shadi. Almost every night he would sneak out of his chambers and find his way back to Shadi's place to talk to him. One night, Shadi noticed he carried with him an interesting item—the Golden Pyramid and asked him about it. Yami explained that it was his father's and he had stolen it. Shadi examined it and noticed that it looked similar to one of the symbols on the tablet. He pointed this out to Yami and asked him about it, but Yami knew nothing. So Shadi asked to keep the item and it was a good thing Yami gave it to him for the next day his father was in a rage having realized the item was missing. He tortured all of his viziers and servants, asking them about it but none of them knew. That's when he turned on Yami and asked him about it, but Yami was so angry at his father at this point that it was easy for him to lie.

"So Yami's father immediately blamed Kontar's family. He planned another war against that nation, even though Kontar's father was already dead. While his father was out at war, Yami went again to Shadi, however Shadi was not there. His house was in ruins so he checked on the tablets, which remained in an underground cave that Shadi had created and he found them still there. Yami examined the tablets and accidentally he pricked his hand on a sharp edge and his blood dripped onto the Golden Pyramid. Yami was so upset though that he clutched the Golden Pyramid to him and wished that everything would be alright. And that is how I was born. I was created out his fantasy—a being that was bound to him by blood and would protect him always. He called me the Dark Magician when I first appeared because he had never seen magic before. It wasn't until later I revealed my true name, Mahado, and told him that I was the guardian of the Egyptian God Beasts long ago. I wasn't human before; I was an entity, but Yami gave me a body and a soul with his blood and his inner powers that he didn't know of. Being only six years old, Yami didn't understand everything, but he asked me to find Shadi so I did. That was when Shadi revealed to Yami that he had figured out most of the tablets about the ancient God Beasts and the powers contained in Egypt.

"Unbeknown to anyone, even Yami's father, Egypt had powers buried beneath its ground from the battle hundreds of thousands of years previous when the God Beasts ruled over the land. They had great power beyond anyone's imagination and when they died their powers were sealed forever in Egypt lying dormant until one was strong enough to awaken them. Shadi told Yami that the pyramid he held was a piece that had been found by ancient Atlantians long ago. The pyramid was only a piece of the power created by the God Beasts. There were thirteen pieces in total hidden all around Egypt. And the souls of the Beasts were hidden within the Orb, as you know," Mahado said. "It took time to unlock the secrets, but Shadi knew that Yami was now a part of the power. It had accepted him and once he figured out how to unleash the entire power of that item, with Shadi's help, it became known as a Millennium Item."

"Did Yami's father ever find out?" Yuugi asked.

Mahado shook his head. "Never. His father died in the war and the enemies were charging to the palace when Yami took over the throne nearing seven years of age. With my help as his guardian and protector, I stood by his side and helped him. However, it was Yami, out of his strong will to save Egypt that unlocked a strong power from the Millennium Item. He summoned what are now known as Duel Monsters to help stop the battle. When the enemies and the people of the town saw he had used abilities beyond their comprehension they all bowed down to him and called the true Pharaoh of Egypt. From that moment, Yami began learning about the powers that bound to him and made him immortal. Slowly he fixed the messes his father caused and Egypt became a peaceful and prosperous country.

"I only came to him when he called me; I was not able to roam freely like I can now. Yami didn't have the strength to control the ultimate power of the Millennium Item he possessed. While Egypt was peaceful, Shadi worked with him by his side to uncover the other missing pieces. With help from other spiritualists they managed to decipher most of the tablets and found a couple more buried underground. One of them was in the Mediterranean Sea as well and the water had eaten away at much of the symbols. Together they began to unlock the mysteries of the Millennium Items and no one except a small group of them, such as the Ishtar family, knew about these Millennium Items. The Ishtar family was a line of viziers working for generations of pharaohs. They dedicated themselves to Yami because of how much he helped Egypt and his powers, so they vowed to protect the Millennium Items at all costs."

"The Ishtar family?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Isis and Marik Ishtar are two of the members of that family," Mahado answered.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "But that means…Marik came from a family line that protected Yami!"

"Yes, but he was a troubled child and didn't want to learn how to serve the pharaoh. He had greater things in mind for himself, but that's a different story. His family actually kept most of the Millennium Items safe. But a thief found out about these items and soon word spread in the city that the pharaoh's power came from golden items. Soon many, many people wanted them for themselves. To save the Millennium Items, Shadi, the Ishtars and some of Yami's closest viziers got together one night with the Millennium Items they found and cast a spell with the help of several spiritualists and healers to bind the Millennium Items to a specific individual, much like the Golden Pyramid had bound itself to Yami. So the Items then disappeared and went to their respective individuals. Most of the individuals were those that were protecting them, but there were a few exceptions: Bakura for instance.

"He thought that he stole the item and forced it to be his own, but that isn't true. As a child it sought him out, but his own father was greedy and saw it one day lying in their yard and took it for himself. He used its power for evil and soon the Millennium Item left his family and returned to the pharaoh, after sucking the life out of Bakura's father. Bakura had no mother because she died giving birth to him, so he was forced to become a thief in order to survive. He taught himself how to survive and had to grow up much too fast. The reason why the Millennium Ring rejected him later on was because it sensed him as his father. It was his true item, which is why Yami told Bakura that he earned it. They didn't even have to duel for it and Bakura just assumed that Yami cast a spell on it so he could keep it. Marik got his Millennium Rod at a young age, much like Yami had, but he was so angry at his parents for being so strict on him and forcing him to learn how to protect the Millennium Items that he ran away from home when he was sixteen and since then he's been working by himself. The only person in his family he still kept in touch with was Isis, because he knew she wouldn't betray him."

"Wow…," Yuugi whispered. "So, that's how it happened. But how are you able to walk around freely?"

Mahado smiled mysteriously. "When Yami sacrificed himself we were separated from one another. Because I had his blood within me, the Millennium Pyramid gave me my own body and soul. I was also put to sleep with the others until the pharaoh awakened. Once he did though, because of you, I was not drawn back into his Item, but rather I lived on my own. Yami didn't remember me because he was seventeen when he sacrificed his life; still young, so he didn't recognize my face right away. Now he understands even more about the Millennium Items. All of them have been uncovered and the Orb as well. So now it's come down to what to do about them. There is still no understanding of why the powers of the God Beasts were split into thirteen separate pieces."

"Why is Yami's piece supposedly more powerful than the others?" Yuugi asked suddenly.

"It is because Yami bounded with his without the help of a spell. When Shadi and the others sent the Millennium Items to the individuals it was through a spell that would search those with strong hearts that could use them wisely. Yami, however, was the very first person to obtain a Millennium Item and bound with it with his blood. The others did not bond with their blood so they cannot ever unlock the true power of their Millennium Items. However, even so, I wonder if it is safe for Yami even to still possess such an item. There must be a reason that they are around and not just for Yami to hold onto. If Egypt is ever to have complete peace the items cannot exist. Eventually, another person out there will want one for themselves and another battle will surely come."

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed. "So you think that the Items should be destroyed or something?"

Mahado gazed down at him. "I just believe that there's a reason why they are here, that's all. I don't believe they were meant to remain in the hands of people, even those that can obtain immortality and use the power. I believe they were created for a different purpose. Perhaps traveling to find an ancient race of people with knowledge about power will help to reveal the true destiny of these Items."

Yuugi gazed up at him in awe and Mahado just stared at him silently. Finally, Mahado closed his eyes briefly and glanced at him again. "You should probably try to get some rest as well. We will be approaching the island shortly."

Yuugi hesitated but nodded reluctantly. He got up and approached the door, but before going inside he glanced back at Mahado who was still watching him.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me," Yuugi smiled softly before he slipped behind the door quietly and closed it behind him.

Mahado watched him disappear behind the door, his eyes glistening in the dim light. Without blinking, the lights shut off as he willed them to and he was left standing in the darkness. His eyes remained unblinking on the door.

"I hope you are prepared for what is to come. You, and everyone else," he whispered in the dark, before disappearing up the stairs to the main deck.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Hey! Next part should come out tomorrow some time (or even tonight if I get it done)! I was going to make this a two part, but I decided to make it two long chapters instead. This one was more informative and the next one is filled with more action as they finally make it to the island:-) **

To Reviewers: 

**Atemu** **Yugi Lover34**: Hey! Yeah, I'm trying to build up the suspense nicely. I'm excited to be writing action in the next chappy though. :-) Oh no, don't worry, Isis and Marik only left a little over two days before them, not a week. Yes, that is the question isn't it: Is Isis evil or not? Although, it is a bit obvious she's not an evil person, but there is that question of who she's more loyal to. I hope everyone will be surprised by the outcome I have planned.

**Josephine Taylor: **I know, poor Yuugi and Ryou, huh? Just wait until the next chapter, muahahaha! Then you'll really feel sorry for them:-)

**Kari-Sama: **Actually, it's good that you're not sure what's going to happen. I really hope the ending will be a big surprise; that's what I'm hoping for. Well, Marik and Isis had a head start, but thanks to Yami's powers they're catching up. Next chapter will be the island! I'm excited to write about it! It might even be up tonight, but just to be safe I said tomorrow. Atemu is thrown in there as the family name. Its only meaning is that because it's Yami's last name (one that's been passed down through generations) in the future it will mean that the Atemu dynasty was the most powerful in Egyptian history. His last name really doesn't mean much in this story other than it becomes a very famous name. :-)

**Yana5: **Have no fear! Have I killed off Yuugi yet in any story? Nope! I just love him too much! Although, torturing is something quite different…:-)

**SpufFan: **Oh yes, there will be LOTS more drama, especially in the next chapter, which I'm going to get out real soon! Heck, maybe even tonight since I'm working on it. I just wanted to get this up to tide you guys over until I get the next part completed. I'm sorry Yami and Yuugi didn't get together-time in this chapter, but that will come real soon, promise! After all, I have been hinting about it. :-) Next chapter you'll see a bit of romance, but mostly drama/action. Fear not, though, Yuugi and Yami will DEFINITELY have their time. Hence why in the beginning of this story I said there would be two lemons near the end.

**Citrus Luver: **Wow, wow, wow! You are really thinking well! You're onto a lot of things that I've hinted about! And you're asking very good questions. :-) You will find out about Isis' intentions real soon in the next few chapters. Yes, that is interesting how Isis left that book there, isn't it…hehe. And you'll find out more. Ooo, yes! Another good comment…wishes usually require sacrifices; that's very true. :-)

**Kingleby: **Yes, poor Yuugi and Ryou. But they just can't be left behind, right:-) I'm really glad you like Mahado. I like him too! Thanks!

**Sansi: **Aw, thank you! I try to update when I can! And this weekend has been very good for me! Wow, so English isn't your first language? How cool! I wish I could speak other languages…sadly, five years of Spanish and still nada. :-) Yes, Yami always wants to protect Yuugi, but you're right, there would be no fun if Yuugi and Ryou were left behind. However, there will be much cost to them coming along. That's why I can't wait to get the next chapter out!

**Yamiyugifanadic: **Heh, I know! I'm dying here not being able to write yummy scenes between the couples. Though luckily, I got some of it out with Ryou and Bakura in this chapter. :-) Don't worry though. I promised lemons and there will be lemons! However, it's not going to be easy, but it'll be so much fun for me to torture the poor characters. Xx skips away happily xX Yes, school is hell, I agree. But luckily this weekend I don't have much homework which is why I might be able to post the next chapter tonight! YAY!

**Celeste-the-Hikari: **Wow! You're really starting to think of some good things! You're catching up with figuring out some of the ideas I have planned, muahahah! Yes, Isis is going with Marik. However, her intentions are quite interesting. I really hope the ending is a big surprise for everyone. :-) Ah yes, you find out about Mahado's existence in this chapter! Yu-Gi-Oh plushies? The only really big Anime store near me is Wizziwig, so I'm not sure; sorry! Oh goody! You didn't forget about Shadi! He doesn't show up right away, but it's nice not to forget him:-)

**xXDesert** **RoseXx: **Teachers can be so annoying, can't they? I'm glad you're still liking this! Let me know if you're confused about anything. :-)

**DarkNileStallion: **Thank you:-)

**Flame-Chan: **Wow, a new reviewer! Thanks a lot! I'm glad you find my writing unique; that means that my stories are unique too. That's such a big compliment. I mean, I still have a long way to go as a writer, but it's nice to hear that. I promise you more suspense in the next chapter! I'll try and get it up tonight if I can:-)


	6. The Island

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 5: The Island**

_26 hours later…7:08 a.m._

"Pharaoh!"

Yami's eyes glanced away from the shimmering sea and turned to see a guard rushing toward him. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink since the beginning of the voyage. Ryou and Yuugi, although they had remained in the lower deck since the day before, were still looking very pale and complained about a constant headache. He knew time was running out, but even if they made it to the island there was no telling if they'd find the Gem soon or not. What if the Gem was miles away from the island? Would Yuugi and Ryou last that long? During the night he had thought about turning back, but he was certain it wouldn't matter either way now. They were too far into the journey and now there was only a small hope of succeeding.

"What is it Adil?" Yami asked softly, his gaze saddened by the present situation.

Adil came up to him out of breath. "We see something in the distance! It could be the island!"

Slowly, the pharaoh's eyes illuminated a bit of life with the hope that they had finally made it. Nodding firmly, Yami's gaze hardened into a determined one.

"Continue toward it. Let me know what it looks like as we approach it."

"Yes pharaoh," Adil bowed before rushing back to his post.

Yami sighed heavily letting his firm gaze drop away to reveal his worried expression. He didn't understand why there was always some danger or something that had to be solved. He thought with the defeat of Kontar everything would be alright and he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with Yuugi. He was even considering asking Yuugi to become his _kasih_ (his love-companion). It was a word taken from the Indonesian language, but it meant the same thing. A _kasih_ was a specialized individual who went through a ritual to, in a sense, combine their spirits. The ritual was called: _amor_ _verus meditatio _which was Latin. Yami was very fond of that particular language; he wasn't completely fluent in it, but he thought it was beautiful.

The Ritual of Love…it was called that because those that went through the ritual and became a _kasih_ normally loved each other. Lovers who ran away together usually sought out a way to go through this ritual to bind their love so that even the law couldn't interfere. It was against Egyptian law for any affairs to go on and that was why the _amor_ _verus meditatio_ was so popular. He and Yuugi were not lovers though; lovers normally consisted of a least one person who was already bound in matrimony to a person, but did not like who they ended up with so they found a lover. He and Yuugi were soul mates and to go through that ritual would allow their souls to be bound together. Egyptians believed so much in life after death that they carved many symbols into every day items, especially when a person died; the sarcophagus would be covered with symbols representing the person so that they would find their way into the after life. The ritual was the same; it was so that both of the persons' _ka_ would find each other in the after life and remain together forever. It was a way for people to outwardly show just how much they cared for one another.

If Yuugi couldn't be near him though then they couldn't ever do that ritual, nor could they remain together forever. His crimson eyes dimmed in sadness and he tried to take his mind off the current predicament. The waves were much calmer as if they had just missed a storm. A few minutes later, he heard several voices shouting and turned to see what all the commotion was about. As Yami neared the group, Bakura wheeled around to face him.

"Looks like it's an island," Bakura said. "But whether or not it's _the_ island is the question."

Yami pulled out the map and held it up in front of him. "It looks like it could be. This appears to be the right area."

"It's about time," Bakura grumbled.

"We're approaching the island!" a guard shouted from the crows nest.

Yami walked over to the edge looking out over the sea as they approached what appeared to be a mound of land. As they came closer though, it was recognized as a tiny island. From all the shouting, Ryou and Yuugi came up on the main deck, searching around for clues as to why everyone was so excited. Yuugi's eyes lit up and he pointed the island out to Ryou who appeared just as relieved. Yami's eyes softened and suddenly Yuugi's violet gaze reached his and he saw the torn expression. They stared at one another without blinking and without having to mouth anything. Suddenly the ship jerked and Bakura fell over right into Yami, who just barely caught him.

"Who's driving this thing?" Bakura shouted as he steadied himself.

Mahado glanced over at him with an irritated expression, but ignored him and instead faced Yami. "Pharaoh, the ship is now anchored. We can't get any closer to shore; it's already fairly shallow here. We can take the smaller boats to shore, but there are vicious fish swimming about."

"Vicious fish?" Yami asked, blinking. He peered over the edge of ship to see a couple fins poking out of the water's surface.

"Sharks!" Yuugi exclaimed, grabbing hold of Ryou's arm.

Yami glanced in his direction and then back at Mahado. "Will they attack the smaller boats?"

"It's very possible," he responded quietly.

"Then how are we supposed to get on shore!" Bakura demanded, glaring at him.

Mahado gave him a blank look. "Perhaps you'd be willing to sacrifice yourself to the beasts so that we can get across safely."

Bakura's fists clenched. "_If_ that was a joke I feel insulted. And if it wasn't, be thankful that I don't use my Millennium Ring to throw _you_ overboard!"

"No one is going to be fed to them," Yami interrupted before a heated exchange could continue. "We'll just have to take the risk of using the smaller boats. If they begin attacking perhaps we can lure them away with something."

"Or destroy them," Bakura added, crossing his arms.

"Yami!" Yuugi called over to him.

Yami's attention was immediately drawn to him. Yuugi stared at him with longing before taking a deep breath. "Do you have any meat?" he shouted.

"Meat? I'm sure there's some. What for? Are you hungry?" Yami called back.

Yuugi sweat-dropped. "No, Yami! For the sharks! If you throw meat in the opposite direction of shore the sharks will be drawn to it and that'll give us a chance to go across."

"Good idea," Mahado said, nodding toward the pharaoh.

Bakura just snorted. "I still think throwing you would've been better," he muttered.

Mahado cast a glance at him from the corner of his eye. "Perhaps some should stay aboard, pharaoh. Like the tomb robber here. We wouldn't want him stealing valuable items from any ruins."

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Bakura roared angrily, clenching a fist in his direction.

"Enough!" Yami shouted, stepping in between them. "A couple people should stay here though. Yuugi and Ryou will remain here with three others that will guard them. Adil," Yami nodded toward him as he bowed, "you will along with—"

"NO!" Yuugi shouted suddenly, causing them all to look his way. "Yami we're coming with you!"

"Yuugi it's too dangerous!" Yami exclaimed, turning to face his direction completely. "Staying here will ensure your safety and that way the sickness won't spread so quickly!"

"I don't care about that!" Yuugi shouted, fighting back tears. "I'm coming with you! We'll take a healing potion!"

"It's not a good idea, prince," Mahado interrupted.

"Yami, please!" Yuugi shouted desperately.

His plea tugged at Yami's heart and he saw the sad expressions on both Ryou and Yuugi's faces. Yami's eyes dimmed again and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Let them come," he said softly. "If that's what they want. Just as long as they are with two people at all times. And they must take a couple healing potions with them."

"Understood," Mahado replied.

"Adil, you and Tarlek will be by their sides at all times!" Yami commanded. "And the rest of you will remain onboard to protect the ship."

"Yes pharaoh," Adil and Tarlek said separately, bowing right after.

"We need to fetch some meat and then get the two smaller boats ready," Yami said. "The moment we get into the boats is when the meat should be thrown."

Immediately, a couple viziers went to retrieve the meat and the guards, Adil and Tarlek, went to ready the boats. Yuugi and Ryou were to ride with the two guards and Bakura, Mahado and Yami were riding in the other. The moment the boats were ready the seven of them carefully stepped into their respective boats and the viziers on the main deck began throwing chunks of raw meat over the edge in the opposite direction of the shore. Yuugi barely managed to contain a whimper as he saw something swim past them. The boats were pushed away from the ship and Adil and Tarlek began rowing toward shore. In the other boat just a few meters away, Mahado and Bakura were rowing. The shore luckily wasn't too far away, but Ryou was trembling and trying to stay as far away from the edge of the small boat as he could. A couple times they spotted a fin a short distance away but the sharks never came very close to them.

They reached the shore a few minutes later and Adil and Tarlek stepped into the shallow water and pulled the boat on the land. Then they helped Ryou and Yuugi out of the boat. The other three were already on land and Yami was looking at a piece of paper.

"The map says that the secret entrance is somewhere between those two large rocks," he said, pointing.

"Alright, let's get moving then!" Bakura exclaimed, marching forward.

Yami began moving forward but then he stopped as he turned toward the guards, who were beginning to follow.

"Yuugi, Ryou, you two must remain up here on the surface."

"No, Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, taking a step toward him.

"Yuugi, please," Yami said gently, giving him a sad smile. "You can explore on top but I'm not sure what it's like below. And the farther you both are away from us the better. Stay up here with Adil and Tarlek and we should be back shortly."

Yuugi opened his mouth to retort but instead he closed it and nodded reluctantly. The truth was that he just wanted to be as close to Yami as possible. That and he wanted to help search for the Eternal Gem. But Yami had already let him come on the voyage so he knew it would be rude to argue. He and Ryou watched as the three of them began walking away toward the large rocks.

"I hope they find it," Ryou said quietly.

Yuugi nodded in agreement, staring at them until he could no longer see them. The two guards remained by their side as told even as they decided to walk around a bit. The air was fresh and crisp and the sun was shining down upon the land. Although it was deserted and not that attractive there were a few trees and plants that interested them. Mainly, Yuugi liked looking as the unique flowers that grew in a small bunch. As he and Ryou examined the wildlife, the guards stayed with them.

"Quiet!" Adil exclaimed suddenly, putting his hand in front of them. "I heard something."

Yuugi and Ryou froze, glancing at each other with uneasy looks. Adil and Tarlek exchanged uncertain glances and nodded.

"You two stay here. It could be a wild animal," Tarlek said. "I'll go check it out."

He made his way past an old elm tree and into the jungle-like area with overgrown plants and tall trees. As he disappeared, Yuugi began to feel a little nervous. He suddenly wished they had gone with Yami. Ryou too seemed unable to enjoy the scenery anymore. Five uneasy minutes passed and Yuugi was trying to distract himself by staring up at the blue sky.

"I'll give him another five minutes. If he doesn't come back I want you two to head back to the small boats and return to the ship just in case," Adil replied, glancing back at them.

"But…the sharks!" Ryou exclaimed, trembling.

"Don't worry, just signal to those on the ship and they'll make sure you get there safely. Right now you're safer with the sharks than on this unknown island."

Ryou gulped and Yuugi scooted closer to his friend. The two of them remained in a tight embrace as the minutes slowly passed. Adil made a gesture to them and slowly they began heading back the way they came, following his directions. Ryou grasped Yuugi's hand tightly as they hurried toward the small boats.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ryou asked, glancing over his shoulder where they had left Adil.

"I don't know," Yuugi said fearfully. "I'm worried about Yami too. What if there are animals down below and they get attacked?"

"There's nothing we can do though," Ryou said quietly, glancing at him. "Even if we found our way below we could be attacked before we reach them."

"I wish the Millennium Items didn't affect us!" Yuugi exclaimed, shutting his eyes.

"Yuugi…," Ryou trailed off, his voice sounding concerned.

Yuugi opened his eyes again and glanced at him to see he was staring ahead of them. Turning his gaze in the same direction, he noticed the same thing. The shoreline that they were approaching was supposed to have two boats waiting for them, but there were no boats in sight. They could see the large ship in the distance, but nothing else.

"Where are the boats?" Yuugi asked. "I'm certain this was the right spot."

"It is," Ryou said nervously, stopping as he glanced at the ground. "Look in the sandy spots; those are our footprints."

"I don't get it," Yuugi said aloud, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Where are they?"

"Looking for something?"

Yuugi and Ryou both jumped and wheeled around at nearly the same time. Ryou stumbled backward as he did so nearly falling over. Their eyes met with something very unexpected. A tall, robed figure stood looming over them carrying a familiar golden item in his hand. Marik's eyes gleamed toward them as an amused expression was shone on his face. Ryou and Yuugi both took a step back, their eyes wide with fear. Ryou glanced sideways at Yuugi, gulping.

"Yuugi, how come we didn't feel any pain when he was approaching?" he whispered.

"Probably because we took a potion," Yuugi whispered back.

Marik took a step forward, grinning. "I should've known he would've dragged the both of you with him."

"What do you want?" Yuugi voiced finally.

Marik gave him another amused grin. "What do I want? For you all to go back to the palace and stop intruding on my mission."

"We can't!" Ryou exclaimed suddenly, stepping forward. "We need that Gem more than you!"

"So you are here for the Gem then? I should've known my dear sister would've alerted Yami about this," his eyes narrowed.

"Please," Yuugi said, approaching closer, "we really need that Gem."

"Yes, well so do I," Marik said bluntly.

"But we'll die without it!" Ryou exclaimed fearfully.

Marik's eyes narrowed. "That's exaggerating things."

"No, really! We can't be around any Millennium Items! Their power will slowly kill us!" Yuugi said exasperated.

Marik raised an eyebrow then pointed his Item at them. "Then why aren't you dying now?"

"Because we took one of Isis' healing potions, but it won't last for long!" Yuugi explained.

Glaring, Marik reached out suddenly and grabbed the both of them by their shirts. They both made a sound of surprise as Marik pulled them in close.

"Quiet!" he hissed. "Come with me!"

Fearfully, the two of them were forced to follow Marik back toward the way that they had come from, except that he took them onto a different path that led into a small jungle of trees. As they came to a small clearing near the center of the island, Yuugi's eyes widened as he saw a group of people standing together. One of them he recognized as Isis. Ryou too looked surprised as he noticed her and he exchanged wary glances with Yuugi.

"Sister!" Marik called out angrily.

Isis turned and her eyes immediately locked onto Yuugi and Ryou. She didn't seem very surprised to see them though. Her expression dimmed into one full of guilt and regret and slowly she approached them.

"Hello Prince, Ryou," she smiled sadly. "Are you two fairing well?"

"Stop with the small talk!" Marik interrupted before Yuugi could even open his mouth. "They told me something very interesting, sister. They told me that the Millennium Items will kill them!"

At the sound of his angered tone and the two new captives, the others turned to watch what was going on. One of them was a dark-skinned man with tattoo-like symbols over one side of his face. His eyes were as dark as Mahado's and they pierced right onto them.

Isis' eyes dimmed as Marik said that and immediately he stepped forward uncomfortably close to her, staring at her with narrowed eyes. "So that's it, isn't it? You figured out the Millennium Items would affect anyone foreign to them. So you decided to lie to me and pretend to be on my side when actually wanting to help the pharaoh get to the Gem! Is that it, Isis?" he shouted.

"It's true that I knew about their condition," she said softly. "But I didn't pretend to be on your side."

"You liar!" Marik hissed, grabbing her arm out of anger. "Then why is Yami here right now? I thought perhaps he figured out that someone had broken into the Forbidden Library and figured out about the Gem by himself! That's why I pushed his boats out to sea! But I didn't think that you'd be behind this!"

"Marik, please!" Isis winced as he grasped her arm harder. "I didn't set you up."

"You think I believe that!" he exclaimed, pushing her off balance so she fell to the ground. "Now I'm going to have to worry about him getting there first! And here I thought even if he had figured it out it would take him too long to get here, but of course I bet you helped him out the entire way! If you don't want me to send you out to sea to be eaten by sharks then I suggest you do as I say and hold these two!" he shouted, pointing at Yuugi and Ryou, who flinched in response. "And _they_ can tell us where Yami is!"

Marik's face wheeled around toward them and Ryou grasped Yuugi's arm tightly. "We don't know," Yuugi said quietly. "We were told to stay on shore and they just went off somewhere."

Very slowly, he approached until he was within a foot, glaring down at Yuugi. "You know where they're headed though, don't you?"

"Please! Didn't you hear what I said!" Yuugi exclaimed, avoiding answering the question. "We'll die!"

"That's only if you remain near the Items," Marik stated firmly. "If you go back to the place where you came from you won't be affected by them, isn't that true Isis?" he asked, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.

Isis, who remained on the ground, glanced downward and didn't respond. Marik turned back to Yuugi, who was trembling.

"You can't!" Yuugi exclaimed, lashing out forward and pounding on Marik's chest. "I want to be with Yami! I want to stay here! I don't want to go back!"

His chin was suddenly grasped roughly and forced to look up into a similar pair of dark violet eyes. Tears were leaking out of the corners of Yuugi's eyes and Marik was staring down at him with a stern expression.

"So, you think you need it more than anyone else, do you?"

Yuugi's eyes widened in response as Marik kept a firm grip on his chin. "What about all those out there who are dying of some incurable disease? Or someone who can't walk or see?" he asked, as Yuugi's lips trembled even more. "There's always someone out there who needs it more and there's only one Gem. The only way to determine which person gets it is to see who gets there first. That is the only way it's fair," he finished, releasing Yuugi's chin. "Now, I will only ask you this once more: Where is the pharaoh?"

"I don't know," Yuugi whispered shakily, tears still leaking from his eyes. "He said something about an underground entrance."

Marik's eyes narrowed but they weren't directed at Yuugi. He turned and stared down at Isis. "Well sister? How does Yami know about the underground city?"

Isis stared up at Marik with saddened eyes, looking as if she were about to cry. Yuugi stepped forward hesitantly. "It's not her fault. Yami found a map."

The harsh purple eyes came back on him and Yuugi nearly shivered. "A map? How convenient. And does he know where the entrance to the underground city is?"

Yuugi stalled for a minute before nodding very slowly. Luckily, he didn't know where the entrance was so he couldn't help Marik even if he were forced to.

"Very well," Marik breathed in deeply, the anger apparent on his face. "Then there's only way to stop him."

Suddenly, he pulled out his Millennium Rod, pointing it at Yuugi and Ryou. Jumping back fearfully, Yuugi stumbled into his friend who looked just as frightened.

"Marik stop!" Isis shouted, standing up.

"You stay out of this!" he hissed, pointing it at her as well. "The only way to get the pharaoh up here is if he knows they're in danger. And the only way for him to hear them is if these two scream. If what they said about their condition is true, the potion will be wearing off any minute."

"You can't! It'll weaken them so much! You might kill them!" Isis shouted, running toward her brother.

"Stay where you are!" he hissed as the Millennium Rod glowed.

Isis' eyes blanked suddenly, her pupils disappearing as she remained paralyzed in her spot. Yuugi suddenly grabbed his head feeling a painful throbbing begin. His knees buckled beneath him and Ryou tried to bend down and help him but he was feeling pain of his own. Marik turned back and saw them cowering away.

"Scream quickly and I won't have to keep this on you for long!" Marik shouted, pointing the Rod back at the two of them.

Yuugi was the first one to feel the white-hot sensation slice through chest, making it difficult to breathe. He screamed loudly and collapsed completely on the ground. Ryou was holding his head tight, shaking from the throbbing that was spreading through all his muscles. Yuugi's scream seemed to cause the pain in him to heighten and soon they were both screaming and writhing on the ground, trying to get away from the power. Marik's expression was a bit surprised at the sudden reaction, but he held his Rod toward them for a few minutes longer. Yuugi let out a high-pitched, loud cry that echoed around them. Ryou was screaming continuously pushing at the air as if to hit the pain away. Slowly, the Millennium Rod came back to Marik's side, but the two boys continued to scream. He backed away, trying to distance himself but it wasn't working; they screamed and screamed as if they couldn't stop screaming. He had only wanted them to scream once or twice but now he was staring at them with a grave expression.

Pointing his Rod at Isis, he broke the trance he had put her in and she blinked out of the daze. Hearing the screams, she wheeled around with a horrified expression on her face.

"Marik! What have you done?" she shouted, stepping toward the screaming boys. As she came closer, Ryou and Yuugi let out continuously loud screams of pain and soon were both writhing on the ground, shaking violently.

Isis backed away in shock and began shaking her head in disbelief. "No!"

"What happened?" Marik asked, glancing at her with a grim look.

"They're dying, that's what!" Isis screamed at him as tears invaded her eyes. "I told you not to use any power! They were already running out of time and now I don't know if a healing potion can even help!"

"YUUGI!"

The voice cut loudly through the air and both Marik and Isis, plus Marik's crew, wheeled around to see Yami emerging from the bushes with Mahado and Bakura in toe. Yami's eyes glared toward Marik, glancing at Isis.

"Marik what have you done to them?" Yami shouted angrily as the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

"Pharaoh, don't!" Mahado exclaimed, glancing over at Ryou and Yuugi who were now screaming hoarsely. "It'll make it worse!"

"Just give it up pharaoh!" Marik shouted. "Hand over the Gem and you can leave and get these two away from Egypt!"

"We can't now, Marik!" Yami shouted firmly, his eyes narrowed in anger. "They won't make it back home! The Gem is the only cure! They will die without it! You must let me get to it!"

Marik scowled darkly. "It's always about you, isn't it? Of course it has to be that _you_ need the Gem to save lives just like when you sacrificed yourself for Egypt! That way, my wish won't even compare, right?"

"Marik, stop it!" Yami shouted.

"Would you both shut up! Nothing is helping!" Bakura snapped.

The screams in the background suddenly vanished and Yami's eyes widened with fear. "Yuugi! Ryou!" he shouted, rushing over to them. Bakura and Mahado followed. Marik was watching them with a grim expression and Isis had tears in her eyes. Unnoticed by any of them, since they were distracted by Yuugi and Ryou's conditions, Isis stepped back until she was out of view. Then she turned and ran through the bushes.

"Seems like they're in a coma," Mahado voiced softly as he stared down at the two boys.

"Great! Thanks to this moron!" Bakura snapped heatedly, glaring at Marik.

"If you hadn't come here this wouldn't have happened!" Marik shot back, gripping his item.

"Oh please! Don't try and turn this around!" Bakura hissed, approaching him and gripping his own item.

Clenching his jaw, Marik made a move to lift up his Rod toward Bakura, but was interrupted by one of his crew members.

"Marik! Isis is gone!"

"WHAT?" he roared, wheeling around to see that she was no where to be seen. "Where did she go! That traitor!"

"Her footprints lead that way," Mahado pointed out.

"Go find her Rishid!" Marik snapped, commanding the man with the tattooed face.

Rishid nodded obediently and went in the direction of her footprints, disappearing into the thick brush of plants.

"Thank you, Mr. I-Know-Everything," Bakura drawled sarcastically, glaring at Mahado. "Next time, stop her _before_ she escapes!"

Mahado's eyes narrowed. "I didn't see you doing anything helpful, tomb robber."

"THE NAME'S BAKURA!" he shouted in frustration, stomping over to him.

"SILENCE!" Yami roared angrily, stopping Bakura just as he opened his mouth. "We have to get to the ship!"

"What about the Gem?" Bakura retorted. "You can't just let Marik get away with it!"

"We don't even know if the Gem is here," Yami said.

Marik stepped forward. "Didn't you get to the underground city?"

"Just barely. The whole city is in ruins so there are many areas that aren't safe and we hardly got over the river before I heard…," Yami trailed off, glancing down at Yuugi's lifeless body.

His eyes dimmed and he bent down, holding Yuugi close to him. Marik watched him as he pushed Yuugi's bangs from his face and his expression morphed into something unreadable.

"Look, we'll get to the ship, get some supplies and then go explore that city," Bakura said.

"What if it's not there?" Marik snapped.

"We have no choice but to explore it," Yami said, sitting up straight as he continued to hold Yuugi close to him, while Mahado kept a firm grip on Ryou. "The sky is dark and by the force of this wind there seems to be a storm coming."

"A storm? It was clear two seconds ago!" Bakura snapped.

The bushes rustled and they all turned to see Rishid emerging from the plants.

"Well? Where is she?" Marik demanded.

Rishid closed his eyes briefly. "She has pushed the ship out to sea, master Marik."

Marik opened his mouth and stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry, she _what_?"

Bakura snorted loudly and crossed his arms. "Looks like she's not on your side anymore."

"I don't think she was on anyone's side to begin with," Mahado spoke, glancing up at the sky. "Doesn't Isis have the ability to affect the weather?"

All of them glanced up at the sky at once and Marik's fists clenched together angrily. "So, she's making it so we're all trapped here on the island. I guess she doesn't care what happens to your two precious boys!"

Mahado's eyes narrowed. "Isis' intentions seem a bit more complicated than that. If she has pushed your ship out to sea, then she most likely made sure we can't reach our own ship. Since she has apparently stranded us on the island we don't have any choice except to explore underground."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Bakura retorted sarcastically.

Mahado glanced at him with an unreadable expression but didn't respond.

"And if the Gem isn't there your two friends will die anyway," Marik added, crossing his arms. "So it seems that Isis has betrayed us both."

Yami's gaze fell back down to Yuugi and silence came over them all. Mahado stared up at the sky and his eyes narrowed as if sensing something else. He glanced over at Marik and the others then began walking in the direction of where Isis took off.

"Now where is he going?" Bakura scoffed.

"Why don't you keep that trap of yours shut!" Marik hissed. "It isn't doing anyone any good."

"Why don't you stick that Rod up your a—"

"We should get out of this clearing because it's about to rain," Yami said, interrupting Bakura, who sent him a glare. "Bakura, let's take Yuugi and Ryou to the several large rocks we passed by earlier. We can place them on the lower ledge and they'll be protected from the rain."

Making an irritated sound, Bakura bent down and picked up the boy in his arms, while Yami carried the smaller one in his. The two of them made their way out of the clearing and back toward the rocks. Marik scowled darkly and gestured for Rishid and the others to follow him as he trailed along behind them.

Once the two boys were wrapped up in robes and set on one of the flat surfaces, protected from the rain, Yami headed in the direction of the underground city. Bakura hurried to catch up with him.

"Excuse me, pharaoh, but isn't it a bad idea to _lead_ them toward the underground city?"

"I don't care right now, Bakura. We have to hurry if we want to save them," Yami said quietly, continuing to walk with a determined look on his face.

Bakura glanced behind them and glared at Marik who was following them. "Fine, but we have to keep a very close eye on him."

The group of them walked toward two towering rocks molded together. Yami slipped between the rocks and pushed on the loose door carved into the wall of the miniature cave. He slipped inside the passageway toward the underground city with Bakura following right behind him. Marik followed them through the passage with his crew behind him. The passageway was narrow and uneven, but it was fairly good for an ancient civilization. When they came to a clearing, Bakura nearly tripped on an overgrown root from a willow tree standing just outside the passage. Its roots were overgrown and pushing through the surface of the ground, but it was still alive and thriving. Just as before, Yami approached the small river that was flowing less calmly than before. Glancing around he noticed that there was a hole that allowed the rain to pour through and reach the river. That was how they kept the streams flowing with water. He was wondering why it hadn't dried up; then again, underground the plant life and structures were protected from bad weather, which was why most of the buildings were still standing. There was still much decay, but for the most part the structures had stayed in tact. However the bridges crossing over the rivers and certain areas were made out of wood so they had decayed pretty badly.

Very carefully, Yami began crossing over the first bridge hoping that he wouldn't fall through. One by one, each of them crossed the bridge until they reached the overgrown grassy side where there was a steep hill that led up to a tall, worn structure. It resembled a house, but it wasn't very big in size.

"It could be anywhere in this place," Bakura grumbled, sticking close to Yami's side.

He nodded in agreement. "That's true. However, I think if we find the biggest structure we'll have more luck."

"How come?" he asked, glancing sideways at him.

Yami turned to look back at him. "Because that would have most likely been Queen Elmina's. She was their ruler after all."

Bakura searched around as they came to the top of the hill. Suddenly he tapped Yami roughly on the arm. "Hey, what about that one over there?"

Yami looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the thick structure he was staring at. Nodding toward Bakura, they began making their way across a slightly narrower bridge. Marik was keeping up behind them and watched their movements very carefully. The bridge creaked as they began walking across it. Bakura glanced down to see that this particular bridge was over a large gap of ground that had decayed. Falling would result in hitting many hard rocks below. The bridge trembled and he twisted his head to see Marik beginning to cross. Scowling, Bakura stepped over a rather large hole and tried to quicken his speed. His foot stepped over another hole and onto another portion that looked more kept-together. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Bakura's foot suddenly fell through and let out an exasperated gasp as he slipped through, clinging onto the rope just in time.

His slip caused the whole bridge to shake and Marik grasped onto the edges tightly.

"What are you doing? Trying to break the bridge!" he snapped heatedly.

"Shut…up!" Bakura seethed as he struggled to pull himself out of the hole he had created.

Once he got his feet back onto sturdy wood, he carefully stepped across until he reached the other side. Yami was already off the bridge and approaching a part of the city they hadn't been in before. There was a long bumpy hill downward where several houses were apparently built. There was decay and bits and pieces of items scattered about like there had been a storm that blew things out of the houses. However, they were still a distance from the biggest house that stood at the very end of the path. Unfortunately, the bridge leading across to the door of the house had broken completely so the only way there was across some uneven rocks that led close to the roof. There was no telling if the rocks were still stuck into the soil or hill they were leaning against.

Bakura made it to Yami's side and saw the problem. "What now?"

"We'll have to go over those rocks, but be careful because we don't know how sturdy they are."

"I got it," Bakura grumbled, pushing past Yami as he took the lead.

Stepping onto the first huge rock inches from the top of the path they were coming off of, Bakura steadied himself and made sure that the rock wasn't loose. Then he glanced down at the next one which wasn't exactly even. It was at least a couple feet away from the rock he was standing on. Clenching his jaw, Bakura took a breath and leapt toward the rock. His foot nearly slipped as he landed on it and he grabbed a handful of weeds that happened to be growing out of the dirt wall that the rock was embedded in. The next rock was up a little higher and it was a lumpy rock; not one that would be easy to grab or stand onto.

"One, two…three," he whispered to himself, before leaping up toward the other rock.

He landed on it and the rock budged, shaking slightly from his weight.

"Bakura, be careful!" Yami called out to him.

"Just stay there pharaoh! Only one of us needs to go across these rocks and look in that house. I don't want any of you to loosen the rocks for my way back!"

Marik and the others were now standing behind Yami, watching as Bakura made his move to leap to the next one, which was a distance away.

"Don't fall!" Marik called out to him, smirking.

"SHUT UP!" Bakura shouted. He bent his knees and then leapt to the next rock, only the rock wasn't stuck in the wall. "SHIT!" Bakura shouted as the rock fell, throwing him off balance. Out of reaction, Bakura kicked off the stumbling rock and flew up, grabbing ungracefully onto the next one.

The fallen rock made a huge thud as it hit the ground below. Bakura glanced down and then over his shoulder at Marik. "Thank a hell of a lot!"

"Bakura, you should hurry!" Yami called out to him. "The rocks may not hold long, especially because the soil around us is getting damp because of the rain."

Bakura cursed aloud and then hoisted himself up on the skinny rock while holding his arms out to keep his balance. "Only two more rocks to go," he murmured under his breath.

The first one wasn't so hard because it was right nearby. He made it onto that one, but stumbled because it was so small. Then he bent his knees again, knowing he needed to jump pretty far for the next one. It was a huge granite rock that was right next to the roof and it was jutting out of the soiled wall. It was lumpy and uneven, but it was big enough to jump off of. If he planned it right, he could jump on it then immediately land on the roof. Rubbing his hands together, Bakura positioned himself for the jump. Bending his spine down a bit, he suddenly hurled off the rock he was standing on and headed straight for the granite rock. His feet touched it and instantly he kicked off, flying high up in the air but going straight toward the roof.

"Got it," he smirked, readying himself to land on the roof.

He slammed down on it with both legs and the roof suddenly collapsed from the sudden forceful weight. Bakura let out a shout as he fell through.

"BAKURA!" Yami shouted, stepping forward in concern.

Marik's eyes shone with amusement as he stared at the building. "Looks like the tomb robber's losing his touch."

Yami sent a glare toward him before turning back. "Bakura, are you alright?"

Inside the building, Bakura just barely managed to grab onto one of the roof tiles. He was hanging from one of the roof pieces over the other pieces of wood and stone making up the house. There were many holes and decaying areas in the house and it wasn't a regular two-story house. There was no inner floor separating the first two floors. So if Bakura fell, he'd go straight down to the first floor and most likely land on one of the stone tables that were below. The piece of wood he was holding onto began to shake as if it were about to break. Bakura glared up at it, trying to keep his grip tight. He needed to find something else to grab onto.

"Bakura!"

He heard Yami shout for him again, but he didn't want to shout back and have the roof collapse on him. He was getting ready to let himself drop and hopefully land on his feet when his eyes caught something to his left. It was a small niche in the roof tiles and there was something barely noticeable peering out. Bakura's heart suddenly began pounding. The wood beneath his fingers jerked again as it began detaching itself from the other roof pieces. His fingers were slipping from lack of a good grip and he was searching frantically for something else to hold onto. Bakura's eyes suddenly locked onto a piece of stone that was jutting out from one of the roof pieces to the side. It was obviously used to keep the roof pieces from caving in at one point, but it was all Bakura needed.

Slowly, he began picking up speed and swung his body to and fro to get enough momentum to grab the stone that was above him. The wood piece he was holding onto suddenly snapped in two and Bakura was forced to do a very awkward half-jump, half-flail as he hurled himself forward. He bumped his head on one of the wood pieces and just barely grabbed hold of the stone slab with one hand. Several more roof tiles collapsed and fell down, one of them hitting Bakura in the back. He was dangling again except this time from a small ledge made out of stone that was poking through the roof just below the niche. Bakura shakily struggled to pull himself up but there was nothing for his legs to hold onto. Seething, Bakura let go of the stone ledge with one hand and reached up his other hand toward the niche. His legs were flailing below him as he struggled to keep holding his weight up. His feet scraped against the wall of the building as he tried to force his body up higher so he could reach the niche.

"Come on, come on!" he hissed as he stretched his arm as far as it could go.

His fingers brushed up against the niche and he kicked against the wall to push himself up higher. The color in his face was red from the strain of holding up his body. The wood was rough on his fingers, but he squeezed his hand into the niche, feeling his neck muscles stretch as he forced his way inside.

"Just…a little…," Bakura trailed off, making a grunting sound as his feet began to slide down against the wall. Quickly he hurriedly began kicking at it again, not aware that the outer walls were trembling. His foot found a small hole in which he could push into and his body lifted up a bit higher. His fingers latched onto the object inside the niche and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I got it!"

The wall of the house made a loud noise as the pieces of it began falling apart. Bakura dragged the item out of the niche and tucked it close to his body as the wall his feet were leaning against began to fall backward. Still gripping onto the stone ledge, Bakura was forced forward as the building began collapsing. Luckily, the granite rock right by the house was able to catch the piece of wall falling forward with Bakura on it.

"Bakura! Hold on!" Yami shouted, seeing him struggling to keep upright.

"I think I've got it!" he shouted, holding up the item.

"Quick, throw it here!" Marik yelled, pushing Yami out of the way.

"What do you think I am, stupid!" Bakura yelled back, clutching tighter as the wall began to fall forward again.

"You stupid tomb robber! If you fall with that Gem you could destroy it!" Marik exclaimed angrily, stepping forward.

"I'd rather die with it than let you have it!" Bakura retorted hotly.

"Why you…!" Marik seethed, leaping forward onto the first rock.

"Marik, stop!" Yami shouted after him.

Bakura struggled to get into a kneeling position and slowly he crawled off the wall just as it broke and collapsed beneath him. He luckily made it to the granite rock in time. Standing up unsteadily, Bakura clutched the item close to his chest as Marik struggled to get closer to him.

"You can't cross it Marik!" Bakura yelled triumphantly.

"Oh no?" Marik seethed, grasping his Rod tightly. Stepping back slightly, he took a huge step forward and leapt off of the rock. The distance he had to jump though was too far and Bakura thought he'd fall for sure. Instead, Marik held out his Millennium Rod and forced the rocks from the ground to fly up and allow him to jump off of each and every one of them until he made it to the one right next to him.

"I forgot you can manipulate people _and_ things!" Bakura snapped.

Marik's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Throw that here if you know what's good for you."

"Don't boss me around!"

"You idiot! You're going to destroy it if you keep this up!"

"Don't act as though you're trying to save us all!" Bakura shouted back.

"TOMB ROBBER!" Marik yelled, leaping off the rock he was on.

Bakura was so shocked he didn't have time to react as he was suddenly toppled by him. The two of them lost balance and fell off the rock, heading for the ground.

"NO!" Yami shouted putting his hands in front of him as the Eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead.

The two of them were suddenly engulfed in an aura and they were caught in mid-air. Very slowly, Yami allowed his power to bring them up and set them down gently on the path. Marik was lying on top of Bakura, grasping both of his hands to try and get the item. Bakura's legs were trapped between his and he was struggling to pull away. Yami approached the struggling duo and used his powers to separate the item from Bakura's hand. Both of them turned, shocked, as it landed safely in Yami's hands.

"PHARAOH!" they both shouted in unison.

Yami opened the metal box and took out the folded parchment that was inside. Bakura stared at it dumbfounded and suddenly kicked Marik off of him.

"I risked my life for a piece of paper!" he roared angrily.

Marik whacked him over the head with his Rod causing him to fall forward and hit the ground. "You risked _my_ life for a piece of paper!"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Bakura shouted, jumping up and rubbing the back of his head. "I'll teach you to mess with me!"

The Millennium Ring suddenly glowed brightly and Marik posed to fight any oncoming attack.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" Yami bellowed, sending waves of power through each of them and knocking them off their feet.

The two of them glared and stood back up but didn't make an attempt to attack each other. Yami glanced down at the parchment he had unfolded.

"This is an entry from the journal of Queen Elmina. It was apparently ripped out of the journal and placed in the box. I think it's a clue to the Gem, but it'll take some time to decipher it."

"We don't have time!" Bakura shouted, frustrated.

"We have no choice!" Yami replied sternly. "We will take a rest for ten minutes or so while I try and decipher this. In the meantime, you both must stay in this area! We don't know which parts of the city are too decayed or not and there's no sense destroying things or risking lives to find it. Just be patient."

Bakura scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He marched away and seated himself against a rock. Marik glared in his direction and stared sternly at Yami but he didn't budge from his spot. Silence befell them as Rishid approached Marik's side and Yami sat down to begin deciphering the entry. He would have to use his powers again to break through the language barrier, but it would hopefully be worth it. As things settled below, up above the sky was raging as it poured down rain. Winds blew many miles per hour and the waves were splashing against the shore. Even the sharks didn't dare to approach the surface.

Standing in the rain, a figure stood atop a rock, staring up at the darkening sky. Isis was soaked completely but she knew she had to do it. Glancing across the sea she saw both ships a far enough distance away. She knew there was a chance the Gem wouldn't be on the island, but if it came to that she'd find another way. Footsteps alerted her and she turned to see Mahado walking up the steep rock toward her.

"So you have created this storm then?" he asked, not sounding surprised.

Isis looked away but he continued to approach her. "I know what your intentions are."

Her eyes gazed back into his face, looking surprised. "Do you?"

"Yes," he answered casually. "I will help you."

His answer wasn't expected, but Isis shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Mahado wasn't like them; he had abilities even beyond her comprehension so of course he had ways of figuring out things.  
"Where are they?" she asked softly.

Even with the howling winds, he still heard her clearly. "The pharaoh and the others have gone into the underground city in search of the Gem."  
"And the prince and his friend?"

"They are safe," he answered calmly.

Isis took in a breath of the crisp air and smiled subtly, staring out at the raging sea. "This is what I was hoping for. My brother, the pharaoh, the tomb robber…they all will be forced to work together. When working together, the Gem will be found much faster."

"They will only work together until its location is discovered," Mahado replied.

"I know, but that's all I'll need," Isis said, facing him as her soaked hair dripped water down her robe. "Once they discover the location I will make my move. You will help me, right?"

"Yes, I said I would," he answered. "I know that while your approach hasn't been just or true, your intentions are. The pharaoh and the others are blinded by the wishes that they feel must be granted. But you…you see clearly what needs to be done and that makes all the difference."

Isis' eyes shimmered sadly and she took several steps toward him. Uncertainly, she reached down and grasped his hand. "Thank you."

"We should follow them and be ready," he answered quietly, allowing her to keep hold of his hand.

"Yes," she whispered, before letting go.

Mahado then turned and began leading her in the direction of the underground city. Isis knew the Gem had to be found in the next few hours or the entire journey would have been in vain.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

To Reviewers: 

**Kingleby: **I'm so glad you liked the history! I knew I had to put it in somewhere so that people understood Mahado wasn't normal. :-) Yes, Bakura/Ryou fluff is nice, isn't it? I was completely dying without being able to write much romance. But very shortly the romance will be coming back full blast! I hope to update this very soon!

**SpufFan: **Yeah, FF has been annoying me lately! It takes so much longer for chapters to show up and reviews too. Everything seems to take longer now. So this chapter won't show up for a few hours or so. I'm glad you can at least tolerate Ryou/Bakura fluff. Because there will be more romance with both of them, so you'll have your fill.

**Atemu** **Yugi Lover34: **Aw, thanks! Well, I hope you can't exactly see what's going to happen. I did hint at it though so that people aren't completely lost. I do like surprise endings though. :-)

**Flame-Chan: **Thanks for giving me some advice to improve my chapters. I took your advice and tried switching it up a bit. It's hard though because we all know who the characters are so referring to them as "white-haired boy" or "taller boy" or something just doesn't seem to fit. I usually use descriptions like that when introducing the character in a scene. But I can see what you mean by it's kind of repetitive. I should go back and read some of the Harry Potter stories and see what J.K. Rowling does with that. :-) Just out of curiosity, what did you mean by describing in more detail the characters actions? I try and put as much detail in it as seems necessary, but I don't want like a thirty page chapter with tons of descriptions that make it too detailed, you know? And sometimes I feel explaining every little reason for everything the characters do would just get annoying. Could you tell me more specifically what you think I should do? That's true that Yami is the fandom term and his name is really Atemu in the comics, but I used Atemu as his last name (since this is an AU story basically). I don't know, I kind of like the name Yami. Not just because it means "dark" but just because I like the sound of it as his first name. :-) So hope you don't mind but that's what I'm going to call him in every Yu-Gi-Oh story I write. Anyway, thanks again for the advice!

**Yamiyugifanadic: **Lucky you! I wish I didn't have school! This winter is so crazy! We've barely had any snow…it's been kinda warm and it's been RAINY! Anyway…I'm glad you liked the chappy! I hope this one was suspenseful enough. I'll update asap!

**Yana5: **Yes, I'm sorry! I know it seems like things are going downhill, especially for Yuugi and Ryou, but hey, there has to be some major drama and suspense somewhere, right? Just know that I'm a happily-ever-after kind of person. :-)


	7. The Past Revealed

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 6: The Past Revealed**

"Have you figured it out, Pharaoh?" Bakura's impatient voice echoed through the deserted ruins.

All five of them were sitting while waiting patiently for Yami, as he concentrated on decoding the last few lines. His eyebrows were furrowed and despite the silence he was having trouble figuring out what the translation could mean. The entry was about Queen Elmina's daughter; it talked about the daughter and how the daughter was hidden away from all the people. No one in the village knew about the daughter and Elmina explained that it was because her daughter was special…too special for anyone to understand. None of it made sense though. What did her daughter have to do with the Eternal Gem?

"Pharaoh?" a hissing voice exclaimed again and a pair of dark brown eyes gazed frustratingly into his.

"I'm almost done," Yami said quietly, "but it's not making any sense."

"Give it to me!" Marik said, holding out his hand and looking quite disgruntled.

"We don't exactly want to be here forever," Bakura drawled coldly.

The piercing purple eyes narrowed dangerously toward him, but his hand remained stretched out. Hesitantly, crimson eyes searched the bold man before him but could find no alternate purpose for wanting the sheet so Yami handed it over to him.

Marik's eyes skimmed over the crumbled paper examining all of the pharaoh's translations. Bakura tapped his foot impatiently on the ground and crossed his arms.

"Hmmm…pharaoh, I think your translation isn't completely accurate."

Blinking, he took the several steps toward him and peered over his shoulder.

"Which part?"

"This translation about the mountain top, I don't think that's correct. I think it reads: '_The sun hit's the right spot; reflection reaches the hill top and as the eagle spreads it wings the daughter shines.' " _His finger pointed to the symbol in question. Instead of mountain it was hill, which could be. There were several possibilities for many of the symbols.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bakura shouted.

"It sounds like a hidden meaning," Rishid spoke up, glancing at Marik as he did so.

Marik's eyes locked with his and he nodded firmly. "I agree. Which means that what it says on the surface may not be really what it means."

"You sound just as ridiculous as that piece of paper!" said Bakura with a snort.

"Stay out of this tomb robber!" Marik spat, shoving the paper into his robe. "If it's talking about a hill, it could mean the one on top of the island."

"But the actual island is what they wanted to hide and it's underground here! So this is where we need to look!" Bakura said confidently.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he glanced up into familiar crimson eyes as Yami stared at him.

"I'm not so sure. Marik might be onto something. Hiding the Gem up on the surface rather than down in the village is actually safer because then no one in the village could stumble upon it. And strangers that came to the island probably didn't see anything of interest so they didn't explore much."

"Fine! We'll go above!" he exclaimed, stomping away toward the way they came.

Marik hurried to catch up to Bakura and Yami remained right behind them with the others. The bridge was a bit wobbly the second time they crossed. Marik, who was trying to get in front of Bakura, nearly fell through but he was saved by tripping and falling forward on the other side. Laughing in near hysterics, the tomb robber decided to jog the rest of the way out between the rocks. Cursing behind him, Marik followed. Once they were all out in the open, it was unsure which direction they should go. They all were thinking of searching in opposite directions so instead Rishid with the rest of Marik's crew all split up in different directions and Bakura, Marik and Yami stayed together (to make sure the other didn't claim the Gem for himself) as they went in another direction.

"What about that?" a gesture was made to the lumpy land nearby the shore.

"Tomb Robber, honestly, you're so blind," Marik scoffed. "A hill is not lumpy land, it's got to be a noticeable hill."

"Well excuse me for not having a specific definition of "hill" in my mind!" a hot retort was issued.

Sighing heavily, Yami remained searching around and noticed the rain had stopped pouring so hard. He wondered where Isis and Mahado had run off to. And he hoped with all his heart that Ryou and Yuugi were still holding on. He had the urge to go straight to them and see, but that would waste precious moments of looking for the Gem. And the Gem was the only cure.

"I can't believe I ever thought about teaming up with you long ago!" Bakura snorted, folding his arms and giving Marik the best glare he could muster.

"And to think, you would've been with me all the time, stuck to my side like glue."

"Please don't flatter yourself!" snorted Bakura. "You're too egotistical for your own good."

"I was being sarcastic nim-rod. Having you by my side would be torture. I already feel my sanity decreasing."

"WHY YOU…!" snarled Bakura as he made a move to grab him roughly.

"That…," Yami whispered almost inaudibly.

Both Bakura and Marik turned at the slight sound by them. Their eyes traveled to where Yami was staring and noticed that a large hill was overlooking the small forest that they had just come through. The hill hadn't been noticeable before because it had been hidden behind the tall trees from the ship and from the side they had explored it was obviously on the other side.

"Alright, so now that we found it, what do we do?" Bakura asked.

Without even listening to the question, they were both already being left behind as Yami hurried toward it. Rushing behind him, the two followed both not understanding what the significance of the hill was. As they all approached it, the pharaoh's eyes were glazed over as if lost in his own world. For a minute he stood in front of the hill, unmoving and unblinking. Bakura glanced at him uncertainly and then at Marik who gave him a similar side-look. Wheeling his neck around, Yami stared off into the distance then back at the hill. His eyes examined everything and soon he was stepping even closer. The hill had dried up grass all around it and was damp and muddy because of the recent rain. There were several trees nearby it, but other side it was an ordinary hill.

Gently, graceful fingers slipped against the dampness and spreading the individual grass strands apart. Bakura had his mouth open in disbelief as he stared at Yami's back.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing? Molesting the grass?"

"Shh! I think he's got an idea!" Marik hissed as he nudged him hard in the side.

Yami's head straightened up again and the two glared at him simultaneously, waiting for any response from him. Finally, his glazed expression was replaced with one of shock and reassurance.

"As the eagle flies," he responded, repeating a line from the entry.

Bakura leaned forward as he noticed Yami's finger was pointing at something. He came closer until he was able to see some sort of imprint in the hill in the dirt between the grass. Almost exactly in the center of the part of the hill that was facing them, was a marking of what appeared to be a bird shape, probably traced with a stick and filled in possibly with berry juice.

"Okay, so what does this mean?" Marik asked as he peered over Bakura's shoulder to glance at it as well.

"'_The sun hit's the right spot; reflection reaches the hill top and as the eagle spreads it wings the daughter shines.' " _ Yami repeated, his eyes gazing up at the sky. "We wait for the sun to hit this symbol."

"For the sun to shine on a muddy symbol? Why?" Marik scoffed, glaring at him. "Is this some sort of trick pharaoh? A trick to keep us distracted while Isis helped _you _find the Gem."

"Oh open your eyes _nim-rod_!" snapped Bakura as he smirked. "Obviously the entry wasn't a normal entry, it was stating how to find something so obviously it's the Gem, genius."

Yami nodded in agreement as Marik glared at Bakura. "I know that! I was the one to tell you the riddle has a double meaning, but it never said anything about the Gem."

"It didn't have to," the pharaoh responded to them as his crimson eyes glistened again toward the sky. "When the daughter shines…the daughter isn't Queen Elmina's actual daughter, if she had one, it's a code word for the Gem."

"Are you sure?" Marik asked doubtfully. "I know the entry was some sort of clue, but it might not be for this Eternal Gem. It could be clues to where they kept their valuables."

"The Gem _is _a valuable!"

"They wouldn't just put the Gem in with their pottery or regular stuff!" Marik shot back angrily.

Bakura opened his mouth but Yami pushed him aside suddenly. His eyes were watching as the clouds above them began to part very slowly. He could see a part of the sun shining and it appeared like the rays were slowly heading toward them. Marik and Bakura stood silently as they waited in anticipation. Very carefully the sun began to shine over the top of the trees and then it moved down to the hill top. A couple small rays just barely touched the symbol lying in the center. Almost immediately the soil that the symbol was etched into began to cave in. As the dirt moved apart it made it seem like the eagle was growing wings and that it was about to fly, before the symbol vanished entirely and the dirt sank into itself. A small hole was left in place of the symbol and as the rays touched the hole completely something very bright shimmered and reflected the rays blinding them momentarily. Five seconds later, as the three of them stared dumbfounded, the sun's rays began to edge off of it and the soil began to rebuild, filling up the hole.

"THE GEM!" Bakura shouted, jerking forward.

"Move! I'll get it!" Marik pushed at him as he made an attempt to run forward.

Yami had just begun to concentrate on his powers to lure the Gem out with the power of his Millennium Pyramid when a movement flashed by them so fast they didn't have time to react. Mahado had jumped down in front of the hill, slammed his hand through the hole that was closing and grasped something in his hand. He jumped away as the soil closed up completely, sealing off what the sun had produced.

"Mahado! YOU TRAITOR!" Bakura shouted with rage as he ran forward.

Jumping with agility, he flipped backward away from them and landed on the top of the hill. Coming up behind him was another familiar figure. Isis removed her hood and although her hair was still wet she appeared fairly dry from before. Bakura had his mouth opening and was gapping as well as Marik who stared dumbfounded up at his sister. Yami's eyes were wide with disbelief as he gazed at his two must trusted friends, not comprehending what was going on.

Mahado turned toward Isis and handed her the object. It glistened and finally was revealed to all of them. A gorgeous sapphire Gem lay in her hands about as big as her fist. The way it shimmered with all sorts of colors gave it an eerie but magical glow. It wasn't in the shape of a Gem or diamond. Strangely it looked a lot like a part of a wing or something close. Isis' fingers settled around it and she held it tightly in her hand. Nodding to Mahado she turned and walked away.

"SISTER!" Marik roared, pulling out his Millennium Rod.

In a flash, Mahado had jumped high up and came down right in front of him. With a high kick he sent the Rod flying into the bushes. Bakura wasted no time and leapt onto the hill, trying to climb up it and follow her. Yami was still staring where his friends had been standing with an utterly lost look etched into his features. As he turned to see Mahado fighting with Marik, he made a move closer to them.

"Mahado…my friend, my guardian….my brother," the pharaoh whispered, his tone filled with sorrow.

The man turned to face him after Marik was knocked off balance. His eyes shone the same as they had before, only his expression was grim. Closing his eyes briefly, Mahado walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"My pharaoh…my friend and brother, please understand that I am doing this for the greater good. You have trusted me your whole life, ever since you created me at six. So please, don't lose faith in me now."

"GIVE ME THAT GEM!"

Yami wheeled around, unable to reply as Bakura's voice echoed angrily through the air. He had climbed up the hill and now was cornering Isis. Mahado made a move to get to Bakura, but he used his Millennium Item to hold him back. Marik, meanwhile, had found his Rod and raced forward, blocking Bakura's attack as he leapt up the hill with the help of his powers. Yami realized Isis was cornered. She was clutching the Gem close to her chest looking frightened and desperate.

"No please! You don't understand!" her pleading voice sent a signal to him and suddenly, without warning, Yami raised his arms and the Eye of Horus illuminated upon his forehead.

Releasing his powers, Isis was suddenly lifted up in the air away from the grasps of her brother and Bakura until she was floating levelly. All eyes wheeled onto Yami and Isis stared down at him as her eyes glanced at him in surprise. Mahado came up beside him and the pharaoh only had to glance at him once and nod.

"Isis, I trust you and I always have," Yami said quietly. "Even when you left the palace I could find no reason for you to betray me or Egypt. I know you too well to think that one scenario could mean such betrayal. After all, friends stick beside one another no matter what, correct?"

Isis bit her lip to keep from crying and she nodded firmly, her dark blue eyes glistening with tears. Her gaze shifted to Mahado who glanced at her briefly and with a small smile told her it was time. She had to act fast. Closing her eyes together and keeping the Gem close to her chest, she wished for the only wish that could grant any amount of good upon all of them; and she wished with all her heart. The Gem pulled away from her glowing with an immense aura that caused all of them to glance away from the bright light. The light exploded into a million particles and raced toward the sky, shooting up through the clouds as the Gem shattered into pieces. A huge wind blew them all off balance as it overtook the entire island in one quick second. As the wind died down, Isis glanced at her own neck where her Millennium Necklace was. It was glowing brightly as well and in seconds it flew off her neck and into the air. Marik, who had landed on Bakura after the explosion, glanced up to see his sister's Item.

"What's going on? What did she wish for?"

"Stop! What is…happening?" Bakura grunted and Marik turned to see he was fighting with his own Item. It was trying to come off his neck.

Before he could even look down beside him, his Item flew into the sky toward Isis'. He jumped up with speed, staring with wide, shocked eyes. Yami and Mahado were staring up at it grimly and before anyone could blink Yami's own Pyramid and Millennium Crown detached away from him and flew up to the sky. Bakura was thrown off balance as his Item pulled away and was flung off his neck. In the distance, they could hear fluttering noises and watched in part denial and awe as more Millennium Items came flying out of no where. The ankh and the Millennium Scale shone brightly against the sun as it joined the group. Mahado stared up as the Dagger of Anubus, holding the powers of the other Millennium Items, came flying through the air and entered in the middle, surrounded by the other Items.

"Isis! What have you done?" Bakura exclaimed, clenching his fists and glaring up at her.

Isis was staring at all the items with a smile on her face. Without control of his powers, Yami no longer held her up so she had begun to float back down to the ground. Bakura stomped over to her, but Marik held him back roughly.

"Let go!"

"Look, you fool!" Marik glared, pointing to the sky.

They all watched in amazement as the Items began to close in on one another. And as they closed in, they began to overlap and soon they were combining with one another; melting to become one. Golden-yellow aura filled the sky as the Items powers were released from the Dagger and intertwining with the other powers that had once been Millennium Items and now were bright balls of power. Very slowly, as they melded together, they began to take on a shape. An explosion of light showed the completion and they were all blown away by the intensity of the combination of powers. As the light filled the sky and overlooked the island, the clouds began to change colors. After several minutes the aura died down until there was only a small glow left and one shape remaining.

A golden object floated back down and Isis moved to catch it. The small item was now half the size of her fist and was in the shape of a Lotus flower. Slowly, the aura died down as well, leaving the object glistening in her hands.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura voiced finally.

Isis lifted her head and smiled. "It's the end of our troubles now."

"What? Why? What'd you do?" he asked all at once as he made a move toward her to stare at the item.

"Sister, I demand you return my item to me at once!" Marik bellowed, pushing Bakura down as he approached her.

Isis shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid I can't, brother. Besides, it wasn't yours to begin with. This is the true shape of the power that once flourished millions and millions of years ago," she said gently, grasping the object tight in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked softly, having climbed up the hill with Mahado.

Isis smiled again and began approaching him with the item outstretched. Placing it in his open palms, she gazed up at him.

"My pharaoh, it took me so long to get a vision but I finally did. I got it the other day, when we were approaching the island. My first intention was to locate the Item myself once I arrived here and make the wish to save Yuugi and Ryou's lives, until I had that vision. Once I did, I knew what the Gem's purpose was; to restore stability in the world, pharaoh."

"Yeah, can you be a little more clear?" Bakura drawled sarcastically. "As in speak _English_."

Isis sighed. "My vision was about the past, long, long ago when Queen Elmina became ruler. During her time, not many people were around. Everyone alive then was not like normal human beings. They are, in a sense, our ancestors for they possessed abilities in magic and spiritualism and healing. But because of the few humans, or magical beings, on Earth, it was mainly occupied by beasts, such as Dinosaurs, creatures of all sorts including the Egyptian God Beasts. As more and more people began to come, as more births were produced, and explorations around Earth took place, humans began colonizing. But not like we do today. They hid in caves and ate herbs and meat and stayed away from predators such as dinosaurs. The beasts who ruled the land were the Egyptian God Beasts and those magical beings worshipped them and never got in their way to try and study them or steal anything from them. Dinosaurs were frightened of them as well," she explained, glancing at all of them.

"These beasts had powers; whether or not they arrived from an alien planet to avoid extinction is unknown and will never be known, but their arrival changed the course of our history. Soon, as the humans began to increase, curiosity soon became a problem and some of them could not leave well enough alone. They began invading the territories of the Egyptian God Beasts and wanted to steal their powers. At first, the Egyptian God Beasts did nothing, but soon something had to be done. The had only been on Earth for a thousand years or so when humans began forming tribes and understanding things at a more complex level. Soon they wouldn't want Egyptian god Beasts as the rulers of the Earth; soon they would try and take them over, which is exactly what they tried to do.

"Feeling threatened, the Egyptian God Beasts fought back. Their power was too much for the humans, or any creature upon the Earth. So much was destroyed…the dinosaurs became extinct because the Beasts had destroyed so much land and food. And the humans, without creatures for meat or herbs, could not survive either. Soon all dinosaurs were deceased and there only a few human beings left: five to be exact. Queen Elmina's grandmother, her grandfather, and other three individuals from other tribes. They had remained together to help one another survive. Queen Elmina's grandmother became pregnant, but she was so weak that she died during childbirth.

"And then," she whispered softly, as tears filled her eyes, "that baby was all that remained. She was Queen Elmina's mother. And the baby could not survive by itself. But the Egyptian God Beasts found this baby crying hysterically one night and took pity on it. The baby was then granted immortal power so that it could survive for however long it chose to. It was the first of the immortal beings of our heritage. At first, for many years she grew up with these beasts that protected her like she was their own young. They realized, however, that although they could communicate with actions and they took care of her, she was lonely and needed more of her kind.

"Realizing this, the Egyptian God Beasts bestowed upon her this Gem--a Gem that could grant any wish. After that, they began to age and die, as if the Earth was finally getting to them. They had bestowed much of their powers to this little girl. The girl was saddened though and with this Gem wished for them to live on forever. So these beasts became spirits that were intertwined with the immortal powers, so she could summon them at will. But she didn't want them to lose their powers so she wished for their powers to be safe, which brought upon the Millennium Items that were able to harbor their powers. And with the Gem, years later she was able to procreate and produce her daughter Elmina. Soon, she used her powers to create other immortal beings such as herself to start the new civilization of humans. Unfortunately, some of those humans later on wanted her Gem for themselves. Elmina found out and banished them, taking away their immortal powers and leaving them as regular humans to survive on their own. And that's how the division of normal humans and magical beings started. Soon, when a big enough tribe came to be after many years, Elmina realized she wasn't safe with her immortal people so she found an island out in the ocean to hide all of them to live peacefully.

"However, one day they were discovered and a massacre was unleashed. Elmina could not save her people and she was greatly saddened by everything. She wrote all events down in a journal, including where she planned to hide the Gem and that someday someone with a pure heart would combine the Millennium Items again into one and set the spirits of the Egyptian God Beasts free. She made sure the Millennium Items were hidden in a safe place, as well as the Gem, before she wished for her entire village to be placed underground. And then she wished to die there, with the family she had grown up with and that was the last time the Gem was used."

Isis had tears in her eyes, but she faced all of them. "The Millennium Items don't belong to us, nor should they be forced to be with us when they only belong in the time period they were created. Now that the powers are again one, the souls of the beasts will be released and they can rest in peace. Without the beasts' souls in this item now," she said, glancing down at the item in Yami's hands, "it has nothing except our remaining immortality. We are the last people who will ever be immortal or have this power. And that includes anyone who was affected by the powers of the Millennium Items. Anyone who was touched by them at all will remain immortal but no matter what cannot pass this power down. It will die with our generation."

Bakura's mouth had dropped open and Marik was staring at her wordlessly while Yami's eyes lifted to hers.

"So Yuugi and Ryou…they…"

"They will be fine," she smiled. "They have been touched by the Items so they now should possess immortality like us. But also like us, they cannot ever pass it on to anyone else, even people related to them."

With one swift move, she was embraced in his warm arms as his crimson eyes shone with mirth and admiration. When he pulled away, she had tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't betray anyone," Yami whispered, wiping away her tears. "I knew I should've trusted you. Forgive me for the small doubt that had begun to cling in my mind."

She nodded immediately, smiling. "Of course pharaoh. My dear friend."

"Isis."

Slowly turning, her eyes locked into her brother's and she licked her dry lips. "Yes?"

"What about the power of our Items?" he asked.

"We all have immortality, nothing more. So we are all the same now. No one's power is greater than anyone else's," she said smoothly.

Marik stared at her passively with a grim expression. Suddenly, his face took on a surprising expression of acceptance. He shrugged indifferently. "I suppose if the pharaoh doesn't have all of his powers like before I'm fine with that."

Smiling, Isis walked over to him and embraced him. For a second, Marik didn't do anything, but very slowly he wound his arms around her. Bakura started making gagging noises and Yami just laughed, his eyes shimmering with a spark that had been lost some time ago. In the distance, voices were calling out and Yami recognized them immediately. Feeling like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders, he rushed toward the voices which were coming from the shoreline. Two figures were screaming out across the sea toward the boat.

"YAMI!"

"Right here, Yuugi."

Wheeling around, seemingly flushed, bright violet eyes met with crimson. A second later, Yuugi had rushed into his arms, squeezing him as if he never wanted to let go. Mahado, Bakura, Marik and Isis came strolling up behind and Ryou's eyes shimmered with tears as he ran at Bakura. A smirk overcame Marik's features as Ryou hugged the ex tomb robber tightly, but Bakura only sent him a glare before returning the embrace. Pushing him away gently, Bakura glanced down into the shimmering light brown orbs.

"I told you we'd find the Gem," he smirked.

Ryou wiped at his eyes and nodded, keeping his arms tightly wound around him. Yuugi was sobbing quietly into Yami's chest.

"I thought…I thought I'd never get to hold you again," he whispered through sobs.

Warm fingers ran through his hair and his face was tilted so he was staring up into the gentle crimson eyes.

"Me too, but Isis is the one to thank. She had a vision about what she had to wish for. The Millennium Items are gone now; their power or rather the power of the Egyptian God Beasts has been set free so now all that remains is our immortality."

"But…what about me and Ryou? I know we're not in any pain anymore, but…can we stay here forever?"

Chuckling deeply, Yami's eyes lit up immensely. "Yes, you can. Anyone who was touched by the Millennium Items has immortality."

"But if the Millennium Items are gone," Ryou interjected, still holding onto his own crush, "then how can we all retain immortality?"

"It's simple," Marik said, staring at all of them passively as he crossed his arms. "The spirits of the Beasts were set free and the magical energy that lived in our bodies has all been transferred into one Item. This item," he said, pointing to the one that Yami still held, "is magical like the Millennium Items in that he can retain power within it. But it's not the power that could upset the balance of the world, or cause harm to anyone," he said, glancing at Ryou and Yuugi. "It's just a small amount of power that keeps us bonded with it so that we can continue living however long we choose, much like that girl was when the beasts bestowed that gift on her. And that is how it will remain for the rest of our lives. But no one else will ever achieve immortality."

"What if that Item is destroyed?" Yuugi voiced curiously, glancing at the beautiful shape of it.

"That is how we will choose to die," Yami spoke up, staring down at Yuugi lovingly as he caressed his cheek. "When we are tired of immortality we can shatter that Lotus-shaped Item and regain normal human lifespan, meaning we will then die in the next year without it, as long as it's destroyed after your regular human lifespan would be."

"What's the point though?" Ryou asked, his light brown eyes dimming in sadness and concern. His face shone with a bit of confusion that made him appear younger. "All of our friends will die."

"Yes, but you can make new ones," Bakura said softly as Ryou's gentle brown eyes gazed up into his. "It's like living several lifetimes. Even if you were to age and die, you'd be gone with them and the result is the same: they'd die. Eventually, everyone will, except for us when we choose to die."

"I suppose that's true," Ryou said, blushing as their eyes locked once more.

Yuugi smiled at the two of them then turned to Yami. Blushing himself, he reached up and cupped Yami's face in his hands. The loving, happy expression reflecting through those crimson eyes made the familiar butterflies return. Licking his lips, Yuugi removed one hand to reach into his robe.

"Yami, I…I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" he questioned, blinking down at him with a soft gaze.

"You…you are the most important person in my life, well, romantically," he said, smiling at Ryou and the others. "And…well, I…like I told you before, I want to spend it with you eternally. And now that we finally have our time together and we can be with one another happily, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we…become one with a modern ceremony that has so much emotional power behind it. I feel like it will be the final piece that fits with our love," he said quietly, violet eyes shimmering as he took out the velvet-red box. "Yami, will you marry me?" he voiced breathlessly as the box then opened.

A gorgeous ruby and diamond entwined ring sparkled in the light of the sun. The ruby was in the shape of a diamond and there were two oval white diamonds on either side of it. The band was gold and it too shimmered from the light. It was indescribable how Yami's face lightened with shock and love and happiness. Out of the corner of his crimson eyes—eyes that matched the ruby shining at him, came tears, but not ones of sadness. The ring and the vow made his breath slip away from him and for a minute he could only stare at it.

Taking the ring out of its box, Yami brought it close and closed his eyes, allowing more tears to fall. He felt Yuugi's warm hand wipe at his tears and then the ring was taken from him. Slowly, his hand was brought out and Yuugi slid it on his ring-finger. It glistened so brightly, shining just like the magical Gem had. Isis was crying for her pharaoh and Bakura was just looking as if he had eaten too much sugar. Marik seemed indifferent though his eyes were alight with more life than they had been previously. Mahado smiled subtly as his brother and friend was asked his hand in marriage.

"Yes, Yuugi, I would love to marry you," Yami bent down and captured his lips in a blissful, romantic kiss in front of everyone.

It was a chaste kiss, but one so warm and tender that it melted Yuugi's mind. When they broke apart, Yami cupped his face in his hands.

"I also was going to ask you if you wanted to go through a love ritual with me. However, your ritual seems much more permanent. Back in the days, this ritual was mainly for lovers and I know that you and I are more than that. I would love to see what your ceremony is like, Yuugi," he whispered. "I don't need anything more than that."

"Why don't you both combine the rituals?" Ryou suggested.

Blinking, Yuugi gazed at him and his face lit up in excitement. "Yeah! Like include the love ritual in the wedding, maybe during the vows."

Yami's face softened and he bent down, giving Yuugi another kiss. "That sounds wonderful."

"How touching," Marik drawled, rolling his eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get off this island now."

Grinning, Yami nodded full-heartedly. "Of course. Someday we can come back here and try and discover more about them and the Egyptian God Beasts, but that's a journey for another lifetime I suppose. I'm just happy that the Gem was discovered and everything turned out alright."

"Me too," Ryou sighed, leaning up against Bakura's chest.

"Alright, let's get out of here before I throw-up," said Marik as he began to walk away.

The two couples remained in their tight embraces for a little longer before they too followed behind along with Isis and Mahado. With the Gem gone and the Millennium Items finally released there was only happiness looking to the future.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

I know, I know, it's so sappy and happy that you think it's the end, right? WRONG! **This is not the end! **_Just because the drama/action is over with doesn't mean this story is going to end so soon._Like I said, this story is mainly ROMANCE/HUMOR and there still are lemons. So now the next several chapters, however long this might turn out to be, will be just that. Bakura and Ryou's romance will blossom to its full ability and you will see Yuugi and Yami get married. Plus other happy things. If you don't like sap, you may be disappointed that this is the end of the drama, so-to-speak. But at least it's not done yet!

To Reviewers: 

**Kingleby:** Hehehe, yeah. I like Mahado too. Bakura's a fun character to play with. :-) Thanks a lot!

**Flame-chan: **Hehehe, thanks for another long review! I'm still confused as to what specific parts you think should be in more detail with the characters. Could you point out a certain section or scene and tell me what you'd suggest I do. I wasn't sure if you meant the character's movements or setting up the scene more, or what. Oh, AU means Alternate Universe, meaning I'm using the characters but not like they are in the original Anime. The storyline is not about Yuugi figuring out a puzzle or anything. I'm just using the characters and making up an alternate plot. But anyway, thanks for the tips!

**Keeper of the Times:** Oh good! I'm glad you're still liking this! Now that the real suspense/action is over with, it's time for some fun romance!

**SpufFan: **I hope this was another quick update. I know it's not quite as long, but it's the ending of the main suspense/action and now I get to play around with the fluffy romance. YAY! Tehehehe.

**Yana5: **See, Isis saved them all. Big surprise, right? I wanted to make the ending a surprise. Not to say that this is the end, but it's the end of the main action. Now it's just going to be much fluffy romance ahead!

**Kari-Sama: **See, it's good! It ended happily. Not depressing. :-) And now that the action/drama is over with, time for the romance to come in! YAY!

**Yamiyugifanadic: **Yep, dumb Marik almost ruined it. But then again he helped find the Gem too. :-) Yes, now it's all happy and mushy. Tehehehe! Time for some major romance, YAY!

**Sansi: **Yes indeed, they both are:-) Yay, happily ever afters. I love them! But this is not all. Just because the angsty drama is over with does not mean the story is ending. Now there's just going to be romance, yay!

**Citrus luver: **Oh goody! You basically hit on several things there:-) Now that the Gem has been solved, it's time for ROMANCE GALORE! YAY! Tehehehe…okay, I'm good now.

**Atemu yugi Lover34: **It ended happy, see:-) And now that the Gem problem has been solved it's time for the romance to move on in. I put more drama/action in it than I thought I would, since this story is mainly romance/humor. Ah well, good enough!

**Celeste-the-Hikari:** Oh, have no fear, the lemons are near (it rhymed!). But also, the story is not nearing its end so soon. You will meet other characters who I will introduce. Lina isn't an important character, unfortunately, but Mai makes another appearance as well as another interesting person…


	8. A Perfect Day

**The Eternal Gem**

**_Warning: Two lemons are in this chapter! It contains graphic sex between our couples, so if it bothers you, please don't read!_**

**Chapter 7: A Perfect Day**

The trip back to the palace was in much brighter spirits. Marik's ship had sailed too far away from shore because of the storm Isis had created, so he was forced to ride back on Yami's ship. He remained with his faithful friend Rishid on the main deck looking over the edge at the sea as they headed back. Yuugi was attached to his love's side the entire way back, blushing and holding onto him securely. Ryou, on the other hand, was trying not to cling to Bakura as they stood next to one another, also staring out at the sea and the scenery before them. He took side-glances at the taller man and looked away when Bakura even tilted his head in his direction. The truth was he was nervous about what he was feeling. He knew he really liked the young man next to him but since the day before on the way to the island, when Bakura conveniently trapped him so close after he had saved his life, Ryou felt emotions he had never experienced before.

Ever since the first time he and Bakura had kissed, the older boy had continued making sexual remarks and often coaxed him into making out. After Bakura had told him he could wait, however, and then had kissed him passionately, something deep inside of him had awoken; a desire that he hadn't known was there before. It was as if, now that he knew Bakura truly liked him and wasn't using him, he had begun to feel physically attracted to him. Unfortunately, the foreign emotion was making him feel more timid around him. He hoped at some point there would be an opportunity to show he wanted their relationship to progress. Ryou felt the familiar sensation of a blush heating his cheeks. He stole a glance at Bakura who was silently staring out at the sea. There was a strong urge inside of him wanting to reach out and grasp the older boy's hand. His fingers shook as he lifted a hand gently from the wooden edge of the ship.

"Land in sight!" one of the viziers shouted, pointing.

Bakura's head turned and Ryou instinctively pulled his hand away quickly. The thudding of his heart was strong but he ignored it for the time being. The ship approached shore and Ryou felt relief seep through him. Finally, it was truly over. As the ship was docked, Ryou followed Bakura and the others as they came onto land. Marik, Rishid and the other helpers went in the opposite direction while Isis followed beside her pharaoh. Bakura was staring after Marik with a suspicious glare but he was still dragging along behind them while Ryou walked beside him. One time, during the walk, he accidentally brushed up against the older boy and the darker eyes gazed upon him but all he did was murmur a sorry and made sure to keep a bigger distance between them.

The palace was a welcomed sight as the exhausted group approached the doors. Fidil greeted them seconds later and Yami revealed to him what had occurred. Ryou was so intent on listening that he didn't notice the slight gust of wind immediately. When he did hear something, he inclined his body in the direction of the stairs where the ex tomb robber was headed. Slipping away from the conversation, the younger boy approached him but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bakura?" he inquired softly, his large eyes alight with shyness.

The other boy halted in his progression and tilted his head to glance over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he inquired with a bit more confidence, staring at him with a mixture of uncertainty and curiosity.

"Upstairs to take a nap. I'm not used to saving Egypt like you and Yuugi," his low voice responded as a smile flickered across his face. His eyes remained fixed into the lighter brown eyes staring up at him. A second later, his gaze turned away and the white-blonde haired boy watched him as he continued until he was out of sight.

"Ryou?"

Whirling around leisurely, he met Yuugi's curious gaze. The smaller boy was a bit pink still but had a glow about him.

"What are you doing over here?" his voice fluctuated as curious violet eyes remained fixed on him.

Shaking his head, Ryou smiled. "Nothing. What did Fidil say?"

"Well he and Yami talked about the wedding," he flushed cutely, "and Yami's having invitations made and ready to be sent out by early this evening."

"Really? So when is the wedding being held?"

"Tomorrow," Yuugi's eyes lit up. "And I was wondering if you'd like to help me get things set up today."

A smile was given in response and Ryou nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great! I have to go up and write to my grandpa. I wonder how he'll react…," Yuugi trailed off for a second with a slightly worried expression. "Well, I'll be right back down!" he smiled, giving him a tight hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Watching the excited prince run up the stairs, Ryou suddenly felt a twinge of envy. He and the pharaoh could show their love so openly, but he couldn't even tell Bakura exactly how he felt about him…or even ask him if they were boyfriends. A warm hand caused him to turn and he gazed up into the pharaoh's gentle eyes.

"How are you doing?" he smiled.

Ryou gave him a grateful nod. "I'm fine, just tired. Yuugi said the preparations are going to be done today. So what would you like me to do?"

"I believe Yuugi wants you to help him with his ceremonial robe. A couple of my viziers are going to ask him what color, material and design he'd like. I think he wants your opinion," Yami's eyes softened as he finished.

"Okay," he responded with a tranquil smile while pushing a couple white-blonde bangs out of the way.

Yami chuckled as the strands came back down in his face. Helping him brush them back, he gave the younger boy a gentle, caring smile as his features softened.

"Also, you will be picking out your own robe. It will be because of the special occasion but also Yuugi wants you to be the one who places the jade wreath on his head."

"Jade wreath?" Ryou blinked with wide, innocent-like eyes. "What's it for?" he inquired as his head tilted in curiosity.

"It is the finale of the love ritual, which will be taking place during the time when the marriage vows are said. A Healer will be bestowing us with blessings as our vows are being said and at the end of this ritual a jade wreath is placed on the heads of the two souls that are joining together. It is a symbol of everlasting love and eternal happiness in the afterlife. It is to be done by someone close to them," Yami's smile widened. "And Yuugi wants you to do it."

Ryou's eyes were wide with disbelief. "But…why me? Why not his grandpa or Jou or someone?"

Chuckling softly, Yami wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You are just as special to him as they are. But you and he have been through so much together. He told me his grandpa would already be in tears in the crowd so it would be better for him not to come forward since he might not be able to stop himself from crying. Also, Jou and your other friends are important to him too and they'll be there to witness, for invitations are being sent to them as well, but he could only choose one. And since you both survived a great ordeal your bond is stronger. That is why he chose you."

Light tears were slipping from the corners of his saddened eyes, but Ryou smiled tenderly none-the-less.

"That means so much to me…"

"Yes and it would be an honor," Yami's expression brightened.

Soft thumping made Ryou turn his head and he quickly wiped the stray tears away. Yuugi came running down the stairs both out-of-breath and energetic.

"It's been sent!" he quipped happily.

Yami grinned in amusement and embraced him as Yuugi leapt into his arms.

"I must go help my viziers prepare in the central plaza. I will see you tonight," Yam's eyes softened as he bopped Yuugi on the nose. "And I'll see you tomorrow," he gave a caring smile in Ryou's direction, who nodded enthusiastically in return.

Yami released his hold on Yuugi who gave him a loving smile before the pharaoh turned and went on his way. Once the pharaoh was out of sight, Ryou glanced at Yuugi.

"Thank you Yuugi, for choosing me."

Yuugi blinked with wide eyes for a second, but soon he smiled, understanding. "You're welcome. Come on, let's go pick out our robes!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of Ryou and forcing him to run into the other room.

In the sitting room, various materials were laid out on top of the couches and chairs. There were assortments of colors, fabrics, designs and so many of them that Yuugi and Ryou found their eyes moving around trying to take them all in. Violet eyes widened when they caught sight of the perfect material: a gorgeous dove-white fabric with subtle imprints of vines sewn in. It was almost like the robe in his dream, only it wasn't velvet. Still, it captured his attention much more than the rest of them.

"Does the prince like this satin fabric?"

Whirling around, the two boys finally noticed the seven women viziers in the room sitting nearby the fabrics. They had been so entranced by the robes that they hadn't noticed them. The soft smile that graced Yuugi's features told them the answer. Turning, Yuugi caught his friend's gaze.

"What do you think Ryou?"

Ryou studied it and smiled. "I think it's beautiful. All the fabrics are beautiful, but you look nice in white."

Flushing slightly, Yuugi smiled in thanks and nodded toward her. Immediately, the vizier picked up the fabric and began measuring him. The others started helping as well. One of them was guiding Ryou around and waiting for him to decide. Yuugi pointed out some fabrics that he thought complimented the taller boy's skin. Blushing, the white-haired boy caught himself wondering which one Bakura would like. He finally chose a dark bronze-colored one that nearly matched the color of his eyes, except that his eyes didn't appear metallic. It was a shade off, but the dark metallic appearance against his fair skin made him appear exotic, especially when both he and Yuugi had black charcoal put on the lids of their eyes. Not much was brushed on but just enough that their eyes would stand more. Their skin was also cleansed with a butter-soft cream to make their skin look smooth and shiny.

It took several hours but when the viziers had finished their robe and added the final touches to show them how they would look the next day, the two boys were at a loss of words standing in front of a mirror. Yuugi's robe was more flattering in that there were elegant folds draping over his legs and flowing a bit in the back. And it was crossed over one shoulder like a toga and wrapped around in back, finished by being wound neatly around his waist. Ryou's however, though it wasn't as intricately done, was just as alluring.

"You look amazing!" Yuugi chirped, poking his friend in the side. "I'm certain Bakura will be drooling the entire time."

The blood within him rose all the way to the top of his head, lingering in his face and making it very obvious that he was embarrassed by the smaller boy's statement. Ryou tried to hide the shy smile that flickered to his face, but Yuugi laughed cheerfully, having spotted it, and embraced his friend tightly.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!"

Ryou smiled again, much more noticeably and tilted his head to face the mirror. The young boy with dark eyes, fair skin and a fancy robe that clung to every curve of his body, wasn't recognizable as the timid boy growing up. Ryou was always into his studies and never really social; at least not until he met Yuugi.

The violet-eyed boy hadn't been social beforehand either. He had grown up teased and ridiculed, but he had found sanctity in his Duel Monster cards. They kept him company when he had no friends before. It wasn't just the cards, but Yuugi was always an optimistic person so he made himself feel better even when there was no one else beside his grandpa who saw the young man he could become. And then one day one of the Domino High's top basketball jock, who also loved watching dueling, though he played for money and idolized Seto Kaiba, saw him playing with Duel Monster cards and saw that he had some very valuable and rare cards. He interrogated poor Yuugi and found out his grandpa owned the dueling shop. Angry that Yuugi had access to more cards than he did the jock cornered him and set a dueling match in the cafeteria that day. He brought all his jerk friends with him and all the cheerleaders to make a scene so that other students would come by and watch. Sure enough, the cafeteria was crowded around a particular table. However cocky the bully had been, he was certainly wiped out in ten minutes by that of Yuugi Mutoh. And soon after that he had enough confidence to join a mediocre dueling tournament and it all began from there.

Although Ryou had never been bullied much, he remained very passive and unsocial. He kept his head in books and studies, especially while living in Britain with his adopted family for several years. He transferred into Domino High a year previously and since then had found happiness with Yuugi and the group of friends he had made while becoming the famous duelist he was. Ryou was welcomed immediately into the group and they became his only and best friends. But love was another thing all together. He and Yuugi both had been the most naïve of the group and definitely inexperienced. Neither one of them had had a relationship.

Yuugi had fan now and again—girls that threw themselves at him because of the duelist he was—but Yuugi never pursued them. He was patient and kind and wanted to wait until he found someone special. And now he had; in just one meeting Yuugi's whole life had changed and now he was getting married to a pharaoh and he was very much in love. The first time Ryou found out about the prophecy and Yuugi's life change upon meeting Yami, he was happy and envious all at once. When he saw Bakura for the first time, he hadn't noticed anything other than their similar appearances; though the older boy was darker and taller. He wondered if he too had been lucky enough to find true love. His thoughts often dwelled on the ex tomb robber and he had been his first kiss. Perhaps he would end up just as happy as Yuugi was with Yami.

"Come on, Ryou. We're going to go help out in the kitchen," Yuugi grinned, tugging on his arm.

Ryou nodded and glanced once more in the mirror before allowing his friend to lead him out. The two of them set off for the kitchen to help the viziers prepare the cakes, sweets, and meals for the banquet after the ceremony. As they began to fetch bowls and ingredients to help, Ryou caught himself slipping into silence and thinking about Bakura, even for split seconds. He wondered how the next day would go; perhaps he would finally get some courage to tell Bakura that he really liked him and that he wanted them to become boyfriends, which meant he wanted to become more serious with him. It may not have been a great deal of time that they had known each other, but time wasn't important, not for this particular meeting just like when Yuugi met Yami. Perhaps it was because they were from different eras or because magic was involved so it felt like time passed much more quickly between them. Either way, Ryou was ready to give Bakura everything.

**XXXXX**

_The next day: Wedding Ceremony; 8:15 a.m._

A beautiful song filled the air, traveling through the air and reaching far behind the place where it was coming from. In the center of the city, lie the town's Central Plaza; a spacious and lively center. It was also the spot where the festival had taken place; there was plenty of room so that all the hoards of people coming in would have space. In the very center of the plaza itself, a gazebo was situated in which stood Yami beside the Priest and a Healer (who would perform the Love Ritual). The crowd of the city folk and the pharaoh's viziers, advisors and friends stood in a circle around the gazebo.

Beyond the spacious grounds where the people stood watching and waiting for the ceremony to begin, were tables upon tables covered in delicious foods. Several tables were full of meals such as lamb cooked to perfection with the best of Egypt's spices and covered in a spicy, herb sauce. Plus there were other foods such as rice, potatoes, other meats and dishes served. The other tables held sweets of all kinds covered in chocolate or marshmallow toppings. In the center of one of the tables was a tall, fancy wedding cake with a golden candy crown on top with Egyptian words that stood for the pharaoh and his prince. The cake itself was a rich chocolate cake beneath the layers of frothy icing and chocolate and raspberry syrups. Fruit pieces were also placed on the edges of each of the cake pieces, like the bottom of the wedding cake was the largest and it got smaller toward the top. The only different from a modern cake was the taste; it was rich and creamy, but Isis was more aware of modern day things and had seen pictures of wedding cakes when she searched for them. It was Isis who was singing such a lovely melody, in Egyptian, that held vows of true love and friendship.

Around the gazebo were vines of lotus flowers weaving in and out. There were also beautiful pots painted over with a thin coat of gold holding an array of flowers. Mixtures of azaleas and roses and daffodils with white outer petals and pink centers were neatly pressed inside the pots which were placed a foot around the gazebo. The entire plaza smelled so fresh and inviting. A gorgeous golden-colored, velvet rug was placed on the ground leading up to the gazebo. It wasn't very long, but long enough that it covered the three small steps up to the gazebo and ran down toward the crowd. Fidil stood nearby the gazebo, in the front of the crowd on the left side, smiling up at his pharaoh. Although the entire city was there to watch, somehow everyone was able to fit. Some people stood inside buildings and looked out while others stood on top of hills nearby. However they came and stood around, the city was buzzing with excitement and watching anxiously for the wedding ceremony to continue.

The melody stopped and Isis closed her eyes, signaling she was finished. The people in the crowd watched with wonder as the Healer began murmuring Egyptian phrases and blessing the pharaoh with everlasting happiness and love in the afterlife. As the Healer finished, Isis then placed a crown of jade upon the pharaoh's head and held his hand while the Healer then said a few more words. Seconds later, Yami turned to face the crowd and approaching the carpet was Yuugi, dressed in his royal, fitted robe that hung so lovely around his body. The viziers, at the last minute, decided to place strings of pearls with the sash of satin material around his waist. It flowed out gracefully and the dove-white color seemed to almost meld with his skin, although it was still noticeable that the material was a shade darker. The sun was shining brightly upon the younger boy as he moved in; his crown glittering as the rays caressed it. Beside him was Ryou, who walked only a step behind, as told, also wearing his enchanting robe that glimmered in the sunlight.

Yuugi felt his heart pounding nervously as he approached the gazebo and began walking up the steps. He could feel Yami's eyes on him, gazing at him lovingly, as he stood in his respective spot. The Healer immediately began voicing phrases in Egyptian and blessing him with outstretched arms and throwing pink and white rose petals over him, like he had done to Yami. When he finished and bowed to Yuugi, Ryou was then given the wreath of jade trinkets that he gracefully placed atop Yuugi's head. Ryou could see the prince's eyes shining with happiness like he had never seen before and he snuck a subtle smile to him.

The pharaoh and Yuugi then faced one another and the priest stepped forward, ready to read about marriage and all that they would be sharing together. Ryou stepped back, as Isis had, and disappeared into the crowd to watch the rest of the ceremony. He saw Jou and Honda clutching at one another next to a sobbing Sugoroku Mutoh. Anzu was watching with teary eyes and caught sight of him and waved. Ryou gave her a smile and a wave and then set off to find a place to stand. What he wanted most was to find someone very specific to stand near.

His light brown eyes halted as they set sight on a breathtaking view. Bakura stood in the crowd, not up front but not far away either, wearing a gorgeous light blue robe that was open on the side showing his tan legs. The light color complimented his tanned skin and dark eyes, as well as his darker blonde hair. The intense dark brown eyes were hidden from him since his attention was on the ceremony, but Ryou could feel his chest tightening in anxiety. He had to go to him. Slipping past people, he made his way through the crowd to the other side where the older boy was positioned. As he neared he clearly saw that the robe was very fitting on him. It wasn't fancy, but it left the chest noticeable and clung to him securely. Ryou swallowed thickly as he neared him and gently pushed past a family to get up to him. Feeling his heart beating erratically, Ryou went up next to him and purposefully brushed up against him softly. Bakura's gaze settled down on him and Ryou hesitated before glancing up at him and smiling. The dark eyes were so exotic that he had a hard time looking away, but he managed to focus his attention back on the wedding.

Yuugi and Yami were now holding hands as the priest blessed them and asked for their vows. The other difference of a modern wedding was that their rings were already on each other's fingers, since Yuugi had given it to him earlier. They didn't need that however because their love was more important than placing the rings on during the vows.

"Do you pharaoh Yami, take prince Yuugi as your beloved and vow to cherish and protect him for the rest of your lives, no matter what occurs in the future, even when your souls meet up again in the afterlife?"

"I do," Yami smiled as his eyes dimmed with affection toward the younger boy.

"And do you prince Yuugi take pharaoh Yami as your beloved and vow to cherish and protect him for the rest of your lives, no matter what occurs in the future, even when your souls meet up again in the afterlife?"

"I do," Yuugi answered softly, smiling lovingly up at the crimson-eyed man.

As the vows were being said, the Healer softly murmured praises in Egyptian and circled them, throwing petals over them until the priest told them to kiss. Even from the distance, Ryou saw Yuugi blush slightly and Yami leaned down cupping his face as he kissed him gently, but fully on the lips. Yuugi's arms wound around his neck and even as they continued to hold the loving kiss cheers and praises erupted in the crowd and soon everyone was clapping. Ryou clapped as well and then glanced at Bakura who was clapping, but not as enthusiastically as everyone else. When Bakura's hand went back to his side, Ryou gulped and blushed as he reached out a shaky hand and grasped the older boy's.

He kept his gaze focused on Yuugi and Yami, smiling as if he was still watching them while holding Bakura's hand. The truth was that he couldn't look at the older boy; he still felt shy and didn't know how to voice his feelings so he decided to show a bit more. He felt the older boy's hand slip out of his and his eyes widened in shock. A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and Ryou blinked, glancing up into Bakura's face. The younger boy's expression was fairly surprised but the older boy just stared down at him with dark eyes, keeping his arm wrapped around him tightly. Very slowly, his lips curled into a smile and Ryou's breath caught in his throat. The arm around his shoulder slipped down to his waist and he felt the hold tighten.

The cheers were beginning to drown out to the beating of his heart. His body was pushed closer to Bakura's and he saw the gaze in his eyes before he began to bend down. Ryou was trying to calm himself and prepare for it; slowly he tilted his chin upward and closed his eyes as the older boy's lips descended upon his. The kiss was almost electric since they hadn't been that close since two days previously. Ryou found himself lost in the kiss and forgetting he was in a large crowd during Yuugi's wedding. Although the wedding was over, the cheers continued but the younger boy didn't even notice.

His shaky arms wound around Bakura's neck and he felt the older boy's hold on him tighten even more. Soon their lips were caressing over one another in a passionate dance as they were oblivious to the people around them. A warm, gentle hand slipped beneath Ryou's robe and he gasped softly, breaking the lip-lock as the hand clutched the back of his bare thigh. His eyes flickered open and Bakura smirked seductively down at him, bending down toward his ear.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered, brushing up against the side of his cheek.

The seductive smirk didn't look lust-filled like Ryou had once thought, but rather just enticing and full of desire. Bakura did care about him, that much was certain and now finally their relationship would progress to a more serious level. The hand was beginning to pull away, but Ryou pressed closer to stop the hand from moving. The dark gaze was upon him again, but he no longer felt intimidated or overly shy.

"It's okay," he said quietly, glancing up into the older boy's questioning face. "You can keep it there for a little longer if you like."

The small blush was inevitable, but Bakura's lips just curled back into a grin and the hand on the back of his thigh tightened and gently caressed. Ryou laid his head against Bakura's chest sighing inwardly with content. His arms slid down to Bakura's back and he held him in the embrace for several minutes longer until the crowd began parting to head toward food and refreshments and also to congratulate the pharaoh and his prince. They had apparently remained in the gazebo as the clapping finished and waved to the people. When Ryou and Bakura finally broke out of their embrace, Ryou realized that Yuugi was being suffocated by his grandpa and other friends. He grinned with mirth and he felt Bakura's eyes upon him. A hand grasped his chin and turned it to face him.

"Go visit with your friends while I go get some food. Later tonight, at around midnight, meet me back here," he said quietly.

Ryou blinked curiously and his face held an intrigued expression. "How come so late?"

"Because everyone will be back inside their houses. No one walks around past that time," Bakura said, his eyes glistening. "I'll see you then."

He left without another word and Ryou stared after him in wonder. Smiling to himself, he went over to join Yuugi and soon was engulfed in a hug by Anzu who congratulated him for doing so well. Soon the friends were catching up and Yuugi's grandpa, still teary-eyed, went to get some food since he was starving. The friends also went to get food and sat with one another; Yuugi's cheeks were no longer flushed pink as he ate away and updated the rest of them on what had happened. Ryou also helped to explain the other run-in with Kontar and the island. They also had to break the news that they would be living in Egypt, but that they could visit their friends any time.

The celebration lasted almost the whole day, but it was so much fun. Yuugi got tons of gifts and compliments showered upon him and during the last few hours of the celebration he stayed by Yami's side while Ryou sat with their friends. He didn't see Bakura that whole rest of the time and he felt exhausted when the celebration finally ended. He and Yuugi said goodbye to their friends and his grandpa before heading back to the palace. Yuugi gave Ryou a huge hug, grinning, before he made his way upstairs with Yami. Ryou blushed, wondering what the newly weds would do together that night, but then his thoughts were directed toward Bakura. He still had over an hour before meeting him back at the central plaza. Deciding to take a shower, Ryou headed to his room and slipped off the nice robe. The shower felt good on his skin and he was thankful to relax after an eventful day.

He took a longer shower than expected and when he got out he threw his towel on the floor and dressed back into the robe he had been wearing. Peering out of his room, he took off down the hall, descending the stairs and then snuck out through one of the side doors (to make the least amount of noise). He luckily remembered his way back, even though it was dark, and soon approached the place where the wedding had taken place hours earlier. The gazebo was still there and the flowers were still standing. He searched around wondering if Bakura was running late until he felt something brush up against him. Wheeling around, he saw Bakura smiling at him and observing his state of dress.

"Wearing that again? It is very flattering on you," he said, grinning broadly.

"Thank you," Ryou responded quietly.

He allowed his eyes to wander over Bakura's state of dress and saw that the older boy had changed into a loose dark blue robe that seemed more like a night robe since it was so thin. Ryou tried his best not to examine Bakura's body as he observed the robe.

"Come on," Bakura said softly, staring at him in the dark.

Ryou watched him walk past him and followed behind him as they approached the gazebo. Bakura gestured for him to enter the gazebo first so he did. Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind after he stepped into it. He felt warm lips caress his neck and immediately he blushed vividly, though it was too dark to notice. He relaxed in the grip and eventually leaned back into the close embrace. After a moment, Bakura slowly turned him around and Ryou's gentle gaze reached his. The older boy pulled him in close so that their bodies were pressed up against one another and slowly he wound one arm around his waist and let the other one travel under his robe to the back of his thigh again. Bakura's gaze never wavered from his and Ryou managed to keep the gaze without looking nervous even as his heart beat erratically.

"You ready?" Bakura asked quietly, staring down at him patiently.

Nodding, Ryou managed to just barely close his eyes as Bakura pressed him closer and bent down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Their lips were melding into one another's so passionately that when Ryou wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck to get closer, he felt a warm tongue slip inside his mouth. Ryou was having a hard time standing on his own two feet, but it didn't matter for Bakura immediately let him fall backward and lowered him onto the gazebo floor. The hand caressing the back of his thigh worked its way up to his hip where the robe tied around his waist. Gently, quick fingers nudged the sash apart and the robe slowly began to unravel. Ryou was unable to gasp softly with another pair of lips covering his own so his heart skipped a beat as the blood in his veins began to flow with a bit more speed, feeling warmer.

Ryou's arm were still wrapped securely around the older boy's neck as Bakura's tongue still played inside his mouth, caressing over his gums so gently but sensually and brushing up against his own tongue. The rhythm was slow but erotic and as Bakura leaned his body over his and pressed their chests together, Ryou found his own tongue slipped out to meld with the other one massaging the inside of his mouth. He heard a low moan come from the back of Bakura's throat and soon the heavier body was pressing up completely on top of his. Ryou tilted his head as their tongues slid against each other's and it was getting harder to breathe. The passionate kisses and soft touches were becoming more frequent and Ryou finally pulled back for some air. Bakura gently raised his head and gazed down at him with a flushed but content expression.

"Hold on," he whispered softly, his voice seemingly husky from their intimacy.

The older boy slipped off of him and was struggling to pull some things out of his robe. Ryou lifted his head a bit and saw him pull out a small oval container and a vial of some sort.

"What are those?" he asked, his eyes alight with curiosity as he sat up completely.

Bakura's dark gaze turned to face him and he smiled, holding both items up. "This container is Vaseline, just in case and I also swiped one of Isis' potions. I couldn't really examine her entire collection because I heard footsteps coming so I just grabbed the closest one. They're all forms of healing potions, I'm sure, so it should help."

"And the Vaseline?" Ryou asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Is that for…I mean…to make it…"

"It's for lubrication," Bakura answered simply and the younger boy's face immediately felt even hotter, though thankfully it wasn't noticeable. "I don't think I need to prepare you since the potion will relax all your muscles and take away most of the discomfort. However, I'll use the Vaseline on myself just to make it easier for me to slip inside."

After he said the last two words, Ryou felt his body tense. A part of him was scared, but a part of him was excited too. He saw Bakura's anxious and uncertain expression, as if he could sense the younger boy's hesitation.

"Are you alright with this? If you're not ready…," he began quietly.

Ryou shook his head and smiled gently. "I am. I trust you, so…I'm fine."

Bakura's eyes shone with relief and understanding and with a nod he held the vial out to him. Ryou grasped it and opened it, unsure if he should drink the whole thing or not. Then again, if it wasn't a potent one he would need it all. Shrugging inwardly, he gulped the entire thing down, feeling the cool potion slither down his throat. His body shivered as goose-bumps trailed along his skin and a strange fiery sensation in his stomach occurred, but it didn't hurt; it just felt strange. Not really knowing what to do, Ryou held his blush and lay back down. The robe was already mostly unraveled around him. His thin, matching underwear was half way peering out since the left side was completely bare. The right side still had the robe covering him, but for the most part he was lying on top of the soft material.

He heard Bakura shifting around and could see him hunched over the other way. From the small pop, Ryou guessed he had opened the Vaseline container. Shifting, the older boy then placed the container beside the both of them and then he proceeded to hover over him. Adjusting his legs so they surrounded the slightly smaller boy's legs, Bakura then began to unravel his own robe. His hands stalled as the sash untied and he glanced at Ryou who was watching shyly.

"Am I going too fast?" he asked quietly, as if it were meant for his self as well.

"No…," Ryou answered softly, biting his lower lip. "I don't know how long this potion will last anyway, so it's best if we don't move too slowly."

Bakura nodded in agreement and finished unraveling his robe and then set it aside. He was also wearing underwear, but the one he was wearing was skin-tight, unlike Ryou's looser one. It was just like the robe he wore for the wedding, probably holding tight to the skin so that it wouldn't show through the garment. Either way, it didn't hide very much for the imagination and Ryou felt his breath became slightly more erratic. Bakura then glanced at the Vaseline to make sure it was in easy reach and slowly lowered himself onto the smaller boy.

"Um, you can wrap your legs around me. It'll make it easier for me to…to, you know," the older boy said, somewhat nervously, as he gestured to the area below his hips.

Ryou bit his lip hard, but it wasn't entirely in fear. Nodding to show he didn't mind, he lifted his hips a bit off the ground and wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist. Bakura helped get him positioned by grabbing his left leg and pulling him closer so it wound around him tighter. Then he leaned down on one hand over the fair-skinned boy and began descending downward. Ryou tried not to breathe harshly as Bakura inclined his head to meet his lips. The kiss started out slow and easy, unlike their kiss from several minutes ago. Ryou could sense Bakura was trying to ease him into the real intimacy so he carefully wound his arms around his neck once again. He could feel Bakura setting more weight upon him as he relaxed his body on top of him. Then the hand that had been holding him up slipped to the younger boy's waist as the kissing sped up. Bakura hesitated for several minutes, just allowing their lips to slide over one another's in a graceful and sensual rhythm before again slipping his tongue inside when he was certain it wouldn't intimidate the younger boy.

Their kissing intensified as Ryou began to feel more secure and participated by sliding his tongue along Bakura's while their lips remained attached firmly. The kiss was deep and it began to become more sensual as the hand on his hip slid smoothly down his thigh and then back up, slipping beneath the underwear garment. Ryou inwardly gasped, but didn't break the kiss as the hand caressed his bare hip, getting him to relax. He would most likely be much more tense and unresponsive if he hadn't taken the potion. Almost unnoticeably, the potion had begun to take affect by not only relaxing him but heightening his senses as well. He felt Bakura lean heavily on him and from their position Ryou felt something hard rub up against his stomach. He felt his cheeks burning as Bakura continued to kiss him passionately, stroking his hip and side as he began to slide up and down his body. The older boy's erection soon moved down as his body shifted and Ryou felt his eyes snap open, even as their lips remain attached, as the erection rubbed up against his own private area. His normal reaction was to close his legs, but since Bakura was situated between his legs it wasn't possible.

New, stronger sensations began welling up in the pit of his stomach as Bakura applied more pressure to his rubbing. With the younger boy's legs open at an angle since they were wrapped around Bakura's waist, he could feel the full erection caressing between his own legs through the thin fabric of both their undergarments. The hard member touching him was warm and the applied friction made his skin feel warmer than it normally would. Soon he felt heat growing in his groin and the sensation of it increased as Bakura continued to rub non-stop, groaning softly in his ear. Ryou hadn't noticed the groans before, but they were seemingly becoming louder and now he was certain he knew why. For the first time, his body was beginning to feel on fire in an aroused sort of way. The heat in his groin was becoming more apparent and slightly uncomfortable and he realized, as the older boy began to rub even harder against him, something hard was also growing between his own legs.

The younger boy had never had an erection before and once both of their erections met the friction and heat between them was so surprising that Ryou found his lips detaching from Bakura's as a soft groan escaped him. He was now breathing erratically and he felt his own member harden against the continuous heat and rubbing that added to the arousal. Bakura was also panting softly now and he glanced down at the boy.

"You like that huh?" he smiled, continuing to rub.

Ryou opened his mouth to reply, having blushed in embarrassment, when Bakura suddenly thrust gently brushing their erections together more firmly and Ryou's eyes closed as a breathless moan escaped his throat. His hands automatically fell from around Bakura's neck to his back and when he opened his eyes he saw the older boy staring down at him with desire. Realizing the moan that had escaped him was fairly loud Ryou blushed and turned his head to look around.

"Bakura…w-what if someone hears us?" he asked breathlessly.

"No one will," he said as he paused from rubbing against him. "The central plaza is where the booths of items and foods and such are sold daily. The houses are a ways beyond this place," he gestured with his hand. "And no one walks around over here at this hour. So you're fine."

"Okay," Ryou whispered uncertainly, turning back to him.

"And now I'm finally ready," Bakura said, glancing down at his fully erect member. "Are you ready?"

Ryou's eyes glanced down at the hardened shaft poking through the thin, tight underwear and suddenly he felt the heat in his groin return. He realized he was anticipating it now, though the small bit of uncertainty was still there. He met the older boy's gaze and he bit his lip again unconsciously.  
"So…will it hurt?"

"Not much at all with the potion and the Vaseline," Bakura answered softly, staring at him seriously. "If it does you can just let me know, alright?"

"Yeah," Ryou answered, reaching his eyes with his own. "W-what exactly do I do?"

A subtle smile flickered across Bakura's face and he adjusted their position so that his legs were spread more apart. "Well first you'll need to get rid of that," the dark gaze fell upon his underwear concealing his hard, but not fully erect, member.

Ryou felt his muscles clench for a second, but he realized that Bakura had already seen him naked, just not aroused. Nodding after a second, he watched as Bakura gently eased his legs down from around his waist and pulled off his underwear smoothly. Ryou blushed for the first split second as Bakura's eyes roamed over his body appreciatively, but then the embarrassment was gone as the older boy helped him reposition his legs.

"Now keep your right leg wound tightly…yes, like that," he said, lifting the right leg a bit. "In order to make it easier I'll have to put you at an angle. Raise your left leg like it was the first time."

Ryou did as he was told, wrapping his other leg around the boy's waist and he bit his lip, waiting in anticipation and slight anxiety. Bakura made sure his legs were tight around him before he pulled his own underwear down and easily threw it aside. Ryou's eyes widened as he saw the older boy's full erection and he felt himself blush as he stared. Bakura didn't seem to notice since he was busy scooping Vaseline into his hand and rubbing it all over his member. Ryou waited, watching him with curious eyes. As his eyes examined Bakura's most private area, he felt his desire begin to grow a little once again.

"Okay, now lift your hips a little," Bakura said gently as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's lower back to hold him steady.

Ryou did just that, raising his hips and winding his legs higher around the older boy. For a minute, Bakura helped him get situated and then, even as he was on his knees, he raised himself up a bit and began leaning over him.

"Don't concentrate on it, alright?" he breathed, bending down to capture his lips again.

The first thought that flickered into his mind, despite the kiss, was that it would be hard not to wait anxiously for him to enter. He was still a bit nervous it would hurt, but he closed his eyes and tried hard to concentrate on just kissing Bakura. As the older boy shifted higher, Ryou adjusted his legs so they were wrapped firmly around his waist as they kissed. Bakura's hand fell to his bare thigh again and gently he began caressing. Unexpectedly, the hot tongue entered his mouth again and Ryou was concentrating on adjusting the angle of his head so their kiss could become more passionate, when the hand on his hip trailed to between his thighs and grasped his erection. Ryou made a noise in the back of his throat but it was muffled over as the tongue continued to sensually caress his own. Bakura's fingers were gentle on him, but the sensation was more overwhelming than Ryou had thought it would be; he hadn't even expected for the older boy to actually touch him so erotically. He was so surprised at Bakura for touching his erection and making the blood inside him boil that he didn't notice something cool and slippery was at his entrance at first. As the head of the older boy's erection pushed through his mostly relaxed muscles, breaking through the tight ring and taking him by surprise, Ryou arched his back up both with shock and discomfort.

The cool, smooth sensation of the Vaseline though calmed him a bit and he lowered his hips. He still wasn't completely relaxed so Bakura didn't ease forward. Instead, his fingers began stroking along Ryou's erection. Having someone touch him so erotically and slide up and down his length, brushing up against the light blonde hair that lingered there, caused his member to soon become fully erect. Ryou gasped loudly, breaking the intense kiss as his erection enlarged; it sent unbelievable shivers through his nerves and though the tightening of his member was somewhat uncomfortable, it was so sensitive now that every small touch Bakura did also sent pleasure through him. It was right when his member was becoming enlarged that the older boy eased forward gently, but fluidly. Ryou let out a small cry, but it wasn't in pain; it was pleasured and surprised cry that soon turned into a moan as he was mostly inside of him now. Bakura's own guttural moan slipped out of his throat and he shut his eyes as he leaned down heavily over him and waited so they both could adjust.

Ryou was torn between the strange, new sensation and the pleasure that was wracking all his nerves. He felt like he was torn between wanting to scream for more and wait till he was used to the intrusion. Bakura was panting and a thin line of sweat cascaded over his muscled chest. Ryou reached out touched his skin, sliding up and down his chest. The older boy's eyes opened and he glanced down at him, smiling both with desire and fulfillment. He waited as Ryou touched his skin, sliding up and down his arms and over his back and finally gently brushing against his hips. Bakura then scooted forward just a little and Ryou let out a gasp and a small moan while tightening his legs around him. Bakura, letting out a hissing groan, saw that as a sign to continue so he did, pushing in until he was completely inside. Ryou's hips lifted off the ground as the rest of the older boy's erection filled him and soon he was turning his head back and forth, not sure what to do to help the overwhelming sensation running through him.

Bakura adjusted him a bit, lifting his hips again off the floor and then eased out very slowly. Ryou gasped and tilted his head upward as the thick sensation left him and then it came back slowly, at a slightly different angle, and as Bakura eased back in Ryou suddenly let out cry of pleasure and his fingers gripped the older boy's hips firmly. While still fully inside him, Bakura thrust his hips forward and Ryou cried out again and unconsciously moved his hips as if to get him to continue. Bakura slipped out again, but not all the way, and smoothly went back in, hitting the spot that caused Ryou's back to arch and another loud groan to escape him. Ryou's head was thrown back and his mouth was open as he panted while his eyes were shut, trying to cope with the new, powerful and erotic sensations that were swimming all around inside.

Soon, Bakura eased out quicker and pushed back in firmly, groaning loudly in response as one arm wrapped tightly around Ryou's lower back to keep him elevated and the other one was trying to hold him up over the boy so he wouldn't collapse from the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

"God…," Bakura hissed, pushing in again and thrusting his hips.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out breathlessly, throwing his head back again as his hips moved.

"Dammit! God…this feels…so good," Bakura groaned, leaning his head by Ryou's ear.

"Do that again!" Ryou cried out, panting heavily.

Bakura stopped and lifted his hips higher then did a short, but deep thrust inside of him. "Yes! God…oh God…!" Ryou cried out, as his legs tightened even more around him. "Again!"

Bakura was soon groaning and grunting as he thrust in and out in a steady rhythm. The hand around Ryou's back slid to his hip to keep him steady as he continued thrusting. Ryou's member was now so painfully erect that it was beginning to drip from desire. He wasn't aware of it though as the older boy constantly thrust pleasure inside of him, sending euphoric vibes all down his nerves. His spine was tingling, but he wasn't in pain. He had easily gotten used to the thickness inside of him and now there was only pleasure as Bakura hit the cluster of nerves inside of him that caused his body to jerk upward and a loud cry of pleasure to slip from his throat.

Soon the two of them were groaning and thrusting, grasping onto each other as pleasure wrapped through them both. Bakura was soon so overcome with pleasure that he had to lean heavily on top of the other boy, but his constant thrusting persisted. Ryou's fingers were digging into Bakura's back, sliding along his skin and even brushing over his rear. The older boy moaned even louder as Ryou's hands explored his body while he made love to him. His thrusting was soon so deep that the two of them were now groaning and crying out loudly and whispering words that weren't comprehensible that they were lost in the ecstatic sensations. The crescent moon shone down above them and even as their bodies were illuminated by the light, shining across their perspired skin and pleasured expressions, the couple now joining together remained oblivious to the outside world. And nor did they care about the evidence they'd leave on Yami's wedding gazebo.

**XXXXX**

Yuugi stared up at the crescent moon, smiling at it as he dried himself off from the bath he had just been in. It was so beautiful out. He and Yami had soaked in the tub for some time, just bathing in the knowledge that they were finally united together in every way possible for eternity. A warm body leaned up behind him as a strong arm wound around his chest, embracing him tightly. Yuugi tilted his head and smiled up into the familiar crimson eyes that gazed lovingly upon him.

"It's such a beautiful night," Yuugi whispered, as he leaned back into the embrace. "The moon is pretty, the sky is cloudless and it's warm out; not hot or cold."

"Yes, it is," Yami whispered gently against the side of his neck.

Yuugi sighed contently and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "I love you so much, Yami."

He felt a warm hand run across his cheek and down his neck. "I love you as well, very much so."

Turning around in the embrace, Yuugi tilted his chin upward and Yami smiled as he leaned down to capture the soft lips in a loving kiss. The younger boy's hand reached up to gently caress the pharaoh's cheek as he stood up on tip-toes to intensify the kiss. Yami's other arm wound around his waist and soon they were passionately kissing, holding each other as if they never wanted to let go. The kiss broke softly and Yuugi's eyes fluttered open. The radiant smile that greeted him was enough to make him want to bend down for another one, but instead Yuugi carefully slipped out of the embrace and took Yami's hand in his. Wordlessly, he led Yami over to their bed and he lay down. Chuckling softly, the pharaoh crawled over him, his face shining with amusement.

"Now that we're married," Yuugi smiled up at him, "would you like to make love again tonight?"

The crimson eyes above him softened and gently he bent down to capture him in another kiss, only this time it was much more intense than before. Yuugi let his lips open passionately around the older boy's as his arms wound around him and pushed him closer. Very soon, Yami pressed his body closer and let his tongue slip in between Yuugi's lips, which he immediately parted. Their tongues danced together in a fiery rhythm and Yuugi let a small groan escape his throat as he wrapped his legs around the pharaoh's waist.

"Yuugi," Yami breathed heavily as his eyes full of love and desire gazed upon him. "I don't have a potion with me."

"It's okay…I mean, we've made love several times already. Maybe if you just…prepare me a bit," he said, with a slight blush.

Yami's gentle gaze made him feel a bit shy, but loved all the same. Caressing his cheek, Yami then moved to get up and searched inside the closet by his clothes bureau. He pulled out a bottle of scented cream and Vaseline. The Vaseline was also scented, but it would do better than the cream.

"The Vaseline, Yami," Yuugi said, gazing at him.

He watched as Yami put the cream away and then joined him back on the bed. Smiling, Yami's lips bent down but instead of capturing his lips he kissed his neck gently. Soon his kisses were becoming heated as he sensually moved along his neck then down his chest. As the kisses moved, Yami's warm fingers gently began untying his robe. Yuugi felt his arousal begin to grow and his skin felt hot despite the fact that the patio doors were open and letting in a breeze. The robe he was wearing was a sleep robe, since he had taken his wedding robe off earlier. It wasn't as complicated to get undone and in seconds he was lying atop it naked. Since they had gotten out of the bath recently, Yuugi hadn't bothered putting underwear on.

Yami didn't stop kissing him even as the robe was off him now. His kisses trailed back up his chest and toward his neck. Yuugi shifted as his erection began coming to life and slowly he wound his legs around the taller boy again. His half erection pressed up against Yami's stomach as they leaned in for a passionate kiss. Breaking away just once, Yami untied his own robe and let it fall to the floor. He then lay down completely upon him and Yuugi gasped as he felt Yami's own desire begin to grow against his inner thigh. Letting out a soft moan, Yuugi let his head lean back and he slowly began rubbing his own erection against Yami's stomach. He heard a low groan come from the older boy and soon hot lips were on his again, allowing their tongues to come back into contact.

"Yami," Yuugi breathed against his mouth when they parted for air. "Oh God!" he suddenly exclaimed as their erections brushed up against one another's. The skin-to-skin contact, plus the enticing friction caught him off guard.

He felt Yami's hand trail down to his hip and he smiled down at him once Yuugi's eyes flickered open again. "Please, do that again."

Cupping Yuugi's face, Yami kissed his lips again and moved to position his legs around Yuugi's and leaned heavily against him so their erections met. Yami let out a groan and sucked on the side of Yuugi's neck as the younger boy arched up and let out a breathless moan, moving his hips to continue to contact.

"Please…harder!" Yuugi gasped loudly, moving his arms to around Yami's back and holding him firmly.

"Oh Yuugi…," Yami groaned as he pushed down with a slight thrust, sliding their erections against one another.

Yuugi spread his legs farther and trust back, causing Yami to let out a small cry of pleasure. His own cry was muffled as he sucked on the older boy's earlobe, trailing his tongue down the side of his neck. Yami immediately turned and opened his mouth around the tongue that had been caressing his neck and soon a passionate kiss was beginning once again as they thrust against each other. Yuugi was now painfully aroused and he felt that Yami would soon be fully erect as well.

Their groans echoed in the vast space of their room and soon Yami leaned heavily against him and broke the kiss. He panted breathlessly and reached over to grasp the Vaseline. Yuugi spread his legs wider to give him some room to apply the smooth gel between his legs. He watched entranced as the clear gel was scooped between his fingers and then those same fingers wrapped around Yami's erection.

"Yami, wait," Yuugi breathed as the pharaoh halted in his preparations. "Can I?"

Yami's gentle gaze smiled upon him and he scooted the Vaseline toward him. Immediately, Yuugi sat up and scooped some into his hand. Sliding closer, as he made sure to keep his legs spread around Yami's body, he reached out and took Yami's member in his hand, squeezing it gently but applying enough pressure to cause the pharaoh to moan appreciatively.

"Yuugi…," Yami whispered with desire as he spread his legs farther.

Yuugi continued to slide his fingers along Yami's length, watching as his erection bulged with desire. He wondered if there was a chance that Yami could become even more erect. Feeling excitement flood through him, Yuugi found his fingers exploring more than just his length. Gently he trailed along underneath the member as well, brushing against strands of dark and light hairs that surrounded the erection. Soon his fingers found their way down to the soft sacs beneath and Yuugi was intrigued by how much smoother the skin around them was. It was just as smooth as when Yami's skin had been applied with cream. He fondled the sac a bit, finding himself curious, and Yami unconsciously spread his legs, groaning and letting out erotic sounds as Yuugi touched him.

Yami's erection grew only a bit more and soon was dripping very slowly with his essence. Yuugi gazed at his erection, watching it with wonder and excitement and unconsciously licked his dry lips. He stopped as a suddenly erotic idea snapped in his mind and he glanced up at Yami, who was staring at him with excitement and patience, wondering if he was ready to make love now that he stopped his exploration.

"Yami I want to…," Yuugi trailed off in a whisper, glancing down at the older boy's erection again. "Can I um…touch it with my mouth?" he asked a bit shyly.

The expression on Yami's face wasn't disgust or even surprise, but rather he smiled and stroked Yuugi's cheek. "Yes, but, I won't be able to make love to you if you do that for too long."

"I'll only do it a couple times. I just want to see what it feels like," Yuugi said quietly, smiling while biting his lip as he bent his head down.

Yami patiently watched him, allowing him to explore his curiosity. The smaller boy placed his face in front of the erection and for a second he stared at it closely before finally opening his mouth and carefully letting the member slip between his lips. He felt Yami's hips jerk a little and he heard a breathless groan. The whole erection wasn't inside his mouth, just the tip, but Yuugi remained that way allowing his self to experience the new sensation. He opened his mouth wider and took in a little more, applying a subtle sucking pressure and Yami groaned loudly, leaning back on his arms a bit unsteadily.

"Yuugi!" Yami let out the groan, closing his eyes.

The younger boy realized if he continued to suck it would bring Yami to completion much faster. He let the member slide out of his mouth, realizing it wasn't as awkward as he imagined it would be probably because he was so in love with Yami that embarrassment didn't occur anymore. Deciding to do just one more thing, Yuugi bent down a bit more and stuck out his tongue to touch the sacs, feeling the smooth, sensitive skin against his tongue and felt Yami quiver beneath him. Pulling away, Yuugi decided they had all of eternity to explore each other's bodies. For tonight, he wanted to make love romantically now that they were betrothed.

"Yami," Yuugi whispered, allowing the pharaoh to sit back up into a kneeling position as he lay back down. "I'm ready."

Smiling softly, the pharaoh moved into position, but instead of entering him right away he dipped his finger in the Vaseline and helped Yuugi spread his legs wider.

"What are you doing?" Yuugi asked curiously as he shifted to bring his legs around him.

"Since we don't have a potion I want to make sure I don't hurt you," he said gently as he slowly guided his finger to the boy's entrance.

"Oh!" Yuugi exclaimed suddenly as the finger entered him. It didn't feel that strange since it was much smaller than what was to come and since it wasn't his first time anymore he easily became used to it.

Carefully, Yami applied a second finger with Vaseline and Yuugi felt his hips jerk, but still it didn't feel all that uncomfortable. The pharaoh then slid his fingers out and smiled down at him.

"You're not tense at all so I think you should be fine, but let me know if it hurts at all."

"I will," Yuugi said as he scooted closer to him, grinning with excitement and love.

Bending over him, Yami placed a gentle but sensual kiss against his lips. His hand went around to Yuugi's lower back and he lifted him up a bit then slowly guided his erection toward the violet-eyed boy's entrance. Groaning, Yuugi tilted back his head as he felt the familiar thickness begin to progress through the ring of muscle. He spread his legs even wider to make it easier and, with the held of the Vaseline, Yami slid right inside of him while brushing up against sensitive nerves. Yuugi gasped and moaned at the same time as his legs tightened around his love's waist and his arms encircled him.

"I'm ready, Yami," Yuugi groaned, panting slightly.

Soft, warm lips enveloped his own as the older boy thrust forward gently to get a deep penetration while he was fully inside. Yuugi found a shocking but pleasurable tingle shooting up his spine. Then as he eased out, Yuugi groaned again while pushing their bodies closer. Yami groaned loudly as well as he found a rhythm that they both enjoyed. As he eased the smaller boy's hips up gently and thrust slowly back in, they both found their voices increasing as a cluster of nerves brought pleasure to both of them. Yami eased out then thrust firmly back in, causing the bed to move a bit. Now that they had made love before, their love making was becoming both more passionate and intense. Yuugi was moving his hips up and down with the motion, crying out and gasping each time he felt Yami's erection brush inside of him, specifically in a spot that seemed to create an intense pleasure.

"Yami! Oh!...God! I…YAMI!" Yuugi cried out suddenly, surprised that the pharaoh had slid his hand down his chest and touched his erection.

Yuugi didn't realize just how much extra pleasure was given by the simple touching. The soft, warm fingers slid up and down his length, much like he had done to Yami. The fingers touched the small area of pubic hair and then brushed downward across the erection. Yuugi was now almost screaming with pleasure, thrusting his hips firmly. Yami stopped caressing his erection, intent on letting their love-making last longer. As the both of them groaned while Yami thrust in and out, Yuugi's hands gripped the older boy's hips. Yami, who was now covered in a thin layer of perspiration, let his hands slip from behind Yuugi's back to either side of his hips, holding his steady. He eased back out then raised the small boy's hips again and when he thrust back in, it was a faster, deeper penetration and Yuugi cried out again while thrusting his hips back.

"Yami! Oh Yami! God…! Again! Please…ugh…," he groaned as his eyes fluttered closed.

Heavy breathing was beside his ear and soon Yami grunted with a low groan as he thrust in again with the same deep penetration. As they made love, now a married couple, the moon also shone inside their room, covering them with a blanket of light even as their naked bodies entwined even closer. And soon the bed was rocking back and forth in time with the groans; the outside world was completely forgotten as they shared their moment of happiness and intimacy.

**XXXXXX**

_Meanwhile…in Isis' chamber._

Isis sighed heavily, closing her patio doors as she fixed her hair up for the night. She had to get to sleep, but for some reason something was bothering her. She paced around her room and even tried lying down on her bed, but nothing worked. The wedding had gone beautifully and now everything was settled so she wasn't sure why she was suddenly filled with worry. Hesitating in her pacing, Isis decided to check on the golden item that had been transformed by the Eternal Gem. She didn't know why, but perhaps she was concerned that it had been stolen or something. No one could possibly know about it, but it would make her feel better to check.

Slipping out of her room, she went down the hall and entered into the protected room that had once held the Dagger of Anubus. Slipping inside, she approached the pedestal where the item sat idly beneath the statue of the Egyptian God Beasts. Sighing with relief, she saw it was still there encased in its charm.

"I have to stop worrying," she whispered aloud. "I know that the pharaoh might not completely trust Marik still, but I know he has finally stopped in his quest for power. I had a long talk with him the other day at the wedding. I'm glad he came, even for a little while," she smiled softly.

Turning around, she headed back to the door but stopped when she felt a chill rise up her spine. Cautiously, she whirled around and her eyes widened. The item was glowing a ghastly green color. Confused, she stepped forward for a closer look, wondering why it was suddenly illuminating such a color. As she approached, she examined it by looking and saw that there was something strange about it…the gold around it, made up of all the Millennium Items, was beginning to rust. Isis' eyes narrowed and she came even closer, staring at it. Suddenly, her heart began beating furiously and she jumped back, covering her mouth.

"This…no it can't be…," she gasped breathlessly as fear consumed her.

She had first thought it strange that the Gem had been left in its exact spot for so long, even despite weather conditions or the decay of the grass and life around it. She had been so happy though that it was there she didn't even think about it. But the signs…the rusting now, told her everything. It was a clone…the item that they had found had been a clone of the Eternal Gem; a clone, meaning that it held some of the same power, but it wasn't even half as strong as the real thing. And that meant that very soon the item that held all their powers would soon shatter and rust completely, leaving them without their immortality. It couldn't happen so soon…why was this happening? The only way that the Gem they found could have been a clone was if someone had gotten there first and cloned the real Gem with magic to fool anyone else who might come looking for it.

Gasping, Isis ran out of the room knowing that if the problem wasn't solved soon then their powers would be lost forever and they would probably not even have a hundred more years to live. She knew it was too late to disturb her pharaoh, so there was only one person that could possibly help her. She only hoped that Marik wouldn't be hard to find this time around.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Thanks to everyone! I'm going to skip the comments since this was an extra long chapter and I want to get it out fast. :-) I should hopefully update this soon!**


	9. Unfulfilled Vengeance

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 8: Unfulfilled Vengeance **

_Nubia, Africa (area of Sudan; across Nubian dessert from Egypt)_

The climate of Nubia was dry and hot leaving most of the citizens exhausted from their day's work. Many strong dark-skinned men were working just outside of the beautiful mansion that stood in Sudan, just within the Nubian area. The sandy ground was course beneath their bare feet, but they showed no discomfort. They were used to their every day hardships, serving their new queen who had ruled over them for centuries. None of the citizens knew how she lived so long and didn't appear to age, but none would dare to ask her that question. She was a cruel ruler keeping them captive in their own state. Their neighboring state was Egypt and also Saudi Arabia just across the Red Sea. Egypt was the state that helped them remain stable with their economy since they weren't as rich and prosperous.

Ever since their queen had come to their country and taken over with her unusual abilities, all of them had become like slaves; if they had been able to fight her they wouldn't have lived so isolated, unable to speak or trade with their neighboring allies. No, she ruled over them all and had, for centuries, maintained power and control while building an army so vast. The population there wasn't incredibly large so she had had to sail to the other neighboring states such as Saudi Arabia and Libya and others around Egypt. Mysteriously, she never set foot in Egypt but rather seemed to go to all the other places of Africa in order to build her army. Already she had control over several states and no one really knew who she was or where she came from. She always kept herself hidden beneath veils and cloaks. Still, many wished to alert Egypt and ask the pharaoh for help, but those that tried were killed. And the rest didn't even dare to take that risk.

Inside the glorious mansion, the queen herself sat upon the throne decorated in jewels. She carried an unusual item around with her wherever she went and none could touch it but her. Those that tried to touch it burned and disintegrated until their bones turned to ashes and their blood spilt. The queen called herself Kanika, which in Egyptian meant "black". So she was often referred to as The Black Queen. She was known through all of the lands she had conquered over the centuries she had ruled, but she remained secret from the eyes of the pharaoh in Egypt. Sitting upon her throne, Kanika rose as several of her many, many servants entered and bowed.

"I hope you have good news for me," she said coldly, her eyes glaring at them through the veil covering her face.

"Yes my queen," one answered a bit unsteadily. "We have heard news that the pharaoh has gotten married."

Even through the veil, her wide smile shone and she leaned a hand on her cheek in amusement. "Really? How very interesting. And who is this lucky lady?"

"It's not a lady, your Highness," he said slowly. "It's a boy; one who is foreign to Egypt."

"A boy? Now that is surprising and very unusual. What do you know about this boy?"

The other servant slowly came forward, still bowing. "We…we snuck inside just the other day pretending to be salesmen and we asked about the wedding and the boy. They said the boy was the one from the prophecy who awakened the pharaoh ahead of schedule and helped him gain his power and his body back."

Kanika leaned back in her throne and folded her hands in thought. "The prophecy…that's right. I can't believe it's been this long that I have ruled over my lands. And as my lands grow and my army vastly expands, the pharaoh's remains the same. I believe it's about time to send the pharaoh a warning, but not just yet. I want you both to go back inside and make sure your cover isn't blown. I want them to know nothing about me!" she snapped angrily. "And I want you to get information about the prophecy. I only heard a rumor about it, but at the time I was too busy searching for a special Gem that has granted me my one true desire. That was more worth it than stopping the pharaoh from returning. For I have achieved greater accomplishments than he. And my powers are steadily growing."

"Yes my queen," they answered together.

"Now go and get that information! And find out more about this boy! I want a picture of him too."

The two servants nodded and bowed low before leaving the main room of the mansion. Tapping her fingers carelessly, Kanika stood up, finally having the room all to herself.

"Pharaoh Yami…," she sneered, walking toward the window. "I bet you don't remember me. It's been so long…The last time we saw each other was when you were just five or six years old and your greedy father was planning an attack on my homeland where my husband was. Yes, that was so long ago…and your foolish father thought he could hide it from me!" she clenched her fists. "I knew about his plans to find that Eternal Gem and I pretended to be so infatuated with him; I pretended to be his loyal whore. Even when his dear wife was sick he bedded me behind her back and treated me with the utmost care; I was his servant and mistress but it was I who destroyed him! Ironic as it is that he trusted me and asked me my opinions on matters concerning the kingdom. He thought he had control over me, but it was the complete opposite! I had him in the palm of my hand!" she laughed coldly as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, the pharaoh of Egypt then was mine. It was because of me that both he and my husband died. And with him out of the way, I could finally claim all his possessions and search for that Eternal Gem for myself. If only I had killed his son—the successor of the throne. I thought for sure the chaos was too great in Egypt that a seven year old boy couldn't possibly handle the responsibilities of a pharaoh! And then when I returned years later I heard about his generous sacrifice and how Egypt was protected by the magic of the Millennium Items, just waiting for their pharaoh's return. I've spent centuries building up my army; waiting for him to awaken so I can finally have my chance; so he can find out that it was I who was behind everything! That I am the one who controlled his father and achieved more power than any pharaoh! I want you to know, _Yami_," she whispered in a seductive tone, scraping the window with her long nails.

"Very soon, when you least expect it; when you think that your dear home is safe and that peace has been completely restored I will attack! And you will pay for what you did!" she snarled, clenching her hand into a fist and slamming it against the window. "You will pay for that blood you shed; my blood! And I will take away the most important person to you just like you did to me!"

Smirking wickedly, she let out a laugh that was cold and cruel. Her fingers scraped against the glass once more and her eyes—a deep maroon color—gleamed in the dim light, staring outside the window in the direction of the Nubian dessert where Egypt lie just on the other side.

**XXXXXX**

_Luxor, Egypt_

The train came to a stop in Luxor, a city quite a distance away from the palace. Isis got down and her eyes searched for anything that would help. She wasn't exactly sure where her brother was but after checking his old hide out she had found a clue: a torn map with a circle around the city. It was strange to not be able to use her powers. Even though she wished for them all to have immortality and the Items to combine so that they no longer caused problems, she was worried that what she had seen was true: that the Gem was a fake.

It was just approaching dawn and already Isis was exhausted from the journey. Where in the city would Marik hide? Without the power of her Millennium Tauk she couldn't see beyond what her eyes could. Worriedly, she hesitantly stepped toward a map of the city hoping to call upon her sixth sense to help her find him. She gently touched the map and closed her eyes, waiting for some sign. All she saw was darkness. Squeezing her eyes shut she concentrated harder. A flash of something came into her mind and instead of a vision a swearing pain took hold of her.

Isis cried out, falling to her knees and holding her head. The pain seemed so strong that she couldn't think or speak; confusion entered her mind and messed with her thoughts. Was she imagining the pain? Had she imagined everything? Shaking her head back and forth, she tried to shake it off. The pain was influencing her thoughts somehow, as if caused by magic. A suddenly hand touched her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. Looking up into the concerned face of an elderly woman, Isis slowly stood up.

"Are you alright Miss? I saw you collapse and wasn't sure if I should call an ambulance," the woman said.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you," Isis said, wiping sweat from her brow.

The woman nodded and went on her way, leaving Isis baffled and scared. Blinking dazedly, her eyes glanced at the map.

"What…what was I doing?" she wondered, staring blankly.

Isis' heart began to pound; she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't think. Her memory was beginning to become cloudy and as hard as she tried she couldn't remember what she had been doing. Panicking, she didn't know where she was going and suddenly began running away from the station. Her shoes echoed against the cement of the street and she didn't stop. Why was she so confused? She knew she was there for a reason, but why couldn't she think? As she rounded a corner she collided with someone causing both of them to topple over. Isis lay breathing heavily, not even trying to pick herself up.

"Excuse me, watch where you're…Isis?"

Lifting her head, Isis caught sight of a figure dressed in a dark purple cloak. The hood was pulled down and Mai stared at her curiously.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to see Marik?"

Her brother's name finally struck something in her mind and her eyes widened in remembrance.

"Yes, Marik!" she jumped up, grabbing Mai's arm. "I have to see him! Where is he?"

"Calm down, he's right down that street," she pointed, helping Isis to her feet. "What's the rush?"

Isis didn't answer and instead pulled Mai in that direction. It took ten minutes before they arrived in front of a reasonably sized building. It was a condominium, surprisingly. Mai took her up to the door and unlocked it. Stepping inside, Isis saw that it was neatly furnished with a sitting room, dining room and such. It was more spacious inside than it seemed as well. She wondered what her brother was doing there. It wasn't like him to remain in one place for too long.

"Marik! Isis' here to see you!" Mai called out.

A noise in the back of the condominium sounded and Isis waited, trying to think of what she wanted to say to him. The door down the hall opened and Marik came walking forward with an irritated expression.

"Mai, what are you screaming about? I'm busy making plans for th…," he trailed off, spotting Isis. "Sister, why are you here?"

"Marik I think something terrible has happened," Isis said, holding back her tears.

Mai seated herself, content with listening as they spoke. Marik stared at Isis for a second before moving forward. "Don't tell me the pharaoh has gotten sick."

By the tone of his voice he seemed rather hopeful, but Isis shook her head desperately. "Marik, the Gem…it's…"

"Gone!" he exclaimed suddenly, his eyes widening. "I knew that tomb-robber would try something sooner or later!"

"No, Marik, please," Isis begged, holding her shaky hands together. "I think it was a fake."

Mai blinked in surprise, glancing at Marik who seemed just as taken aback.

"That's impossible," Marik said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the nearest wall. "We were the first people there. Yami's father was the only one who had records of it, he made sure of it."

"I know," she said quietly, glancing downward. "But…the other night I saw it shimmering and rusting, as if a spell had been placed upon it. And I knew it was impossible for the Gem to be affected by magic, unless…unless it wasn't the real Gem. If someone got to it before us, there's no telling what they wished for."

Mai leaned forward curiously. "But don't you think if someone got to it first we would've seen a drastic change in the world or something. I mean, with a Gem like that it's hard to hide."

Isis glanced down at her and nodded in agreement. "Yes, but…but I've recently had some strange symptoms. I've gotten confused and started forgetting things. I know you might tell me it's my own paranoia, but Marik I swear that I saw something unusual with that Gem. And I just knew I had to talk to someone and it was too late to wake up the pharaoh."

"So you came to me? And what can I do?" Marik asked doubtfully.

"You have many people at your disposal; many who can spy and find out information," Isis said, clasping her hands tighter together. "Please, Marik, I'm begging you."

Marik's eyes stayed locked into hers for a moment longer. "Isis, what if you are panicking over nothing? What if the real Gem is in the palace?"

"But what if it isn't? Don't you see, Marik, we can't take that risk. It could mean the end of our immortality and our lives! And that's what we worked so hard to get," she exclaimed, her eyes alight with fear. "I've always trusted my instincts and even without my Millennium Necklace I still do! I know my feelings are normally accurate, which means that the pharaoh and the rest of Egypt could be in danger again!"

"That's only if the Gem fell into the wrong hands," Mai piped in.

"I still don't see how that's possible being since Yami's father was the only one who knew about it," Marik added with a grim expression.

"But what if…what if his father entrusted someone else with the information? There's no telling who else in the palace during those years knew about it," Isis argued.

"So why come here instead of directly to the pharaoh?" Mai asked, glancing at Marik who exchanged a similar expression.

"I will tell the pharaoh when I head back to the palace tonight, but I want to be able to tell him that you'll help; that you've sent out some of your men to seek out information and see if any surges of power have been used," she explained, pleading with her eyes.

Marik stared at her uncertainly. "And why would I help the pharaoh?"

"Because your life might be on the line too, brother," Isis said. "I know you and the pharaoh have never gotten along, but please…you don't want to see your home destroyed do you?"

"That's exaggerating a little, especially when you're not even sure there's a threat," Marik countered doubtfully.

"It could be fun though," Mai grinned, winking toward him. "You haven't used your men for anything very big lately. I'm sure they'd be pleased to get such a mission."

Sending a glare toward her, Marik turned back to Isis and reluctantly nodded. "Fine, my men will search out and see if anything suspicious comes up, sister. And you can alert your precious pharaoh and tell him I'm helping for my own benefit. If I find anything I will let you know."

"Thank you, Marik," Isis smiled with relief. "Thank you."

Marik turned away, still not used to showing much emotion. Isis understood that he had wanted to help, but he didn't want to make it seem so easy. Her sixth sense was still working, though it was much weaker than before. She had to get back to the palace soon before anything bad happened, if she was right about the Gem. Glancing down at Mai in thanks, Isis left and headed back toward the station to catch the next ride. Hopefully, everything at the palace was peaceful.

**XXXXX**

Yuugi yawned, trying his best to hold it in. He and Yami had been up pretty late, being intimate, and now he was paying the price for that long, memorable night. Currently, being the prince and spouse of the pharaoh, he was being taught by Mahado what his duties were. He had gotten up at eight in the morning when Mahado had arrived and had reluctantly went with him for a walk around the area as he explained what Yami had been taught over the years.

Two hours had passed already since Mahado had begun to explain Yami's rule and what the power of the pharaoh did for the country. He basically overlooked the economy and held most of Egypt's wealth, but the people earned money just like every other modern society and had their own businesses. Plus they got a lot of money from tourists and trading with other countries. The pharaoh overlooked that as well. Yuugi's job was going to be to help Yami with anything he needed, such as taking over the trading papers and conversing with leaders of other countries plus a lot more.

Yuugi's stomach growled loudly and Mahado stopped, turning to face him with his intense eyes. Blushing shyly, Yuugi just gave him a small smile. The taller, exotic man nodded toward him and silently led him toward a small restaurant nearby the central plaza where the wedding had been. They passed by the gazebo and Yuugi saw that some men were beginning to move it away. One of them still had the hose and was washing it down, though Yuugi didn't remember it being dirty. All it had were flower petals on it.

The two of them entered the restaurant and since Yuugi was prince and Mahado was one of Yami's top advisors and friends they were seated instantly on the patio atop the roof where they could bask under the glorious sun while eating.

"Therefore," Mahado continued, seemingly oblivious to Yuugi's tired state, even as he began eating his food, "you will be required to attend some events separate from the pharaoh. If the pharaoh is required to be at two places, you, as the prince, can attend one of them for him and take matters into your own hands. This is why you must learn how to address others, such as leaders of other nations and how to go about making deals."

Yuugi blinked curiously and nodded. He still couldn't believe that he was going to help Yami care for the beautiful country. The most amazing thing to him that he supposed he'd never quite believe was that he had the power of immortality, but it wasn't permanent. He and Yami, or anyone who was affected by the Millennium Items, could choose to end their immortality at any time (by destroying the Gem), which would allow them to age in years. However, they would never age in appearance because of how the power of the Millenium Items affected their bodies. Yuugi didn't think that was a bad thing though. The only downside was that his grandpa would still age and die some years in the future as would his friends. That was the one thing Yuugi wasn't sure he'd be able to handle. He wished there was a way that the entire world would bask in the effects of the Gem and age ten times slowly than usual, which meant a year would change to something much longer. That way people would scarcely age in appearance and they would live ten times longer. That way their generation, which included him and Yami and others from Egypt plus his friends, would die in the same era. Would that even be right of them to change the world though?

"Yuugi, are you listening?" Mahado asked quietly, having been staring at him for some time.

Yuugi was currently staring down at his plate with furrowed eyebrows. Lifting up his head he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm a little tired."

Mahado's eyes appeared to soften and he nodded. "We'll continue this tomorrow. I think you've had a long enough lecture for today. However, remember what I've told you and read this book," he said, handing it to him. "It will help you learn how to act as the prince."

"I will," Yuugi nodded politely, rising with him as they stood up from the table.

Smiling at the taller man, Yuugi watched him leave and then sighed with exhaustion. If only he hadn't been required to get up early he'd have more energy. Perking up, he realized that now his tutoring was over with he could go see Yami once again. He left the restaurant, having trouble leaving as he was approached by citizens wanting to shake his hand, and headed back toward the palace. While he was busy hurrying along the street, passing by sellers, stores and people bustling about, he was suddenly approached by two very dark-skinned men. They were much darker than even Yami was and their faces seemed unfamiliar to him, though he still hadn't met half of Egypt.

"Excuse me, young man," one of them said, coming closer. "Are you the prince? The boy married to the pharaoh?"

Blinking, Yuugi nodded, smiling. "Yes, I am."

The two men exchanged unreadable looks and nodded. One of them pulled out what appeared to be a camera and gestured to it.

"Can we please take your picture? We believe…that it is good luck to hang pictures of the leaders up in our house."

"Oh, sure," Yuugi said, tilting his head as he smiled softly at the lens.

The camera flashed and the two men nodded in thanks. "Excuse me young pharaoh, but what is your name?" one of them asked tentatively.

The question was a little surprising to him, though he didn't show it. Yuugi didn't want to be even a little bit arrogant and assume that everyone knew who he was. It was possible that not everyone knew his name but they just knew that Yami had gotten married. Or it could be that these men weren't from around there. From their really dark complexion they could've been from a much hotter climate.

"Um…Pri—Yuugi. Yuugi Mutoh," he smiled.

The two men nodded and bowed toward him in thanks. Then they were off, hurrying in the opposite direction. Yuugi watched them go wondering why they seemed to flee from him. Was the crown too intimidating? He couldn't imagine so with Yami being such a good ruler. Perhaps they were foreign to the country entirely. It was possible they were tourists who weren't from Africa. Shrugging it off, Yuugi turned back around then stopped suddenly. His eyes took in all the people and the path in front of him, but he couldn't remember where he was going.

"What was I…doing?" Yuugi whispered, searching around him.

He suddenly felt lost like he had been sleep walking and had just awoken. A feeling of panic settled in the pit of his stomach as he tried his best to remember what he had been doing. He remembered getting his picture taken, but suddenly everything else was fuzzy. Wheeling around, Yuugi stared all around him, a frightened expression on his face. His robe swished around his body, blowing in the warm breeze and he took several steps backward, wondering what he should do.

"Excuse me…prince?"

Yuugi jumped and turned, facing a young woman carrying her baby in his arms. She bowed her head instantly and smiled while concern was etched into her features.

"Prince, do you need help? Can you not find your way back to the palace?"

Yuugi's eyes widened in remembrance: the palace! That was it; he was going to the palace to see Yami. How could he forget that? Smiling in thanks, Yuugi took her hand gently.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I'm alright; I was just too lost in thought," he said, giving the baby a bright smile as well. "Your baby is lovely. What is her name?"

The woman blushed in gratitude and wonder. "Why thank you prince. Her name is Isabella."

"Hello there," Yuugi gushed, brushing his hand across the baby's cheek.

The baby gave him a small smile while sticking her fingers in her mouth. Yuugi then said goodbye to the young woman and went on his way toward the palace, feeling much less disoriented than before. As he reached the front gates he was let in and aided by the guards.

"Excuse me?" he directed toward the guard as he turned around. "Do you know where the pharaoh, I mean Yami, is?"

"Yes, I believe he is in a meeting with Isis, Shadi and—"

"A meeting?" Yuugi interrupted. "And Shadi's there? Has something happened?"

The guard shrugged. "I'm not sure prince Yuugi. You can go in and find out. It's in the large meeting room on the second floor; fourth room down the hallway."

"Thank you," he said, hurrying up the stairs.

He raced down the hallway and knocked on the door. When it opened, Yuugi saw Mahado's face glancing down at him. Without a word he opened it all the way and Yuugi hesitantly walked inside. Yami rose from the table and gave him a small smile to welcome him. Gesturing for him to sit down, Yuugi returned the smile and sat down next to Shadi.

"Yuugi," Yami said quietly, as his eyes dimmed, "it has come to my attention, from Isis, that the Gem might be a fake."

Immediately, Yuugi's heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach. It couldn't be…after everything they had been through already. He thought they would finally get to live happily ever after and in peace and now…

"Yami, how…how is that possible?" Yuugi asked, glancing from one face to another, finally landing on Isis'. "I mean…we have immortality; that's what you wished for, isn't it?"

"Yes, Yuugi, but it could be that this Gem we possess is a clone created from a powerful source of magic. It might have been created to act, temporarily, like it was the real Gem, but then…I'm not sure what will happen."

"But who else could've gotten it?" Yuugi asked desperately. "I thought the records were sealed away."

"They were," Yami answered softly with a nod. "My father kept them, but Isis has told me that perhaps he entrusted this secret with another person. And maybe this person used my father to get to this Gem. That is always possible."

Yuugi shook his head in disbelief, trying to hide his tears. "But, Yami…I mean, pharaoh," he said formally, glancing at Mahado who nodded approvingly, "if this person lived in your father's time they would've had to live and not age these past thousands of years. Is it possible they found the Gem before you sacrificed yourself and maybe wished for immortality?"

"That is very possible, Yuugi and a great theory," Yami smiled sadly. "I am not sure what this person would have wished for. If this Gem is a fake that doesn't necessarily mean that this person is still alive, it just means they used the Gem. They could've wished for anything…money, gold, jewels…they could have already died having used up the Gem's wish."

"I don't understand," Yuugi whispered shakily. "Does this mean we don't have immortality?"

The room was silent and Yami sighed heavily and rose up out of his seat. He came over to Yuugi and bent down, turning him to face him. Sadly, he brushed Yuugi's bangs out of his face.

"Yes, that means we don't have immortality, but Isis says that because we were still all affected by the power of the Millennium Items that we will age much slower than anyone else and our appearances still won't change."

Yuugi's eyes brightened a little and he smiled. "Well that doesn't sound too bad. I guess at least I'll die in the same era as my friends, right?"

Nodding, Yami gave him a much fuller smile and cupped his cheek lovingly. "Yes, however immortality for us isn't my concern. It is what this person wished for."

"It could jeopardize the peace we've finally achieved," Isis said quietly, glancing downward. "Marik has sent out his men to search for clues so I hope he will contact me soon. In the meantime, what should be do pharaoh?"

With one last smile, Yami rose away from Yuugi and went back to his seat. Glancing at Isis his expression became more serious. "If you can, try to run some tests on the Gem we possess and see if you can be sure it's a fake. That's all we can do for now until we have a lead. There were too many people working with my father in the palace and I was so young it would take years to figure out who it could be if we started from scratch. Hopefully they have long since passed away, which means the Gem has been used up but it poses no threat. However, keep your eyes open for anything suspicious," he said, glancing around at all the faces.

Shadi nodded in agreement, still situated with his arms folded tensely across his chest. Mahado was across from him staring out in front of him with a grim expression, matching Isis'. Marik, Bakura and the man named Pegasus (who apparently was the same man who created duel monsters) weren't present, but Yuugi assumed they had been contacted about the dilemma. Those around him began silently rising and exiting from the meeting room. Yuugi remained seated waiting until they all cleared out except for Yami. Slowly, he rose out of his seat and approached the taller man. At first his expression remained neutral, but then he couldn't hold back his tears any longer, now that he was out of the sight of the others. He threw his arms tightly around Yami's chest and buried his face against his silk robe, finally letting his tears fall.

Yami stroked his hair gently, leaning his cheek on top of his head while he did it. "It'll be alright, Yuugi. For now it doesn't seem like there's a threat, but if there is," he said, hesitating as he pulled back and lifted Yuugi's chin so their eyes were level, "we will handle it together just like we've done in the past. We're not alone. Isis, Shadi, Mahado and even Marik and Bakura are willing to help."

"But what if this is worse than when we fought Kontar? What if more people die or Egypt is sucked into chaos? What if…what if history repeats itself?" he uttered shakily, letting more tears fall. "What if you have to sacrifice yourself again to save us all? I couldn't…I couldn't live with that, Yami," Yuugi just barely whispered.

Stroking his cheek gently, Yami sadly nodded and kissed his forehead. "I couldn't live with that either, Yuugi. Hopefully all that it will turn out to be is that we just didn't get to have our wish. Even without immortality we will live a long life together and because of that Love Ritual in our wedding we will be bonded even after death," he smiled. "So no matter what we'll have each other."

"I want us all to live in peace and be happy," Yuugi sniffled, clutching Yami's robe tightly. "After all we've been through, why does there have to be more? Maybe…Maybe we're not meant…not meant to be…," he trailed off sobbing.

Yami jerked his chin up gently and leaned down to press his lips softly over his. Tears were still falling, but Yuugi responded. Pulling away, he felt the warm hand cup his cheeks.

"We were meant to be together, Yuugi. Don't think anything less," his crimson eyes shone with compassion. "Sometimes, one must be patient and fight hardships to win their heart's desire in the end. We've passed trials before this and our bond has strengthened because of it. The same thing will happen. And I won't let you get hurt," he said, leaning down to kiss him again.

Yuugi closed his eyes and tilted his head up so their lips met against in a passionate and almost desperate kiss. Yami began to pull away but Yuugi wound his arms tightly around his neck and continued with the kiss, gently allowing his lips to part and deepen their intimate moment. They broke away, breathless, and Yuugi leaned his forehead against Yami's chest, sighing deeply.

"I hope you're right. I want us to be together and I want Egypt to live in peace."

"Shh," Yami soothed him, gently rubbing his back. "Try not to think about it. Come on, I'll take you out to a late lunch."

Nodding, Yuugi broke away and took his hand in his as they walked out the door. He tried to place the fear of losing Yami out of his mind, but he knew it was there even subconsciously. If Yami was right about fighting for love then perhaps they would have to battle one last time before they could finally be together forever.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

To Reviewers: 

**Yana5: **I know, more suspense! Lol! The plot is finally coming around.

**Flame-Chan: **Awww, thanks so much for that:-) I'm sorry it took a little while to update. I'm glad the lemons were sufficient enough. I may add a couple more by the end, we'll see. Yes, the plot is finally thickening. YAY! More suspense. I'll update asap!

**Shadowdancer: **Lol! I know, I make you think everyone's going to live happily ever after…yes, I can be cruel. But I promise it'll be worth it by the end. :-)

**Kari-sama: **Thank you! I'm glad I surprised you. That was the idea. Fear not there will be more fluffy romantic moments especially by the end, but bear with me while the suspense kicks in. :-)

**Celeste-the-Hikari: **lol! Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed them. I hopefully will be adding a couple more lemons by the end. :-) So then you can look forward to that. But first, as always, the suspense must come!

**Sansi: **:-) I like surprises! And plus there's no way the story could just end there. It wasn't suspenseful enough, you know? Anyway, bear with me. There will be more romance too!

**Atemu** **Yugi lover34: **Yes, I suppose there was a lot of graphic content. Lol! But I did post a warning. And I guess some sites just can't read what's in the writing so they can't block it. Anyway, I shall update asap!

**Kingleby: **Thanks! I'm so glad you liked the wedding. I had a hard time figuring out where they should be married, but I'm glad you like the idea I chose. Too bad the story doesn't end here with a happily ever after. :-)

**Yamiyugifanadic: **Lol! Yay, I'm glad the chapter was sufficient enough with the lemons. I'm hoping to add a couple more by the end. Yes, I know, I keep making it seem like it's the end, right? That's why this is the third installment. But this is the last story, it just isn't going to end this early. I promise the suspense will be worth it in the end though, k:-)

**Russa: **:-) I'm glad you're liking it. Thanks for not giving up on me. I know it's been a little while since I last updated. Yes, Isis is very concerned about this Gem now. And as you can now see, for a good reason. I will update asap!


	10. The Black Queen's Revenge part 1

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 9: The Black Queen's Revenge (part 1)**

Inside the palace walls, the occupants were sound asleep. In one room Bakura lay with Ryou holding him almost possessively as he slept. Down the hall, Yami and Yuugi lay curled up together dreaming peacefully. Outside, a plot was being put into action. Guards stood in shifts, watching the doors for their pharaoh but unseen by them, men cloaked with invisibility snuck right around them. All around the village shops and places were being destroyed and threatening notes were placed on all doors reading: _The end will come and a new ruler shall shine in Egypt_.

Three men unseen by anyone because of an unknown power surrounding their bodies crept along the outside walls of the palace, climbing up toward the windows and making as little noise as possible. Eventually, they reached patio doors leading into the pharaoh's bedroom. Very quietly, they used their lock-picks carefully before slipping inside. Thankfully there were no alarms or anything up high most likely because the pharaoh had trustworthy guards surrounding the palace.

Yami moved in his sleep, tightening his hold around Yuugi's waist. A soft, content sigh was released in response as Yuugi let his hand ghost over the arms around him. Invisible hands caressed Yuugi's back, fooling him even in sleep into believing it was his beloved. In response, his fingers left Yami's arm as he rolled over toward those hands. The hands wrapped firmly around him and not in a loving caress (which he might've noticed had he been awake). His body was wrapped in a warm robe as he was lifted away from the pharaoh's arms. It was difficult to fool the pharaoh, who had been so content with his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist and in removing the warmth Yami's eyebrows furrowed even as his eyes remained closed.

One of the men gestured for another to hurry up. Very slowly, Yuugi's body was carried down by one man. Minutes later another figure was helped up inside and handed a small stack of money before the two remaining men disappeared. The figure slipped into the bed, taking the place of the warmth that was there before. Different hands wormed their way around the pharaoh's waist but being fast asleep Yami reacted by pulling the figure closer to his body. Outside, the men with Yuugi slipped behind bushes to hide the bundled up body. One invisible man distracted the guards by upsetting the horses nearby long enough for the others to slip away, escaping with their hostage.

Morning came hours later and Yami sucked in a deep, calming breath having woken up earlier than usual because of a pair of wandering hands caressing his body. He was facing the opposite way of Yuugi, but he could feel the warmth pressed up against his back. Hands were ghosting up and down his legs, slowly peeling away the thin bed robe he was wearing.

"Yuugi," Yami breathed softly as hands slipped inside the robe, touching his skin.

It was a bit different; Yuugi's technique didn't seem to be filled with love and tenderness but rather with lust and want. A gasp escaped his lips as a pair of hands slipped beneath his underwear and grabbed his length.

"Yuugi, it's not like you to be so aggressive," Yami said quietly, trying to enjoy the ministrations but still feeling like there was no care or love there. "Perhaps we should wait until—"

Yami had rotated his body as he spoke and stopped dead when he saw bright red lips coming at him. Immediately, he pushed away hearing a very feminine sound of surprise as the figure was thrown off the bed. Tying up his robe quickly, Yami stumbled back while his eyes settled from the bed to the figure.

"Who are you!" he demanded instantly as a half naked woman arose from her spot, looking quite startled. "Where's Yuugi!"

"Come on now, darling," she said, puckering her lips. "We were just getting started. I promise you that your wife will never know," she licked her lips while letting the robe slide off her shoulders.

Shock turned to anger and Yami felt it boil beneath his skin, but nothing was happening. Normally even with immortality he was able to use a bit of the magic from his Millennium Item. That meant that Isis' concern about the Eternal Gem being a fake was correct. He had no powers, no immortality…he was human. And now he had no idea what had happened or how this strange woman got into his bed. Without thinking, Yami stomped over to her and grabbed her hair roughly which caused her to cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" she screamed out.

"Where is Yuugi!" Yami demanded angrily while throwing her on the ground. "Tell me or you will be arrested by my guards!"

The woman pushed back her messy hair with a frightened expression on her face. At that moment the door burst open and Fidil along with several guards came rushing in.

"Pharaoh, we heard screaming, what's the ma…?" Fidil trailed off as his eyes settled on the unknown woman. "A…prostitute?"

"Yuugi's gone!" Yami exclaimed desperately. "She was in my bed and Yuugi isn't here! Tell me what you did with him!" Yami shouted enraged and the woman covered her face in fear.

Fidil stepped forward and put an arm on Yami's shoulder to try and calm him down. "Pharaoh, what do you mean Yuugi's gone? He went to bed with you last night."

"And I woke up with her in my bed instead of Yuugi! If she doesn't speak soon and tell me what happened to him I want you to kill her!" Yami shouted, overwhelmed with fear and anger.

"No please!" she shouted desperately while covering herself back up. "Please…I don't know who Yuugi is…I don't know anything! Only that they paid me to come in here!"

"Who paid you!" Yami asked, his tone hardened and upset, but not enraged toward her.

"These men…these men that can become invisible," she said. "I was in Cairo, Egypt, locked in a police station because I was an accomplice to a crime. And yes, I'm a prostitute as well. These men dressed in strange clothing came in and freed me then they told me they had a job for me," she explained, teary-eyed. "I'm poor and I didn't want to stay there in jail! I was scared and desperate so I went along with it! They paid me so much," she hurriedly explained while throwing the stack of money at Yami's feet. "They paid me a lot and told me all I was to do was to sleep in your bed and that if I wanted to I could seduce you."

"And you said these men were invisible?" Fidil asked.

Sniffling the woman nodded. "They could turn invisible. I don't know if it was the special cloaks they wore or if they could do magic, all I know is that one minute they were there then the next I couldn't see them. They told me if I breathed a word of it that their leader would kill me!" she shouted fearfully, gesturing with her arms and kneeling before Yami. "Please don't have me killed! I didn't know they were sending me to you, pharaoh, nor did I know that they were going to take anyone!"

Yami's anger was soothed momentarily and he nodded. "We'll send you to an orphanage to stay temporarily where you can help with the kids. They shouldn't find you there. However, you need to tell me everything you know about these people."

"Of course pharaoh, thank you," she whispered sadly while bowing once more.

Fidil gestured to the guards and they picked her up and took her out of the room. Yami slumped down on the bed and let a couple tears slip out of the corner of his eyes. Gently he felt Fidil sit down beside him and put a comforting hand on his back.

"How could I have let this happen? He was sleeping right beside me…," Yami whispered. "If only I had my powers. I don't understand, Fidil, if that gem is a fake then how did it take our powers?"

"Perhaps it's just temporary to make it seem like it's the real gem," he suggested quietly. "You should talk with Isis about it and also see if she's heard anything from Marik."

"You're right," Yami wiped at his eyes while standing up and taking on a hard expression. "Sitting here isn't going to get Yuugi back. I want you to have the guards question the woman so we know a little bit about what we're dealing with."

"Yes pharaoh," Fidil nodded. "And what will you do?"

"I'm going to go to Isis and have a chat. I want to know if she thinks there is anything dangerous about this fake gem as well. And perhaps someone should check on Ryou and Bakura and make sure they're alright," Yami added.

"I'll send a guard immediately," Fidil answered, giving him a nod.

Yami gave him a grateful but firm expression and headed off to find Isis to tell her the bad news. Fidil went to go send a guard to Ryou and Bakura's room.

Meanwhile, down the hall, inside another room, Ryou was sleeping peacefully with the warmth against his back. They had basically spent the previous day in bed together exploring each other's bodies and it had exhausted him. Thankfully they didn't go to bed too late and Bakura was just content to keep his arms around him. Although Ryou loved his overprotective side and he admitted it felt awfully good to be passionate with the older boy, he did want a break once in a while. Bakura moaned in his sleep and thrust his hips against him. Ryou sighed heavily and shook his head with a subtle smile. The older boy's libido was incredibly active even in his sleep.

The arms around him tightened and he heard Bakura take in a deep breath and lift an arm to stretch. He was waking up now and Ryou hoped that they could at least get out of bed and do something other than having sex. He trusted what Bakura had told him; how he wasn't using him for sex, but there had been obvious sexual tension between them since Bakura had thought about it every moment since Ryou confessed his feelings and allowed the older boy to give him his first pleasurable experience. Behind him, Bakura shifted and then after stretching he moved in closer so his body was pressed tightly against his. Gasping, Ryou arched as he felt a pair of soft lips caress his neck. He felt the older boy smile against his skin.

"So you're awake," Bakura murmured.

Blushing as he rolled over, Ryou locked gazes with him and couldn't help but notice how sexy Bakura looked when he was smirking tiredly. In response, Ryou pushed closer to him and nuzzled his face against Bakura's neck, allowing his fingers to trail across the older boy's bare chest. He felt warm arms wrap around him and soon their legs were intertwined. Bodies pressed up closely together and Ryou pushed his embarrassment aside as he sucked gently on Bakura's neck, earning a pleasurable moan.

"You know, as much as I want to have some more fun in bed," Bakura smirked, pulling away momentarily. "I think today perhaps we should get out of bed for a little."

Ryou pouted, inwardly annoyed. Sure, when he wanted to mess around Bakura wanted to get out of bed, but when Ryou was getting sick of screaming every few hours Bakura wanted to stay in bed. Laughing softly at the pout on his face, Bakura bent down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. They stayed in lip-lock for a while before Ryou broke it, gasping for air.

"Well…maybe just once more," Bakura grinned widely, rolling himself on top of the smaller boy.

He bent down and sucked passionately on Ryou's neck while his hands caressed his body. Pushing the material off of the smaller boy, Bakura moved his kisses down the boy's chest while sweeping away his tank-top until he got to his boxers. Smiling wickedly, Bakura trailed his tongue across the cotton material and played around his crotch area. Ryou arched and gasped at the same time, squirming in the process. Bakura didn't appear to be getting the message for his boxers were still on even a few minutes later when the older boy was running his hands up and down his legs.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped loudly, spreading his legs to signal what he wanted.

"My, my, so impatient," Bakura almost purred. "But I suppose if you want it that badly…," he trailed off as he flung his own underwear off, pulling Ryou's legs around him.

Very gently he began pulling off the boxers and Ryou bit his lip, feeling incredibly aroused. Just as his boxer shorts were pulled down and Bakura leaned his head down to lick his arousal, a loud knock sounded at the door. Ryou jumped, accidentally thrusting himself toward Bakura's mouth, which had begun to open. Accidentally swallowing him, Ryou let out a loud moan and being since it could've been interpreted as a painful moan from the other side of the door, they suddenly found the door being burst open. Ryou squeaked and Bakura just managed to pull his mouth away and throw the covers over the two of them as a couple guards came inside.

"We heard a noise," one of them said.

"That's because it happens to be a _bedroom_!" Bakura hissed angrily, while glaring at them.

The guards exchanged glances and the other one nodded. "Terribly sorry, we were told to check on you and see if you both were alright."

Ryou kept the covers over himself but sat up in surprise. "Why? Did something happen?"

The guards both nodded and one of them moved his weapon back to his hip. "Yes, Prince Yuugi has been kidnapped it seems."

"Again?" Bakura rose his eyebrows.

Ryou shot him a warning look and then glanced at the guards with fear. "Do they know who kidnapped him?"

"No, but you can talk to the pharaoh directly if you want. He's downstairs in the meeting room with the priestess and a man named Marik."

"WHAT!" Bakura roared, jumping up and forgetting he was naked.

Needless to say the guards were very flustered and immediately began walking out. "Uh…glad to see you're alright. The pharaoh is downstairs…again, yes, we're leaving now."

Both guards hurried away and Ryou sighed heavily, slumping back down on the bed. "Yuugi…Why can't this just end?"

"Apparently Yuugi is too easy to kidnap, even under the pharaoh's protection," Bakura scoffed while throwing on a robe. "I guess we'll have to see what the pharaoh wants. But why is that idiot Marik here!" he seethed.

"Calm down Bakura," Ryou warned. "Look, just forget about your rivalries and focus on helping Yami find Yuugi."

Scowling, Bakura grunted and Ryou took that as a close yes. He hurried threw on a robe too and both of them headed down to the meeting room. As they entered, Bakura glared at Marik who sipped his tea and ignored him.

"Bakura, Ryou," Yami nodded gravely. "Please sit."

Mahado, Isis, Fidil and Hadi and his men were also there. It was a much bigger meeting than they thought.

"Whoever is threatening us obviously has a lot of power," Hadi continued after the two boys had seated themselves. "Invisible men, I mean that's not a very common thing."

"You don't say?" Marik drawled sarcastically while setting his cup down. "My men seem to have spotted some unusually dressed people walking around lately. By the pictures they took I'd say they're from a neighboring state, perhaps Saudi Arabia or some place."

Hadi glanced at him with a confused expression. "So? What does that have to do with anything? We get tourists and people from other nations all the time."

"Perhaps, but the way they sneak around and try to blend in is a little suspicious. I'd say if we contact one of the leaders of another state we might find something useful to go on," Marik spoke firmly. "When was the last time you were in contact with any other nation, _pharaoh_?"

Yami shook his head. "It's been a while. I mean, we've still done trade, but that's all by mail never face-to-face. I haven't been there since we destroyed Kontar for good. Since then I've noticed that our trading has decreased and that the other nations seem more distant, but they've never contacted me in any way."

"What if they can't?" Isis spoke up, directing the question to everyone. "What if someone is threatening them as well?"

"As well?" Bakura voiced.

Marik rolled his eyes. "If you were here on time, tomb-robber, you would know that many of the villages here in Egypt have been robbed, destroyed or vandalized in some way and on every door was a threatening note saying the end is near and that a new ruler will come."

"Yes and now all the citizens are becoming angry at me," Yami said quietly. "I understand their concern; I made it seem like we would finally be at peace and now this happens."

"There's someone out there who obviously wants to turn the public against you," Hadi said gravely. "Perhaps they want this so that they can take over more easily."

"That sounds plausible," Mahado spoke up having been sitting quietly with a dark expression. "It sounds to me like whoever it is they've been waiting for a chance at you, pharaoh. They could've been sitting patiently and slowly building up a riot."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Something Yuugi said to me the other day also struck me about how this person could have obtained the Eternal Gem and immortality. If this person or people used the Gem there's no telling what powers they wished for. Invisibility is the only thing that could be given by such a power."

"This person seems to have it in for you, pharaoh," Marik said, while trying to hide his smirk.

"I have to agree, unfortunately," Bakura spoke up, not even glancing at Marik. "What did you do to have them hold such a grudge?"

"I don't remember doing anything to anyone, but it was such a long time ago. Perhaps I just don't remember," Yami said softly as his eyebrows furrowed with frustration.

Isis sighed heavily and shook her head. "I'm afraid there's not much more we can do. I just don't understand how they fooled us with a fake Gem. I mean cloning such a rare item is implied to be impossible since it was produced by the three sacred beasts themselves. And now I'm afraid perhaps the sacred beast's souls are not free and are trapped within the wish of the Gem now."

"But then why would they have been freed with your wish?" Hadi asked, confused.

"Because I was combining all the pieces of the Millennium Items together, which happens to be the complete power of the sacred beasts. They were the ones to create such items; the Orb represented how their powers were once. Together their powers were so enormous that this world couldn't handle them. So when they died after producing the Gem they also split their souls into thirteen pieces. If the thirteen pieces were combined back together then none of us would have control over an item any longer; after all it wasn't meant for humans. That way the beasts' souls would be put back together and they could be freed; that would then take away the threat of a huge power that could destroy our world. And now that we don't have our powers, I have a terrible feeling that this person might."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked with widened eyes.

Isis bit her lip and continued: "I mean that if they cloned the Gem that means they were waiting for us. If anyone else had wished upon that Gem it wouldn't have worked because it was a fake, but because we did and we had the power of the Millennium Items, that fake Gem absorbed all of our powers leaving us defenseless. It was obviously a well-thought-out plan. And now it seems all of the Millennium Items have disappeared and there's only one place they could've gone."

"To the Eternal Gem, the last of the sacred beasts' powers," Hadi whispered in awe.

"Yes and if the Eternal Gem had already been wished upon the powers would then go to the wisher," Isis finished, glancing at Yami with fear in her eyes. "Pharaoh, there's no telling what could happen next. We have no powers to defend Egypt with."

"And what will happen to Yuugi?" Ryou spoke up quietly, lowering his eyes to the table.

Yami's eyes too glanced downward and Isis glanced at her brother who just gave her a shrug.

"I don't think they will kill him," Mahado said gently. "I believe he's just being used as bait to get to our pharaoh."

Hadi clenched his fist and pounded it on the table. "Enough is enough! How many demons must we face before our time of peace is allowed to reign over us!"

"It feels never-ending," Jahli, one of Hadi's men, replied with a tone full of regret.

Just as the words rang in the air, the doors exploded open and several guards came rushing in. Yami stood up instantly though the others remained seated with dark expressions, knowing it wasn't good news.

"Pharaoh!" one of them exclaimed breathlessly. "It's the Gem! The Gem you told us to guard exploded in the room; it injured two of your guards and set fire, but we put it out. However, it is gone!"

"Just as I feared!" Isis exclaimed. "It was a fake! It was meant to kill us—to detonate the entire palace!"

"Well why didn't it!" Hadi exclaimed, standing up shakily.

"Because I cast a protection charm around it out of fear," Isis stated firmly. "I have very limited magic but I used an old healing spell with herbs and chants and dipped it in a serum, hoping that it wouldn't do damage. And thankfully it only detonated a small area."

"How are the guards?" Yami demanded in concern.

"They are fine," one of them commented.

"What will happen now that it's completely destroyed?" Hadi voiced, glancing between Yami and Isis.

"Whoever has kidnapped Yuugi, sent the threats and fooled us into giving up our powers will know soon enough that we all weren't killed!" Isis shouted desperately. "There's a possibility whoever it is will send an army to finish us all off."

"Then we must be prepared! Warn the citizens at once! I will make a statement to them all to calm them down and tell them how sorry I am for not paying more close to attention," Yami announced with furrowed eyebrows. "Fidil, I want you to go into town and gather as many willing men to fight by my guards and any women that wish to help. Others can be taken into underground sanctuaries for safety! We mustn't let them get over Egypt's border!"

"Yes pharaoh," Fidil bowed, hurrying out of the room.

Then Yami's eyes directed toward Marik, who was still sipping his tea calmly. "Marik, do you have any men willing to help?"

"Perhaps," he said.

"PERHAPS!" Bakura roared while pounding his fist on the table. "Egypt is about to be destroyed and you just sit there calmly! What, do you think that you won't be affected! You live here too, if you haven't forgotten!" he shouted, outraged.

Marik sneered at him and set his cup down firmly. "I'm aware of that tomb-robber! I am not on the enemy's side, but at the same time I'm not on any of your sides."

"THERE ARE NO SIDES!" Ryou blurted out angrily, surprising the lot of them. Even Marik's eyes gazed at him in shock. "Egypt is one nation and it stands all together! The enemy is after all of Egypt, so they're after _all of us_! If we don't work together we're doomed and then all our hard work up to this point to achieve peace will be in vain!"

There were tears in his eyes but he masked it with anger. Marik's expression hardened and he sat back in his chair. "I have about seventy-five strong men, but that's all. There's no telling how big the enemy's army is."

"Exactly! Whoever it is has been planning this for some time!" Hadi exclaimed. "They'll be ruthless!"

"Not to mention they've probably forced unwilling nations who were once allies to us to participate in fighting against us," Mahado's voice spoke coldly. "That's probably why our trade has decreased and why we haven't been in contact with most allying nations. The enemy has rooted all neighboring nations around us against us, I'm certain."

"We'll need proof of that," Yami said, nodding. "I'll try contacting neighboring nations and find out for sure. In the meantime, I must go talk to the people."

"What about Yuugi? How will we find him?" Ryou asked nervously, sitting up rigidly in his seat.

Yami's eyes dimmed drastically and he shook his head. "I'll try my best, but right now I've got to make sure Egypt is prepared for whatever is to come. Then hopefully if I find out more information on what's going on with the neighboring nations, I might be able to track down who took Yuugi. However, we have little to go on about our enemy. Chances are this person will show their face to me sooner or later and I'm certain Yuugi will be with them."

"So we just wait then!" Ryou cried out desperately.

Bakura put a hand on him firmly, trying to calm him down. "That's all we can do, Ryou. There's no way to know who these invisible men, or whatever, are working for. It's a long-shot. Obviously, the enemy has the upper hand," he said, as expressions around the table turned grim. "And they will most likely bring Yuugi along, if they decide to attack openly."

Yami nodded reluctantly. "I agree. The best tactic right now is a defensive maneuver. We will meet up again in exactly five hours to report on all findings. Until then, the best of luck my friends," he added gravely.

Mahado rose to walk out with him and Ryou instinctively pushed closer to Bakura, whose expression was full of anger and hatred. Marik remained passive in his seat before standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Bakura hissed maliciously. "Not going to betray us are you?"

Marik snorted and glanced over his shoulder. "Honestly, tomb-robber. I'm going to inform my men of the war; if you really want to be helpful, I suggest you fix that attitude of yours."

With that he swished his cloak behind him and stalked out, leaving Bakura red in the face. Isis stood up and gestured toward Hadi and the others.

"Hadi, see if you can find some of your men who used to have contact with others in neighboring nations. There might be something we've overlooked," she said, as Hadi nodded and walked out with his men following. "Bakura, Ryou, you can come help me. I'm going to make some more healing and protection potions. That's all I can really do, but it might help."

Scowling darkly, Bakura pushed his chair away and waited for Ryou to get up before the two of them left with her. Outside, people were being gathered in order to hear what the pharaoh had to say and to pass to other Egyptian cities. Already, Egypt was quickly plunging into chaos.

**XXXXX**

The news of the chaos quickly reached the ears of the The Black Queen. Seated in her own palace made by the hands of her slaves, she grinned manically as several approached her.

"So my plan is working brilliantly so far," she laughed loudly. "It's a shame my little bomb didn't destroy them all. Ah well, it looks like this way will be more fun. I was hoping for the pharaoh to die, now that he's mortal, and for all of Egypt to fall under chaos and fear that they no longer had their beloved ruler. Still, I suppose it'll be that much more worth it when I destroy him myself!

"Now…," she continued coldly. "Have you brought me the boy?"

"Yes, my queen; our men successfully snuck in with the magical cloaks you bestowed upon them and got the pharaoh's spouse. He has been sedated so he is still asleep, but we have him carefully tied up in a blanket in the dungeon."

"I don't want him in the dungeon!" she snapped heatedly, pointing a finger at them. "I told you to bring him to me, so bring him here! I want to see him for myself!"

"Yes my queen," one of them bowed and hurried away to get him.

"Are my men ready for war?" she asked, glaring down at the others.

"Yes my queen," one of them answered.

Her lips curled spitefully, "Good. Then get my throne ready. I want to be escorted into Egypt even more beautifully than a pharaoh. And I want to bring our little guest with me."

"But…my queen, how will you approach the pharaoh? He might have an army or guards around him," one spoke up.

"_Silence_!" she hissed furiously. "Don't question me! That foolish pharaoh wouldn't dare have his army attack, if he has one. Not when I'll have his beautiful, beloved spouse sitting with me unwillingly. He'll have to let me through otherwise I'll kill the boy! And I'll tell him that he must invite me inside with only him there, no bodyguards, otherwise his beloved will die! And once I have the pharaoh alone, I'll use my powers to seal the palace and trap his fate. When the pharaoh's body is lying before me, I'll come out and show it to all of Egypt and they'll have no choice but to allow me to rule them! They cannot possibly function without a leader!" she grinned cruelly. "And the pharaoh can't possibly defeat me without his powers."

"Of course my queen," they murmured quietly.

Her smile faded into one of disgust. "Go get my throne ready! Once the boy is in my hands I want to leave immediately and surprise the pharaoh. And get me my war outfit!" she snapped.

Several servants rushed to do her bidding and she sat down patiently. Very shortly, men came in bringing a bundle and she gestured for them to take away the blanket. Her heels made noise against the marble floor as she approached the unconscious figure. Smiling victoriously, she laid eyes on the small form, seemingly innocent and clad in a thin, silk bed-robe.

"Wake him up," she ordered coolly.

A man bowed and came forward, uncorking a small vial that he placed beneath the boy's nose. He made a sound in the back of his throat as his head jerked away from the terrible smell. Seconds later, tired violet eyes opened and in shock of seeing a man hovering over him that he didn't recognize, Yuugi jumped away finally taking in his surroundings.

Nearby, a cold laugh caused his head to turn toward the sound. A woman standing before him with long black hair and deep maroon eyes was sneering in a most wicked manner. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise, not understanding how he got to the strange place. One minute he had gone to bed with Yami like always and now he was sprawled in front of what appeared to be a mad-woman and many unfamiliar guards and servants surrounding him.

"Welcome to my palace," the woman smiled, gesturing with her arms wide open. "I can see you're a bit confused, my dear boy. You are the spouse of the pharaoh Yami, are you not?"

Instinctively, Yuugi's innocent eyes narrowed in anger. At once, he began putting pieces together. He knew that they suspected someone out there might've been against them or stirring up trouble. There was no doubt now that this woman obviously wanted Yami for nefarious purposes. Was it she that perhaps got a hold of the Gem?

"Come now, there's no need to be rude," she stated in an almost sarcastic manner. "I have welcomed you into my home so the least you could do is introduce yourself."

Yuugi licked his dry lips, almost afraid to speak. There was just something about her that was off and it was more than just her cold demeanor.

"It seems like you already know who I am," he said quietly.

Smiling in amusement, the woman stepped forward, leaning a hand on her hip. "You're absolutely right, dear boy, or shall I just call you Yuugi. That is your name, isn't it? My name is Queen Kanika, soon to be the new ruler of Egypt."

"Yami's the ruler of Egypt!" Yuugi exclaimed with clenched fists.

Guards moved toward him to keep him quiet but Kanika stopped them with a gesture of her hand. Yuugi's eyes flickered toward the guards in fear and she sneered, stepping even closer.

"Quite a temper you have. I must warn you to be nice or you could be punished," her eyes glistened darkly. "And as for your dear pharaoh, he will no longer be ruler of Egypt. And once I destroy him, not only will Egypt fall into my hands but all of Africa. You see, I have steadily taken over nation by nation; can you imagine how outnumbered your dear pharaoh is being since Egypt is the only place not in my control?" her grinned widened as Yuugi's expression turned to shock and fear. "Your pharaoh is no longer a pharaoh, boy. He has no powers; he is mortal like you so even if his army stood a chance against mine, it wouldn't matter in the end. And thanks to you, I'll be able to approach him the easy way so that I may kill that much quicker. I've been waiting too long to just sit back and wait years for war to end. No, I plan on making this a quick fight!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Yuugi was now trembling slightly, trying hard not to panic. It couldn't be…if Yami didn't have his powers or immortality, he was vulnerable. And knowing how much Yami cared for him, there was no doubt he'd let Kanika do whatever she pleased with him. This couldn't be happening; how did everything turn so wrong in such a short amount of time? How had she gotten to the Gem, if she had? There really was no other way to explain her power and control over all the nations except Egypt.

"Are you afraid my dear boy?" she grinned in amusement.

"Did you…," Yuugi trailed off suddenly. "Are you the one who found the real Eternal Gem?"

Laughing loudly, Kanika raised her hands in the air. "Why yes, as a matter of fact I did. You see, I stole Yami's father's records of what he knew about the Gem and spent much time finding it for myself. And now I have the ultimate power. And thanks to that fake Gem I created, which has sucked the powers from all those in Egypt, I now possess even more: the power of the Millennium Items! Once I combine the powers the Gem gave me with the power of the Millennium Items I will have the full power of the sacred beasts! I can control them and anything! I will be unstoppable!" she shouted gleefully.

"There's not way you could control such a power!" Yuugi exclaimed. "That's why it was broken into pieces, because it's much too powerful combined!"

"Silence, boy!" she hissed angrily, while closing the distance between them and hovering over him. "Look at the power I have achieved so far. With more power I will never die and no one will ever be able to defeat me. You and your pharaoh always think that such power shouldn't be obtained, but that doesn't mean it can't."

Yuugi wanted to scream at her and tell her she couldn't do it, but he knew that would only get him into worse trouble. "What are you going to do with me?"

Sneering once more, she put her other hand on her hip. "You will be my ticket into the palace where I will be able to get the pharaoh alone. Once I destroy you beloved husband, you will have two options: your first is to rule by my side as my husband or die with the rest of them."

Gulping, Yuugi felt his throat constrict. "Your…husband?"

"Why yes, what better way to spite the pharaoh than take what is rightfully his: both his beloved Egypt and his beautiful bride," she laughed loudly, causing Yuugi to bite back his fear. "Of course I can have any number of husbands I want," she said casually while walking around him. "However, you will be my top priority, for the people of Egypt already trust you as much as they trust Yami. And since I see no threat in you like I do in Yami, and my revenge is solely for Yami, then I can be merciful to you. As my husband, you can make it easier for the people to get accustomed to my ways of ruling. And I trust you know how to be intimate with another?" she smiled cruelly as Yuugi flinched from her gaze. "It might be a tiny bit different with me though instead of your precious pharaoh, but it'll be well worth it. Life is always worth it, isn't it?"

"Not if it isn't with Yami," Yuugi responded softly as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"How touching," she sneered sarcastically. "But if you want to _live_ you'll choose to love me! Otherwise you'll die with your precious love and then without you all of Egypt won't even have an inkling of hope."

Yuugi felt tears beginning to appear in his eyes, but he quickly bit his lip hard to keep from crying. Now wasn't the time to give up; he had to believe in Yami. Never had their love for one another proved useless even though it was looking quite hopeless. Without any powers, Yami would be defenseless just like he was with Kontar only his powers weren't going to be inside of Yuugi, they would be inside of the enemy. In fact, her eyes seemed almost exactly like Kontar's…a deep, cold maroon that glistened so cruelly it was hard to not wince every time. Kontar…could she have meant she was getting revenge against Yami for Kontar's death? Glancing up into her cruel face, he noticed that their eyes _did_ seem a lot alike. Was she…_related_ to Kontar? Unless Kontar had a long lost sister, he didn't know who she could be.

"My queen," a man announced bowing low to the ground.

Yuugi blinked in remembrance. It was one of the men who had taken his picture.

"Your throne has arrived and your army is ready to invade whenever you command."

Sneering, she nodded and then glanced down at Yuugi, who was still sprawled on the floor. "Time to go my young boy; the pharaoh is probably waiting for us. And Egypt is waiting for me."

Yuugi was suddenly hoisted up and forced out the door, following behind her long robe, lined with gold. As she was lifted up into a throne that was placed on top of a fancy board carried by several of her servants, he saw her put on a veil to hide most of her face and then a crown was placed upon her head. Yuugi's hands and legs were tied up in rough rope and he was hauled up with her, forced to sit down by the throne. Her cold eyes gazed down at him pleasurably as she gestured for the men to start moving.

"Now comes the time for Egypt to see their new ruler. And if you're smart you'll bow down to me like everyone else."

Being careful not to say anything offensive, even though he was quite tempted to, Yuugi stared up at her with determination. "Who are you really?"

She turned her head toward him and leaned back in her throne, tapping an item in her hand that Yuugi hadn't noticed before; it was almost like a staff. There was a crystal atop of it made from an emerald, he guessed, and its entire body was completely golden, giving off a familiar hue. And there was something about the item that affected him by causing a slight throb. It was obvious this item had magical powers—perhaps it was even the source of her power. He wondered where the Millennium Items were being kept and why she didn't appear to be bringing them with her. As she leaned down toward him, causing a cold shiver to run up his spine, her cold, maroon eyes hardened.

"I am an old _friend_ of the pharaoh's, Yuugi. I can call you that, can't I, now that we're friends too," her eyes narrowed mockingly. "I've known him since he was seven years old; I used to work in the palace thousands of years ago."

Yuugi blinked in surprise; so his theory about her achieving immortality with the Gem had been correct. If she had lived in the same time as Yami then she obviously had powers allowing her not to age for that long, just like Yami and the others who had obtained Millennium Items. He wondered why she had waited so long to attack. Why hadn't she attacked at the same time Kontar had, or even before? Had it taken her this long to find the Eternal Gem? No, that couldn't be…she had to have found it during Yami's time in order to have obtained immortality, living all that time until Yami came back again. So what had she waited for?

"Why didn't you attack before if you had already found the Gem?" Yuugi found himself asking.

A cold, amused laugh escaped her red-coated lips. "Patience is a virtue, dear boy. It took me a couple years to find the Gem and once I wished for ultimate power—the power to be able to control any magic—I had to slowly build up an army to face the pharaoh. For you see, I was afraid that his Millennium Items would still be a greater power than mine, if combined together. It wasn't until recently, when I lost something very precious to me, that I decided to set a trap for him. I sent in spies to tell me what was going on with the pharaoh and I'm so sorry I didn't buy you both a wedding gift," she sneered, "but I did manage to find out something interesting: that he had married a mortal boy; a boy with no powers. I knew at some point it probably wouldn't work out; it never does that way. So I thought that perhaps some day he would search for the Eternal Gem, since no one had known I had found it. It was only a matter of time before he discovered his father's journal, which I conveniently left there by the way. I already had enough notes to find that Gem so his journal was useless to me. And I thought that perhaps Yami would run across it and want to find this Eternal Gem; who wouldn't want it. Even if the brave pharaoh wanted it to keep it away from those like myself. Either way, I made a false image of the Gem for him to find and set a little time-bomb on it. It would temporarily appear to grant them whatever they wished for, but then it would suck all their power away from them so that I could obtain it. Then I decided to stick that little bomb in there for when their time was up."

She laughed at the horrified expression on Yuugi's face. "Unfortunately, your pharaoh was lucky. My bomb hardly did any damage, for some reason, so now I'm forced to kill him myself. I'm not complaining though; it'll be much sweeter to see him crumble by my own hands! Trust me, this is for more than my dear son Kontar, this is for all those times that I should've taken over!"

"You're Kontar's mother!" Yuugi exclaimed, wide-eyed. "But…she killed herself!"

Kanika snorted loudly. "That foolish woman! No, that was the woman I left my boy with when he was just a baby. He grew up thinking that she was his mother, but his real mother was on a journey in search of the Eternal Gem. I was to get my dear boy back when I gained the power I needed and together we would take over the Egyptian throne, as my dream had always been! My husband was incredibly jealous of the pharaoh—Yami's father," she laughed. "Behind his back I had a secret life as a prostitute and pretended to be the devoted slave to Yami's father. Yes…I lucked out and was able to sneak aboard the ship that brought me to Egypt and I got in line with all the other prostitutes. I had to seduce a few men along the way to figure out how to get to the place where the pharaoh's personal whores were picked out, but eventually I made it. And I made sure he took me! And once I was inside the palace, I bided my time, got him to trust me enough so that he would listen to what I had to say. And soon I told him about some rumors that I heard about my husband in the allying nation wanting to kill him. So of course the pharaoh planned an attack and I told him I would be his personal spy.

"Then I snuck back home, told my husband the pharaoh was planning to attack our nation and so he readied an army as well. I set them up against each other to kill one another and my plan worked brilliantly! Unfortunately, I couldn't take care of poor Kontar when I had such big goals in mind, so I gave him to that woman and made her swear not to tell Kontar the truth. I was to tell him the truth when I came back for him, but when I returned that seven year old boy who had taken up the throne in his father's place was now seventeen! And he had apparently sacrificed himself for all of Egypt with his heroic powers and killed my poor baby!" she snarled, as her eyes rounded on Yuugi, who was unable to move paralyzed with shock and fear. "And that stupid woman had killed herself years before so my poor baby had to grow up in an orphanage for a while, but he never forgot what I made that woman tell him: that he deserved the Egyptian throne! And we were supposed to have it _together_!" she pounded her fist on the edge of the throne chair.

"Egypt was protected by the magic of the Millennium Items and the pharaoh after sacrificing himself was put into a deep sleep that not even I could wake him from. For I didn't have power over the prophecy, just over the item the Gem gave me so I had to wait but I didn't sit idly around; oh no. I slowly began building a massive army by conquering each of Egypt's allying nations so that when the pharaoh finally awoke I would get my chance at revenge! And now here's my chance! And thanks to him having a spouse, it's made it much easier to put him where I want, especially now that I've had years to practice using my new power! I figured out how to manipulate it to provide that false Gem so that I could acquire the pharaoh's powers as well! He's going to find that out the hard way! When I finally confront him face-to-face and he remembers me as his father's whore and Kontar's mother—the one who killed both his father and my husband to achieve this greatness—I will call upon those Millennium Items and combine it with the power I have!" she laughed sadistically while thrusting her arms in the air.

Yuugi's face contorted into fury and desperate concern for his love. He couldn't believe she went to such lengths to achieve this, but now that she had there seemed to be no way to stop her. And since Yami didn't know who his enemy was or how much power she had, he was in the dark. And by the time he realized the truth, it would be too late. Somehow, Yuugi had to find a way to stop her. For the time being, he obviously had no choice but to go along with her as her army marched toward Egypt, but there was no way he was going to let her kill Yami; she would have to go through him first.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

To Reviewers: 

**Kari-Sama**: I know, poor, poor Yuugi! I feel bad for him too, even though I'm the one torturing him. :-) Oh yes, about people forgetting things, you'll find that out soon. I promise to update asap!

**Yana5: **Nope, so far it seems like they've lost immortality completely. Ah well, you'll just have to wait until the twist ending. :-)

**Yamiyugifanadic: **I know, I love this pairing too! That's why this is the third installment, lol! But yes, I promised you suspense and now it's definitely picking up. Oh yes, trust me when I say it'll be a very worth-it ending and I promise to tie everything up being since this is the last of the installment….so sad.

**AtemuYugilover34: **Lol! I know what you mean; Kontar's mother is creepy all around no matter what she does. Poor, poor Yuugi; I really do feel sorry for him, but he's just going to have to suffer a little longer. :-)

**Kingleby: **Aww, thanks! I'm so glad you like the action! That's great because the next chapter is definitely full of it, plus a little angst/suspense. Yeah, I know! A lot of times, Yami is ALWAYS protecting Yuugi and it's not always that way in the series. Yuugi does have a strong side and I thought I'd just bring it out with this "series" of installments. This will be the last one…so sad, but I promise a very good ending!


	11. The Black Queen's Revenge part 2

**The Eternal Gem**

**Chapter 10: The Black Queen's Revenge (part 2)**

It had only been an hour since he had told Fidil to protect Egypt's border. He had already told the citizens of the predicament and most of them were headed to shelters underground. Some of them remained with the guards to fight. Yami was worried about Yuugi and what would happen to him, but he knew there was nothing he could do until the enemy showed their face. The fact that the enemy had guards or servants that could use invisibility told him that they must've wished for the ultimate power, but wasn't there a price? He couldn't believe the three sacred beasts would create such a Gem to allow mere humans to wish on anything without a consequence. There was no doubt their spirits were angry because they hadn't gotten the chance to move on yet. Perhaps there was some way he could ask for their help.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" a guard rushed in, out-of-breath.

Yami wheeled around, startled. "What is it?"

"The enemy is approaching the border. Their numbers are twice as much as ours!"

Yami nodded, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Then let them pass."

"P-pharaoh?" the guard questioned.

"It would be useless to try and stop them at the border. Countless lives will be taken because of that. Let the guards hide around the city, but tell them to keep low. If I'm not mistaken, the enemy will most likely have the servants who can use invisibility in the front. We have to wait to see if their invisibility wears off. Once you can see them, attack, but from a distance. Don't get too close because we still don't know how much power this enemy has and remember most importantly that they've got Prince Yuugi."

"Yes pharaoh," he nodded. "What about protecting the palace walls?"

"Don't worry about me," Yami shook his head. "I want to make sure the citizens are well guarded and that none of the enemy's guards finds them. Protect the city and leave the palace to me. Tell Marik that his men can wait underground until my strongest men are already fighting when the enemy is getting near the palace. And when I see Yuugi, we will attack from all sides. This is so that we may distract whoever has Yuugi and when they're distracted with fighting both our men, I will have the other five men waiting patiently so that they may retrieve Yuugi safely."

"And you said that if that should fail and the enemy has Yuugi too close to them, that we should make sure to keep the enemy surrounded, correct?" he questioned.

Yami's eyes dimmed but he nodded. "Yes. At this point, once the enemy is surrounded, although their number outweighs ours, I will show myself and make a deal. I will allow whoever is against me to come into the palace, alone, and I will tell them that the palace is empty. The enemy will most likely make the deal that if it isn't empty Yuugi will be killed, which is why I told all the guards to be away from the palace," he spoke softly, as the guard nodded. "And remember to give both Bakura and Marik the other message I spoke of earlier. When the time comes, they will make their move and hopefully, when I have the enemy in here with me alone, it will be enough."

"Yes pharaoh, but Fidil also wanted me to ask you about the fact that you have no powers. How will you fight the enemy?"

He knew that question would come up sooner or later and for now he could only be honest with himself and his people. "The truth is that I'm not sure I can fight them equally; I'm certain this person, or people, is stronger than I am. However, once they are in my turf, I feel that I will at least have an advantage to keep them preoccupied enough, perhaps to get them to explain their reasons for being so angry with me, and this way it'll give Marik and Bakura their opportunity."

"Very well my pharaoh. I will report this to the others immediately!" he exclaimed, bowing quickly before he ran out of the room.

Once he left, Yami's hardened gaze turned toward the window of the third story sitting room. He could just barely make out his men ducking nearby the underground sanctuaries to wait for the enemy. Hopefully, if the plan worked then no matter if he died or not Yuugi and Egypt would be safe. It wasn't that he wanted to sacrifice his self like the last time; now that he had Yuugi he wanted so badly to live and spend each day with him. And Egypt was a lot happier with the two of them; if anything happened to him Yuugi would be saddened so deeply and he didn't want that. At the same time, he couldn't bear the fact of losing his beloved. There was a great possibility he would have to make that decision at some point, but he hoped and he _prayed_ to each of the sacred beasts that everything would result in something better than death and destruction.

Moments later, he saw the enemy's troops walking slowly into the city. Although they were still a distance from the palace, they were entering quickly. From the distance, he couldn't make out anything but as they came closer he could just barely see something in the center of the army. It was like a royal carrier something that Kontar used to make his servants carry him on. There was no doubt in his mind that his true enemy was on it and perhaps even Yuugi. Very soon it was going to be time, but he had to wait until the precise moment. He watched carefully, noticing that the enemy's army was in a familiar set-up; it reminded him of the day his father went to war and never came back. If he remembered correctly, he had seen the enemy's army in the distance in the same sort of strategic line-up. Neither side had won that war. Both sides had lost and Yami had only been about six then.

It was confirmed that his suspicions were right when cloaked figures suddenly appeared out of thin air. The ones that appeared had been in front and they couldn't stay invisible permanently, which meant there was a limit to the power. That was a good sign; the bad sign was that there could be more invisible guards in the back, but the plan had already been put into action. His guards suddenly jumped out of their hiding places and surrounded the enemy. Although the enemy had higher numbers they were still surrounded in a circle. Now the enemy's guards were posed for attack. A figure suddenly rose up from the carrier, holding an object in their hand and next thing he knew he saw Yuugi being held firmly against the person.

Rushing down the stairs, Yami emerged from the palace and shouted: "This is Pharaoh Yami!" he bellowed out firmly as the enemies now looked at him. "I have a proposition to make with you!"

"And what would that be oh great pharaoh?" a voice called back.

Yami's eyes widened in response; he was certain it was a woman's voice. "Let the prisoner, Prince Yuugi, go and do not call your men to fight mine! We can prevent bloodshed! It is me you want! The palace is empty; no guards to protect me and we can settle this inside, one-on-one!"

"Very well! But I am not giving up the prince! He will stay here under the protection of my guards until we have settled things!" she shouted loudly.

Clenching his jaw angrily, he had no choice but to agree. She obviously wanted to make sure that if she lost she could still take something from him. It was now up to Marik and Bakura.

"Fine!" he bellowed in agreement. "Let her through!"

His guards reluctantly made a space for her to walk through. Wearing a long, fancy gown, she was helped off the carrier and made her way confidently up to the palace. The veil covered her face, but the object in her hand was revealed to him as she came closer. It was some sort of staff; definitely nothing he had ever seen before. Was that what she had wished for, if she had used the Eternal Gem?

As she approached him, the smile on her lips widened. "My pharaoh how you've grown."

Yami bluntly gestured to the palace doors and she walked right past him and inside. That was the signal for his guards to get back in position. While Yuugi was being pointed at with weapons, his guards could do nothing…for the time being. Very shortly, however, he hoped that the circumstances would change. Once inside, the woman stopped in the lobby and turned to face him, clutching onto her prized possession.

"Do you recognize me, pharaoh?"

It was obvious she was going to enjoy her revenge. Yami tensed and prepared for anything she might do.

"No, I'm afraid your face is covered."

"Well how rude of me," she said, lifting the veil slowly.

He could now see her face, but he still didn't recognize who she could be. His eyes narrowed as he studied her features. There was something about her…it was her eyes. They were a dark maroon; in fact, they were the same color as Kontar's had been. Even before that fact registered, Yami felt it in his gut. She was related to Kontar, but how? Sister? Aunt?

"Well?" she challenged, giving him a smirk.

"I don't know," Yami said, not wanting to quite reveal the connection with Kontar in case he was wrong.

Sighing dramatically, she waved the staff above her and grinned. "You don't remember me? It's been a long time since we saw one another. The last time I saw you, you were about five or six…," she trailed off, watching as his eyes widened.

"You were in the palace?" he asked softly, almost uncertainly. "Were you an angry servant?"

"Please!" she snorted. "Don't you get it? All the times you saw me walk out of your father's room? Don't tell me you didn't have it figured out, what he was doing."

Suddenly, Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously and his fists shook with rage. "You…you are the woman father was with when mother was sick."

"Yes, yes, I am his whore, or used to be anyway. Don't worry, your father got what he deserved," she sneered, putting weight on her right foot as she tapped the staff. "It was I who told him about my husband's attempts against him—a lie of course—and then made him go to war."

"You set them up on one another!" Yami growled angrily, his eyes flashing a deeper red.

"You seem upset," she said, feigning concern and innocence. "I thought you hated your father."

"That doesn't mean I agree with what you did!" he shouted. "Why did you do it?"

She laughed coldly in amusement while taking a step closer. "And I thought you were smarter than this! Don't you get it? I wanted power! All I was before was a somewhat successful general's wife. It was such a boring life and I wanted some entertainment. So I went off without my husband knowing and sold myself as a whore, but had to kill a few people to get to the place where I wanted to be. I needed the pharaoh at that present time to choose me as his top whore! What better way to manipulate and control power than to have the one controlling it in the palm of my hand?"

Yami's fists clenched even harder as he seethed toward her. She ignored him and continued: "I thought that just being his whore would be enough; being able to live inside the palace at times, away from my husband and boring life. Then complications came; I had given birth to Kontar and at the same time I had discovered your father's dirty little secret with finding this Eternal Gem. Of course, I didn't want such a greedy, cruel man to get such a thing so I hatched a plan! I needed to get rid of my husband anyway because he was in my way! I knew sooner or later he'd find out about my…other job and probably beat me for it. He was a worthless man just like the pharaoh as well so I didn't feel bad at all playing both of them like a harp!" she laughed joyously. "It was actually simple, you know? All I did was tell the pharaoh, in a very dramatic voice, that I was in my home village and heard about this general who was seeking revenge against the pharaoh out of jealousy. I told him he was going to try and take everything away from him: his palace, his power, his son…_everything_.

"Your father was so enraged he basically turned into a mad-man," she said, bringing the staff up to her chest as her lips curled into a devious grin and her eyes flickered with hunger. "And then I ran back home and told my _darling_ husband the same thing and I told them both about the strategies I heard they'd be using. So they were obviously prepared to face one another; I'm not surprised they didn't stop fighting and realize that the other knew of their plans and instead just killed each other. Your father killed my husband and then he was killed by someone else. Either way it worked out perfectly, except for the fact that my idiot husband got me impregnated with my dear son."

Her voice suddenly lowered into a bitter, enraged tone and Yami felt he knew what was coming. "I had to put my son in the care of some foolish woman until I returned. Although she wasn't the best, she would keep him safe and ignorant from the truth while I was gone in search of this Eternal Gem with your father's notes. I stole a ship of his and escaped; no one in the castle even went after me. It was never found out what I did because everything I said to your father was in confidence. And while I was away for a few years searching for this Eternal Gem, my boy had grown up and it had been told to him that his father had been killed by the pharaoh out of cold-blood and that he deserved the throne," she smirked, as Yami's gaze hardened.

"So you made sure he believed lies then?" Yami spat out.

"They all believed my lies, dear boy. Lies are just exaggerations of the truth," she smirked even wider. "I'm sure you can figure out by now that I found that Eternal Gem, all by myself! I found what your greedy father wanted and I took it for myself! I made myself the strongest, most powerful and beautiful woman of all. My charms and strength with my new abilities allowed me to take over nation after nation. My last target was to be Egypt, but when I returned for my son—for us to take over Egypt together—I found out that you had killed him and sacrificed yourself! And the only way I would ever get to face you again is if I gave myself immortality and with my new abilities I could easily grant that to myself. So I had to wait for a very, very long time, but I didn't sit around idly," she said, taking another step forward as Yami took one back. "I had conquered almost all of Africa, dear Yami, in that time that you were sleeping soundly. It was I who overlooked every trading into your nation, everything that went on outside of Egypt and I even had spies go into Egypt to let me know when exactly you would awaking. However, things apparently changed," she explained, stopping less than five feet in front of him.

"I didn't realize you had woken up earlier than expected, otherwise this would have come much sooner. After my spies had already told me the prophecy and I thought I knew when you would wake again, I forgot about you for a while and focused on building my fortress and strengthening my army both in power and number. As you can see, my army takes up a great amount of space in your city and I outnumber you by at least three times. It was all worth it; and then recently I sent a spy in to double check and just tell me if any news had come from Egypt and I found you had already been awaken ahead of schedule. Of course it took me some time for my servants to find out why. And then I found out about your beautiful wedding with that foreign boy, Yuugi," she laughed cruelly at him, while watching him carefully. "How interesting the way things work out, isn't it? Well of course my interest peaked when I heard about him, so I just had to meet him. And here we are, dear Yami. I have someone that you love so dearly in the palm of my hand and with one simple gesture of my glorious item he could be killed in seconds," she hissed coldly as her eyes flickered and Yami scowled in rage. "Just like you killed my dear Kontar!"

"I thought so," Yami said. "You have the same cold, irrational eyes that he did!"

"SILENCE!" she roared, pointing her staff at him.

He was lifted off the ground and shoved high up onto the wall above the entrance doors. Yami winced, feeling the power of the item flood through him as it forced him to remain still. She was definitely powerful; this wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It was so much stronger than the power of the Millennium Items he had used. She had combined strength, but did she have the combined strength of all the items?

"You have no power over me, pharaoh!" she hissed darkly as she walked in his direction, keeping her item pointed firmly at his chest. "I have all your powers; since you used my fake Gem I have gained the power of each Millennium Item. Combined with my own strength I will have as much power as one of the Egyptian gods," she smirked. "I have yet to combine your items with mine, but before this is over I will; I will show you true power in all its glory!"

She let him drop to the floor and Yami winced as he nearly twisted his ankle. Lifting his head angrily, he stood back up. "Your son didn't die on that day either."

"_What_?" she spat out with wide, angered eyes as she pointed her item at him again, though she didn't use it.

"If you hadn't been so greedy with wanting power, just like my father, then you would have realized that and perhaps he wouldn't have been killed. Kontar came back for revenge against me shortly after I woke up," Yami explained as she glared at him.

"He was alive?"

"Yes and if you hadn't been so consumed with the need for power and checked to make sure he was really dead, you might have been able to save him!" Yami shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she roared, sending him hurtling into the furniture nearby.

Yami was winded but managed to shakily get back up on his feet. The side of his leg had been scratched badly and he was bleeding, but he tried to ignore it as she came closer.

"It is not my fault my son died!" she seethed with anger.

"Are you sure about that?" Yami challenged, managing to jump out of the way of yet another brutal attack. "If you hadn't wanted power so bad, you could've stayed with him and raised him instead going off to find this Eternal Gem. Just from my father's notes you couldn't have been sure it was real and yet you cared more about that than your own son!"

"If I wanted him to be raised in the palace like he should have then it was my duty to find that Gem!" she bellowed, glaring at him with hatred.

"You made that choice on your own! All I did was I defended my nation, as a pharaoh should!" Yami shouted. "That is what a pharaoh is to do and you wouldn't have done that had your son or you become pharaoh! Sooner or later Egypt would have rotted under your care because all you would care about were the riches and ordering everyone around. Egypt would either fall apart and be overtaken by another country or a revolt would occur against you. Either way, because of your lust for power and your cruelty and selfishness you would've ended up in a bad position one way or another!"

Surprisingly, she laughed coldly as she approached him with her item. "Are you saying fate is against me Yami? That no matter if my son had lived and become pharaoh or not he would have been killed? For your information, I would care for Egypt, enough to keep it from being overrun by others! I would make sure the power remained in my control forever; I would make sure both my son and I were immortal to always be in control of this place and that it flourished continually. Don't take me for a fool!" she spat back.

Yami ducked as the power obliterated much of the furniture before him. Some glass from the table nearby cut him, but otherwise it hadn't hit him directly.

"Just think: if you had just gone back to your husband and raised Kontar there none of this would be happening right now!" Yami challenged, distancing himself from her as she began to prepare for another attack. "Kontar would still be alive and Egypt wouldn't have had to suffer through that hard time! Not to mention your husband and my father would still be alive."

"Oh shut up! I didn't need them anyway! Why do you always act so sentimental? It sickens me!" she scoffed, disappearing instantly.

Yami's eyes widened, realizing that she was the one who granted them invisibility. Perhaps because they hadn't made the wish themselves then that was why they couldn't remain invisible for long, but did that mean she could stay unseen?

"AHHH!" Yami cried out as his body was forced against the wall again, breaking his arm on impact.

"Egypt needs a strong ruler, not a sentimental pharaoh who most likely cries over everything. They need a woman in charge, not a boy pretending to be a man!" she exclaimed, holding him against the wall even as his face scrunched up in pain because of his arm. "And now, you will die!"

"L-let Y-Yuugi go," he managed to choke out, even though the force from the item was making it hard to breathe.

Smirking devilishly, she retorted: "Now why would I do that, Yami? If I'm ever going to fully get my revenge, I'm not only going to take your life and your beloved Egypt, but your _property_ along with it."

Yami managed a subtle growl. "If you…put one hand on him…," he trailed off angrily.

She laughed in amusement. "You'll what? Haunt me from your grave? Not if I send your pathetic soul to the Shadow Realm for eternity! That is where you sent my poor boy, isn't it?"

Instead of answering, he cried out in pain as she pushed him harder into the wall. He was being forced so hard against it by the power that the wall was beginning to crack behind him. She raised the item to finish the job only she suddenly stopped still. Noises from outside caused her hesitate; it was like screaming and yelling, as if fighting was going on. Releasing the item's hold on him, which caused him to slump painfully onto the floor, she raced to the window to see what the commotion was about.

"What's this?" she shouted, enraged.

Her eyes were staring outside at the number of men that had begun to swarm in and surround her guards, adding onto Yami's numbers. They certainly weren't her men and they weren't Yami's, but they seemed to be aiding him. She wheeled around, her eyes alight with fury and saw Yami standing there holding his broken arm, but he had a subtle smile on his face.

"You see…," he managed out slowly. "Did you think I wouldn't have…some other forces hiding?"

"Whose men are those?" she demanded furiously. "WHOSE ARE THEY?"

"You wouldn't…know him," Yami winced from the throbbing pain. "There are more loyal to me than just my guards or the citizens. Don't worry, I won't kill your men. After all, you conquered them unfairly…and f-forced them to serve you. They shouldn't be punished…_you_ should."

"How touching!" she spat in disgust.

In seconds, Yami let out a loud cry of pain as he was thrown onto a wooden table that shattered beneath the force of his weight being thrown so hard. Tears stung his eyes and his broken arm was now in more pain from the fall; he couldn't even breathe properly now. She walked over to him until she was hovering above him, staring down at him looking satisfied. Cruelly, her eyes swept over his tattered robes and with one wave of her staff his robes were torn off his body, leaving him with nothing to cover him. Her lips curled into a smirk as her eyes examined his body hungrily and she finally gazed into his face.

"Not bad, Yami," she said softly, lacing her tone with lust. "I can see why your dear Yuugi appreciates you," she sneered, as he gasped for breath, staring up at her helplessly as she cruelly exposed him. "You have a man's body, but a boy's heart."

She held her item up over her head. "Now, I command all the Millenium Items to be set free from their confinement!" she shouted, holding up a small, round glass ball that apparently held the Items inside. "COMBINE WITH MY POWERS!"

She smashed the glass ball onto the floor nearby him and all he could do was watch as a bright golden light erupted from it and encircled the staff. The crystal at the top of her staff glowed brilliantly as the powers morphed into it. The entire staff glowed for several seconds and the crystal at the top now held the golden light in it.

Yami couldn't get anything out to her, not that he knew what to say. He was in so much pain he could only breathe erratically; he couldn't even move his legs for they were sore and stiff with small cuts on them. His whole body was aching, but his arm especially was causing so much pain that even the slightest movement brought more tears to his eyes. Very slowly, she lowered herself over him until her face was hovering just above his. He could do nothing but stare as she brought her lips to his ear.

"How does it feel, Yami? You know, I just thought you might want to know that your dear Yuugi is going to become _my_ whore now."

Yami growled in the back of his throat and his eyes hardened with strength again but Kanika put pressure on his broken arm and he hissed, biting his lip to keep from crying out in agony.

"Can you imagine the things I can force him to do?" she taunted, licking the side of his neck mockingly. Yami glared at her through gritted teeth as her fingers trailed down his firm, tan chest. "I wonder though, is his body as manly as yours or more childish?"

Kanika smirked as she dug her nails into his hip and he winced. Then she smirked as she placed her legs between his and forced him to spread his. Yami's eyes widened in both disgust and uncertainty, but he was still in too much pain to fight her.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you could have one last time to make love to him? Instead, if you liked, you could make love with me," she sneered, grabbing him between the legs.

Yami's legs jerked in surprise and he growled darkly, making to move his good arm but she only needed to apply more pressure on his broken arm before he stopped.

"No? Too bad…You would've been a nice whore too, but I feel better killing you," she smirked, finally releasing her strong hold on both his arm and his private area.

She then stood up and pointed the item down at him, letting her eyes trail once more over his body, covered with fresh bruises and cuts.

"It's time to di—UUGH!"

Something hard hit the back of her head and caused her to be thrown sideways. Yami's eyes strained to see and soon his eyes widened with both fear and joy as Yuugi came running to him.

"Yami!" he exclaimed, kneeling down over his body. He saw the cuts and bruises and the broken arm. Tenderly, Yuugi positioned himself above his body with both knees on either side of his waist as he caressed his love's cheek. "What did she do to you? Don't worry, I won't let her harm you anymore," he whispered as he bent his head down to place a loving kiss on his lips.

"Y-Yuugi, you c-can't…," Yami trailed off, unable to finish his sentence for it hurt to breathe.

"Shhh," Yuugi whispered soothingly. "I'll protect you now. Just rest, Yami; you're in too much pain."

"YOU!"

Yuugi's head jerked up and landed on Kanika, who glared at him fervently after picking herself up off the floor. Her item had fallen out of her hand briefly but she had picked it back up. And now she was approaching them looking both angry and disgusted. Yuugi kept himself positioned protectively over Yami, covering him as well as making sure she didn't harm him any more.

"How did you escape?" she spat, pointing the item at him.

Yami made a useless attempt to move in order to shield Yuugi, but he firmly gazed down at his love and shook his head, not wanting him to move for fear that he could make his wounds worse. He was having enough trouble breathing as it was.

"I won't let you touch him!" Yuugi hissed venomously, a tone that didn't suit his appearance. "You will not harm him any more, Kanika!"

"I prefer the Black Queen," she retorted coldly, while glaring at him. "And you will move willingly or forcefully. Your precious Yami's life belongs to me."

"NEVER! You'll have to go through me to get to him!" Yuugi spat, wrapping his arm around Yami's good arm as he kept himself on top of him.

Kanika glared with fury but slowly her expression turned to one of amusement. "Very well," she said, pointing the item at him.

Yami's eyes widened in fear and shakily his good hand came up to grasp onto Yuugi's arm. Glaring at her, Yuugi didn't budge as she prepared to attack. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Yami's and placed his body completely on him as she fired an attack from her source. Yuugi screamed loudly as it hit him, nearly throwing him off but he kept his body pinned over Yami's protectively. He gasped for breath, staring down into Yami's face which now had tears streaking down his cheeks.

"It's…alright, Yami," Yuugi whispered shakily. "I'll…protect you."

"GET OFF HIM!" she roared angrily, swiping the item toward him again.

Yuugi's body was lifted off the ground, but he grabbed onto the railing, since they were situated right near the stairs and kept himself hovering above Yami even as she tried to separate them. He kept a firm grip on Yami's good arm and his legs wrapped around his to keep them firmly together.

"FINE! If you won't let him go, I'll kill you first then!" she screamed, aiming it at him again.

"Y-Yuugi run," Yami choked out, wheezing as he tried to get enough oxygen into his lungs for it burned so much.

Although tears of pain stung his eyes, he didn't let them fall as he shook his head firmly. He whispered "I love you" to him as Kanika fired at him again causing him to scream out in agony as he was electrified by some sort of power. Yuugi slumped down on his body, unmoving, and Yami allowed more tears to fall as he shakily brought his good arm up to embrace him.

"Now, it's your—"

"HOLD IT WITCH!"

Wheeling around, Kanika turned to see Yuugi's friend standing in the doorway seething.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Ryou snapped furiously.

Snorting in amusement, she glared. "You foolish boy! You have no power over me! Why don't I just get rid of you as well?" she smirked.

"I don't think so," a cold, protective voice spoke from behind.

Before she could even turn all the way around, a punch sent her flying causing her mouth to bleed as she fell down. Bakura pounced on her and pinned her to the floor.

"GET OFF ME!" she hissed. "I'll kill you both!"

Ryou ran to his aid and stepped on the hand holding the item, in which she cried out in pain as a couple stomps broke her wrist. The item slid from her grasp and he picked it up, distancing himself from her so she wouldn't get it back.

"Now what can you do?" Bakura spat angrily, glaring at her. "How dare you threaten him!"

"Are you all pathetically love-sick?" she snapped and Bakura hit her across the face again. "I normally wouldn't waste my time hitting a woman, but someone such as yourself doesn't even deserve to be called that. So one more word out of you and I'll mess your face up!"

"I'll take it from here," another voice said and Bakura turned to see Mahado approaching.

As his eyes took in his injured pharaoh and unmoving prince, he grabbed her by the hair as Bakura slid off her and held her good wrist.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL ONE HERE!" she screamed. "YOU CANNOT DESTROY MY ITEM AND IT ONLY ANSWERS TO ME!"

"We'll see about that," he hissed, throwing her outside the palace walls. Kanika gasped when she saw that her men were no longer surrounded by the pharaoh's, but rather they had all morphed into one. They crowded around outside the palace, all of them glaring daggers at her.

"Servants! What are you doing? AID ME!" she ordered angrily.

None of them moved to aid her and Mahado approached her again even as she stood. "You have no power without that item!"

"You cannot just take it from me! I can summon it back!" she said, raising an arm in the air.

"You're mortal, you have no such power," Mahado spoke softly.

She kept her good hand raised and her eyes were alight in fury when it did not return to her hand. "I have the ultimate power!"

"No, you wished for ultimate power, but no mere human could actually gain such a thing. The sacred beasts are angry that you have abused their power and they wish to be set free," Mahado said distastefully.

Kanika shook her head, an insane smile forming on her lips. "No! That item belongs to me and me alone! I have immortality! You cannot destroy me!"

"Perhaps not, but once we destroy the item you will no longer have immortality," Mahado spoke coldly.

"YOU LIAR!" she screamed, backing away. "I'll prove you all wrong and destroy this whole city!"

"Shut your mouth, foolish woman," a cold voice spoke from her left.

She wheeled around to see a young man with dark purple eyes and sandy-colored hair approach her. He was wearing the same cloak as the strange figures that had aided Yami's men and surrounded hers when she had glanced out the window.

"You! You are the pharaoh's ally who helped him by giving him more men!" she snapped.

"I wouldn't call me an ally, but I certainly am not going to let some foolish, old woman think she can have so much power," he said simply.

"_Old_?" she snarled.

"Besides, you've forgotten one very important thing," Marik continued, oblivious to her angered state. "When you sucked up all the powers of the Millennium Items you stupidly sucked up the Dagger of Anubus, which holds the hag's curse on it. And because it is now bestowed into your item it'll have the same weakness."

"What are you talking about?" she spat angrily.

"He is referring to the fact that we have figured out how to separate the powers from the Dagger," Isis spoke up as she approached beside him. "And since the Dagger is inside, once we use the potion to eliminate the hag's curse it will eliminate everything attached to it."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she screeched, her eyes alight with rage and fear.

"And once the souls of the three sacred beasts are released," Mahado continued, "they will be the ones to deal with you."

Her eyes now widened in fear even as Isis pulled out a vial. "NO! The Eternal Gem is the most powerful thing the Gods left behind! It cannot be destroyed that easily!"

"All we need is a little bit of your blood to unbind the item from you, as if you never wished upon the Eternal Gem to begin with," Isis said simply, even as guards surrounded her and held her still.

"NO! NO YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" she screeched loudly, thrashing with one good hand and both her legs.

Mahado approached her with a small knife and cut her bad arm deeply, causing her to cry out in pain. He managed to hold her still long enough to get the blood into a separate vial. Then he approached Isis who combined the blood with the potion she held in her hand. After it was added, Ryou gently set the staff on the ground and Kanika watched with wide, terrified eyes as the potion was poured onto it. A loud explosion sounded immediately after, in which Bakura jumped forward to catch Ryou as he fell backward. The crystal atop the staff floated above it as the staff itself disintegrated. Kanika screamed in disbelief, struggling to get out of the grip of Yami's guards. Finally, the round crystal shattered and the golden light dispersed to the sky. For a minute, everyone stood around uncertainly and Kanika stared down at the remains of the staff. An explosion of light suddenly erupted in the sky and soon three familiar shapes were seen.

Meanwhile, Yami had been helped up and attended to by his viziers, including Fidil. Yuugi had been carried out as well and set down as the viziers tended to him to see if he would live or not. Yami remained by his side, but glanced up weakly as the souls of the sacred beasts appeared above them. Kanika's legs shook beneath her so that she could barely stand. Yami was grateful that they appeared and then limped toward them.

"Please, my Egyptian Gods," Yami spoke weakly, bowing before them. "Please save Yuugi's life. He did nothing wrong. Please…," he whispered, bowing his head low as tears came to his eyes once more.

The Egyptian God Osiris lowered itself to the ground. Yami gazed up with saddened eyes at his most trusted God card that was now really in front of him in true spirit form. It knelt in front of him and in a blazing light summoned something from its mouth. Yami thought for sure it would take his life, but instead something was forming inside of its mouth. When it opened again, a glimmering object floated out and Kanika screeched her fear and shock. Yami reached up a shaky hand, for the other one was bandaged, to catch the beautiful Gem. His eyes widened in realization that it was _the_ Gem, the Eternal Gem. Bowing in thanks, he cupped his hands around it and wished for the most important wish to him. The Gem slowly disappeared from his hands in a glowing blaze after his wish had been granted. Yami allowed tears of hope to fall from his eyes as he thanked the Gods with all his heart. Every single person there bowed to the Gods, except for Kanika.

One of the Gods rounded upon her and she screamed in fear. The guards were no longer holding her and she tried to run away. Ra roared with all its might, furious with her like the others for trying to control their powers and keeping their spirits sealed away. He released a powerful golden flame that engulfed her entire body, consuming her and causing her body to completely vanish. Her scream of pain was the last they saw or heard from her. The Gods then rose up above all of them and everyone, including Kanika's former servants praised them as they were set free into the sky, taking with them all the powers of the Millennium Items, which had been theirs in the first place. Yami smiled up at the sky, glancing back once at Yuugi knowing that even though he hadn't awakened yet, everything was going to turn out alright.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Last chapter coming up! Yes, there will be TWO more lemons for your guys! I'm spoiling you now. Hehe! But it'll still be a long chapter so don't worry about that, but be prepared for much sap, humor and fluffy romance! No more death, pain or depressing stuff. It's all over so you can breathe a sigh of relief. I hope to get it up by next weekend at the latest!**

To Reviewers: 

**Atemu** **Yugi Lover34: **Were you at all surprised with the way she died? I hope so! I didn't want it to be predictable! But yes, she's finally dead, YAY! And now more fluffy romance and happiness can begin!

**Yamiyugifanadic: **Lol! Yes, I know that part was predictable that she was Kontar's mother. But I hope the way she died was satisfying. This had major angst/suspense in it, but now more romance! YAY! And yes, TWO LEMONS! So don't worry, you'll get your happy-ending.

**Yana5: **Don't worry, I never let stories end in a depressing manner. Now more romance!

**Kingleby: **Yes, our dear little Yuugi was very strong this time around, wasn't he? Don't worry, the worst is over!

**Jenniyah: **Lol! Yes a GPS system would be good, or some tracking system. Well, I suppose they don't have to worry about her anymore though. Yeah, she was planning on molesting Yuugi, but I figured it wouldn't seem right if she suddenly did it there when it was more important to her to get Yami, which is why I had her molest him instead. That seemed more realistic to me for her character. Trust me, Yuugi was COMPLETELY pissed off, as you could tell and so was Yami, but he was in too much pain to really get mad. But anyway, now more romance to come! And yes, TWO LEMONS! Yay!

**Russa: **Poor Yami, I really tortured him this time around, didn't I? And Yuugi too! Ah well, everything worked out as it always does, right? But hopefully it wasn't predictable how it ended for poor Kanika. :-)

**Padfoot13: **Wow, you caught up fast! I tried to get this up sooner but school got in my way. So I really hope to update this no later than a week from now. Anywhoo, thanks a bunch! Glad it's suspenseful enough for you. And now, more romance galore!


	12. Epilogue

**The Eternal Gem**

**Epilogue: **

The feel of something cool on his forehead stirred him out of a forced sleep. Violet eyes stared up at the serene face peering down over him. Yami smiled softly and allowed his fingers to trail across the smooth skin. The fingers tickled across his cheeks and Yuugi smiled, although he was still tired. Slowly, he rose up his own hand and gently placed it over Yami's. Their eyes met and Yuugi saw the gorgeous crimson eyes coming closer as Yami leaned down to kiss him. The soft warmth that played over his lips caused him to close his eyes again. Wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, Yuugi tilted his head so their kiss deepened. Their lips broke apart after a minute and Yami's face broke out into a joyful smile.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake," he said quietly as he caressed an arm that was still wrapped around his neck.

"Did everything work out?" Yuugi asked warily, as Yami helped him sit up. "What about Kanika?"

"The Egyptian gods took her soul and disintegrated her body," Yami replied as the smaller teen winced.

Cupping Yuugi's face in his hands, he pulled the smaller boy toward him until their lips met once again. This time, Yuugi let out a soft groan to show just how much he missed him. Yami allowed their lips to roam over one another's passionately until he tilted his head forward to get the young teen to open his mouth. In understanding, Yuugi opened his mouth through their kiss and groaned deeply as his love's tongue caressed his own. Yuugi's fingers slid through Yami's hair and very slowly the older teen pressed his warm body against his. Yuugi groaned in appreciation and wrapped his slim legs around Yami's waist. He only had a thin robe on, since he had been healing for a while and Yami's chest was bare though he did wear a robe that tied around his waist.

Yuugi easily stretched his bare foot under the robe and caressed the back of Yami's bare thigh. The two of them broke apart passionately then began heated kissing once more as each let out soft groans. Yuugi's fingers curled through his love's soft hair and pulled him closer as their tongues continuously intertwined. Yami's left leg was between Yuugi's legs, even as the smaller teen's left foot continued to rub up and down. Very shortly, Yami tugged the sash of his own robe and let it fall carelessly onto the bed. He was wearing nothing underneath, since he was clad in only his bed robe and didn't bother with undergarments. Yuugi was very pleased as his bare foot caressed over his love's bare cheeks. Yami rubbed his warm, naked body on top of Yuugi's, groaning in appreciation. His hardening member was brushing against Yuugi's robe but his hand found its way up Yuugi's bare leg to the back of his thigh.

Gasping, Yuugi's eyes fluttered open in surprise and pleasure and then closed them again as Yami's tender fingers caressed the inside of his thigh. Wanting to feel more friction, Yuugi lifted his right leg, which had been settled on the bed next to Yami's left one, and wrapped it across Yami's lower back. That caused the small robe to lift higher and Yami's erection then touched Yuugi's bare leg. They broke apart for air and tilted their heads again for yet another passionate kiss. Yuugi's arms were wound around his love's neck and he smiled into the kiss at the feel of his love's desire rubbing up against his leg. Even the sounds of both their breathless panting made him quiver, but feeling Yami's desire against him caused his own to rise.

When Yuugi's erection began to spring to life, he decided he wanted to feel more so he paused in their kissing to untie his own robe. Yami broke away, his gorgeous crimson eyes surrounded by dark lashes fluttered open and watched him. Yuugi then took off his undergarment, letting it slide down his leg and kicked it off the bed. Yami gave him a loving smile and with his hand caressed his cheek. Yuugi wasted no time in pulling him down for another tongue-entwining kiss and wrapped both legs around Yami's waist. Yuugi gasped breathlessly, pulling away and tilting his head upward as their erections met. Yami groaned and began gently kissing his love's neck. The smaller teen's hips arched off the bed and caused a deeper rubbing of their desires. It pulled a low groan from Yuugi's throat and with the combined suckling on his neck he could only squeeze his fingers into Yami's back.

Both their bodies were now slick with perspiration and Yami pulled back to stare down at him, his eyes lidded with desire and longing. Yuugi kept his legs around his love's waist as he brought up soft fingers to touch Yami's face. Smiling, even as they both tried to catch their breath, Yuugi trailed his fingers down his love's face to his neck and up across his shoulder. The captivating crimson orbs closed momentarily from the soothing caress.

"I was afraid she had hurt you," Yuugi broke the silence with a pained whisper and Yami's eyes opened. "I thought…I thought she had…raped you or something."

Kissing his hand, Yami shook his head. "Please don't dread about the past, Yuugi. I'm fine now and you've recovered—that's what matters. Kanika I don't think was going to waste her time taking advantage of me. She was more interested in killing me and taking my place. All she was doing was trying to humiliate me."

"So…she didn't?" Yuugi questioned hopefully.

He smiled again. "No, she didn't. And I don't want you to worry about her anymore or about any of the bad things that have happened since we've tried to stay together. Isis says her feelings are still with her and she senses peace now. We've made it through all the trials Yuugi and we're still together; we belong together."

Yuugi bit his lip as his eyes began to water. He pulled Yami down again and kissed his jaw. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you as well," Yami whispered as he lowered his lips upon Yuugi's.

The kissing intensified quickly and soon Yami's hand cupped the back of Yuugi's thigh and lifted him a bit. Yuugi groaned in the back of his throat as he felt Yami's erection at his entrance. From the fair number of times they had made love, Yuugi could sense that Yami knew there'd be no pain this time. Yuugi groaned and arched upward as the familiar feeling penetrated him. It was slow and patient but still just as intimate as ever. Yami's engorged penis went further and further inside until Yami's warm breath was on the smaller boy's neck. The two were panting and Yuugi tightened his grip around Yami's neck.

"Yuugi…," Yami breathed in his ear. "We'll be together eternally."

The younger teen didn't even need to respond (and really couldn't) as Yami pulled back and lifted Yuugi's hips. In one smooth move he entered at a deeper angle and Yuugi cried out with pleasure. The familiar tingle returned in his spine as jolts of pleasure made his stomach quiver. Yami thrust in with more strength, groaning as he did so, and Yuugi arched off the bed even more. Yami's fingers kept their grip on Yuugi's hip. Their lips caressed together once more as their hot breaths mingled. Sweat covered both their bodies and continued to soak their skin as the thrusting continued. Yuugi's eyes fluttered closed as he slid a leg down Yami's then back up again.

Yuugi gasped and opened his eyes. "Harder…Yami," he breathed out heavily.

Lifting the smaller teen's hips higher, Yami pressed a kiss to the side of Yuugi's jaw and thrust in again. Yuugi let out a pleasured shout, dazed with ecstasy as he felt Yami's hot length triggering pleasure inside of him. His own erection was dripping steadily between them. Yami's lips soon found his and immediately their tongues clashed, fighting to grope one another as their intimacy heightened to its peak. Yami was thrusting in and out and the bed rocked harshly.

"Harder!" Yuugi shouted, his neck tilting upward as more pleasure shot up his spine.

Gripping onto the headboard, Yami moved his hips forward and thrust inside faster. Yuugi cried out, groaning and turning his head. His fingers latched onto Yami's hips, feeling him driving into him hard and deep. Yami had his own head tilted back in pleasure and his crimson eyes were glazed over with ecstasy. He kept a strong hold on the board as he continually thrust inside of Yuugi, who was now arching consistently with desire. Yami's deep groans joined him and very shortly Yuugi found his release. It went between them, touching their bodies with essence which mingled with the sweat. Yami continued thrusting deeply inside of him until he let out a loud moan and his eyes fluttered closed. Yuugi felt the warmth seep inside of him and he let out his own gasp.

After a minute of taking deep breaths, Yami slid out of him and fell beside him. Yuugi smiled and turned his head to face him.

"I was looking forward to that," he said softly.

Yami smiled in return and pushed a sweaty strand of hair behind his ear. "Me too. Now, how about we get cleaned up and go help Fidil."

Nodding brightly, Yuugi sat up and waited for Yami to get off the bed as well. He linked their hands together and led Yuugi to the bathroom so that they could get cleaned up.

**XXXXX**

"Bakura?"

Ryou slowly opened the door and saw the older boy lying on his bed. For the past couple of days the older boy had appeared to be avoiding him for he was shut away in his room a lot. Ryou had been exhausted from helping Yami's men and fighting Kanika, but thankfully he hadn't been injured. Neither had Bakura and still Ryou was worried about him. He had just heard word that Yuugi had awakened some time ago and he and Yami had headed into the city. Although he wanted to join them, he felt that he needed to talk to the older boy. After all, things had been going so well for them before Kanika had shown up like the devil and tried to destroy Egypt. Ryou had given Bakura his space for two whole days and now he decided it was time to have a talk and see what was bothering him.

The light-blonde teen approached the bed and hesitated before sitting down beside Bakura's legs.

"What's wrong? You have rarely come out of your room for the past couple of days," Ryou said gently.

The older teen was silent and continued to stare up at the ceiling. Ryou made a move to lie down on top of him, but Bakura stopped him with his hand. Feeling hurt, Ryou stared at him with wide, shimmering eyes.

"You shouldn't be with me," Bakura said finally, his gaze leaving the ceiling.

"What? Why would you say that?" Ryou countered as his eyebrows furrowed. "Bakura…we've been through so much together. We've known each other for a couple years now and…and our relationship is progressing. And we've survived another battle, the final battle, from what Isis says. How can you say that when we've finally come this far and we can now have a chance to stay together?"

Sighing heavily, Bakura moved his body so he sat up. "I've been thinking since this last battle ended. I mean…think about it, Ryou. None of the battles happened until Yuugi and Yami met and then we met shortly after. It's got to be a sign."

"I know it seems that way," Ryou's gaze lowered. "I thought that last year as well, when Kontar returned and things started going from bad to worse. But having you beside me gave me strength. And you've seen the way Yuugi and Yami are together. I too thought that Yuugi and I didn't belong here and that's why Egypt was in such danger, but then…then I remembered the prophecy. It was meant to happen, Bakura," he said, lifting his gaze. "We were meant to meet. Even if Yuugi hadn't woken Yami's spirit, Kontar would have been waiting for him to wake up even a thousand years from then. The same things would've happened, only Yuugi and I wouldn't be involved. We were given a chance to help. And I wouldn't change that for anything."

Bakura raised his gaze onto him and Ryou continued while placing a hand on Bakura's. "I'm glad I met you Bakura and that we've continued to stay near one another. Even when Kanika put that curse on us long after she stole the Eternal Gem where we couldn't touch, I _still_ wanted to touch you! A lot of the times I didn't even care about the pain. And despite all the bad things that have happened, I believe that finally being able to be with one another in peace is the best reward of all," the younger boy stated firmly. "Don't you?"

It was hard to tell by the expression on Bakura's face whether Ryou's words had effect or not. That was until Bakura suddenly pulled him down and clamped their lips together passionately. Ryou let out a sound of surprise in the back of his throat, but Bakura's hand pressed against the back of his head to hold him down. Ryou's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his upper body heavily against Bakura as their lips roved over one another's in an intimate dance. Before Ryou could open his mouth through this kiss to deepen it, Bakura pulled back. He breathed heavily and stared into Ryou's caring gaze.

"You're sure you don't want to go back home…and find someone else? I admit that I do really like you, Ryou, but I have an awful temper and can't always show how I feel," Bakura's gaze wavered.

Smiling, Ryou bent down and nuzzled the side of his jaw. "I know, Bakura. I've known that for a while, actually. It's not that hard to tell."

Bakura's eyes narrowed though he didn't look angry. Ryou just smiled again and brushed his fingers against Bakura's cheek. "I love you and I want to stay with you."

Very quickly, Bakura's eyes dimmed and his expression changed completely. While he wasn't as emotional as Yami, Ryou could sense just how much that meant to him. Giving him a sincere grin, Bakura then pressed his hand to the back of the younger teen's neck and brought him down for a ravishing kiss. Ryou opened his mouth and Bakura slid his tongue inside without thought. They both groaned deeply in their throats and Ryou leaned his body on top of Bakura's. Soon, Bakura's hands began traveling up and down Ryou's back, finally slipping beneath the loose robe he wore. He tickled the younger boy's skin causing him to sigh into their kiss. Then Bakura's hands trailed down across Ryou's bare butt and caressed him.

Ryou gasped and arched into the touch while continuing to kiss him. Their mouths were moist and the kisses became sloppy, but the groans became louder as Bakura's fingers untied the robe and pushed it off the younger boy's shoulders. Smooth skin was revealed and Bakura wasted no time in breaking away from the kiss to press his lips to the bare shoulder. He kissed up and down Ryou's neck and the younger teen moaned in appreciation.

"You like that?" Bakura grinned, already knowing the answer.

It pleased him to see Ryou react strongly to his ministrations, especially since the boy had been so shy in the past. Nodding, Ryou gave him a coy smile and threw his robe to the floor. He then straddled Bakura, pressing his growing erection against the other boy's desire and leaned over him to press their lips together once more. Bakura groaned and thrust his hips upward to gain friction. Both of them were soon breathless and wanting more. Bakura's hands explored Ryou's body, touching and feeling and soon trailing up and down the boy's bare legs. Ryou broke away from the kiss and gasped loudly, followed by a loud groan, as Bakura's fingers ghosted over his erection clad in only the silk underwear. Ryou rocked forward, causing a hiss of pleasure from Bakura, who was rapidly becoming aroused. Tilting back his head and wanting to feel more, Ryou lifted his hips and pressed his desire into Bakura's hands. The older teen fondled him gently but sensually and Ryou couldn't help but move his hips and groan as sweat trickled down his neck.

Now fully hard, Ryou bent down and captured Bakura's lips in a desperate and lustful kiss even as he began untying his robe. Bakura soon helped him and slipped it off his shoulders, but unlike Ryou he had no undergarments on. Ryou smiled down at him through lidded lashes and pushed their erections together. Even through his silk underwear, Ryou could feel the friction and both of them gasped and moaned at once. Bakura bucked his hips upward and grasped Ryou's hips tightly.

"Take it off," Bakura said huskily, staring at his underwear.

Grinning and feeling rather audacious, Ryou stood up with feet on either side of Bakura's hips and slipped his underwear off. He threw it aside and stood above him, somewhat out-of-breath and completely aroused. Bakura's erection was already dripping with pre-cum and Ryou suddenly felt a jolt of excitement run through him.

Bakura let his hands travel up Ryou's calves and toward his thighs. "Come on, don't you want to rub some more?" Bakura asked, winking.

Ryou shook his head and smiled at the confused expression on the other boy's face. "Actually, I was wondering…," he trailed off momentarily. "Could I ride you?"

If anything, Bakura's expression went from shocked to excitement to outright lustful and he nodded vigorously. "Please," he whispered hoarsely.

Gently lowering himself down, Ryou knelt so that his knees were on either side of Bakura's hips. Then he posed himself so that he felt the tip of Bakura's erection at his entrance. Putting his hands firmly on Bakura's chest, he slowly pushed further down. It was slightly uncomfortable and he had to stop even before the whole tip of the member had gone in.

"Hold on, Ryou," Bakura said gently, reaching over to the nightstand. He pulled out a jar of Vaseline (the same one they had used the first time around) from the drawer.

Scooping some out, Bakura slicked his engorged penis with as much as possible and Ryou smiled gratefully. The jar was placed back on the stand and Bakura grasped the back of Ryou's thighs to help him come down slowly. Again, Ryou began descending toward the member and felt the cool tip of the lubricated erection. It slid in much easier and didn't feel all that uncomfortable. The second time was definitely easier, Ryou thought. With Bakura's help, who was holding him so he wouldn't lose balance, Ryou carefully began to spread his legs wider and allowed the member to be pushed further inside. Bakura hissed in pleasure and his hips arched upward unconsciously, though he tried to hold back.

"It's okay," Ryou breathed, letting out a groan as the member began to get farther inside so that it was brushing up against the nerves inside.

Now as it began easily sliding through, Ryou felt more and more tingles until a burst of pleasure exploded. He groaned and nearly slumped over onto Bakura's stomach. He had to blink a couple times to let it pass before he sat down completely. Bakura was now clenching his teeth together and squeezing Ryou's hips. After a second's hesitation, Ryou pushed forward and then back, causing unbelievable friction. The two of them groaned loudly and Bakura thrust his hips upward in the motion. Ryou let out a gasp and his eyes fluttered closed for a second before he pushed forward again. Soon a rhythm was created as Ryou rocked back and forth on top of Bakura's body. Bakura was now lost in ecstasy as his member was taken back and forth, causing delicious pleasure to rise within the pit of his stomach. Ryou's pace has sped up a little since he became accustomed and soon he was thrusting his hips on top of Bakura's erection.

Between them, Ryou's own erection began to leak but neither one noticed as the pleasure began building. Ryou groaned over and over and his voice increased in pitch as he began nearing climax. Bakura was thrusting upward with the motion and moaning loudly as well as hissing in satisfaction. Sweat was mingling on each of their bodies but they hardly noticed that. Then Bakura's left hand slid from Ryou's hip and grasped his erection. Ryou gasped and then nearly cried out. He rocked forward a couple more times, harder and soon found his release. Bakura continued to guide his hips forward and back until he too released his essence inside of the younger boy. Ryou sat atop him as they waited to catch their breath from their orgasms. Ryou lifted his hips up and Bakura's now flaccid member easily slid out. He then lay on top of Bakura, who put his hands around the younger boy.

"I guess that means you want us to be together too, huh?" Ryou smiled somewhat tiredly.

Smiling back at him serenely, Bakura ghosted his fingers over the boy's back and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't give this up for anything."

Laughing softly, Ryou kissed his cheek and then sat up. "Do you want to join Yuugi and Yami in the central square?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura snorted. "Why do you insist we hang out with them anyway?"

"Despite the fact that you still act like you don't like Yami, Bakura, they are our friends," Ryou stated with a sly grin. "Besides, I want to help with the preparations for the celebration. And you do realize you live in the pharaoh's palace, right? Therefore it's impossible not to bump into him."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura sat up as well. "Fine. Ruin a good moment then."

Ryou gave him a look and Bakura just got up and headed to the bathroom. Despite his stubborn nature, Ryou knew that if Bakura didn't respect and like Yami a little he wouldn't have helped save him. Plus he had been helpful in the past against Kontar as well. It just wasn't like him to admit anything like that, but Ryou understood him perfectly by now. Smiling, the fair-haired teen got up and followed him into the bathroom so that they could get cleaned up and dressed.

**XXXXXX**

_Central Square—around noon_

"Pharaoh! Prince Yuugi!"

Both of the figures turned toward Fidil who welcomed them with a happy smile. Yuugi was wearing a thin robe, but it was layered and flowed out around him in waves of silk. The top layer was a light violet, much like his eyes and beneath an ivory-white—all made out of the finest silk. Yami had something that appeared simpler but just as elegant. He wore a sultry crimson robe, which was also made out of silk (because of the hot weather) and flowed beautifully around his body, but it wasn't nearly as long as Yuugi's. It left his chest showing unlike Yuugi's which wrapped delicately around his upper body. Fidil greeted them with an embrace and began explaining the preparations.

"Now, the whole city here in Saqqara has been notified of this event. There will probably be tourists passing through as well, but we have made the dishes. There will be at least twenty tables set up with meals, desserts and so forth and everyone can just take food whenever they desire. The kids as well as some professional dancers will be providing entertainment at different hours throughout the day. Oh yes and Isis informs me that she has convinced Marik to come."

Yuugi grinned. "Bakura should be pleased."

Chuckling, Yami nodded and then turned back to Fidil. "Wonderful, Fidil. It seems things are going nicely. If you need any assistance, please let me know."

"Oh pharaoh, you and Prince Yuugi have gone through so much already," Fidil smiled softly. "Just let me take care of things."

"Thank you," Yami gave him a friendly embrace.

Fidil gave them both a smile and then took off to finish preparations. Yuugi clasped his hand in Yami's as they began walking around to admire the work that had been done so far. Shortly afterward, Yuugi spotted both Bakura and Ryou walking toward them and he smiled, tugging on Yami's robe. When he saw them, he smiled as well.

"Bakura, Ryou," Yami nodded politely with a smile.

"Pharaoh," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Ryou shot him a warning look, but Yami just chuckled.

"We're here to help," Ryou gave them a sincere look.

"No need; everything is already being prepared, but thank you," Yami smiled at the younger boy.

Bakura snorted. "Great, now can we go back to bed?"

"Oh Bakura," Yuugi spoke up, even as Ryou glared at the taller teen. "You'll be happy to know that Marik is coming as well."

Instantly, Bakura's eyes narrowed toward the prince. He leaned down slowly until their faces were inches apart. "Are you mocking me, Yuugi? Because if you are, you should know that with all this food that's going to be at the festival I could easily mess up those pretty little robes you have on."

"Another food fight?" Yuugi raised an amused eyebrow. "Don't tempt me, Bakura. And anyway, with all these people around I doubt you could get away with it."

Glaring, Bakura lifted a hand and bopped him lightly on the nose in a sarcastic warning. "You're going to be trouble for me, aren't you?"

Looking up innocently, Yuugi just smiled coyly. "You'll learn to love me."

Sneering, Bakura snorting. "Tolerate is more accurate."

Yami and Ryou just exchanged amused glances at the two and then Yami took Yuugi's arm. "Please help yourselves to looking around and any refreshments the viziers bring out. Yuugi and I are going to take a walk around."

"Oh yes, do go ahead and be lovey-dovey elsewhere. It's sometimes nauseating and I'd like to be far from you two," Bakura drawled sarcastically.

Ryou elbowed him unexpectedly and the older teen glared at him then took his arm. "We'll be going too."

With that, he dragged Ryou off most likely to a more private place where they could do inappropriate things. Yuugi just leaned against Yami's side as they walked, shaking his head while laughing. He and Yami discovered that there were many decorations around the area, such as statues with flowers. Everyone was wearing their nicest or fanciest robes and shortly after the final preparations were being put in (such as the large wooden base that would be used as a stage for the performances) people began to celebrate. Wine, champagne, mixed drinks and slushies along with all sorts of delicious refreshments were either being made or passed around at booths. The finished meals (kept hot because of the coals beneath the tables) were situated on the table for anyone to come by and take a sample (or in Bakura's case a whole plateful).

Music was soon playing by a live band and even Isis sang some songs. Soon people were gathering and talking with one another and tourists were being introduced to the area and told about the Pharaoh and the prince. Yuugi and Yami were often surrounded by tourists as well as others that lived there who didn't often get to see them. They always had guards nearby or beside them, though no one was expecting any trouble. Laughter, dancing, mingling and enjoying the food and company picked up as the sun began rising high in the sky. By the time three o'clock rolled around, the whole place was filled and everyone was talking and meeting with friends and even strangers. A dance was being performed by women in glorious ball costumes.

Marik came closer to six thirty and wasn't noticed until Bakura accidentally bumped into him. All at once an argument rose from the two and it wasn't long before they attracted attention.

"Tomb Robber! Don't think I don't know that you bumped into me on purpose!" Marik seethed, glaring with darkened purple eyes at his rival.

Bakura pointed a finger close to his face. "Like I would want to be within five feet of you! Just because Yami trusts you doesn't mean that I do! You could very well be planning to summon your army against Egypt or the pharaoh, not that I care. But if you dare challenge me at any time I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Marik rolled his eyes sarcastically and snorted. "Like hell I would waste my time on you, or Yami for that matter. You know, Bakura, you're just too paranoid! You'd like to point fingers at anyone and everyone, wouldn't you? But if anything actually happens, it'll probably be because you pissed someone off with your sour attitude!"

Bakura snarled and grabbed him by the front of the robes. "You stupid, prissy ex-Pharaoh-keeper! Don't you insult me! After all, it was _your_ fault that we didn't get the Gem in time!"

"WHAT!" Marik barked, grasping Bakura's robe as well. "I'll have you know I helped out a hell of a lot more! And it wasn't my fault that crazy woman got there first! I never knew about it until a while before our expedition to the island! So don't try turning things around!"

"And who is it that found the letter, hmm? I believe I did most of the work, thank you!" Bakura spat back.

Marik wiped a few drops of spit from his face and brought his right up to Bakura's. "Yes, you found the same clue that Kanika had all those years ago! A clue that she planted there to make us think we were on the right track to finding the real Gem! What brilliance!" he snapped with a sarcastic sneer.

"Why you—!"

Bakura pushed him backward, but Marik was prepared and flipped him over his shoulder. Marik sneered but was caught off guard when Bakura's legs latched onto his, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Soon they were wrestling one another and getting their robes all dirty while bystanders watched both nervously and with curiosity.

"You…are…such…a moron!" Bakura spat as he struggled to get on top of him.

"Don't you…insult me you thief!" Marik retorted angrily, kicking him off. "I've got a more respectable reputation than you do and many more resources so don't you dare—"

Bakura punched him suddenly and Marik stumbled backward. He then wiped his split lip and glared menacingly at him. "Why don't you go back to your little _boy_ lover, tomb robber!"

The white-haired teen seethed for a second then his expression completely changed. While he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, he smirked widely.

"Just because I get way more sex than you do—hot sex, by the way—doesn't mean you should be so jealous."

"DON'T MAKE ME HURL UP MY LUNCH!" Marik snarled, charging toward him. "I've gotten plenty of sex in the past! All the women in the palace wanted me, including Mai, if you remember her! She's a well-known assassin but she's loyal to _me_!"

Bakura was pushed backward into one of the statues (that thankfully was heavy enough that it didn't fall over and break).

"Perhaps, but sex with a boy lover is way more erotic!" Bakura shot back, still sneering. "So why don't you marry Mai if you're so in love with her?"

Marik looked surprised for a second and Bakura's sneer widened. "So you have feelings for her then?"

"SHUT UP!" Marik spat, glaring at him as he threw him to the ground. "I'm not dealing with you anymore!"

"Of course you will; we still have things to settle including a bet to prove who gets the better sex."

Marik opened his mouth in shock then clamped it shut. Jerking his hand forward he stuck it out. "I accept your challenge!"

Bakura grabbed his hand harshly and shook it. "Fine!"

The two suddenly adjusted their robes and stomped away in opposite directions, leaving people baffled. A little ways away, Yami was greeting tourists who wanted a picture with him and such (as well as Yuugi, but he stepped to the side where he was less noticeable to talk with Ryou).

"This is such a beautiful celebration, isn't it?" Yuugi grinned happily. "I have never felt more complete in my whole life."

"Same here," Ryou smiled, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I never thought I'd fall in love _and_ live in a pharaoh's palace."

Glancing at him after turning away from watching Yami, Yuugi let a small smile show. "So you know for sure you're truly in love, right?"

Blinking in surprise, Ryou let a small blush show. "Yeah…I'm positive."

"Well, when's the wedding?"

"Yuugi!" Ryou's blush darkened. "Bakura and I aren't there…I mean, not yet anyway. I don't know if he's the marrying type."

"Of course he is! Even if he doesn't want a glorious wedding with the whole city like mine and Yami's wedding, it doesn't mean he wouldn't want to get married to you. After all, he loves you as well and cares for you. And to make sure you're his forever, well…marriage is perfect!"

Fiddling nervously, Ryou glanced up shyly. "You think so?"

"Yep!" Yuugi laughed brightly. "I'm sure Bakura will pop the question soon. And if you want, you could ask Fidil to have a vizier spy on him to see when the signs are coming," he winked.

"I guess you're right," Ryou let out a soft laugh. "I'd rather wait patiently though. Even if we're not married for a while, we'll still be together every day and that's the most important thing."

"It sure is," Yuugi smiled. "Oh, and I got a letter from grandpa saying he's going to visit in a couple days! He's bringing Jou, Honda and Anzu as well! We could give them a little tour of the city."

"Sounds fun!" Ryou chuckled. "I'm sure Jou will want to try all the restaurants."

Grinning, they both stood in content silence, watching as people around them began laughing and sharing their stories. The festival lasted until the sun began to set (for summer that was around nine at night). And then as the crowd began dispersing and people went back to their homes or cities—all content from the wonderful celebration and the peace that now surrounded Egypt and most of Africa—Yuugi and Yami decided to take another walk.

"It's so peaceful," Yuugi sighed brightly as he leaned into Yami's side.

They were sitting on a marble bench surrounded by gorgeous plants and flowers, as well as statues that decorated the vast area. There were stone paths that led through specific areas of the garden, but Yuugi was content to sit in the very middle. A beautiful fountain surrounded by lotus flowers sat in the center and he gazed at it in wonder. It was sculpted beautifully, having a large round base and a middle that spiraled upward toward the very top which was in the shape of a tiger's head. And out of the mouth of the tiger came the water that trickled down like a light rainfall back down to the base.

"Everything has finally come together peacefully," Yami smiled, while wrapping an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. "Kanika was the last one of their family so we won't be having any more coming for revenge. And the neighboring countries and provinces under her cruel rule have been set free. Our trade is back and Egypt is becoming just as prosperous as before. It will continue to grow, I imagine."

Yuugi gazed up at him lovingly and took his hand, kissing it gently. "Yes…but we aren't immortal, right?"

"No, not anymore," Yami's eyes dimmed, though he smiled softly. He raised Yuugi's chin, seeing the younger teen's disappointment. "We will be able to live longer than most humans—at least until our mid-hundreds. Unlike most humans also we won't appear to age, though we will grow older. And we will record our story and all that has happened so that we may forever be remembered in history. We will decide who to appoint as heir to the throne in later years to come; we have plenty of time. And though we cannot live forever and choose when we die, we can live out long, happy lives together with those we care about around us, Yuugi. Immortality isn't always the best option anyway, even though you'd like this to last forever. We won't be parted even in death and who knows what kind of adventure is after life."

Nodding in understanding, Yuugi leaned his head against Yami's shoulder and sighed contently. "You're right, Yami. Living a century longer will be good enough anyway. I guess death is just uncertain; a part of me is afraid we'll be separated, but after realizing how impossible it was for me to find your spirit I know now that this was meant to happen. And we will be together forever in this life and the next."

Yami stroked his hair and nodded. "Yes. And you are welcome to visit your home anytime."

Lifting his head, Yuugi's eyes reached his. "Actually, Isis told me that a letter came from my grandpa while I was recovering, but I'm sure you know that already."

Smiling, the pharaoh nodded. "He did, yes. He requested a visit, correct?"

"Yes and he's bringing Jou, Honda and Anzu too!" Yuugi chirped, his eyes widening with joy. "They can finally stop worrying that something bad has happened, though I'll have to tell them all what happened. And I'd love to show them around the country more. I know they got a tour of the palace after our wedding, but I'm sure they'd love to see other sights."

"Of course," Yami caressed his cheek. "Anything at all. We can plan a feast as well. Thankfully, not many lives were lost."

"I'm grateful for that," Yuugi smiled, kissing his neck. "So…I know you said we'll live much longer and such, but what age would you be now?"

Chuckling, Yami clasped their hands together. "I see your concern. I have been reborn, Yuugi—ever since the last fight with Kontar when he helped that come true. I am starting out at 19 years old now so I have just as many years left as you do, despite the fact that I'm technically from three thousand or so years ago."

"Good, I'm relieved!" Yuugi laughed. "I think it might even be better without the Millennium Items. And now that the Egyptian Gods' spirits are resting peacefully they can keep watch over Egypt. After all, it's because of their power that people began seeking revenge and such. Perhaps now there won't be much jealousy since we're all helping one another out. Egypt's people are helping one another, like one big family and you help out the most—you don't hide your fortune like your father. And also neighboring countries are helping and being helped by Egypt—so I pray that we won't see another war or even a small riot."

"Well there will probably always be riots, Yuugi, but nothing too serious, I imagine," Yami's eyes gazed into his deeply. "And anyway, after everything we've been through, I'm sure we can handle anything that comes our way."

"True enough," Yuugi laughed softly again and cuddled into Yami's side.

They remained in each other's comforting embrace watching as the sun set and sky turned glorious colors. Yuugi sat up and grinned as he stared up at Yami who glanced back at him in amusement.

"Looks like we'll still have some trouble."

"Indeed," Yami smiled.

"I hope Bakura's warmed up to you by now, though I'm sure he'll be causing future chaos," Yuugi smiled.

Raising his eyebrows, Yami just grinned widely. "Oh yes, I don't doubt that. And Isis says that Marik has been seen around here more as well, so I think he's at least becoming more involved in the events taking place around here. Even if he doesn't visit the palace much, I think he's let go of the grudge he's held against me."

"What about the grudge Marik and Bakura hold against one another?" Yuugi asked.

"That remains to be seen. I have no doubt that they'll be arguing non-stop and causing trouble toward one another, but it's all harmless really. In fact, it could be a subtle way of showing affection. If they didn't like each other at all, they'd probably ignore the other all the time," Yami's eyes glistened.

Yuugi smiled in agreement. "You're absolutely right. Well, the only other person I can think who would try and cause trouble is a certain CEO man. I just wonder if Kaiba will ever want another re-match."

"Perhaps in the near future he will," Yami smiled. "But I have faith you are more in touch with Duel Monster cards more than he will ever understand. After all, they were created in Egypt long, long ago by the power of the Millennium Items and after having experienced that power I think dueling will be second-nature to you. I'm sure you'll still remain the top duelist, even if you decide not to continue in tournaments."

"I suppose I could once in a while," Yuugi mused. "But that's no worry to me, even if Kaiba still wants to humiliate me. After all, I have you by my side as well as my friends. Even if I lose a duel, I still win in the end."

Chuckling with a loving smile, Yami nodded and pulled Yuugi up for a deep kiss.

"I love fate," Yuugi whispered once they broke away.

Chuckling, Yami leaned down for yet another kiss to show him he agreed. Finally, their fate had been set up and sealed and now they could all live in harmony and look forward to the next sunrise.

_**THE END**_

Now it's finally the end of this glorious trilogy. No, there will NOT be a sequel to this. I think two sequels is good enough. Hopefully, everything's been tied together. If there are any questions you can go to my profile and click _send message_—it'll go to my e-mail. Perhaps I will work on another Yu-Gi-Oh story sometime, but I do have other neglected stories to finish. Anywhoo, hope you all enjoyed it! Toodles!

To Reviewers: 

**Atemu Yugi Lover34:** Yes, so sorry this last chapter was delayed. And I know it's shorter than most of my chapters, but there really wasn't much left to say. Our couples will live happily-ever-after (except for Marik and Bakura's fighting). I hope you enjoyed it!

**Yana5: **Yep, everyone's all right:-)

**Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.2400: **Thank you! Sorry this was delayed, but it's finished now! I'm kind of sad, but at least they lived happily-ever-after.

**Frogger666: **I'm so glad you like this too! Yes, it's hard doing a trilogy because I was afraid that the sequels wouldn't be as good as the first story, but it turned out nicely. Thanks!

**DarkNileStallion: **Yep, she's dead and now our happy couples can live together in peace! YAY!

**Sansi: **Oh good, I wanted it to be unexpected, lol! But yes, it is sad that it has finally ended, but yet there is nothing more to say. I mean, this turned out to be a trilogy, which wasn't expected on my part. But it worked out nicely! So yes, that's all there is but I hope to do another Yu-Gi-Oh story sometime in the near future!

**Kingleby: **Same here! In the series I was offended when Yuugi was looked at as a wimp (a great duelist but short and weak) but I believe he's stronger than that. Obviously with an alter-ego like Yami he has to be! Anywhoo, glad you liked it!

**Russa: **Yeah, it was going to get ugly, wasn't it? Lol! But the Egyptian Gods finally showed all of Egypt that they are watching over them and now that their spirits are at rest everything will be peaceful. Yes, a happily-ever-after!

**Yamiyugifanadic: **Yeppers, everything worked out in the end! And finally she died! WHOO! Hope the lemons were satisfying enough; I know they weren't quite in detail as the first ones earlier on, but I didn't want to draw it out. Glad you enjoyed this!

**SpufFan: **Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I'm a little sad that the trilogy has ended, but at least it ended on good terms!

**Padfoot13: **ARGH! I know what you mean, Flamers are different from people who review and critique to give you advice to improve your story. I bet you anything, if your Flamer was rude and said negative things about your story without evidence or back-up, that they're ONE: jealous of your writing talent or your story idea or TWO: because they don't have a talent in writing they go around making others feel bad so that they can feel better about themselves. Don't listen to them! After all, if you think about it, many publishers turned away J.K. Rowling and even the well-known lawyer/writer John Grisham. So have no fear! You can accept critique but never give up on your dream—never let anyone talk to you down. There is always room for improvement but that doesn't mean you're not talented. Sorry for my rant! Lol! Anywhoo, glad you liked this!

**SpiritGoddess: **Hey, thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed this! Sorry this last chapter was delayed a bit, but finally it's up! In answer to your question (I did e-mail you, in case you haven't received it for some reason), but yes I'm very familiar with DN ANGEL; I have the completely season dubbed in English. And about Dark and Daisuke, a little while ago I was thinking about writing a love story between them. I'm not as passionate about them being in love as I am about Yuugi and Yami, but they're still cute together! Plus the series was good! And there aren't many DN Angel stories out there. But yes, I do like it a lot! What about you? Well, glad you liked this!


End file.
